An Invisible Hell
by airedalegirl1
Summary: You never think to look behind the facade when the devil wears the face of a respected member of the community, that's how he got away with it for so long. The only escape lies in running but even that is no guarantee fate will not catch up...eventually. J/B. With katandjasper. WARNING CONTAINS MENTAL/PHYSICAL ABUSE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS. NO SEXUAL ABUSE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Bella**

I had lived with my mom Renee until I was twelve but then she got sick and within six months she was dead and suddenly I was all alone. She had known she was dying, although she kept it from me almost to the end, and had spent her remaining time making arrangements for me to live with her friend Lizzie whose daughter was my own best friend.

My mom hadn't wanted me to go live with my dad, their divorce had been really bad and although she tried to keep things polite for my sake, my dad hadn't. He had visitation rights which he used occasionally always complaining we lived so far away but he always insisted on her sending me, escorted by a flight attendant at her expense, to stay with him in Forks for two weeks during the summer and a week at Christmas or New Year. She hated the idea of me staying with him and had tried to stop the visits but failed.

They had divorced when I was two and I'd visited my dad every year since then although given the choice I would probably have stayed away from Forks, at least as I got older.

Mom and I travelled a lot and she homeschooled me until I was eight when we finally settled down in Phoenix Arizona and I was able to attend a real school. I loved it, not only the variety of classes but the chance to make friends, real friends for the very first time. If I'd gone to live with Lizzie I could have stayed at the school I knew and loved, along with all my friends, but when my dad came down to Phoenix for the funeral he informed us that I was going back with him to live in Forks.

I didn't want to go, I had no friends there and it rained constantly, besides my dad was the Police Chief and had to work shifts so who would look after me? Who would help me with my homework, watch TV and laugh at the crazy ads? Who would I go shopping with and talk about things? Dad didn't have a wife, he didn't even have a girlfriend, and his house was cold and draughty.

I didn't have any warm clothes, no waterproof coat or even boots. I really didn't want to go and I begged Lizzie to talk to my dad. Asked her to explain to him that I wanted to stay here with her but she said he was my dad and now my mom was gone I was legally his responsibility but she promised to speak to him after giving him the letter my mom had written explaining her wishes but when I saw her next she just shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Bella but your dad is determined to take you home and I guess he is your legal guardian now. Your mom never spoke to him about your future if anything happened to her although I don't think he's really interested in her wishes."

She could see how upset I was and hugged me,

"Maybe he'll let you come visit and we can talk on the phone any time you like."

I packed up all my stuff but then dad told me I could only take two suitcases as we would be flying up to Forks.

"What about my books? My things?"

He tutted, he didn't like it when I questioned him.

"You heard me, just what you can get in the two suitcases, Bella. You can buy new books and most of your clothes aren't worth taking, you'd freeze to death in an hour wearing them in Forks."

I did the best I could with Lizzie's help, stuffing the two cases he had laid on my bed to bursting point and having to sit on them to get them to shut and lock. Looking around at the room that had been mine since I was eight I felt the tears fall once more and wiped them away with the back of my hand. I heard my dad coming up the stairs, I didn't want to cry in front of him. I remembered he didn't like me to cry or "make a fuss". He said I was too big to do that, he'd told me that when I was six and I never forgot, I'd already learned it wasn't wise to forget anything he told you.

My bedroom in the house in Forks was the same as I remembered except a little smaller but it had a huge built in closet. It had an old faded rug in front of the bed, the rest was polished floorboards that echoed as I walked on them. The furniture was the same as I remembered from my visits too, a single wood framed bed with an old patchwork throw over the blankets, a desk and chair in the window and a bedside locker. There was no heating in here except a small radiator which failed to take the chill off and I had to share the only bathroom with my dad.

He brought my two cases up and laid them on my bed,

"Unpack, put it all away tidy then make a list of the things you need and come downstairs. Sue Clearwater made a pot roast for us so I hope you are hungry."

I nodded feeling suddenly very alone and scared but I opened the first case and began taking the things out one by one and putting them into the deep closet which was empty apart from some dust bunnies in the corners and a pile of my old drawings on a shelf. I took them down and smiled to see my old artwork, a dog, a rainbow, and my dream house with a white fence and a red door, nothing like this house. The last things I unpacked were two photographs of me with my mom and I put them carefully in pride of place on my bedside locker before joining my dad in the kitchen.

It didn't take long to learn the rules of the house, they were more or less the same ones I had learned to follow when I used to visit. This time though I was never going home to my mom again, this was my home now. While the rules had seemed easy to follow for a holiday I had the feeling they wouldn't be so easy to follow every day for the next six or eight years until I was old enough to start out on my own and I was right. In fact, my dad added to them almost daily at first and after the first few slip ups, I made sure to memorize all of them.

Had I lived an unusually easy life with my mom? I couldn't remember her ever making up a list of rules, there was no need. There were so few that they were easy to remember, in fact, they were just common sense. Keep your room tidy, help with the chores, no late nights during the week, no skipping homework. Now the rules were legion but they amounted to one main thing, everything I did had to be approved by my dad.

I hadn't slipped up in a long while, not after being grounded for a week when I forgot and left the laundry in the dryer which meant that I had to iron his shirt before he could leave for work making him ten minutes late. Not only was I grounded but Charlie made me scrub the cooker which didn't look as if it had been cleaned in years.

Time ticked by so slowly here and birthdays were just another day as far as my dad was concerned although I did usually get a card and a present, always a book and never one I asked for. I got into a routine that kept me largely out of trouble but as I grew I found myself under his watchful eye more and more.

When I got a B for a history paper at school he was livid,

"You concentrate on your work young lady, never mind about other things, how dare you disgrace me."

There was a school picnic the following weekend and Mike Newton had asked me if I'd like to go with him. I was flattered, I liked him, but then dad changed his mind and refused to let me go. When I dared to ask him why he just shot me one of his "You dare to question me?" looks.

I was still hopeful he might change his mind but when I got home from school on Friday evening I found all my clothes gone, my closet was all but empty. All that was left were the sweats I wore in bed and pinned to the inside of the closet door was a note from my dad.

"Don't you ever argue with me again young lady."

Needless to say, I missed the picnic and the one sunny day of the year and found out later that my dad had told Mike Newton's dad that he suspected Mike of being "inappropriately" interested in me. I was mortified but luckily Mr Newton laughed it off although not in front of my dad thank goodness.

Unfortunately, as a result of his accusation, I found Mike and most of the other boys at school kept their distance. School became a much less happy place for me but who wanted trouble with the Chief of Police?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Bella**

My life was becoming more and more miserable as I grew up. Instead of getting more freedom like other people my age I found yet more restrictions. My dad still worked shifts although he was usually home more nights and when he wasn't home and I wasn't at school I had to account for every moment of my time. I was expected to be home unless I had something to do like study at the library but even then he would find an excuse to ring and speak to the librarian to check on me. If I had school work to do then I had to invite my study partner to our house, I wasn't allowed to visit them and often dad would pop in or phone to be sure I was there. He bought me a cell phone and paid the bill so he could check any numbers that I rang and I had to account for any calls that weren't to him.

My friends at school all thought I was really lucky at first to have a dad who cared about me and spent so much time with me, a lot of them were from one parent families. He took me to do the grocery shopping, or rather I did the shopping while he sat in the car and read or did paperwork. When we got back I had to account for every dime and if he thought I had bought frivolous things I would be in real trouble.

The most embarrassing time was when I needed to buy personal items. He would moan about the cost of "women's things" and complain if I used more this month than last. I used to cry myself to sleep on such occasions. Nor did having stomach cramps excuse me from my household chores and I wasn't allowed any pain meds either. He disapproved of me taking any kind of drugs even over the counter ones.

My dad insisted I go with him when he visited the Reservation whether I had homework to do or not and when there I had to stay where he could keep an eye on me. Jake and his friends took me to see the new puppy Emily had bought one day and when we got back to Sue's in time for lunch I could tell I was in trouble. My dad never said anything but I could see from the coldness in his eyes that I had upset him. I tried to make myself helpful setting the table, washing dishes, and putting things away in an effort to please him but when we left I was quaking inwardly.

Once back home I ran upstairs to my room hoping that as dad was due at work shortly I might avoid his anger but he followed me up. My door crashed open and he was on me in seconds grabbing me by my upper arms.

"Just what do you think you were doing going off with those boys today? You're just like your mother, a filthy slut. How dare you embarrass me in front of my friends."

He was shaking me so hard my teeth were chattering and I felt sick. I tried to explain we had only gone to see Emily's puppy but I couldn't get the words out.

"I'll teach you to make me look like a fool you little bitch."

He almost lifted me from my feet and dragging me downstairs he opened the basement door and threw me down the stairs. I hit the concrete floor hard, all the breath forced from my body by the force and my ears ringing.

It was some time before I could move, I had twisted my ankle as I fell and a wrist as I tried to break my fall, my head was pounding and I was in the dark. I made my way slowly and painfully to the bottom of the stairs and pulled the light cord but nothing happened. The bulb was broken or missing. I crawled up the stairs to the door but it was locked from the other side. I tried calling out,

"Daddy please, let me out."

But there was no reaction and I understood he had locked me in and then gone off to work which meant I would possibly be down here until morning. I had never known my dad to be so angry and I was very scared.

Shuffling on my bottom to avoid jarring my ankle I made my way back down and sat on the bottom step trying to remember the layout of the basement. I didn't come down here often, I was afraid of the spiders that made it home. As far as I could remember there were only some boxes stored down here and the old drier that had broken down the year before.

Holding my injured wrist I hobbled across the dark room skinning my shins on boxes I couldn't see and stopping to check inside. The first contained folders full of papers, the second some old tools and I cut my hand on a sharp object before deciding it was too dangerous to continue. I opened the third with some trepidation but was relieved to feel soft material, old curtains or throws. They smelled musty but I was freezing so I wrapped them around me and spread others out to make a soft area to lay down. Curling up on it and pulling the other material close around me I started to cry. I was cold, scared, hungry, and in a lot of pain and I had no idea how long it would be before my dad let me out.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was really thirsty and I needed the bathroom. I tried to get up but my ankle refused to take my weight and I fell back onto the covers with a cry of pain. What was I going to do? I couldn't get out of the basement to use the bathroom. Unable to wait any longer I went to the corner of the dark space to relieve myself and then hobbled back to my little nest space. I had no idea what the time was, just that it was freezing down here. I wished it had been winter so the boiler would be working. That would give me some heat and light but dad never turned it on until the first snow preferring to burn logs in the living room hearth if it got cold any other time.

By the time I heard movement upstairs and then the sound of a key turning in the lock I was stiff and the pain in my ankle and wrist had begun in throb. The light came on at the top of the steps flooding the basement and forcing me to squint and then I saw my dad standing at the top, looking down on me.

"What is that horrible smell? Did you pee yourself girl?"

I was too scared to say anything so I just nodded hanging my head in shame.

I expected him to order me upstairs to my room but instead, he told me to stay where I was and returned a few minutes later with a bucket and mop.

"Clean your mess up."

I took the bucket with my good hand and tucked the mop under my arm hobbling over to the corner I had used as a latrine.

"Stop pretending you hurt yourself, it won't get you anywhere."

Crying silently I mopped up the pool of urine and limped back to stand at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his next order. He snatched the mop from my hand and the bucket from where I had placed it on the floor.

"Get into the kitchen and make yourself useful. You can cook me some breakfast, that should warm you up."

I was off school the following week, dad told everyone I had slipped and fallen in the yard and knowing how accident prone I was, they believed him, after all, who would question anything he said?

For a couple of weeks, he more or less ignored me and relieved I followed the rules hoping I would never see him so angry again. I was genuinely terrified of my father now but I knew no one would believe me if I told them how he treated me. Charlie Swan was good old Chief Swan, always the first to help out a friend in need, always there to help at town functions, the all round good guy. All telling them the truth would achieve would be to make my dad hate me even more and I certainly wasn't going there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Bella**

The next time we were invited by the Clearwaters for Sunday lunch my heart sank, I hated the thought of going back there but I knew there was no point in asking dad if I could be excused. He would only think I had something planned so before going I promised myself I would try not to do anything he would disapprove of. Unfortunately, that proved to be difficult because Jake and his friends were really keen for me to see how much Emily's puppy had grown since I last saw it.

"She's so cute and she's learned to sit and stay. Besides Bella, she won't be a puppy for long and you don't visit that often. You should ask your dad if you could come see us, Emily would pick you up if he's busy."

I really wanted to see Jazzie before she grew up and looking around I saw my dad go off with Harry to see his new generator and thought I would be safe if I didn't linger too long, besides what excuse could I use to refuse that would be believable? Who wouldn't want to see the beautiful little puppy?

I was back before my dad returned and he actually smiled at me as I helped Sue with the meal and tidying up afterwards as if he approved. When we left Jake and Quil waved madly grinning in farewell and I relaxed, it hadn't been so bad after all. Dad turned on the radio and we were almost home before he spoke to me.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Lunch was nice and Sue gave me her recipe for chilli fish bake. She said you liked it so I thought I might try it during the week."

"Really? She makes a mean fish bake, It's a shame you take after Renee, she couldn't cook for shit."

I bit my lip, I hated it when he talked like that about my mom. She hadn't been much of a cook it was true but she had tried really hard and she was good at lots of other things.

When we pulled up outside the house I ran up the steps to unlock the door and went straight through to the kitchen to put the kettle on for dad's coffee, he liked it fresh and hot. I hadn't heard him follow me but suddenly I was slammed against the wall and he was whispering in my ear.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know you'd been off in the woods with those boys again? How stupid do you think I am? I will not have my friends thinking my daughter is a common whore like her mom."

I was frightened and angry and tried to explain that I had only gone to see Emily and her puppy but he wasn't interested in hearing my "lies" and once more I found myself locked in the basement in the dark. This time he didn't let me out until the next evening and only then after I cleared up the mess I had made.

Then he dragged me up the stairs and pushed me down onto one of the dining chairs squatting down so we were face to face.

"You listen to me, Isabella. I'm the police force around here, people in this town look up to me, I worked hard to get where I am and I do not intend allowing you to drag my name through the mud. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that, do you understand?"

He waited expecting a reply so I nodded, my teeth chattering too much to speak.

"Good. Then you will do exactly as I say at all times. You will go to school and come home, do your homework, keep this house clean and tidy and cook my meals. You will not go on any trips with your school friends or Jacob Black or anyone else. You will make sure I know exactly where you are at all times and God help you if I find out you have broken any of these rules. Do you understand?"

I nodded again swallowing back tears this time, tears of fear.

"You will be the perfect student and the perfect daughter."

He got up and stood looking at me as if waiting for me to do something so I jumped up and made his coffee handing it to him with shaking hands.

From that day on I was very careful to stick to all the rules, every single one. I never went out unless I had dad's permission and unless it was a school educational visit that was never forthcoming. Neither did I ever go to visit friends, all studying was done at my house and only when he was home so he could monitor what we were doing.

I had to ring him when I got to school, at mid-morning break, lunchtime and when I left school and if I wasn't home within twenty minutes, the time it took at a fast walk, to answer phone his phone call I was in deep trouble so I couldn't even linger after school to chat to my friends. So, slowly they grew away from me, I wasn't involved in the social scene, I never did anything outside school with them and as a result found myself on the margin. My school grades were good so dad was happy and if I spent all my time in my room studying or reading he was content.

When he was working he rang the house at least three or four times sometimes only waiting for me to pick up and say hi before hanging up. The one time I didn't hear the phone because I was in the shower he was really mad, I only avoided the basement because I checked the phone when I came out of the bathroom and rang him back within five minutes of his call. My life revolved around the phone and I came to loathe it, wishing I was old enough to leave home and go to college or brave enough to run away but I had no money and no transport. Dad never gave me money unless he was there to see what I spent it on. I was a prisoner even if my cell walls were invisible to others and I knew this would be my life at least until after I graduated which was still another couple of years away.

Life was stressful but I had learned not to expect anything else, nothing good anyway. The best time of all was Christmas, my dad hated the festive season. He maintained it was just an excuse for eating and drinking to excess and making a fool of yourself. As a result, he always worked and I was alone at the house and free to relax. I wasn't allowed to go to any parties but the invitations had dried up anyway. I could sit in front of the fire until it died down, I wasn't supposed to add any extra fuel which would be a waste of money when he wasn't home, watch the Christmas shows on TV and drink hot chocolate.

There were never any decorations or a tree in the house and we didn't give gifts although I had been taken to choose some for dads co-workers and expected to wrap them up. It was the only hint of Christmas I ever experienced since my mom died.

The following year followed more or less the same path, Mike Newton's dad had offered me a weekend job at his store but my dad made me turn it down.

"You don't need to be anyone's lackey girl. No daughter of mine is going to work in a store."

I didn't bother trying to argue, it would only end in tears…...mine! I would have liked to take the job because I wanted to save for college, I couldn't wait to get out of Forks. As it was I would be dependent on the money my dad said he was putting away for me.

Then in the summer things in Forks changed, a new family moved in Doctor Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme, and their five foster kids who enrolled at the High school. My dad approved of the family, the doctor was highly educated, his wife ran a business as well as looking after the family and the five kids were all well behaved, polite, and extremely intelligent. Edward and Alice Cullen were in many of my classes although I steered clear of them, I had no idea how my dad would react if he learned I was making friends with them. He might approve of the family but that didn't mean he would like me talking to them and until I was sure I wasn't doing anything.

Edward kept his distance although I felt his eyes on me from time to time but Alice seemed to go out of her way to speak to me despite my best efforts to stay away from her. I liked her, she was bubbly, full of energy, and always smiling, and under other circumstances, I was sure we would have been friends. Unlike everyone else she wouldn't give up, whatever I did to rebuff her, even trying to ignore her she just kept coming back for more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Alice**

Forks was better than I had expected and the almost constant cloud cover meant we didn't have to hide away very often which made a refreshing change. School was fun too, small and intimate and once the novelty wore off we were pretty much left alone unless we chose to join in and Edward and I were the only two who really enjoyed the company of humans. Emmett and Rose kept to themselves and Jasper wasn't really confident around humans but he was doing much better these days. I had told him coming with me to join the Cullens was the best thing for him and I had been proved right, he was much happier and confident and enjoying classes.

I liked school, I liked Forks, and I loved the house Esme had remodelled but there was something wrong, something that made me uneasy although I couldn't pinpoint quite what it was and I wasn't having any visions nor had Edward heard anything that might explain my feeling.

"Alice, sometimes you get these feelings and they don't mean anything. Everyone in town seems normal, I don't hear anything worrying, and no one is acting like a serial killer, or have you seen something you haven't told us?"

There was something, though, that uneasy feeling and I had a suspicion it had something to do with Bella Swan. I knew I could be a little overwhelming sometimes but I had never been given the cold shoulder quite so early in the game. It was as if she didn't want to be friends with anyone which was odd. A girl her age usually had lots of friends, went out to enjoy themselves, it was odd and I didn't like odd.

I liked her father, he was really sweet and caring and appeared to dote on his daughter which was understandable, after all, she was his only family, his ex-wife was dead and from what I heard there was no one else. They were close, he worried about her and she built her life around him. It was a shame that she didn't have more friends but then she spent all her time at home, not going out at all. Surely she must want more, though? The more I thought about it the more confused I became.

"I think you have to accept that Bella clings to her father, after all, she did lose her mom when she was quite young, it must have been very traumatic for her."

I understood what Esme meant but it still seemed unusual to me.

I continued trying to befriend Bella even though she rebuffed me at every turn. Then we threw a housewarming party and invited both Bella and her father. At first, she declined but then we got an acceptance from Chief Swan and it included Bella, so she was going to come after all! Maybe once away from school she would lighten up.

Esme, of course, wanted to make a good impression and as it was getting close to Thanksgiving we decided to use that as the theme including pumpkin pie and turkey with all the trimmings and afterwards the entertainment would be supplied by Edward on the piano and Jasper and Rosalie on guitar.

The party was a great success with half the town turning up and we were grateful for the huge marquee Emmett had helped Carlisle erect in the grounds. While the Chief was busy talking to Carlisle and the town councillors I decided to make one more effort with Bella who was sitting alone in a corner listening to the music. I took a seat at her side,

"Hello again, are you enjoying yourself, Bella?"

She nodded glancing over in the direction of her father.

"Yes, thank you, Alice. Edward plays the piano well. I wanted to learn the piano but my dad said we didn't have room for one and he was right of course."

"How about the guitar then? They aren't expensive and don't take up any room. I know Rose or Jasper would be happy to give you some free lessons."

She looked alarmed at my words,

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly…...but thank you for the offer."

She was timid, shy, that was the problem after all she didn't know Jasper or Rosalie, they were in the year above her so I decided to introduce her to them, break the ice. I took her hand and pulled her to her feet,

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

She pulled back but I ignored her protestations and steered her over to where they were getting ready to play another tune.

"Rose, Jasper, this is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter and I think she wants to learn the guitar but she's too shy to ask."

Bella blushed furiously staring around the marquee as if looking for her dad.

"No really, I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble."

"No trouble, here try this one for size. Jasper's a better player than me and I know he'd be delighted to show you how."

Rose offered Bella her guitar and then she and I left her in Jasper's capable hands and went to help Esme replenish the rapidly depleting snacks and open more wine. Like me Rose had thought interacting with Bella would be good for Jasper.

 **Jasper**

This was the first time I had been close enough to talk with Bella and my first impression was that she was very nervous. She kept glancing over to where her father stood engrossed in his conversation.

"You'd be better off learning the piano Bella, it's much more versatile."

Edward had joined us having heard the conversation between Alice and Bella. Something made me react to his words even though I didn't think I was the best teacher for her.

"That's hogwash Edward, a guitar is better, you can carry one around with you and it's easier to learn. I'd be happy to give you some lessons….. if you like."

I found it almost impossible to feel Bella's emotions as if there were some invisible screen between us, most unusual, but what little I did get seemed more like fear than shyness. Why on earth should Bella be scared? She had no idea of our true nature so it couldn't be us she was scared of. Was she really so shy she was frightened of strangers?

She tensed and her father appeared at her side still smiling but I could see he was unhappy with her.

"Are you bothering these good people Bella? I apologize for my daughter, she thinks she can just bust her way in and start talking to anyone."

"No, actually I was offering to teach Bella to play the guitar, she seemed interested."

She stiffened still further at my words,

"I don't think Bella has time to learn the guitar, she's more interested in her school work, that takes up all of her free time, but thank you for the offer."

I glanced back at Bella but she said nothing, she was biting her lip nervously and her father led her away after a terse goodbye.

Later, clearing up after the last of the guests left, I overheard Esme and Alice discussing the Swans and joined them.

"She's like a little rabbit, scared of her own shadow."

"Oh Alice, I think she just dotes on her father."

I shook my head,

"I don't know, it's more like she's nervous around him Esme."

Both of them stared at me as if I were crazy,

"Did you sense something Jasper?"

"No, not really Esme, but her dad certainly wasn't happy she was talking to us."

"I think he's just protective of her Jasper. There's nothing at all to make us think she's scared of him."

"I said nervous, not scared but I couldn't really get a fix on the emotions of either of them."

They weren't going to listen to me, or not Esme anyway, especially after I had told them I didn't feel any fear in Bella but then I hadn't felt much of anything. I was half convinced Alice was right though, that something about the Swan's was more than a little off.

 **Charlie**

I held my temper until we got back to the house and Bella was very quiet. She knew I had caught her flirting with the Cullen boys and she knew that was strictly against the rules. I followed her into the house and shut the door quietly then joined her in the kitchen where she stood, her hands shaking, her face white with tension.

"I didn't do anything dad honest I didn't. Alice Cullen dragged me over there, she introduced me to the others. I never said anything honestly."

"Really? And you expect me to believe you after your behaviour with Jake and his friends on the reservation? What was the excuse then? Oh yes, a puppy, and this time it was a guitar."

I moved closer to her,

"You never learn, do you? I know what your game is young lady, you are just like your mother, a little slut! And you know the punishment for sluts don't you?"

She fell to her knees and begged me not to lock her in the basement but I just pointed to the door and with head bowed she went silently down the steps as I locked the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Bella**

It wasn't fair, I hadn't done anything but he was still going to punish me, however, I knew better than to argue. The basement was still dark, I hadn't been allowed to replace the bulb he had taken out and he had taken the box of curtains and material out into the yard and burned it. There was nothing down here now of the stuff that used to be stored. I had been allowed to bring a sleeping bag down here but apart from that, the only change was the lidded bucket I was allowed. I knew there was no alternative so I descended into darkness as he shut and locked the door behind me. I had no idea how long I would be kept down here, sometimes it was only a matter of hours but it could be as long as a couple of days with only one meal a day and bottled water. I had considered hiding some things down here, a torch, some books, that kind of thing but I decided his anger if he found them outweighed any comfort they would give me.

 **Alice**

I looked for Bella when we got to school but she didn't turn up and when I asked at the office I learned her father had called saying that she was sick. Edward told me I was being stupid worrying about Bella and I decided not to tell anyone else of my concerns, they'd probably only laugh at me too. Instead, I decided to call at her place on my way home and see if she needed anything.

The Swan house was quiet, no smoke coming from the chimney although it was icy cold and no answer to my knock, maybe Bella was too sick to come to the door, or maybe she'd gone to the clinic to see one of the doctors? I tried their number and heard the phone ringing in the house but no one answered. I was about to leave when I thought I heard something but it was very quiet and I wasn't entirely sure what it had been. Did the Swans have a pet? Maybe it was the heartbeat of a pet rabbit or cat, it seemed so quiet to be Bella in bed but maybe she was just sleeping deeply.

When I got home I tried phoning again but there was still no answer and when Esme found out what I had done she just rolled her eyes,

"Alice, leave the poor girl alone. She's probably too poorly to get to the phone."

Later I rang again and this time Chief Swan answered. When he realized who I was he thanked me for my concern and told me Bella was in bed with a bad cold and sore throat but he would pass on my message. I offered to pop over if she needed anything but he told me rather firmly that they were fine. I got the feeling he didn't want me over there and I wondered why.

Jasper was in his room with Rosalie composing a new tune but they were happy to stop when I explained to them I was still concerned about Bella. I told them of my conversation with her father.

"So, what are you concerned about Alice? She's got the flu end of story."

I shook my head,

"I can feel there's something wrong Rose, I don't trust Chief Swan."

"Alice really! He's the Police Chief what do you think he's up to?"

"I don't know Rose but I have this feeling about him. Didn't you think she looked stressed at the party? She kept looking over as if worried about his reaction to what she was doing."

"She wasn't doing anything Alice."

"That's my point. Didn't you think it was odd that she hardly spoke to anyone and went and sat in a corner out of the way of everyone? It's hardly normal behaviour for someone her age."

"She's just shy Alice, not everyone is an extrovert like you."

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't getting anywhere with Rosalie but Jasper at least seemed to be thinking about what I'd said.

"I'm going to call in tomorrow with her school work so she doesn't get behind."

"What you mean is that you are going to nose around Alice."

I shrugged,

"Call it what you will, I want to check that Bella is OK Rose."

"Hey, maybe he's like the wicked stepmother in the fairy tales and has her locked in the cellar living on stale bread and water, had you thought of that Alice?"

I scowled at Rose and left, maybe I was being overly dramatic but I had one of those feelings you get when something is very wrong although on the surface what it is isn't apparent.

 **Bella**

I was cold, hungry, and tired, the floor was too hard to sleep for long and I could hear the skitter of mice in the darkness, they and the huge spiders I tried not to think about, my only companions. Trying to escape from my misery I went back to the Thanksgiving party remembering the warm welcome Doctor and Mrs Cullen gave to me when we arrived. The beautiful house and pretty storybook marquee where the food and drinks were served. The family all pulled together to make the evening a success and they seemed so happy. A foster family that were more normal than mine, it was a real contrast!

It would be Christmas in a few weeks, the time of year mom and I had enjoyed most of all. We used to go over the top with decorations and the tree. We went carol singing and helped out sometimes at the Children' Party which was held at the center where she worked the week before Christmas with a visit from Santa Claus and the helpers all dressed as fairies or elves. I had hoped, somewhat forlornly, that dad would like Christmas too but that dream had soon been destroyed and the past few Christmases had been the most miserable I had ever known apart from the few hours he was at work.

I wondered how the Cullens celebrated, probably more like Renee and I had with the whole family joining in. They might even have another party although I knew I wouldn't be allowed to go even if I were invited. My dad was convinced I had shamed him by flirting with Edward and Jasper and he guarded his reputation closely. He saw all of my actions in the worst light blaming my mom for his attitude. If I had only ever listened to him I would have thought my mother was a man hungry hooker when in fact the only thing she had ever done to him was to leave and take me with her.

There had been no one else, she hadn't left him for another man and she had never remarried. There hadn't even been anyone special in her life to my knowledge, not since she divorced my dad. She never said anything negative about him to me even making excuses for his behaviour if I said anything after my visits. He had never been very warm and loving but I had become used to him and as I grew older I reasoned that his attitude was the result of being a bachelor with little experience with children. Not for one second while I had lived with my mom had I dreamed that he was a cold cruel man who had never wanted me. He even told me once when I had angered him that he had wanted my mom to get rid of me before I was even born!

"I never wanted kids, she knew that, I never hid it from her, so why she was so upset that I didn't jump up and down when she told me she was pregnant was beyond me. Kids are a noisy dirty distraction and I had a career to build up. Just remember Bella, you are here because there was nowhere else to send you but my job comes first, my reputation is the most important thing to me and that means you behave, you don't ever make me look bad or you'll wish I'd got my way when your mother first told me about you."

Thinking about that I began to cry again, I had tried so hard not to annoy or embarrass him but it was so difficult when he saw everything I did as suspicious. My grades were never good enough, I was clumsy and that upset him, he was convinced that people might think he was responsible for some of my injuries or embarrassed him by making jokes about my inability to stay safely on my feet.

I wondered what his friends would say if they knew the truth about the way he treated me? No one would believe it if I were to tell them and I was far too frightened of my father to even consider betraying him. I really thought he might kill me if he knew I was even thinking this way. He was certainly becoming more intolerant, more easily angered by me, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped and physically abused me but I was trapped, and not just here in the basement. If I ran away or tried to tell someone what was happening I was convinced he would hunt me down and kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Charlie**

What was it with these people? Suddenly the Cullens were all over me, badgering me about Bella. I'd contacted the school and told them she was sick so why did they insist on questioning me about her? If she'd needed a doctor I would have called Carlisle but since I didn't…..

It wasn't even as if they were friends, Bella had no friends and Alice Cullen had only been in Forks a few months! First, she rang telling me she'd popped round but got no reply and was wondering if we needed anything. What did she think we were, a fucking charity case?

Kids were always a pain in the ass and Dr Cullen's foster kids were no different! Why a doctor and his wife would want to ruin their lives, tie themselves down with a gang of foster kids, was beyond me. I had to admit the kids were no trouble in town, not yet anyway, but even so. One was more than I had wanted and she was my own flesh and blood, or according to Renee, she had been. I wasn't so sure, but acknowledging the kid was less embarrassing than admitting I thought my wife was a bitch who panted after anything in pants!

Now the Cullen girl was here at the fucking door with a covered tray and a huge smile.

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I thought as Bella is sick you might like a fresh homemade meal. Esme cooked the chicken casserole and bread rolls. I'm afraid my cooking skills aren't as good so I bought the apple and blueberry pie from the diner."

I forced a smile and took the tray from her with a grunt of thanks.

"How is Bella? I brought our notes and homework assignment so she doesn't get too far behind. I know she's really keen on keeping up."

I could see she was just itching to get in the door but she stood no chance.

"That's very thoughtful. She's still not well but I'll tell her you called."

That wiped the smile off her pretty little face.

"Oh, I thought maybe I could just see her for a minute or two, fill her in on the gossip. What's wrong with her exactly?"

I was getting really pissed off with this pushy young woman but tried not to show it.

"A bug, the flu, something like that. Look, I don't wish to appear rude but I have to get ready for work and I still need to eat first."

She managed to dredge up a weaker version of the earlier smile and nodded,

"OK, sorry. I'll pick up the dishes tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary. I'll drop them back myself and thank your mother."

There was no way I wanted her hanging around the house. She left slowly looking back once and I knew she was unhappy, she was acting like she suspected something. Had Bella told her that I was going to punish her? Surely she wouldn't dare? Would she? I thought I knew my daughter better than that.

I put the tray on the table in the kitchen and dished myself a portion of casserole putting it in the microwave to heat it up then unlocked the basement door.

"Get up here now."

My daughter appeared slowly squinting in the light and stood shivering, her arms wrapped around her chest, was she trying to make me feel sorry for her? If she was it wasn't working!

"What did you tell the Cullen girl?"

"Who?"

Her voice was hoarse and she swayed slightly.

"Stand up straight when I'm talking to you girl. What did you tell Alice Cullen?"

"Tell her? Nothing."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her close wrinkling my nose at the smell of damp and piss.

"Don't lie to me girl, she's been here twice asking for you. Did you moan about your treatment? Tell her I was ill-treating you or something?"

She shook her head as tears trickled down her dirty cheeks.

"I never said anything to anyone daddy, really I didn't."

My palm was itching to slap the lie from her mouth but I needed to think and to do that I had to be clear headed.

"Get yourself upstairs, shower and get some clean clothes on then get back down here."

She rushed out and I heard her running upstairs as I took the food out of the microwave and sat to eat, chewing as I worked out what I was going to do with her. There was no way I was going to let Bella spoil all I had worked so hard for over the years but I no longer trusted her to keep her mouth shut, not with the Cullen girl sniffing around.

 **Bella**

I wanted to linger under the hot water but I knew my dad would be angry if I wasted the supply so I shampooed my hair and washed the smell of the basement from my skin then went to get dressed putting my dirty clothes in the laundry hamper along with the wet towels. It was full, dad hadn't done any laundry, so I would take it and put the machine on when I got back downstairs. I was still cold so I put on a thick sweater and jeans with thick towel socks and quickly dried my hair until I could tie it back into a ponytail. I didn't want to go back to the kitchen, I was more afraid of my dad than ever now but I couldn't hide up here, it would only make matters worse if I kept him waiting too long. I had no idea what Alice had said to him but if I wasn't careful I would find myself in more trouble than ever.

He was sitting at the table drinking coffee when I walked in and looked up at me in silence. There was a scary dead look in his eyes and I felt my mouth go dry.

"They suspect something Isabella which means you said something."

"No, really I didn't, I promise."

"You lie, just like your mother. You want to ruin my life just like she did. Well, she didn't manage it and neither will you. I worked too hard to get where I am and no one, especially not Renee's bastard is going to ruin things."

He got up and put his coffee mug in the dishwasher,

"Put that stuff in the machine and switch it on then put your boots on, we're going out."

"I thought you were at work tonight."

His eyes narrowed,

"Did you now? Had something planned did you? Was your friend Alice Cullen coming over to let you out maybe?"

"No, I just meant I thought you were working tonight that's all."

"I am, but not until later. Now, do as I told you."

He came back into the kitchen a few minutes later just as I put my mug in the sink, I'd drunk the last of the coffee from the percolator and hunched my shoulders expecting him to shout at me but he didn't. Instead, he threw my jacket at me,

"Put that on, it's snowing."

"Where are we going?"

He ignored my question shrugging into his slicker and grabbing the keys of his cruiser.

It was snowing so hard outside I could only just see the outline of the car and almost slipped over on the icy porch steps. As I got inside I saw him throw something in the trunk before joining me then we drove out of Forks on Route 101. I expected him to be driving to Port Angeles but instead, he turned off the highway at Lake Pleasant onto a back road. Where were we going? The wipers were struggling to keep the windshield clear and when dad finally pulled up I thought he had decided it was too dangerous to continue and was turning back. Instead, he got out and called for me to join him as he opened the trunk. I thought I could hear the Sol Duc river in the distance.

Throwing a bag he had taken from the trunk over his shoulder he began to walk and I ran tripping over more than once to keep him in sight in the swirling snow. After about twenty minutes struggling through the icy wind, he stopped outside a small cabin and taking a key from his pocket unlocked the door.

He disappeared inside beckoning for me to follow him. Inside it was dark and cold but at least we were out of the snow and the wind that drove straight through you.

"Here."

He handed me the bag,

"You stay here until I decide what to do with you. There's food and water in there, enough for a few days and a couple of space blankets so you won't freeze."

I was horrified,

"You're leaving me here? No, please don't daddy, I won't say anything I promise. Take me back with you please."

I had grabbed his arm but he shook me off and walked to the door.

"You should have thought about that before you tried to ruin me. I'll be back for you when I find someone to take you on. Maybe my nephew in Cleveland, we'll see."

"Please….."

I flung myself at him but he slipped through the door and I heard the key turn, locking me in. Knowing the futility of calling out I sank to the floor sobbing, how could he leave me here alone in this weather? Would he ever come back or had he left me here to freeze to death? Surely he loved me enough not to let me die? I was his daughter after all. That didn't comfort me at all and I no longer trusted my father, in fact, I feared and hated him in equal measure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Charlie**

It wasn't ideal leaving Bella out in the wild of nowhere in this blizzard with no idea how long it would be necessary but it would give me some much needed thinking time. What was I going to do with the little bitch now? There was no way she could stay in Forks any longer, the chance of her telling lies about me, ruining my status in town, was just too great and not to be even considered. No, she had to go and as quickly as possible.

Cody my nephew in Cleveland was a possibility, he had two brats of his own and he was very strict with them, so he wouldn't take any crap from Bella and he owed me after I got him out of that trouble with a loan shark a few years ago. The more I thought about it the better it sounded. I would tell people in Forks that she had decided she wanted to live with him because he had kids her own age and she'd gone so quickly so she could start her new school after the Christmas break. She hadn't made any friends here, didn't like Forks and missed her mom so it was better for her all round. Of course, I would be gutted but put on a brave face, sacrificing my own happiness for hers. Yeah, that should get me some sympathy and it would stop any stupid questions and leave me free to continue my life as I preferred, as a bachelor.

I almost never got back to Forks, it was snowing so hard I couldn't see shit and had to rely on my memory of the road. Now that could have been a real problem, me injured or even dead and Bella imprisoned in a cabin in this blizzard with no one knowing she was there!

As it was I got back in good time for work which was just as well as it was a busy night with several fender benders and by morning I was exhausted. I got home and went straight to bed but the phone woke me about two hours later. It was Alice Cullen yet again, didn't that girl have something better to do with her time? Surely she should be in class?

"Oh, Chief Swan, it's Alice Cullen, I was ringing to talk to Bella if she's feeling better."

"She isn't here Alice. I was going to let everyone know later. Bella's gone to stay with some relatives, as I'm sure you must have realized she wasn't very happy here and she's planning on staying there, they have kids her age. I decided it would be better for her to go before the weather closed trapping her here."

"Oh, I'm surprised you got to Seattle and back in this weather, I heard flights were being delayed or cancelled."

She sounded like she didn't believe me but didn't have the guts to tell me so to my face.

"Anyway, I was sleeping so if you'll excuse me."

I didn't give her time to say anything else I just cut her off. That snooping little bitch could think what she liked, Bella could have left any time in the past couple of days, sick with the flu or not, I wasn't going to tell her anything.

Well, I was up now so I might as well sort things out before Alice Cullen began telling tales around town. I rang the school and managed to get an appointment with the Principal later in the day after explaining things to his secretary, then boxed up Bella's things. Luckily I had some empty cartons in the spare room, and put them filled, in her closet. I would send them on once I had spoken to Cody and arranged things.

I made extra sure to grab all the things she would have taken with her and bagging them up, the CD's, books, her camera, the photographs of her mom and her journal although to my knowledge she never wrote in it and I did check from time to time. I would hide them in the basement for the time being and take them with me when I picked Bella back up.

 **Alice**

Now I was sure there was something wrong, Bella hadn't said anything about leaving, not to anyone as far as I could tell. Her friends, the few she had, said they had never heard of any other family, they had assumed the Chief was her only living relative. Besides which she had been too sick to come to the phone so how come she was suddenly well enough to travel and in this weather?

I decided to check out the house the next time Chief Swan was absent and overhearing that he had an appointment at the school I decided that was the perfect time for my snooping. I told Jasper what I was doing and he offered to go with me.

"I think you are jumping to conclusions but I'll keep watch for you and if you find a group of young girls chained in the basement I'll help you liberate them."

I stuck my tongue out at his flippant remark but I was glad to have him with me.

When I came back out Jasper looked at me questioningly and grinned when I shook my head.

"No bodies in the basement I take it?"

"No, nothing. Bella's room is all packed up ready to go, there's nothing personal there, so it looks like she took it with her. It's not much of a room, though, it doesn't look like a teenage girl's room at all, really old fashioned."

"I hate to break this to you Alice but bad taste is not a crime. Did you find anything strange at all?"

I frowned,

"Kind of I guess. Well, something weird anyway. The house is really clean and tidy but there's a bucket in the basement that smells like a toilet."

"A smelly bucket? That's your smoking gun?"

I rolled my eyes, he could be so infuriating at times!

"Yes, OK, I admit defeat but only because I could smell Bella had been in the house until recently and there are no signs of anything strange going on."

"Did you find any signs that she had been ill?"

I hated to admit it but I nodded,

"Maybe, there was an almost empty tissue box, and some cold remedies in her bedside locker, throat lozenges too."

"So maybe Chief Swan decided that as she had been sick she might as well skip the last couple of weeks of school and go straight to her relatives. Maybe she was so quiet and nervous because she didn't like it here with her dad. Maybe the relatives are from her mom's side of the family and have kids her own age. You are jumping to conclusions Alice with no solid evidence of anything wrong. Come on, let's get out of here before the Chief gets back and finds us hanging around."

In the end, it wouldn't have mattered if Bella had stayed, the snow was so thick that school closed early the next morning for the holidays. A lot of students living in outlying areas wouldn't have been able to get through anyhow and the boiler had shut down and refused to restart so the school building was like a refrigerator. If anything Bella had left just in time, she would never have made it to the airport otherwise.

 **Charlie**

This weather was a bitch, I couldn't ship Bella out and I could hardly leave her in the cabin much longer. So, what was I going to do with her? Bringing her back would make me a liar now I had told everyone she had left Forks. Shit! That girl was gonna crucify me one way or another. Why did that stupid bitch Renee go and get herself killed? It was almost like she wanted to ruin my life, she'd always hated it that I had made good here in my hometown.

When I got off duty it was late and still snowing although the Christmas lights switch on was still going ahead, folks in Forks didn't stop for bad weather or the town would have been a ghost town by now. As I was officiating I couldn't get away until later which would give me more time to decide what to do about the kid.

Hopefully, I had finally stopped Alice Cullen from snooping, besides what could she do? She was just another school kid even if her foster dad was the town doctor. I would just have to bring Bella back and keep her hidden away in the basement until the weather broke, that would also give me time to talk to Cody about taking her in. He was always short of money so if I offered to pay him he'd be only too happy to help me out, and I'd remind him he owed me big time.

I went home and grabbed the boxes from Bella's closet, they could go down in the basement with her. Food and water wouldn't be a problem, I could get fresh to her when I emptied the pail, something I would have to do now she was gonna be down there for some time. There was a load of old blankets in the spare bedroom closet, she could have them too and the old table lamp from there too, anything else I could sort out later.

As I put my gun away in the safe I noticed some pills the old doctor had given me before he had his heart attack. He said he thought they were an illegal sedative he had "found" on a patient at the clinic. Personally, I suspected the nameless patient had been his own son who was a class A scum bag who peddled drugs to supplement his burglary and pimping in Port Angeles. His son died just after him saving me the bother of talking to him about them and I'd just thrown them in the safe. They might come in handy, though, to keep Bella calm and quiet when I wasn't home to keep an eye on her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Charlie**

I made sure I was looking my best for the lighting ceremony which went well. There was a good crowd there as always and the snow didn't put people off enjoying themselves at the stalls afterwards and as I strolled around mingling with the crowd as I made my way to talk to the Mayor I saw the Cullen family were out in force. Deciding it might be as well to nip any comments from Alice in the bud I went over to say hello.

"It's such a shame Bella missed this, it's a real family event."

I smiled in answer to Esme's comment and wondered if her bitch of a daughter had put her up to asking it.

"Bella isn't one for crowds and like me, she doesn't really do Christmas."

They all looked shocked as if loving Christmas was some kind of law and I tried to explain.

"I'm afraid I see the shady side of the festive season and Bella doesn't like a fuss, she wouldn't have come even if she was still here. I take it you've heard that she's left? I'll miss her of course, we were close, but I think she'll be better off with other kids around besides she never liked Forks although I blame her mother for that. My ex-wife hated the place and I think she turned my daughter against Forks too."

Esme was very solicitous but I didn't want her pity so I went on the offensive.

"I'd have thought you would have seen the worst of people at Christmas too Doctor."

He had asked me to call him Carlisle but out in public, I thought it was important to use our titles, remind the townsfolk just who we were. He nodded but I could see he disagreed and to my relief, they then wandered off to enjoy themselves but I could still feel Alice's eyes on me from time to time and wished I could lock the little bitch up for a while, teach her to mind her own business.

 **Alice**

How could you not love Christmas? What crap about the "shady" side, it didn't mean you had to hate the season. It must have been miserable for Bella living with a cold parent like that. Maybe she had been happy to leave Forks and move elsewhere, the thought of having Chief Swan as my father would have been so depressing. I guess I should feel happy for her but I was still uneasy and Jasper, feeling this, put an arm around my shoulders,

"Come on, I'll win you a fluffy dog."

I smiled, I collected soft toy animals, I'd seen a lovely dark brown bear with shaggy fur which was the star prize at the dart throwing booth. Usually we didn't try to win things, it was too easy with vampire skills, but sometimes he cheated for me. Jasper was like a real brother and I loved him as such. Emmett and Rose had wandered off, they thought I was worrying unnecessarily about a human we didn't even know that well. The really frustrating thing was that none of us could cheat with the Swans for some strange reason. Edward couldn't hear their thoughts, Jasper couldn't feel their emotions and I hadn't seen anything about either of them, I was working blind.

Bella

I had checked all the doors and windows but the former were all locked securely and the latter had thick shutters that were secured by metal bars with padlocks. I shone the torch around but there wasn't much to see, it was sparsely furnished and although there were logs stacked by the stove I had no way of lighting a fire. I could see my breath in the shaft of light and began to shiver. I needed to keep warm so I wrapped the blankets around me lying on the old couch rather than the floor where drafts whistled around my legs.

How long would my dad leave me here? Was he ever coming back or would he just leave me here to freeze to death? I began to cry for my mom feeling more frightened and miserable than I had ever done. With my mom gone I had no one in the world who loved me or cared about me, I was all alone. At this point life with my dad was preferable to the solitude. The wind was howling as I curled into a ball, closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep wondering if I would ever wake up again.

I did of course only to find myself still alone although the wind had died down. I ate some of the things my dad had packed into the rucksack and drank some bottled water then sat in the dim light coming through cracks in the shutters and closing my eyes I tried to remember all the good times with my mom to stop me from breaking down again and worrying about dying here all alone.

 **Charlie**

I left after I had done the rounds, been seen by anyone who mattered in town and parking the cruiser I made some coffee and then finished my preparations before making my way back out into the snow which thankfully had eased up a little. Hopefully the road would still be open, I had tire chains on but if necessary I could walk the rest of the way and I had taken my old winter coat and boots for Bella to wear if it came to a hike.

Without the snow chains I wouldn't have made it but I got almost the whole way pleased that the snow had eased although more was forecast overnight. When I got to the cabin and unlocked the door Bella almost threw herself into my arms. It appeared she had been sure I was going to leave her there. It came to something when my own child thought I would abandon her! Just showed how little she thought of me.

I grabbed her arm knowing left to her own devices she would slip and fall into the snowdrifts and I did not want the inside of my car soaked as the snow melted from her coat and shoes. I put the heater up to stop her shivering although I was convinced she made her teeth chatter to make me feel guilty.

Back in town, I was glad to see the snow thickening once more to blizzard conditions. No one would see her go back into the house and our footsteps would soon be covered by the fresh fall. In the hall she started to strip off while I went through and put the kettle on, I had already prepared the chocolate and when she joined me she appeared shocked when I handed her a steaming mug.

"Sit down."

She sat on the edge of the chair and stared at me holding the mug with both hands and sipping the hot liquid carefully.

"I'm sending you to live with family in Cleveland. It's not working out for me you living here."

She didn't ask me any questions and I wondered if she was pleased with the thought of leaving me. I knew my daughter didn't like me, she had done all she could to make my life difficult, to spoil the life I had made for myself here since her mother had disgraced me by running away with her and demanding a divorce.

Finishing her chocolate I saw her eyelids were becoming heavy, the drugs I had crushed into it doing their work. I grabbed her before she could fall off the chair and carried her down into the basement laying her on the makeshift bed I had readied for her. I'd put a bulb in the light so she had some illumination and she had her clothes and books down there with her.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be for long, as soon as the snow cleared and I could sneak her out I would drive her to Seattle and put her on a plane. Cody had agreed to take her in after a little persuasion and knew she was difficult, a liar who lived in a world of her own where everyone was out to get her.

"No sweat Uncle Charlie, I know how to handle difficult kids, I've got two of my own."

So long as she was out of Forks I didn't much care what she said, she couldn't prove I had done anything that a responsible father wouldn't have and I was a responsible parent, a good parent who had been saddled with a problem child.

 **Bella**

I woke up and wondered where I was, the last thing I remembered clearly was being in the car with my dad and then it was snowing but looking around I recognized the familiar whitewashed walls of the basement. How had I gotten here and what had I done wrong? Being locked down here was a punishment but I couldn't remember what I had done to deserve it. There was something different though….I could see! The light was working and I recognized the stuff in the boxes, my clothes, books, what was going on? I couldn't think clearly, I had a headache, my thoughts were fuzzy and there was a horrible taste in my mouth. I found my eyes closing again and lay back on my bed, my sleeping bag….sleeping b…

When I woke again there was a tray on the floor beside me. Sandwiches and a Thermos. I poured myself some coffee from the Thermos hoping to drown out the awful taste and started to eat but my stomach rebelled after the first two mouthfuls. I started to get up but the floor rose and fell so I went to use the bucket on my hands and knees and then crawled back to my bed and fell asleep again almost immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter Nine****

 ** **Charlie****

I wasn't sure that drugging Bella was the right thing to do but it was, for now, my only option. The blizzard had blown itself out for now but it was still snowing heavily and the roads to Seattle were really bad according to the news reports. Even getting to Port Angeles was only just about possible but further afield? There was no chance of getting Bella to my nephew's place in the short term. The airport was effectively snowed in although snow ploughs were hard at work trying to clear the runways according to the radio.

To make things even more difficult Alice Cullen was on my case asking more fucking questions. Could she have Bella's new address? Her new phone number? She sure hated being told no, I guess it was a word she wasn't used to the spoilt little bitch. I told her I wanted Bella to get settled in before she had contact with old acquaintances, besides didn't she already have Alice's number? I loved the look on her face when I pointed out that Bella could have rung her if she was that interested in talking. The nosy bitch even had the audacity to ask me if the relatives Bella had gone to were mine were or Bella's mom's. I decided I need to squash this by having a quiet word with Carlisle. I'd tell him to get his "daughter" off my back, I was too busy to deal with more of her shit. Everyone else in town had accepted my story about Bella leaving so why couldn't she?

I was lucky to run into Carlisle the following day, he was just leaving the clinic as I went in to speak to a young fool who had decided it would be fun to play chicken with the snow plough and almost broke his neck when he tripped and came close to disappearing under its wheels.

Snatching the opportunity I intercepted the doctor,

"Could I have a quick word, Doctor Cullen?"

I always used his title in public and expected him, as everyone else did, to use mine.

"Certainly Cha...Chief Swan, come to my office."

I followed him into his small office and shut the door behind us. He sat at his desk and indicated a chair for me but I preferred to stand, it gave me the height advantage.

"So, what can I do for you, Charlie?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to put this so I'll just go ahead and say it bluntly, it's about your foster daughter."

"Oh? Which one? Rosalie or Alice?"

"Alice. In short, she's been pestering me about my daughter."

"Oh? Well I know she was fond of Bella. I assume she'd like to keep in touch but I'm sorry you find her annoying."

"I'm a very busy man when I'm working Carlisle, as I'm sure you can understand, and the few hours I have at home I like to relax. Your "daughter" seems unwilling to accept my word that Bella left because she wasn't settled here. Some of her questions are downright rude, like wanting to know exactly where Bella has gone and who she's staying with. I've already refused to give her any details as it's none of her Goddam business but she just won't stop and frankly I'm getting more than a little annoyed. Do you think that's unreasonable?"

"No, not at all Chief Swan and I will ask Alice to desist from bothering you but I don't think she's being deliberately annoying, she's just a little forward."

"Forward? I'd call it downright rude and I think it's about time you taught her some manners."

He didn't like that, I could see the Doctor and I were not going to be friends much longer but I didn't give a fuck. I just wanted him to curb that little bitch he called a daughter.

"I have said I will speak to her Chief Swan. Was there anything else?"

"No, that's it but as I'm sure you understand, my reputation and integrity are of paramount importance to me in my job and I don't like her attitude. She's more or less implying I'm lying and am not going to stand for that, I'd hate to be forced to bring her in for an official word."

He didn't like my implied warning but I was happy that I had gotten my message across and I left.

 ** **Carlisle****

I had never really liked Chief Swan, he was too cold and impersonal for me but I had respected him as a man and a police officer but this…...I accepted Alice could be annoying at times, especially when she got the bit between her teeth. Like a dog worrying a bone, she wouldn't stop until she was satisfied if something bothered her. Even so, I thought he was overreacting which begged the question why? Still, I would warn Alice to leave the subject of Bella Swan alone, I wanted to stay in Forks and that meant keeping on good terms with the people of the town, including, unfortunately, the Police Chief!

When I got home I asked Alice to join me in my study and told her of my "meeting" with Bella's father.

"You have to back off Alice. We don't need problems with the police and Bella's father is quite upset at your questions. Do you have anything to go on? Any reason to suspect things aren't just as he says? Why would he lie Alice? I know you don't like him but even so. If you keep on pushing him about his daughter we will be forced to leave and without any proof there's something wrong I'm not happy to uproot the family."

She was upset and angry and still willing to argue.

"No, I don't have any proof. If Edward could hear his thoughts then maybe things would be different, it's just a feeling Carlisle, that's all."

"If Edward could then you may still have no proof. Alice, he's the Chief of Police, you won't hear a word said against him here and the residents should know, he's lived here all his life. I think it's the fact that none of our gifts work on the Swans that is upsetting you and that's just a quirk of nature."

She sighed but she still wasn't about to give up,

"It's not just me Carlisle, Jasper feels the same, we both thought Chief Swan always looks annoyed with Bella."

"He's her father Alice, and trust me, children do drive you mad at times, I should know."

She got up and I saw that I had finally got through to her.

"OK, I'll stay away from Chief Swan, I just wish I could speak to Bella, put my mind at rest."

"Maybe later but the Chief is pretty busy right now with the weather being so bad, cut him some slack."

 ** **Charlie****

I would have to be really careful from now on even if Carlisle had spoken to his daughter. I wouldn't put it past Alice Cullen to watch the house although why she should care what happened to Bella was beyond me. It wasn't as if they were friends or anything, Bella had no friends.

I was in a sticky position, my own fault I knew, but never the less I had already told everyone that Bella had left Forks so she had to stay out of sight until I could get her on a plane to Cleveland. If not for the snow she would be gone already, out of my life for good. It was all Renee's fault for leaving the little bitch for me to raise.

Once people in town knew Renee was dead they had all assumed I would have Bella come live with me so I had no choice. It hadn't been difficult when she was younger, not once she learned the rules, but as she got older and became interested in boys, just like her mother, I knew she was going to do just what her fucking mother had, make me a laughing stock of the town. She'd be down on the beach, flat on her back, with every boy who said she was pretty. There was no way my daughter was going to act the whore on my watch, no sirree! If I couldn't stop her then I would ship her out before she got a reputation.

For the present though I was disappearing up my own ass hole with this weather, every idiot with a snowmobile or snow chains was out causing havoc on the icy streets and the kids were no better with their sledges, snowball fights, and snow shoes. If I had my way the whole lot would be back in school where they belonged or in jail cooling their heels for a while. We were stretched to our limit with fender benders, kids with broken limbs, old folk falling on slides the kids had formed on the sidewalks and broken windows caused by snowballs mixed with stones.

So, I had no choice but to keep Bella sedated. I couldn't let her out of the basement and risk her being seen by some nosy townsfolk or making a noise hoping someone would hear and go exploring. It was easily done, crush a few pills in the drinks I left on her tray every day and she was sleeping like a baby most of the time.

I had paved the way to take leave as soon as the weather cleared telling my deputies I needed to go visit Bella and make sure she had settled in OK. I couldn't ring to check on her as the heavy snow had brought down the phone lines from Port Angeles to Forks and only today an out of control snow plough had run down the nearest cell phone tower. Getting a signal wasn't easy at the best of times and several other towers in the area were out of commission having work done to them but of course, that work had also been halted by the bad weather and the Christmas holidays.

Deb's suggested I contact the Cleveland police to check on her or email her. That took a bit of quick thinking but I told her that my nephew didn't believe in computers and didn't have one in the house. As for her suggestion about the local cops, I wasn't gonna ask them to call on my daughter for me. They had better things to do with their time! Why were people always so ready to stick their noses in where it wasn't wanted?

When a truck skidded on ice and went through the electricity substation just outside of town any question of communication with my daughter went out the window. It was all we could do to get round to all the old folk and make sure they had access to hot food and heating. We would be without power as well now until the weather eased and forecasters had only bad news for the area, more snow and high winds coming in from Canada. It seemed it was going to be a while before things calmed down in Forks.

Bella wouldn't have light but that wasn't the end of the world. Heating was more problematical, I would have to give her more blankets and one of the camping heaters Mike's dad had given me to try out. There was plenty of ventilation down there for the boiler so she'd be OK. Even now she was proving a fucking nuisance! I regretted the day I had taken her in, should have left the little bitch with that "friend" of Renee's, Mad Lizzie and forgotten all about her but that wouldn't have fit with my reputation in town and now I was up to my ears in it and in danger of being exposed. I had to be very, very, careful.


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter Ten****

 ** **Alice****

It was so frustrating, the Swans would have to be the only humans our gifts didn't work on when they were the ones we needed them to most of all. I did consider breaking into their house again to search for clues as to Bella's whereabouts but I knew if Chief Swan found out, or even suspected it, we would be unable to stay here in Forks.

Besides, there was no sign of life at the house, no lights, and no sounds of movement from my vantage point in the trees opposite the house. Chief Swan's two cats came and went, the only life I saw in two nights surveillance, and their heartbeats, sounding eerily like a soft human heart were the only sounds, apart from the roar of the furnace and then the sounds of pipes cooling down when it went out.

Chief Swan kept to his usual shift pattern or rather worked more hours than he normally would owing to the weather and present circumstances and surely if Bella had been at home he would have checked on her from time to time? It was all really frustrating especially after Carlisle expressly ordered me to stay away from him and his house.

 ** **Jasper****

The more I thought about the situation with the Swans the more concerned I became. Alice wasn't one to jump at shadows and although I knew she was upset at the fact none of our gifts worked on the Swans, and her own patient but useless watch of the deserted Swan house, she still wasn't happy.

There was nothing more we could do, though, not without causing problems for the family and Carlisle had already told her to back off. I tried to ease her distress by promising to contact an old friend who was a computer genius thinking that maybe if he could tell Alice where Bella had actually gone she might feel better.

"Thank you Jazz, it would help. I could contact her then and put my mind at rest. I just need to hear she's safe from her own lips, I just don't trust Chief Swan.

Things were made even more difficult because at present I couldn't get in touch with Darius, Forks was effectively cut off from the world and would be for some time, at least until the weather picked up and engineers could fix the various problems. In the meantime, Alice would just continue to fret although even she couldn't say what she thought was wrong or what she felt might have happened.

It was Christmas Eve and Emmett, Rose, and I had decided to take Alice's mind off Bella by distracting her with our annual competition, when in the right climate of course, of making fantastic beasts from snow. Things were going well until we heard a cry of distress from Esme who came running from the house looking shocked.

"I've just had a deputy here with a message from Carlisle, there's been a serious accident in town and he needs our help, I think there might be some deaths and Chief Swan might be injured."

Leaving the half-formed beasts at a run we piled into Emmett's truck for the drive into town but were forced to leave it on the outskirts, the road near the school was blocked with emergency vehicles, and make our way on foot. There were just too many humans around to risk running the rest of the way which was frustrating.

Finding myself walking beside Esme I tried to get some more information.

"What exactly did the deputy say, Esme?"

She turned to me still looking horrified,

"He said a group of local tradesmen had offered to see what they could do about restoring some power to the High School so the elderly and sick could have somewhere warm to stay until the mains power comes back on. Chief Swan and another deputy went with them while others collected heaters from Mr Newton's store, food from the grocery store and blankets from the mall.

Howard's construction had three large site generators which they were setting up outside with Chief Swan and a couple of other helpers when there was an explosion. He wasn't sure quite what happened but there were some serious injuries."

We reached the school to find the area was chaotic with people running around shouting orders but it was easy to see where the accident had occurred, the snow was melted in places, covered in ash and burned material in others, and the smell of burnt flesh filled my nostrils.

Rose grabbed Esme's arm,

"We'll go help Carlisle, he'll be struggling to cope with the injuries and there's no way of getting them to the hospital in Port Angeles or Seattle, even the air ambulance will be grounded in this."

Rose was right, no aircraft could fly in these blizzard conditions so the only help the injured would get was from the clinic which was not equipped to deal with this kind of emergency.

 ** **Carlisle****

As soon as I heard news of the accident I contacted Esme knowing she and the others would come to help where they could then I grabbed my bag and headed for the school hoping for the best but fearing the very worst. I drove back with Deputy Eddie who was in shock himself.

"It was terrible Doc, the closest to the explosion went up like Roman candles and all we could do was knock them down and roll them in the snow. Others further away were injured by flying metal. You have to help them, the Chief is one of the injured."

I looked at his white face and hands that shook even while grasping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. He wasn't the only one who would be affected as a result of what he had seen, there would be others who had witnessed the accident and would be suffering shock as a result but for now, my main concern was for those who had been burned or otherwise physically injured.

"I'll do all I can deputy but you'll be needed to organise things if the Chief is hurt, can you handle that?"

He nodded pulling himself together with a visible effort and I took advantage of this,

"Do you know who else was injured besides the Chief?"

"Yeah, Howard and a couple of his guys, Greg Newton, and of course Charlie were burned but others were hit by flying debris, I don't know who or how many Doc the deputies are doing what they can for them."

When we arrived the situation was not as chaotic as I had feared. There were a couple of serious injuries from flying debris but those present had rallied round and were dealing with the less seriously injured. I scouted the area relieved at how much worse it could have been. Most of the injured were walking wounded, broken arms, cuts and bruises, plus there were others in shock at what they had seen.

The patients I concentrated on were those who had been closest to the explosion, five with serious burns and other injuries lying together away from the others, even these few burns patients would stretch us to our limit at the clinic. My secretary who had been here and witnessed the accident promised to locate as many of the off-duty staff as she could and get them there ready but I really needed medical help here too.

One nurse had turned up and was tending to the five and when I joined her I was relieved to see that three seemed to be less seriously hurt than I had first thought, at least they were conscious and propped up if white with shock and pain. I gave them a quick once over and deciding they would be better off at the clinic sent them off with one of the deputies in two flatbed trucks with snow chains he had commandeered. I was just relieved the clinic was close by, otherwise, it would have been a case of carrying the injured on stretchers through the snow drifts.

Once they had gone I turned my attention to the three forms who still lay on the ground aware I could hear only two heartbeats, I was too late, someone was already dead. Kneeling down I tried to examine a figure who was screaming and thrashing about. He was badly burned on his arm and one side of his face but I thought we stood a chance of saving him. I gave him some morphine for the pain and two of those eager to help carried him carefully to a car where the back seat had been folded so he could lie down.

Only two now remained, and only one of these was still alive. The stillness of the man with the worst burns, all his clothes and his hair burned away, told me he was beyond my help and I pulled the blanket over his face. We would find somewhere to store the body in a moment, I still had one patient to examine.

This man was barely recognisable but his uniform made it clear this was Chief Swan and I could see he wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly I was very glad that Bella had already left and would not have to witness this terrible sight. He was deep in shock, his burns so bad that he was not feeling much pain which was a Godsend, and I knelt beside him talking quietly in an effort to reassure and comfort him.

He tried to lift a blackened claw-like hand and I heard a raspy voice, no more than a whisper. Leaning closer I tried to make out his words, he was trying desperately to tell me something and it seemed important to him.

"Bella."

"Don't worry Charlie, we'll get in touch with your daughter."

"Bella...not...help her..."

I couldn't make out anything else and he was sinking fast so I did all I could to reassure him,

"We'll get word to her Charlie I promise you, now please try to relax."

I filled another syringe ready to give him a shot of morphine too but as I turned back I could see there was no need, Charlie Swan was dead.

Leaving the deputies to sort out somewhere for the bodies to be stored I started walking back to the clinic, to those I may still be able to help, and I found to my relief that Esme was at my side.

"The boys are staying behind, to see if there is anything they can do. The vulnerable people they were trying to help still need to be made comfortable, there are two working generators to provide heat and light and the school hall wasn't damaged. Rose went on to the clinic, she thought she would be of more help there but I….."

I knew Esme was talking to hide her shock so I smiled then took her hand in mine.

"It's OK Esme, I'm glad you are here. I'm afraid Chief Swan and John Howard are both dead but there are three men still alive, two we should be able to help and one we may be able to save but it's not going to be easy, we aren't equipped to treat burns, not to the degree those poor men need anyway."

"Oh God! Chief Swan? Thank goodness Bella didn't have to see this. Was it instant?"

"No, but he was so badly burned I don't think he felt much. He was worried about Bella though and I tried to comfort him. Once things get sorted we'll have to find out where she is and get a message to her. Unfortunately, that might not be for some time if this blizzard does return as expected which also means we are going to have to do our best with the injured here in town."

It was manic in the clinic but all the off-duty personnel who had heard of the accident had come in and were doing all they could for the injured along with Rosalie and Alice and I soon had Esme helping too.

"If you get a minute later Esme perhaps you could ask Alice to speak to Charlie's dispatcher, she might know how to get hold of Bella, I think it's going to be chaos at the station too and they might not get organised for a while with Charlie dead."

Then I set about helping the victims of the fire as best I could. Luckily volunteers had arrived unbidden to donate blood and supply blankets and pillows for the injured who were arriving all the time with injuries running from broken bones that needed setting and cuts that needed stitching to shock and minor burns. Forks was showing itself as the close community it boasted of being and that only served to reinforce my love for this town.


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter Eleven****

 ** **Bella****

I was living in a crazy nightmare, I had no idea of time or even where I was any longer. My world was now a bright white room which went dark grey or black without warning. I would be reading a book and when I was next aware of my surroundings I would be slumped over, the book by my side or I would find myself laying back on my strange nest like bed. There would be a tray of food and a bottle of soda or a flask of coffee but I never saw the person who delivered them and I couldn't even remember who I was most of the time.

There was a horrible bitter taste in my mouth constantly and sores breaking out on my tongue and I had no idea why. Even drinking the strong coffee didn't help to hide it, in fact, it seemed to make matters worse but I had no choice, I was so thirsty.

How long had I been here, wherever here was? I tried hard to concentrate and felt a spark of pride at my achievement when I recalled where I was. The last I remembered I was living with my dad in Forks and there was snow, a lot of it. Or at least there had been last time I could recollect being outside, but when had that been? A memory of my dad brought with it a sense of deep dread and thinking for too long made me feel sick and worsened the constant headache that niggled so eventually I gave up trying.

I'd lost track of time but it felt much later, I'd obviously fallen asleep again and gathering my tattered wits I looked round. What I saw made me feel truly frightened, every time I woke up I had found food and a flask or bottle of soda waiting on a tray by my bed but now I saw several packs of sandwiches, three flasks and a few bottles of soda left there.

How much longer was I going to be kept prisoner here? Was I going to be abandoned here? Why would he do that? He? Yes, my dad, I remembered it was my dad who had done this to me, but why? I had upset him, yes that was it, but I told him I was sorry, that I would be a good girl. I just wanted to be freed from here, I wanted to stop feeling confused and sick, I wanted my mom.

While my mind was a little clearer I rationed the supplies not having any idea it would be before I got any more. I was concerned to see that my toilet bucket hadn't been emptied either and was beginning to taint the air.

This was all too much for me and I found myself curled into the foetal position sobbing when I next woke up. I found myself spending more and more time asleep and even more confused and sick. Sometimes it seemed I had been down here for years, sometimes only a few hours, but I could no longer remember why, or what I had done.

Then came the awful time when I woke up in the dark, the light had failed and the batteries in the torch I'd found in one of the boxes had died long ago. Why was it so dark? I crept up to the top of the steps and listened at the door hoping to hear sounds of someone moving around but there was only silence. I banged on the door but found it too much of an effort, my head spun and I felt sick again. Unable to face getting back down the steps I curled up like a kitten and closed my eyes.

When I woke next it was still dark and silent and I found myself shivering with the cold so I forced myself back down into the darkness and feeling around I

huddled in my sleeping bag with extra blankets wrapped around me and listened. It had never been silent down here before, not like this so what had changed?

It struck me then, the boiler had gone out, the house would become like a deep freeze and the only warmth I got was from the boiler and the small camping heater I'd found but been too scared to light until I remembered this place was well ventilated, it had to be for the boiler. Checking the gas cylinder I found that was almost empty too and it was pretty useless at warming this huge space anyway.

I finished the last of the coffee from the flask making a face when I found it cold and bitter. All I had now were a couple of sodas and the remains of the water I had used to try and keep clean. The sandwiches were all gone leaving only a packet of cookies to eat. I understood then that I was going to die down here in the dark, starve to death, or die of cold. I wondered which death would be the least painful?

I didn't want to die but there was no way out, I had already hunted for a way when I could force myself to my feet in order to explore. I knew this space better than any other, the only way out was the door at the top of the steps that was locked and bolted from outside and much too sturdy for me to force open. Whoever trapped me down here certainly didn't mean for me to escape and if they didn't come back to let me out I would die.

I was sure I'd passed out again, in fact, I seemed to be slipping in and out of sleep and when I slept I had such strange dreams. Images of my dad, my mom, Lizzie all standing at the top of a flight of stone steps glaring down at me. They ignored my pleas not to shut me in and the light faded as the heavy door slowly closed with a funereal crash. Lights flashed off and on and I could see snow on the ground, lots of snow, and my breath fogging in the cold air. The room's walls, shining a brilliant white, seemed to stretch on for miles as I staggered along trailing my fingertips along the rough bricks when the light suddenly failed plunging me into darkness so I wouldn't get lost but then, when the lights came back on, the walls had vanished even though I thought I could still feel them. I found myself in the centre of a void with nothing but whiteness that stretched on into the distance as far as I could see. I screamed but my voice vanished into the vastness, there was no echo and no reply, I was all alone in this strangeness with no way of escaping and wondered if I might be dying or even worse, already dead.

When the nightmares finally loosened their grip on me and I woke up I was scared, hungry, and thirsty, my food and drink all gone and it was getting colder now the gas had finally run out. There was nothing for it, all I could do was to lay here bundled up in the sleeping bag with all the spare blankets heaped on top and try to keep warm.

My head was pounding and I felt sick and shivery, my whole body was shaking but not only with the cold, there was something else responsible for this. I couldn't think straight and my skin felt like ants were crawling all over it. I had scratched my forearms raw but the feeling wouldn't go away.

I tried to stand up fearing if I closed my eyes once more I might never open them again but I was too weak. I fell to my knees calling out for my mom but then remembered she was dead, she would never come to my cries of distress again unless, of course, I was dead too.

I even became desperate enough to call for my dad and then thought I heard footsteps, slow, deliberate, footsteps that frightened me more than the endless white silence and I began to run once more but there was nowhere to hide, no exit, and the footsteps got closer despite the fact I was running and they were still deliberate and slow. How was this possible?

When the light suddenly went out again plunging me once more into terrifying darkness I felt it, a skeletal hand closing on my shoulder and I screamed myself awake. My mouth was so dry, the taste was evil, but there was nothing to swill my mouth with and as I ran my tongue over my lips I could feel how dry and cracked they were becoming. How much longer would I be trapped down here? Would this place become my grave? I no longer had any tears left so I did the only thing I could, I closed my eyes and prayed my ordeal would end soon, one way or another.


	12. Chapter 12

****Chapter Twelve****

 ** **Alice****

There was chaos at the police station just as Esme had predicted but the dispatcher promised me that Bella would be contacted just as soon as communication with the outside world was re-established and everything was straightened out.

"Don't concern yourself, Miss Cullen, we do know how to conduct ourselves in a crisis, now please, I am extremely busy."

"What about his cats?"

"His cats? What about them?"

"Who's going to look after them now?"

She didn't even bother to answer that, just rolled her eyes as if to say I've far more important things to deal with right now.

"If that's everything..."

One of the deputies came in at this point and her attention went straight to him so I left. I still hadn't gotten anywhere locating Bella and I wasn't going to have any luck there. If nothing else, surely she would be back for her father's funeral and then I could see for myself that she was fine and this nagging doubt would be satisfied.

Jasper was waiting when I stepped out of the station,

"Any luck? They've got everything sorted out at the school and the clinic is just about coping for now."

I shrugged,

"Nope, none at all but they are run off their feet with the accident. Poor Bella, first she loses her mom and then her dad. What do you think will happen to her? She's all alone in the world now. I'd…."

Suddenly everything went dark as if I were in a space with no windows and no lights. I felt cold and afraid but also confused and sick.

"Alice? Alice?"

Jasper's voice called me back to reality, the vision having gone as quickly as it had hit leaving me confused, what had I just seen?

I explained my vision to Jasper,

"But I don't know what it means Jazz. I have no idea where I was or even who I was, it was so jumbled."

"That's strange because I've been getting the feeling that there's something very wrong, someone's in danger, but then it just disappears. The crazy thing is that I only feel the emotions of those around me but this has happened when I've been alone so I can't get a fix on who they are coming from."

We discussed these strange occurrences on our way back to the house. Esme and Rosalie had stayed on with Carlisle but Emmett and Edward were there and both still looked shocked. Having helped get things sorted out inside the hall while Jasper helped secure the accident site as the deputies were really stretched they could tell us more.

"The old dears were really freaked out, they all knew the Chief and Mr Howard and for it to happen on Christmas Eve almost in front of them. We finally got everyone settled and the local ladies club started going around with tea, coffee, and cookies. At least they are all safe and together so they can talk about it, Carlisle said that would help."

I could tell Emmett was really upset by his tone of voice and Edward looked slightly sick having heard the shock in everyone's thoughts, including the injured.

I felt restless, I couldn't just stand around waiting for something to happen.

I think I'll go check on Chief Swan's cats."

Jasper looked at me a little strangely,

"I think we should leave it to the other officers, they'll have it all under control soon Alice."

I understood Jasper's unwillingness to go back into town, all the heightened emotions that would hit him as soon as we arrived and then I noticed how dark his eyes were and the bruises under Emmett's and Edwards. It had been hard for them, for all of us, with the scent of fresh blood in the air and their exertions. The sensible thing would be to go hunting tonight with humans safely inside as the snow began to fall heavily again. After all, there was really nothing else we could do, Charlie Swan was dead and Bella was gone. So maybe our heads would be clearer once our thirst was assuaged and we could then figure out Jasper's feelings and my visions more clearly.

Hunting didn't turn out to be as easy as we had imagined, most creatures were, like the humans, sheltering from the worsening weather. By the time we returned home, having been forced to hunt as far as the Canadian border to find enough prey, it was dark and still snowing but there was movement in the house, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle were finally home and looking weary.

"You lost another patient?"

"Yes, Alice I'm afraid we did, despite my best efforts. We just weren't equipped to deal with such terrible burns. Luckily the other two are responding to treatment. The townsfolk are holding a memorial service at the school tomorrow for those who died and I think we should all attend."

Then Carlisle told us about Chief Swan's final words,

"He was very distressed, something about Bella, but whatever he was trying to tell me he died before he could get his message across. Perhaps he just wanted her to know that he loved her."

"It's a shame he was a closed book to me, I was helping the guys with the other generator but I would have been able to hear his thoughts otherwise. Maybe he just wanted to say sorry for sending her away."

Jazz glanced at me having felt my scepticism but didn't say anything and I held my peace. Whatever had happened between Bella and her father was now over, wasn't it?

In the morning we attended the service together and saw that almost the whole town had turned out to pay their respects. There were kind words for all the deceased but most especially for Chief Swan who had been loved and looked up to by all the townsfolk, and then the minister led us all in a prayer and a hymn before the service ended.

Esme, Rose and Carlisle went back to the clinic to check on the patients while I wandered, not knowing where I was going until I found myself outside the Swan house staring at it blankly.

"Miss Cullen?"

I blinked and realised I had been joined by one of the town deputies.

"Sorry, I was miles away."

"You haven't seen a calico cat around, have you? We caught the old black one yesterday outside the house but Callie, the younger one, hasn't come back yet. They say cats sense things so maybe she knows her master is dead."

"Maybe. Have you been back inside since?"

"Nope, I was going to check now. Will you shout if you see it?"

I nodded and watched as he walked up the steps and unlocked the front door opening it very carefully, just enough to squeeze inside and then closed it again behind him.

Something kept me here but I didn't think it was the missing cat but when the deputy came back out he shook his head.

"No sign of her and none of the food has been touched. Maybe someone else has recognised her and taken her in with all this snow."

I managed to nod but I wasn't really with him any longer. I was in that terrifying darkness, cold, and so frightened. Then as quickly as it had appeared the vision vanished. Was I seeing a vision of the cat? Could it have gotten trapped somewhere? No, that was silly, I didn't have visions of animals so what was really going on?

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jasper staring at me worried.

"You've seen something again haven't you?"

I nodded and explained the strange vision as we walked back towards our place not sure what else to do.

"I thought so, I've been getting more of those strange flashes of emotion, mainly fear. Do you think it's connected?"

Another deputy pulled up in his cruiser out on the main road and wound down the window.

"I'm on my way to your place, the doctor managed to get through to the emergency services. There's a helicopter coming for the injured, they have a small window of opportunity and they're willing to try it. He's going with them so I offered to ride out with a message for your mom. You want a ride?"

We thanked him but said we'd probably head for the school, see if we could help out. I have no idea why but I didn't want to leave Forks right now so we turned around heading back to town and the school when we heard the rotors of the helicopter as it landed behind the clinic.

"There's something wrong in this town Jasper, it doesn't feel the same as it did when we first arrived."

"I guess the accident and being cut off has spooked the residents and we're picking up on their unease and distress. Don't forget some actually witnessed the accident and that was hard for everyone. Come on, let's see what we can do to help."

We decided to go via the clinic which was still busy although the most badly injured had now presumably left for the specialist burns unit in Seattle. In the car park, there was a crowd, mainly clinic staff but some volunteers too, all looking shocked and we closed in to see what they were talking about. I prayed Carlisle hadn't lost another patient, he always took failure so hard.

Suddenly I heard Bella's name mentioned and at the same time saw Rose appear in the main entrance motioning for us to join her and she looked shocked.

"Alice, Jasper I'm so glad you're here, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About Bella Swan. One of the deputies went back to the Swan house to pick up some paperwork and found Bella there, unconscious in the basement."

I turned about to run back to the house when I heard the whoop of sirens, an ambulance, probably the one sent for Bella.

"Are they bringing her here? Is she injured?"

"I don't know any details but I think that's the deputy who discovered her."

I recognised the deputy I had spoken to previously walking slowly across the car park and went to intercept him.

"What happened? I thought the house was empty."

He nodded,

"Yeah, I thought so too but I went back inside to pick up some paperwork the Chief kept in the safe down in the basement. I didn't expect to find anyone trapped down there, it was a real shock."

"Are they bringing Bella to the clinic?"

"No, she's going on the helicopter with the others. Thank God it's finally stopped snowing long enough to fly into town. It was a miracle we got a phone line for a few minutes, almost like the fates knew we needed help."

Jasper had heard him and as soon as we were out of view of everyone we began to run.

"You heard him, the school, quickly."

It would have been far quicker if we could run at full speed but it was daylight so that was impossible meaning we were forced to grit our teeth as we negotiated the still partially blocked roads while every resident of the town seemed to be out eager to see what was going on.

We finally turned into the school parking lot just as the sound of the helicopter rotors faded in the distance.

"Now what?"

Jazz shrugged,

"I guess we wait to hear from Carlisle. Rose said he's gone with the injured and he knows you'll be keen to hear the news on Bella."

We heard Esme's voice behind us,

"I'm afraid it might be some time before we hear. Communications are down once more, Carlisle was lucky to get through to the air ambulance and the blizzard is set to hit us again in a couple of hours. All we can do is wait, Bella is in good hands."

"I don't understand why she was in the basement, she was supposed to be somewhere else and how did Chief Swan not know she was there? Or was he lying all along as I suspected?"

Esme put an arm around me,

"Let's go home, Alice. Hopefully, Carlisle will find a way to get a message to us. Bella will be able to answer those questions when she comes round. She was unconscious when the deputy found her."

"What I don't understand is why I didn't hear her in the basement, I was watching the house."

"Maybe her ability to shield herself stopped you."

"Or I did hear a weak heartbeat and thought it was the cat, I just feel so guilty."

For now, as Esme said, all we could do was to go back to the house, join the others, and hope for more news from Carlisle as soon as communications were up again.


	13. Chapter 13

****Chapter Thirteen****

 ** **Alice****

We spent the whole night talking in circles, while Rose went with Esme to hunt, trying to work out how Bella came to be locked in the basement and why. She hadn't been there when I snooped around after she went missing so where had she been then? If her father had brought her back and locked her down there then who had been looking after her? This bothered Emmett in particular,

"Yeah, I mean Charlie was real busy and like all humans she had needs."

"You think it was Charlie don't you Alice?"

I nodded in answer to Emmett's question,

"But why? Hey, do you think she ran away and he brought her back then shut her down there while the crap hit the fan?"

"It would explain why she wasn't there when I explored the house I guess."

I was still convinced there was more to the story but I couldn't put it into words.

When the others got back the following morning the phones were still out of service and the only news we had came through one of the deputies who drove out to tell us they had a fragmented message to say the helicopter had landed safely and Carlisle would get news to us when he could. We thanked him with hot coffee and some cookies from a batch Esme sent him back to the station with.

Once he left Esme sat down with a sigh,

"Poor Carlisle, I know when he left he was very worried about his two burns patients and now he has the mystery of Bell to sort out too. I asked at the clinic, to see if they had any idea how she was but they only knew what the paramedic who attended could tell them, that she was unconscious. I wonder what on earth happened to her? Poor girl."

Jasper glanced at me and I nodded, we might as well tell her of my suspicions.

" Alice thinks...we both think Charlie may have kept her prisoner down there."

He went on to tell her about the visions I had that I hadn't understood at the time and the emotions he had felt. They made perfect sense if Bella had been unconscious and whatever stopped us from seeing and feeling her slipped as a result giving us a glimpse. It upset her to imagine Bella may have been ill-treated by the one person whose duty it was to protect her.

"I find it hard to believe Chief Swan would treat his ow daughter like that Alice. I really hope you're wrong about this."

"Do you know which hospital they took her to, Esme?"

"No, Jazz, Carlisle wasn't sure which one had beds available but I know he'll make sure Bella is well looked after."

I glanced out the window to see the snow falling heavily once more and groaned.

"Looks like Carlisle will be trapped in Seattle with his patients until the weather clears and we won't be hearing much news. I really hope they get the phone lines and power back on for the town soon, it's like living in the dark ages!"

It wasn't until much later while I was gazing out the window watching Emmett finishing the snow beasts we had abandoned such a short time ago that it came to me and jumping up I went to find Jazz. He was as I had expected in his room with his head in a book but he threw it to one side and smiled as I came crashing in, he was used to my sudden appearances by now.

"I knew there was something, it was what Emmett said earlier about humans having needs."

"Alice slow down and rewind to the beginning, what are you talking about?"

"Earlier, Emmett said Bella had needs, and that means eating and using the bathroom and it just hit me, the bucket."

"What bucket?"

I rolled my eyes impatiently,

"The one I found in the basement of the Swan house, I told you at the time it was odd because although the house was spotless the bucket smelled of pee."

He thought about this,

"So you think Bella was locked in the basement before the time she went missing and you broke in to look for her? Hang on, she'd already disappeared by the time you snooped around and she wasn't there then."

"OK, so maybe he moved her somewhere else in the meantime. Maybe he thought it was too dangerous to keep her prisoner in the house for too long."

I stopped realising the flaws in my idea and Jazz nodded,

"So, Alice, where did he hide her instead of the basement and why? Why bring her back to it in a blizzard because of you remember the weather was really bad after she "left" and the Chief was around most of the time? And, of course, the million dollar question that everyone will be asking, why would the Chief of Police imprison his own daughter in the first place?"

He waited for answers, answers I couldn't furnish him with.

"I don't know but I do know she was scared and I know she'd been locked in that basement before."

He continued to look at me and I knew that although I didn't have all the answers he believed me.

 ** **Jasper****

Something told me Alice was right, there was more to Bella's story than we knew or had so far imagined. I was concerned for her, more concerned than I could explain, and more than could be explained, after all, I hardly knew her. My emotions were mixed, I was angry, worried, and impatient to hear from Carlisle but like the others, all I could do was wait. I could have made my way to Seattle and lord knows I wanted to but it seemed more sensible to find out the score first, after all, what could I do if I went?

 ** **Carlisle****

When I heard a helicopter was prepared to risk the flight to pick up the burns victims I was relieved, they needed more medical intervention than I could supply. Then I heard about the discovery of Chief Swan's daughter unconscious in the basement of her father's house and decided my idea of accompanying my patients was even more crucial now. The clinic could cope without me for a while, I wanted a chance to follow up on my burns patients and I was keen to find out what had happened to Bella Swan.

We took off quickly, as soon as the ambulance with the young girl in it had arrived, just as the pilot had warned,

"If I don't get off the ground and back to Seattle before the next storm front moves in we'll all be stuck here Doc, and none of us wants that."

I managed to give Bella a quick examination but it wasn't easy given the lack of space, it seemed we were pushing the weight limit as it was with an extra patient.

From what I could see she was dehydrated and it seemed as if she might be suffering from the effects of having been drugged. She was also suffering from hypothermia although the space blanket wrapped around her and saline drip were helping a little. How she came to be in this condition was a complete mystery although Alice's suspicions did begin to echo in my head.

The pilot's voice came through the headset that had been thrust upon me by the co-pilot as we took off.

"Doctor Cullen, that blizzard I told you about is headed our way quicker than expected so you'd better strap in, it could get bumpy up here. It's a good thing we only have another ten minutes flying time or we might have to find somewhere to put down."

"Thank you for taking the chance to fly at all, I understand you've been grounded for a couple of days with this weather. Can you tell me if there will there be ambulances standing by?"

"Yep, I radioed ahead with the situation and we land opposite the hospital anyway. We'll soon have your patients settled and comfortable Doctor Cullen."

The snow had started to fall again quite heavily by the time we landed and by the time I had all my patients safe in the ambulances it was becoming a blizzard once more. The pilot tapped me on the shoulder in goodbye and pointed at the snow which had already begun to settle on my shoulders.

"Told you Doc. Looks like that's an end to our flight window. You were lucky."

"My patients were, and on their behalf, I thank you."

He nodded before running back to the helicopter hunched against the wind and icy snow that stung any exposed flesh.

I rode along with Bella as she was the patient I was most concerned about her, especially as she was still unconscious and therefore couldn't answer any questions about herself, while my other patients had their medical records wrapped in their blankets. Nor was she aware that her father was dead, news she still had to hear. I had no idea if she had any relations either other than the ones her father had mentioned sending her to but hopefully the phones would be fixed soon. Then we could find out the name and address of that person and break the sad news to them too and arrange for them to come to Seattle and make arrangements for her future.

It also meant that Bella would have someone she recognised and who cared about her by her side. I could also let my patient's families know where they were and their conditions but, for now, there would be several families anxiously waiting for news of loved ones.

I spoke first to the emergency room doctor who was only too happy to accept my offer of help and I explained Bella's personal situation as best I could as she was formally admitted to the hospital.

"Well you were right, it looks like she's been taking something pretty strong for some days but there are no track marks so we're talking about pill popping I guess. Any idea what she's into?"

When I told him that she had never presented with any symptoms of drug abuse in the past he frowned. Then I explained that she was supposed to have left Forks some days ago and the frown deepened.

"So what are you saying, Dr Cullen?"

"I have no idea, but Bella Swan was not a drug user, her father was a Police officer and he watched her closely. He would have noticed those type of changes even if I missed them and he never said anything about being worried about his daughter."

"Well, he wouldn't be the first father to miss the signs. Besides, locking herself in a basement with enough meds to keep her high wasn't clever nor would it be cheap. Do you have a drug problem in Forks? Had any stolen recently?"

"No, nothing and as I already said, to my knowledge Bella has never taken drugs in the past. She had a blood test recently after a minor infection and that was clean. It's all rather puzzling."

Her initial blood work came back quickly, Bella's system showed traces of a barbiturate.

"Heavy stuff as we feared but it looks like most has gone from her system. Well, let's get her warmed up and continue with fluids. Maybe we can get some answers once she wakes up."

"I'd like to stay with her a while if that's OK, she doesn't have anyone else right now and with this weather, it seems I'm going to be stuck here myself so I might as well make myself useful."

"Sure, I'll have one of the nurses get you something to eat and drink, the chair pulls out into a cot and she'll bring you a couple of blankets and a pillow, you look bushed yourself."

I didn't bother to try stopping him, it was well meant and all part of the mask of humanity I habitually wore.


	14. Chapter 14

****Chapter Fourteen****

 ** **Bella****

Somehow I knew I wasn't in the basement any longer, I could smell the antiseptic air of a hospital or clinic so was I in a hospital now? Had my dad come back for me? I was warm at last but I didn't like the needles and pipes running in and out of my body or the hiss of the oxygen in the mask over my face but I didn't move. I knew if I opened my eyes the questions would begin and I would see my dad sitting there watching me and waiting to hear what I said.

I knew instinctively that he would be angry with me for this, it would reflect badly on him if someone had found me in the basement and brought me to the clinic and I had no idea what I could say that would put things right. My head hurt, my stomach ached, and my skin still tingled. Who had found me and where was I now? Was this the clinic in Forks? Or the small hospital in Port Angeles? And what story could I give them that might be believed?

I heard footsteps that halted just outside my room and listened hoping for some answers. The first voice I heard was a female and not one I recognised which ruled out the clinic in town, it was small and I knew all the staff.

"Doctor? Doctor Frost asked if you could join him in the staff lounge. I'll keep an eye on your patient don't worry, she'll probably sleep all night. Has anyone managed to get in contact with her family?"

They were walking away and I missed the doctor's reply but my heart beat fast, my dad didn't know that I was here? Oh God, I was in real trouble now. He would kill me when he found out I had been discovered sick and locked in the basement. He was sure to think I had told my rescuers that he was responsible for locking me in there. I could imagine his anger and it made me tremble with fear. He had always warned me that if I ever shamed him he would take me out into the forest and shoot me, make it look like an accident, and I knew it wasn't an idle threat, his image and standing in town were everything to him.

I had to get out of here before he found out and came for me and although I felt weak and groggy I knew I couldn't afford to wait, that would be far too dangerous, so I hauled myself up and sat on the edge of my bed until the room stopped spinning and my stomach settled down then got unsteadily to my feet.

When I felt I could trust my balance I made my way across the room and checked the closet but it was empty, where were my clothes? I was so weak I found it difficult to stand but I knew I had to force myself on, I needed to get out of here.

Looking around and screaming at myself inwardly to think, I noticed my arm was bleeding a little from where I had slid the tubing out and I rubbed it away absently with the edge of my gown. My throat was sore but apart from that and a terrible headache I felt almost human, very afraid, but human.

Rested my head against the cold glass of the window I peered out. It was snowing heavily, I had no clothes, and I had no one to call on for help. I knew I was in Seattle, it was written at the top of my medical notes clipped to the end of my bed and on my plastic name bracelet.

I needed to get out of here, away from the city before my dad arrived but I couldn't leave the hospital without warm clothes and money and I had neither. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself and tried to formulate a plan.

Carefully I opened my door just a crack and checked that the corridor was empty. I could hear a nurse's voice in another room at the far end but there was no one in sight so I crept to the stairway in the opposite direction and went down a floor checking the corridor here was empty too before sliding through the door and investigating the first darkened room I came to.

I noticed someone was asleep in the bed and tiptoed over opening the closet door very carefully. Yes! I was in luck, I found a jacket and jeans plus a sweatshirt and a pair of thick boots and I just prayed they would fit me.

Making my way down a floor at a time I changed in a visitor's restroom discarding the jacket and boots which were way too big and replacing them with others I had taken from other rooms on my journey down.

In one pocket I found a ten dollar bill and a handful of change and noticed the hospital restaurant was open but it was too well lit and there were too few customers, I might be spotted. However, the vending machine in a dimly lit corridor supplied me with coffee which I sipped hidden in a dark corner and then I found my way to the public phones. I felt light headed and nauseous now but I knew I had to go on, to stop and rest risked being found and I had to avoid that at all costs.

Dredging Lizzie's number from the fog that clouded my brain I rang it with shaking fingers, stopping twice to wipe a cold sweat from my eyes. As I heard it ring I prayed she would be there, Lizzie was often away with her job and I could only hope that this time she would be home for me, she was my only hope.

I almost cried with relief when I recognised her voice fuzzy with sleep.

"Hello?"

For a moment I couldn't speak then when I realised she might put the phone down thinking it was a wrong number or something, a babbled into the receiver making no sense whatsoever.

"Bella? Bella is that you? What's the matter, Bella? Take a deep breath, calm down, and start again. I can't understand a word you're saying my love."

I tried to explain in as few a words as I could, worried my money might run out and looking around constantly alert for danger.

"Your father did what? Renee said he was a son of a bitch and she was right. Where are you now my love? Is he there?"

I explained my situation as best I could, after all, I didn't know all the details myself, and waited for her to speak.

"Can't you go to the authorities? Or tell the doctors what's happening?"

"NO! They'd never believe me, Lizzie, besides once he gets here I know he'll get me all mixed up and I'll end up going back to Forks. I think he'll kill me, Lizzie, he threatened to and he'll make it look like an accident. I don't know what to do Lizzie, I'm so scared."

"Well. You can't hide in the hospital for ever Bella, they're sure to search for you once they realise you are missing. Do you think you can stay out of sight for a few hours? Get out of the hospital and find a diner or somewhere open and hide."

I explained about the blizzard conditions outside,

"I think that's why my dad hasn't arrived yet but I can hide in here, it's a huge building and in a couple of hours it'll be teeming with people."

"Right, do what you can but be careful Bella, I don't trust that bastard, Swan. I'll catch the next plane to Seattle if the airport is still open. Then we'll get you a lawyer. I'll find a way to keep you, safe girl."

I found myself weeping with relief at having someone on my side at last. Talking to her had helped me tremendously, I felt hope for the first time since my mom died. For now, though, I had to stay out of sight which was going to be more difficult until the hospital filled up in a couple of hours.

Unsure what to do I checked rooms on this floor until I found a vacant one, I could hide in the closet here until dawn, hopefully, no one would be admitted in the meantime. It was very quiet, only the sound of low voices passing from time to time and curling up in a ball I tried to calm myself and clear my head, I needed to know exactly what had happened to lead me here but my thoughts were still fuzzy and I found myself scratching my arms which were already raw.

I was nervous about the idea of hanging around the hospital until Lizzie could get here, what if I were recognised? Worse still, what if my dad found me? I had to stop thinking like that. I needed a plan if I was going to escape detection and I only had a short time to come up with one, the hospital would swing into life soon.

Then it occurred to me that there was a way to stay hidden in plain sight. It would be risky but it gave me a slight chance of running if I were discovered, here in this closet I would be trapped if I were found.

Venturing out again cautiously I crept down the dimly lit hallway until I found an unlocked storeroom and helped myself to a robe and some towels, then risked going a little further until I found another room stocked with medical supplies and helped myself. Getting back to my vacant room was nerve racking but I managed to slip inside just as I heard voices coming along the otherwise deserted corridor.

"Do they think she's hiding somewhere in the building?"

"They don't know where she is or why she ran away so maybe she chanced it outside. She'd been drugged and they're afraid she might still be suffering the after effects. She could have staggered outside and fallen into a snow drift. Security is searching for her and we've all been asked to keep our eyes open for a young girl. They're starting the search inside on the top floor and working their way down."

"That'll take hours."

"I know but apparently that's the best way because if she is up there she'll be shepherded down to the ground floor."

"It should be easy this time of night, all our patients are tucked up in bed."

"You'd think so wouldn't you but she's eluded the search so far so keep your eyes peeled."

Their voices faded away but at least I knew what they were doing to find me and there was still no word of my dad arriving.


	15. Chapter 15

****Chapter Fifteen****

 ** **Carlisle****

Bella was gone although how she managed it was still a mystery. She must have woken up confused, weak, and possibly frightened and run although where she would go in Seattle with a blizzard blowing we couldn't imagine. Her bed was empty, the monitors and drip lay discarded on the floor but no one had seen her. Admittedly it was night time but even so hospitals were never quiet or deserted. I was still puzzled as to why she would run, what was it she was so scared of? Or was she just disorientated?

Trying to search the huge hospital without upsetting the other patients was going to be difficult but so far there was no sign of her. She had no clothes, hers had been destroyed as they were filthy and had been ruined as we tried to examine her in the helicopter but if she had gone outside then surely it would not have been in the thin hospital gown she had been wearing. If so we would soon discover her frozen in the hospital grounds and as yet there were no signs to suggest that.

It was as if she had vanished into thin air and I was worried, there was still the mystery of how she ended up drugged in a locked basement and she was the only one who could explain that. I knew as soon as things got back to normal we would have the police sniffing around wanting to speak to her about the situation but I wasn't sure we would ever know the real story, there was something...I stopped, aware was beginning to sound like Alice, in fact, I was beginning to believe she had been right with her strange fears for Bella.

As the only person who knew, and could therefore easily recognise Bella, I joined the search party scouring the hospital building. The trouble was, we had no idea exactly how long she had been missing from her room, it could have been hours before the alarm had been raised. Once the nurse had established she was sleeping peacefully she didn't check on her again for some time and as she was about to make her rounds again she became caught up with another patient on her ward who went into cardiac arrest. Maybe the noise of that had woken Bella and that's when she had disappeared but even then she would have been missing for an hour at least and possibly much longer. With each hour that passed without a sign of her, it became more likely that she had found some way to leave the hospital.

I had tried to follow her trail but it wasn't easy. In her room, I could smell her scent but once out in the hallway, it became more difficult mingled with the smells of antiseptics, disinfectants, blood and other scents always found in a hospital environment. There was also this strange ability to hide from our gifts which now seemed to stretch to cover her scent too! If I'd been a tracker maybe I would have had more luck, or maybe that gift would have been nullified too and by the time we reached the restaurant and the scent of the fish dishes I was as lost as any human.

 ** **Bella****

I didn't relax until their footsteps faded to silence then dozed fitfully for a while. When I woke up the staff were busy handing over shifts before breakfast which gave me the opportunity to move without being noticed. I made my way slowly and carefully up a floor hoping the search had passed me by and found another empty room. Here I had a hurried wash, put the robe on, leaving the clothes I had "borrowed" in the closet and used the mirror as I disguised my appearance using the dressings I had taken earlier from the store room. By the time I was finished even I didn't recognise me!

I didn't want to overdo it and draw attention to myself so I picked out a large dressing which stretched from temple to chin one side of my face and scraped my hair back tying it with a piece of bandage into a ponytail. With a limp and one arm in a sling, I was pretty confident I could mingle with other patients in the hospital cafeteria, in effect hiding in plain sight.

I used some of my remaining money to buy a newspaper, some scrambled eggs on toast, and coffee then found a table hidden behind a broad pillar grateful for the server who had helped me by carrying it over. Looking round I could see a few other patients, some with drip stands, also eating here which was a relief. I tried to relax as I slowly ate my meal, I was so hungry and I wondered when I had eaten last but I couldn't remember.

I tried to work out how much longer I would be trapped here. If Lizzie had managed to get a flight first thing this morning I still had about eight hours to stay safe and anonymous before she would reach me. Would that be too long? Would my dad beat her here and find me and if he did what should I do?

When I finished my paper I went for a slow walk around the hospital building ignored by everyone except for the few who would open doors for me or smile encouragingly as I limped past. It had been nerve racking but necessary, once I was noticed I would become a part of the hospital scene and therefore invisible, at least that was the plan and it seemed to be working.

I had planned on meeting Lizzie in the main entrance, hoping it would be busy enough that I could stay hidden because the hospital staff would surely be looking for me here if they hadn't found me anywhere else in the building or any sign that I had left. I hoped they might think I had left the hospital immediately with the clothes I had stolen if they had found them or the owners had noticed they were gone. The patients I took them from looked to be in for a while with tubes and drips so maybe they wouldn't be missed very quickly.

The face I most feared seeing was my dad's but maybe he was stuck in Forks because of the snow however, if that were the case then I was still confused about how I had ended up in a Seattle hospital.

I went back to the restaurant for lunch but felt too sick to eat much, the smell of the fish dinner was almost overwhelming, and my money was now almost gone. I bought more coffee and a salad sandwich and sat at the same table happy to be hidden once more by the pillar. My guardian angel must have been looking down on me because I was just in time. The door swung open at that moment and I froze, recognised Doctor Cullen who waited outside while the two security personnel who accompanied him strolled around looking at the diners. They must be looking for me but seemed satisfied I wasn't here and went back out into the hallway.

The overwhelming smell of fish and the clatter of cutlery and pans being moved was giving me a headache and making my nausea worse but sick as I felt I forced myself to stay where I was until long after they had disappeared. What was Doctor Cullen doing here in Seattle and if he was then did that mean my dad was too? Would he be searching for me too? I began to shake with fear hardly able to hold my mug without spilling the steaming liquid inside. Tears of frustration and terror made hot tracks down my cheeks and I felt defeated.

Staying here in the hospital, which had seemed such a good idea at the time, was now feeling far too dangerous but I had no way of contacting Lizzie and if I left the hospital we would have no way of finding each other again, I had no money left for calls and I couldn't remember her cell phone number.

Eventually, my nausea overcame my fear and I found the nearest restroom, locking myself inside one of the cubicles. I slumped down onto the toilet, my hands shaking and my head throbbing so much I couldn't think straight. What was wrong with me, surely this was more than just fear? It was so frustrating, then as I hugged myself tightly in an effort to stop the shaking it occurred to me that maybe my dad had drugged me. That was why I had a terrible taste in my mouth all the time in the basement and why I felt so confused and couldn't think straight.

My mom had once told me how she suspected him of attempting to drug her when she told him she was leaving him and taking me with her.

"He was so angry that I was going to make him look a fool and weak that he tried to stop me going but luckily I saw him pour the crushed antidepressants I had been taking into my coffee. I swapped mugs while he wasn't looking and when he passed out I took you and ran."

I wondered if my mom had suspected my dad would ill-treat me and that's why she had wanted me to live with Lizzie and not him. Well, this time it had been me, I had been naive and trusting, no not naïve, who would have thought their father capable of such cruelty?, and look what had happened to me.

Actually, I had no idea what had happened or how I had ended up in hospital in Seattle or where my dad was right now. All I knew was that I had only one friend in the world, Lizzie, and without her help, I would be totally lost and at the mercy of the monster who wore my father's face.


	16. Chapter 16

****Chapter Sixteen****

 ** **Jasper****

Alice and I agreed there were just too many unanswered questions about the whole Charlie/Bella affair and we were both unhappy with the way the situation was playing out but I wasn't sure where to go next.

"Why don't we try speaking to the relatives Bella was supposed to be going to stay with? At least we would know she really had other family and maybe discover if Charlie had made arrangements for Bella to go there."

It sounded like a plan but even this had its difficulties.

"Do you know how to contact the family Alice? We don't even know if they are from his side or Bella's mom's and if they are, what her maiden name was"

"No I don't, but I could ask at the station."

"And if they can't or won't tell you?"

"Then we'll look for ourselves. I'm sure Charlie's paperwork is still in his office somewhere, remember the deputy said he was picking up paperwork from Charlie's safe when he discovered Bella. That's the good thing about being snowbound, nothing goes in or out dear brother. So, are you up for a spot of larceny?"

I agreed, it was always the best way with Alice, and if she was wrong, well, I would be there to tell her so. We decided it would be better if Carlisle and Esme knew nothing about our proposed activities and were relieved when Emmett offered to distract Esme with an invitation to hunt,

"Esme is thirsty after all that work at the clinic and school so it'll be a cinch!"

Emmett and Rose were as unhappy as Alice with what had gone on in the Swan house and were only too eager to help in any way they could.

As soon as they left Alice and I made our way to the police headquarters and watched from a distance as the day patrols signed off and the night watch came on duty. It was a small station, Forks was usually a quiet town, and with the weather so bad the patrol would find somewhere warm to hole up, probably the diner, and the dispatcher would sit by the heater in the squad room by watching TV, which was fine by us.

We decided to wait a while and listen as he made himself comfortable just as we had suspected, and within an hour he was snoring quietly, the TV tuned to a sports channel. The car radios were working intermittently but I doubted he would get many emergencies. It was too cold for all but the most hardened criminals, and Forks had none of those, and the roads were too treacherous for most people to be out driving around.

We slipped inside the building and went straight to the Chief's office which was in the process of being packed up, boxes and stacks of papers littering the floor. Alice looked for any address books or letters that might have addresses in Cleveland in a box marked "Paperwork from Swan house" with a black permanent marker while I worked to open the safe. I could have pulled the door off easily enough and without making enough noise to wake the sleeper in the nearby room but the whole idea was to get in and out without anyone ever suspecting anyone had been here.

It was Alice who found what we were looking for, standing up with a huge grin she held out a small leather bound telephone book and opened it up running her finger down each page then stopped half way down and nodded gesturing we had scored and could now leave.

Once back in the safety of the snow covered trees we halted, watching as the still falling snow covered our footsteps in minutes.

"You got it?"

"Well I got the only Cleveland address in the book, the name is C. Manners so I'm hoping it's the right person."

"It's too late tonight but first thing in the morning provided the phone line is working we'll get in contact, see if they know anything about Bella coming to visit."

She scowled but had to admit two in the morning was not the best time to be asking questions.

"Maybe he's already been contacted by Charlie's colleagues."

"Possibly, but as the phones were still out a couple of hours ago, maybe not."

We ran back to the house to find it very quiet and decided Edward had probably decided to accompany the others.

We talked for the remainder of the night but came to no firm conclusions except that we both felt there was something very wrong with the whole Bella situation. Alice was still slightly more convinced but she was winning me over more and more.

"If I could only see something, it's infuriating but there's nothing again now."

"Which probably means Bella is conscious again Alice, I think you only had a vision of her when she was unconscious in the basement so it's a good thing you aren't seeing anything."

"Is it? What if this Manners family knows nothing about Bella? Where do we do then, Jazz?"

I shrugged wondering why it was suddenly so important to us to know the truth and to make sure Bella had somewhere to live she would be happy.

Alice decided it was late enough at eight am to try placing a call to Cleveland, meaning she couldn't wait any longer, and she would make the call. We decided she would tell these people that she was Bella's friend and explain she was worried about her then hope that would suffice as an explanation.

I went to check the others weren't back yet while Alice attempted the call, the line was full of static but there was a faint ring tone. When she joined me I could tell the news wasn't good, or at least not what we expected, she looked puzzled.

"So? What did they say? Did you get through?"

"Kind of, we could hardly hear each other and I lost him before we finished talking. We were right Jazz. Cody Manners is Charlie's nephew or rather was. He has no idea where Bella is, all he knows is that his uncle rang him a few weeks ago and asked if he would be willing to offer Bella a home but he heard nothing more. He was really cagey, he didn't want to talk to me at all about Bella. I think maybe there was more to the deal but he wasn't saying. He doesn't even know Charlie is dead yet and I didn't think it was my place to tell him. So, when Charlie said Bella had gone to stay with relatives Jazz, he was lying."

"Or maybe he changed his mind and Bella was going to stay with other relatives maybe, Alice?"

"You don't believe that Jazz any more than I do. He lied, Bella never left Forks whatever he said to the contrary."

"What I don't understand is why he lied, though. Do you think he's had her locked in the basement or somewhere else all that time Alice? What does he gain by lying and then playing musical basements with her?"

She was silent for a while thinking deeply then she nodded,

"I think maybe he decided to send Bella away for some reason and made a provisional deal with his nephew to take her. He told everyone she was gone but then he couldn't get her out of Forks because the weather closed in so he had to find somewhere to hide her. I don't know where he took her first, maybe somewhere on the way out of town but then brought her back to the basement where she would be more secure."

"And maybe drugged her to keep her quiet, that would explain her being unconscious when they found her. I still don't understand why he wanted her out of town, though."

She shrugged,

"Maybe Bella can explain that eventually but I'd lay money he had been abusing her Jazz."

I felt my temper begin to rise when I thought about that, the father abusing his power over his fragile daughter probably still grieving over the loss of her mom. Worse than that was the thought she had been alone, abandoned down there, cold, hungry and frightened after her father died in the accident. If not for the deputy she might even have died down there, a thought that made me feel sick.

Our conversation was cut short by a visit from one of the town deputies with a message from Carlisle.

"Our system is back up but the phones will be off and on a while longer so the doctor asked if I could give you this message. Seems he'll be trapped in Seattle a while longer. There's big trouble there too, like one of those mysteries you see on TV. You know the ones where the girl does a mysterious disappearing act. Chief Swan's girl has vanished into thin air. Still, the Seattle police are on it so don't worry, they'll find her."

Alice had snatched the envelope from the deputy and as I showed him out she ripped it open reading the contents, her eyes opening in shock as I returned.

"Was he right?"

She grabbed my arm tightly,

"Yes, she's gone. Bella's run away from the hospital just vanished. Carlisle wants us to keep an eye out in case she comes home but she won't do that Jazz, we both know that. Not back to her father, he's the one who abused her. I bet that's why she ran, she's scared he'll be looking for her, I bet she doesn't know he's dead Jazz. You were right about him drugging her too, that's how he was able to keep her hidden down there in the basement. They were never close, I think she was terrified of him."

Her grip didn't ease as she looked at me imploringly,

"What are we going to do?"

"Do? I guess we better go to Seattle and find Bella. Were there any contacts in that book close to Seattle?"

"No, nothing but I can't see her wandering the city streets in the snow unless she has someone or somewhere to go"

"We're missing something, Alice. Let's think about this, Bella is terrified of her father, she thinks he's still alive so she isn't likely to contact anyone who is a friend or relation of his. If there is someone then they are likely to be related to her mother."

Alice nodded grabbing me again and pulling me along the hall,

"Come on, there's no time to waste. We'll have to run but it'll be quicker than trying the roads out of Forks. Once in Seattle you can contact Darius, if there's any way of tracing her mother's relatives he'll find it."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Bella**

I could have cried with tension and fear, I hadn't seen Doctor Cullen again but security was tighter and it was obvious they had been given a description of me to watch out for. I saw at least three young women, slender, with long dark hair, stopped and spoken to before being allowed to continue on their way out of the building.

I began to worry that I would be trapped here in the restaurant. There were only two exits and both were covered by security stations that had been set up to watch for me. The closest was in the main foyer and there was another against the bank of elevators so I was trapped on the ground floor.

Stationed where I was I could see the main doors without being seen easily by anyone looking in although what I would do if I recognised my father I daren't even consider. Time moved so slowly I thought it was winding backwards and I began to feel sick again, my whole body shaking with nerves and I knew I would have to move soon or I would be noticed by the staff who were always cleaning the tables. I was just plucking up the courage to leave when, as it began to grow dark outside, I saw a familiar face among the crowds of visitors entering the hospital.

I stood up rather unsteadily and praying I wouldn't be stopped and questioned limped out to meet her. Lizzie looked straight through me at first as she gazed around looking for the Bella she knew and jumped when I touched her arm whispering softly into her ear.

"Lizzie, don't turn around, just walk to the restrooms, I'll follow you."

She did as I asked without turning or speaking and I followed her relieved to see no one taking special notice of the poor bandaged patient who limped along. I could feel sweat on my brow, I was so close to escaping that I couldn't bear the thought of being stopped now.

Waiting until there was a lull in the stream of women coming in and out I grabbed Lizzie and pulled her into one of the disabled cubicles and locked the door. Her eyes opened wide with shock when she saw me,

"Bella? Is that really you? What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me you'd been hurt?"

"There's no time for explanations now, I need to get out of here before my dad turns up but I'm fine, this is just a disguise."

She merely nodded, Lizzie was good in a crisis, she had a cool head and wouldn't ask stupid or time-consuming questions and slow me down.

"Here, I brought you some clothes and….."

She pulled from her bag a colour spray for my hair.

"I thought it might help if we put some blonde streaks in your hair and….."

As I took the spray can she brought out some tinted glasses with deep purple and silver frames and pushed everything into my arms.

"Now hurry, I'll wait outside for you. Put what you're wearing now in the bag, I'll throw it in a trash can once we get out of here."

I was crying with relief as I thanked her and she gave me a quick hug and then she was gone, leaving me alone with my disguise.

I pulled the dressing from my face wincing as I did so then changed quickly, glancing at myself in the huge mirror. It didn't take long to spray in the streaks and once I slipped on the glasses I checked my reflection again. I had done all I could and must now hope it would be enough.

The walk from the restrooms to the exit and across the parking lot was the most nerve-racking of my life but no one gave me a second glance, why should they? I looked nothing like Bella Swan or the bandaged girl with the limp who had gone, instead, I wore tight purple pants, an "I heart Las Vegas" sweater and black boots with chunky heels. With my hair streaked and the tinted glasses, I had hardly recognised myself in the mirror but I still didn't relax until we were safely in the car Lizzie had rented and on the road.

We booked into a nearby motel and I made sure the door was locked securely behind us before I allowed my emotions to break out. Through floods of tears, I told Lizzie what had happened but I was so mixed up she had to hold me until I was calm enough to put everything in some kind of understandable order. When I finished she was furious,

"That bastard! Renee said all he was interested in was his image, his standing in the town, but even so, I'm sure she never imagined he would be so cruel to his own daughter. I'm amazed you survived but we need to get out of here as quickly as we can. I'm probably the first person he'll check up on when he finds out you are missing."

I hadn't thought about that but of course, Lizzie was right yet I still felt safe with her. Safe for the first time in ages and with that came a weariness. I found myself sagging visibly. I began to cry again but this time with tiredness,

"I'm so tired Lizzie, but I'm so scared he might find me."

She pulled me close again and I leant against her,

"I know honey but I promise you I will keep you safe. I have friends who will be able to help, we just have to get back to Florida first. I need to make a few calls so why don't you take a nap, don't worry I'll keep my eyes open for danger. You'll feel better when you've had some sleep and you are dead on your feet."

I didn't think I would be able to sleep but she pushed me down on the bed and sat beside me stroking my hair and talking to me softly and within seconds my eyes closed and I slept without dreaming for a while only waking when Lizzie shook my shoulder.

I came awake immediately and shrank back thinking it was my dad, that he had found me, and it took me some time breathing deeply before I could stop my body from shaking violently.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's OK Lizzie I'm sorry too, I just can't stop thinking that my dad is going to track me down and I dread to think what he might do then."

She sat with an arm around my shoulders hugging me and I could see she understood my fear. When she spoke again it was with a very soft voice,

"I do understand only too well Bella, I ran away from an abusive stepfather when I was fourteen and I was terrified for years that he would come for me."

"You were? But you were just a kid Lizzie, I shouldn't be scared of my dad, I'm almost an adult."

"You'd be amazed how an abusive adult can ruin your life, it doesn't matter how old you are, especially if it started when you were young. Never be ashamed of fear, it's the one thing that can keep us alive and safe."

I went into the bathroom to pull myself together while I showered and changed again, this time into clothes that were much more circumspect. As Lizzie pointed out, someone from the hospital might look for the girl dressed in purple if they put two and two together. The blonde streaks washed out easily enough and I put my hair up into a French plait because I knew it made me look older.

When I came back out, feeling a little less scared, Lizzie was waiting and she looked very serious.

"We need to leave now Bella. I spoke to my friends and they say taking you to Jacksonville would be a mistake. Your father knows about me and might go there looking for you. Right now he has no idea where we are or where we might go so it will be almost impossible to trace us quickly. Instead, we're going to drive to Portland and by the time we get there my friends will have arranged for someone to meet us at the train station."

"Where are we going? I don't have any money, no papers, no clothes."

She took my hands in hers rubbing the back of them with her thumbs.

"I can't go with you Bella, it wouldn't be safe honey. Your dad has too many contacts in the police, he can track me down."

I felt myself tearing up again and she sighed dropping my hands instead stroking my cheek as Renee had used to do to soothe me.

"I would if I could Bella but you'll be safer without me. Don't worry though love, you know I would only leave you in the hands of people I trust to keep you safe."

I believed her, but in her arms, I felt safe for the first time since I left for Forks after my mom died.

We left quickly and I was amazed it was daylight, I'd lost all track of time. The weather was still terrible but the major routes were being kept open and although we could only make our way slowly we were able to drive through to Portland eventually. A journey that should have taken under three hours stretched to almost four and a half and we were both exhausted by the time Lizzie parked the car at the airport.

"I thought you said we were meeting your friend at the train station?"

"We are but they told me to return the car here, that way anyone tracking us will think we took a flight. It's not going to be easy with it being a cop chasing you Bella and the more we can do to make it more difficult for him, the better."

I waited out of sight with the suitcases and flight bag Lizzie handed to me from the trunk while she returned the car and then we took a bus into the city. We found a busy diner close to the railway station and sat in the warmth sipping coffee as we waited for our meals to arrive.

"I can't thank you enough Lizzie. I just hope I don't bring any trouble to your door."

"You won't. I can handle Charlie Swan and what can he do? He has no proof that I met you in Seattle and even if he does I won't be able to tell him where you are because I won't know myself."

"You won't?"

"No sweetie, it would be far too dangerous. But you'll be in really good hands I promise you. Anyway, it just so happens that work is taking me abroad to Chile next week. I'll be there for the next three months, out of the reach of your dear daddy, now won't that piss him off? Maybe he'll think I took you with me and come visit."

I hoped not, I didn't want Lizzie to be the butt of his anger and frustration. I was nervous at the idea of going into the unknown with strangers but I guess I understood why it was necessary, that it was the only way to keep me safe.


	18. Chapter 18

****Chapter Eighteen****

 ** **Bella****

We walked to the train station through the heavy snow and waited, by the magazine stand in the station shop to warm up, for our contact. Lizzie looked at her watch for the eighth time then smiled at me.

"Right kiddo, I have to go. Your guardian angel will be here in a few minutes and they won't approach if I'm here."

She handed me the flight bag and one of the suitcases, as I began to panic at the thought of being alone in the hands of a complete stranger.

"You're going to be fine Bella. I picked you up a few things and there are a few dollars just so you don't feel totally helpless. Good luck sweetheart, you can trust these people I promise."

I wanted to hang onto her, plead with her to stay or to let me go with her but I knew how dangerous that might be, for both of us, so instead I hugged her tightly then wiped the tears from my eyes and thanked her again, watching as she disappeared into the crowds without a backward glance.

I was truly alone again and the fear began to fill me once more threatening to choke me. What if her friends didn't turn up? What would I do here alone? Where would I go? I could feel the terror welling up in me and as I tried hard to control it I felt a presence beside me and heard a woman's low voice,

"Don't speak, just listen. There's an Empire Builder train leaving for Spokane in fifteen minutes. I just slipped your ticket in your bag, you are booked into a sleeper car, number 25. Go straight there and wait, you'll be joined once the train leaves the station. Got it?"

I nodded, my mouth too dry to allow me to speak, and then she was gone, lost in the crowd among the other passengers.

I never saw my "companion" on the train, instead, I found an envelope pushed under the door telling me to get off in Spokane and catch the next train for Sacramento. The envelope also contained the ticket for my onward journey and the information that there was a bag under the bed containing a change of clothes. I was to change, leaving my old clothes in the bag I had brought with me, in the same spot under the bed. In among the clothes which were an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt advertising Boston University was a student pass in the name Angela Jones with space for a photograph. I guessed I would be having my photograph taken soon and wondered how long I would be Angela Jones for.

This seemed a little extreme but then as Lizzie had said, these people were good at what they did and if this is what it took to stay hidden from my dad I was willing to follow the instructions. The very thought of my dad getting hold of me made me feel physically sick.

At Spokane, I crossed the station and found my berth on the Sacramento train and this time I was relieved to be joined by one of the people who were helping me, a young woman dressed very much like myself who sat down beside me in the dining car when I went for dinner as instructed.

I had lost all track of time and only realized how hungry I was when I read the note in my pocket which suggested I go to the dining car. My companion, who introduced herself as Cassie, picked up the menu while I looked around nervously then put a hand on my arm and spoke low,

"Don't Angela, you look like you are on the run and I'd like to avoid that if possible. Just eat, you are perfectly safe, for now."

I nodded and tried to relax, still nervous, especially tense at the "for now" in that sentence and forced myself to choose something from the menu before speaking.

"I'm sorry, this must seem really stupid to you, someone my age being scared of her..."

She shook her head,

"Nope, but please don't go into details. It's safer if I know as little as possible about you. What you have to understand is that no one will be judging you. Our job is to get you somewhere you can feel safe."

She hesitated as the meals arrived.

"Now eat up because we have a lot to do and you really need to relax."

I wondered what she meant but I soon found out as the moment we got back to our compartment she pulled out a bag and from it took a box of hair dye.

"Dark hair works best if its tinted reddish, blonde streaks are a little obvious as a way of changing your appearance. I'm going to need to cut your hair too, sorry about that but don't worry, I was a hairdresser once."

I put myself into her hands, what else could I do? But when she finished and I checked out my new look in the mirror I was pleasantly surprised, I looked good, I liked the auburn tint to my hair and the new look reminded me a little of Alice Cullen's pixie cut. She then took a photo and added it to the student ID before handing it to me with a smile.

Time went quicker with a companion and I was disappointed to hear that Cassie wouldn't be staying with me.

"You're going to be flying the next stage of your journey so you'll be safe enough. You have your student card and here are a bank card, and a drivers license in the same name."

I took the envelope full of documents and asked,

"Is this card active?"

"Of course, there are a couple of hundred dollars in the account if you need it but there's some cash too."

"I can't pay you back, I don't have any money of my own, only what Lizzie gave me."

She smiled,

"Don't worry, the organization has some very generous benefactors. If in the future you find yourself well off then you can always contribute something then, but for now, concentrate on staying safe and to do that all you need to remember is to follow our instructions to the letter."

I would because the alternative was just too frightening. It was bad enough to have an abusive parent chasing you but when that parent was a respected member of the police force it was far, far, worse, after all, who would believe my story?

The flight which took me on to San Diego was the most relaxing part of my journey so far but only because once we took off I knew I was safe at least for the duration of the flight. I was lucky enough to have the row to myself, the flight was a quiet one, and I found myself thinking about my dad and why he had been so awful to me. It had come as something of a shock to discover that he didn't love me, he had been OK if a little strict when I visited as a child but once I came to live with him and began to grow up I could tell he resented having me around.

I had wanted to ask him why he had refused to allow Lizzie to offer me a home when my mom died if he hadn't wanted me in Forks but I had been too scared. My dad didn't like it when I questioned him and the older I got the less he liked it and the more violently he had shown his objections.

I had feared my father might become physically violent as I matured but he was far too clever for that, bruises would need explanations whereas mental cruelty left no marks that could be seen. I began to believe that he liked the fact I was scared of him. Maybe he had been prepared to keep me locked in that basement forever and the story about sending me to Cleveland had been a lie to allay any suspicions I might have but what puzzled me most of all was how I had ended up in a Seattle hospital?

Had my father worried I was sick? Or had someone else discovered me there and sent me to the hospital? I didn't think it was the former, my dad wouldn't want me out of his sphere of influence. He liked having me under his thumb which meant someone else had found me and that would make him even more angry with me. He would be only too eager to find me, wanting to ensure I didn't tell anyone what he had done to me. He might even decide it was better to kill me, after all, dead men, or girls, told no tales. I decided to ask my next companion if they knew what had happened in Forks or where my dad might be, surely they would be watching to make sure I was a safe distance from him?

I became nervous again as we came into land, would I be met at the arrivals lounge? If so I hoped it was by another of Lizzie's friends and not my dad!

Would San Diego be my final destination? I wouldn't mind staying here, it was the opposite of Forks where the sun only made occasional appearances and it rained about nine-tenths of the year!

I picked up my case from the carousel and stood looking around although I wouldn't recognize anyone coming to help me. No, I was glancing around nervously as if expecting my dad to pop up from behind a pillar and grab me. Then remembering Cassie's words on the train I tried to appear nonchalant as I made my way outside. What would I do if I wasn't contacted? I hadn't the faintest idea.

A car pulled up and the driver stretched across the seats to speak to me.

"Angela?"

I hesitated and he sighed climbing out of the cab and walking around to open the passenger door.

"Angela Jones? Come on, we don't have all day unless of course, you prefer to go it alone from here."

At those words, I came to life jumping into the car while he opened the rear door and threw in my case then joined me. We drove out of the bright lights of the terminal into the darkness that surrounded it, into the unknown.


	19. Chapter 19

****Chapter Nineteen****

 ** **Bella****

The next few days continued in the same vein as I was sent from place to place, sometimes with a companion, sometimes alone. I began to wonder if I would ever stop running but I never complained, I felt safer on the move fearing if I stopped too long maybe my dad, with his law enforcement contacts, would track me down and I honestly thought if he did then he would make good on his threat to kill me for showing him up as being a less than perfect man.

I guess I had known that his public face and standing were the most important things in his life, it was one reason Renee kept away as much as possible. Even as a child I had sensed she was, if not afraid, then at the very least nervous of him and I believe he had been fine with me as a child because I was only in his life for a few weeks every year and as a young child I was hardly a threat, in fact, I would add to his persona as the wronged and abandoned husband who had his little angel as often as he was able and his evil ex would allow.

When I landed in San Diego I thought that might be my final destination as the guy who picked me up took me not to a motel or hotel but to a private apartment and I stayed there for three days without any information as to what would happen next. I spent my time catching up on my sleep now I was able to relax a little, and reading a couple of new paperbacks I'd picked up at the airport shop.

The kitchen had enough supplies for a week or more and my only instructions were to stay in the apartment away from the windows and not to answer the phone or the door. When I had asked my companion as he dropped me off what I should do if anyone came to the door I was told

"Do nothing, we have watchers close by, it's purely a security measure, there's no need for you to worry. The only time you should open the door is when you hear the words Flying Bird. That will be your new contact."

He couldn't tell me how long I would be here or where I would be going next if anywhere.

"I only know my own part, nothing more."

These security measures had seemed a little excessive at first and I felt like I'd been dropped into the middle of a James Bond movie but then I understood that they were designed to keep me safe. No one I met wanted to hear anything of my past, all recited the same mantra,

"The less I know, the less I can tell anyone looking for you."

When on the fourth morning I heard the words I had been waiting for I found myself facing a tall man in his forties with long black hair tied back with a leather thong, Bermuda shorts and a tee shirt proclaiming him to be a Surfer Dude. He slipped in through the door and handed me a case,

"Change now. We leave in a few minutes, you can read your new documentation on the road."

I opened my mouth to ask where we were going then decided better of it and went into the bedroom and opened the case doing a double take when I saw the contents. After a short pause, I pulled on the smart suit complete with pantyhose and high heeled shoes, a sure way to get me to the nearest ER! I doubted very much that my surfer dude was going to be a traveling companion considering the difference in our dress.

I was right, Stef, as he called himself, went down in the elevator with me and once in the underground garage, he gestured to a new blue compact which appeared to be empty.

"I don't drive, I never learned"

"You're about to, a crash course."

He could see the panic in my eyes and his stern expression softened,

"Don't panic, it's something you should do, it helps to remove you from the past and it's a skill that might just save your life in the future. Sydney will teach you as you go along."

"Where am I going?"

He shrugged,

"No idea but good luck and keep safe."

Sydney, who appeared from the shadows with a smile only after he had left, turned out to be a short, plump, older woman dressed similarly to me.

"Let's get on the road then shall we? I'll drive until we get out of the city."

I was relieved to hear that and slid into the passenger seat as she started the engine and we drove north out of the city. Sydney was more talkative than any of my other companions had been although I learned very little about herself save that she had been in a similar situation to me some years ago.

She drove for a couple of hours then found a quiet spot for me to take over and I discovered to my delight that I found driving enjoyable and fairly easy.

"Do you think I'll be ready to take my test soon?"

"Test? Oh, we won't bother with one of those. I have all your paperwork ready when we reach our destination. There's an envelope in your bag in the trunk, you can get it out when we stop for lunch."

When we stopped I retrieved the envelope and we found a quiet booth in a diner and while Sydney ordered I opened it and slipped out the contents.

I had a whole new identity, all the paperwork I would need to start over, even a driver's license as promised, and a new name, Marnie Scott. They had added a few years to my age, enough to give me a college degree and a bank account complete with cards and a balance of ten thousand dollars. The address on my paperwork was a place called Madison-Milwaukee.

"You've rented a small apartment in Madison, moved there for a job, you're working in a lawyer's office as a receptionist hence the clothes in the case and what you are wearing. Get used to the character you're about to become and remember this isn't a case of playing a part, you have to become Marnie Scott if you want to stay safe."

I nodded wondering if I could pull this off, I had no idea what a lawyer's receptionist did but it seemed Sydney did and she promised to help me at first.

"You work there too?"

She smiled,

"Something like that, let's just say I know how a lawyer's receptionist should act and we have a few days to drill it into you."

The road trip took us three days and at the end of this time, I could drive reasonably well although Sydney promised I would get more lessons as and when needed. I could walk in my heels without breaking an ankle and I had some idea how to be a receptionist although I was still nervous at the idea of being plunged into this new world.

When we finally reached Madison I was looking forward to having a permanent base although I was going to miss Sydney, she had become more like a mother figure, I guess because I felt so alone and wanted someone I recognized in my life. Sydney had helped me in another way too, I wasn't so scared any more. I knew my dad was still out there somewhere and would still be looking for me but I thought Lizzie's friends had helped to hide my escape really well.

My apartment was tiny but I didn't care, I had a space to call my own with a door I could lock. There was food in the cupboards and fridge and more clothes in the closet including, I was relieved to see, a couple of casual outfits. I stripped off and took a shower in my own bathroom before slipping into the sweats and sitting down to read through the rest of the paperwork more closely. The address of my new employer S. Smith and Partner was marked on the street map of Madison and I was delighted to see it was only a few streets away and that my apartment wasn't too far from the center of town.

The following morning I was up really early to make sure I got to work on time, I wanted to make a good impression on my new boss. I walked to the office deciding to wear the flat pumps I found in the closet and changed shoes in the elevator which was empty but for myself.

The girl on reception in the foyer of the lawyer's office beamed at me and came round to shake hands.

"You must be Marnie, I'm Gill and I am so glad to see you. I've been filling in and it's been a nightmare! I'll be glad to get back to my own job, I hate dealing with people face to face, give me paperwork any day. Come on, I'll take you in to meet the boss."

I followed her, feeling myself tense up as she opened the door.

"Ms. Scott is here."

As I followed Gill into the office I stopped dead recognizing the woman sitting behind the huge glass-topped table, it was Sydney!

"Thank you, Gill, you can get back to your precious filing cabinets now."

I relaxed as the door closed and Sydney nodded approvingly,

"Well done Marnie, you handled yourself well, I think you are going to get along fine. Now, let me show you around and introduce you to the rest of the team. Do you remember what your duties include?"

I nodded, I'd spent most of the night thinking about them and praying I didn't mess up. As I met the others and found them to be friendly I knew I was going to be fine. I could do this and I felt safe at last. Meeting people was fun and my duties which increased once I had settled in weren't difficult. I began to see this as my life and not a way of hiding and relaxed into the character I was developing.


	20. Chapter 20

****Chapter Twenty****

 ** **Alice****

We tried every avenue we could think of to find where Bella had gone after she left the hospital in Seattle but with no luck at all. Somehow she had managed to evade Carlisle and hospital security and disappear into thin air. A sick human with no known friends or relatives had just disappeared without a trace, but how? Some clothes were found discarded in a vacant room but that was the only clue. Somehow, she had made contact with someone who had helped her, it was the only way she could have pulled it off.

If only I had got to know Bella better I might have some idea of who her friends had been where she had lived with her mom before she moved to Forks. As it was, Jazz gave the only information we had, Bella's mom's old address, to his friend Darius and then we waited. He was a computer expert and if there were any trail, paper or electronic, at all, he would find it. Unfortunately the only information he was able to glean was that Bella and her mother had lived for a short time with a woman called Elizabeth Grant who worked for a charity which meant she travelled a lot both here and in South America, having returned from Chile a couple of months ago. At present she was renting an apartment in Jacksonville.

"Darius said whatever happened to Bella she was helped by someone very good at making people disappear and coming from him that is praise indeed."

It wasn't as much help as I had hoped for but we took what he gave us and flew down to Florida to speak to Ms Grant. Neither of us could explain why we needed to do this even when Carlisle asked us outright, it just seemed necessary to find out what had happened to Bella and if she was OK.

He felt guilty himself as he had been unable to track her scent through the hospital although in all fairness there were so many other pungent scents that would have helped to mask it, blood, disinfectant, various medical smells and there were so many exits from the hospital with plenty of public transport links close by. He was quick to point out that the weather had cancelled most transport and Bella had neither clothes nor money when she left. He offered to accompany us but this was something we needed to do ourselves, for our own reasons and besides he was needed at the clinic. We wouldn't be staying in Forks much longer and the family needed time to make arrangements for our next move.

Jacksonville was problematic for us with its wall to wall sunshine and we were forced to wait until after dark to visit Ms Grant at her home. We'd decided to be honest with her, tell her we were friends of Bella's who wanted to find her to make sure she was OK. Whether it would work we had no idea but it was our only lead and our one chance to find her.

Ms. Grant was wary, keeping the security chain on the door when she answered.

"Ms. Grant?"

"Yes? Can I help you?"

I explained who we were and what we wanted and it didn't take Jasper's gift to see that the mere mention of Bella's name had her nervous and defensive.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. If you are her friends then you should know she lives with her father in Forks Washington."

"Not any longer, she was in the hospital in Seattle and then she vanished."

"Really? Well, I can assure you that I haven't seen or spoken to her since her father insisted on ignoring Renee's wishes and took her away. Still, I'm sure her father must know where she is, why aren't you asking him?"

So, Ms. Grant wasn't aware that Chief Swan was dead, maybe she hadn't seen Bella after all but then Bella wouldn't know either, would she?

I wasn't sure what to say to that but Jasper stepped forward,

"I take it you aren't aware of the tragedy that occurred in Forks last Christmas Ms. Grant?"

"What tragedy?"

"There was an accident involving a generator, Chief Swan was killed. It happened at the same time Bella was taken to the hospital in Seattle. She may not even be aware of her father's death."

We both studied Ms. Grant's expression but she gave very little away.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. I'm not going to lie and say I'm sorry he's dead, I never did like the man but you'll have to look elsewhere for Bella."

With that, she closed the door and we left but at the end of the street, Jasper grabbed my arm.

"She's lying, she knows something but she was shocked to hear about Charlie's death and not only shocked but concerned. Did you notice she never asked why Bella was in the hospital? She was the woman Bella was going to live with, her mother's friend but she wasn't worried about Bella being in hospital. I think she already knew. We should hang around, she might yet lead us to Bella."

"I didn't detect any signs that Bella was or had been at her place."

"No, she's too smart to do that but she might know where Bella is and if she does then maybe she'll try to contact her. She's sure to want to tell Bella the news about her father."

We went back to the car and while Jazz found somewhere to park it overnight I selected a spot where I could hear what was going on in the Grant house without being spotted should Ms. Grant be nervous enough to check her surroundings.

There was the sound of a kettle boiling and silence for a while then she appeared at the window and looked up and down the street, probably checking we had really left. Jazz joined me and we settled down to wait. Several times she came to the window to check the street then suddenly the door opened and Ms Grant came out stopping only briefly to lock it before walking briskly towards the end of the street.

"Well, she's not going far on foot, so let's follow her."

As Jazz surmised, she didn't go far, in fact stopping at a phone booth on the corner and looking around nervously before taking the receiver and dialing a number.

"I'm pretty sure she has a phone in the house and a cell phone so why is it necessary for her to make a call from a public phone?"

We listened in to the conversation, staying back far enough that she wouldn't see us and be spooked.

"Anise? I have a code red."

"Oh? What happened?"

"I had a visit from friends of a subject, it seems she might have run when she didn't need to. Is there any way of getting a message to her?"

"No, I'm afraid not, I'm sorry but you know how it goes."

The call ended abruptly at this point leaving us no further forward. All we could gather from our eavesdropping was that Bella had been in contact with Ms. Grant who had helped her along with someone called Anise, but that neither of them knew where Bella was now. I'd had such great hopes of finding Bella through this friend and now they were dashed.

Our quarry went straight back to the house and secured the door looking around nervously again as she did so and once we were sure she wasn't going out again Jazz rang Darius with the number of the phone booth and the only name we had, Anise. He promised to trace it and get back to us leaving us with only one option, to wait and hope, something we'd been doing too much of recently.

"What's your theory Jazz?"

Jasper looked thoughtful,

"I have no idea. Possibly Ms Grant knows someone who helped Bella to disappear. If she was terrified of her father and didn't know he was dead when she ran from the hospital then she might have contacted Ms Grant for help but it sounds like she has no idea where Bella is and it sounds like the other woman Anise didn't either. I have a bad feeling about this Alice."

Jazz had every reason to be pessimistic when Darius rang back it was only to tell us he had hit a brick wall.

"The phone number was a dead end, not legally registered to anyone. Anise is untraceable, it may not even be a woman although that is a woman's name, the voice was androgynous and I couldn't detect a particular accent either, It could be that the voice was electronically altered. I actually suspected it might be a computer on the other end. I can keep trying but your best bet might be to speak to the woman again and see if you can get anything more from her."

"Isn't this all a little bizarre Darius? Computerized voices, throw away phones, disappearing people?"

"Actually no Major, not if Ms. Grant has a contact in an underground railway for battered women. I've been studying this kind of thing for a while and some are very slick, almost as good as I could do."

"Tell me you can still trace this further."

"Nope, not really. I mean I can try but I don't have any real hope of getting very far Major. Sorry."

He agreed to keep trying and I decided to have another go at talking to Ms. Grant.

When we appeared on her doorstep again she looked drawn and made it plain that she didn't want to talk to us any more but I finally persuaded her to allow us in and once inside I explained the situation with Bella, and what we suspected had happened in Forks.

"I checked on the internet and found out you were telling the truth about Chief Swan but it doesn't make any difference, I still can't help you, Miss Cullen. Bella did come to me for help and I flew to Seattle to help her, it was the least I could do and it's what her mom would have wanted.

"What kind of help did you give her Ms. Grant?"

"I can't tell you that but I will tell you that I don't have any idea where Bella is and neither do the people I sent her to. It's a one-way journey but she will feel safe and that's the only thing that concerns me. The fact her father is dead doesn't change anything, I'm sorry but that's it, now please leave."

Realizing we weren't going to get anywhere we left, all we could do now was to wait and hope that Darius had more luck than he led us to believe he would. Otherwise this could be the end of the road for us and I couldn't allow that. There was more at stake than finding a runaway although I had no idea what. Not yet, but I would.


	21. Chapter 21

****Chapter Twenty One****

 ** **Bella****

At first, it had been hard trying to remember everything but I had now become so immersed in my new life that I had almost forgotten my old one and Bella Swan. For the first six months, I was looking over my shoulder constantly and practically ran from work to my front door not stopping until I was inside my apartment with the door locked and chained. I had made no friends, afraid I might make a slip and give myself away, and only went out when absolutely necessary unless I was on my way to work. I even did my shopping in a hurry and not sure how much I would be making at my new job or how much I owed those who had helped me I spent only what I really had to.

There was a good book shop close to the office but, aware I had always loved books so this was the kind of place my dad might look for me, I stayed away. Instead, I picked up some paperbacks when I did my grocery shopping and learned to surf the TV looking for documentaries that might take my interest. I missed going for a walk especially as it didn't rain so much here but I was terrified I might be recognized. My dad had the eyes and ears of the police departments all over the country and I couldn't afford to take chances, my apartment was my sanctuary.

After a while, though I began to feel safer and relax a little although I still felt better once I was safe indoors with the security chain on the door, eventually, though the walls began to close in on me, reminding me of the basement that had become my prison and I knew I would have to start living again or my dad would have won, I would remain a prisoner of fear for the rest of my life. Surely if my dad was looking for me he would have found me by now, if not, then I doubted he ever would. I dare not think what he would do if he did eventually find me. He had never been particularly physically abusive although I knew he had a short fuse and I had witnessed him break things when he was frustrated or angry. He had great self-control when he was at work or out in company but once alone in the house, he could swear and lash out at things to such an extent that it frightened me.

If he found me and was able to take me away somewhere private I was convinced he would make good on his threat, sure I would ever be seen again, that's how frightened I still was but I was tired of being scared. I looked different, I had a different name, a whole new legal identity which made me older than I really was and I had a job and promised myself a car next year by which time I would have saved enough to pay for one outright.

Those things gave me hope, once I had transport of my own I could run if it became necessary. I always kept a case packed with the most important things so I could run at a moment's notice but with a car...I would feel safer still. I could have used the money the organization who had set all this up had put in my bank account but I didn't feel I should, that wasn't really mine, after all, I hadn't earned it.

One thing that had been drummed into me was that it would be dangerous to make any kind of contact with my past which included searching on the internet and I was fanatical about keeping away from any thoughts of my past. I didn't want to know what was going on there, I didn't even feel the need to visit my mom's grave. I knew she would understand the reason, after all, if anyone knew the real Charlie Swan it had been his ex-wife.

Things were good here in Milwaukee, the town was small enough to feel friendly without being so small everyone knew everyone else. My work wasn't difficult and I enjoyed meeting people and the other tasks I had such as filing and when I wasn't at the office I began to do a lot of walking, I knew Madison like the back of my hand within weeks.

At Sydney's suggestion, I went to the local pound and offered my services and soon I was spending most of my leisure time cleaning out kennels and walking the dogs that were waiting for a new forever home. The other girls who worked or volunteered there were friendly enough and I had a history that I was now comfortable with talking about. Marnie was an orphan, her parents both dead in a car accident and she had been brought up in a foster home. She had come to Madison from Boston wanting a new start after a relationship had ended badly. One of the other girls had also escaped an abusive relationship and when we talked transferring some of the things that my dad had done, to those my "boyfriend" had, was simple.

I spent my first Christmas in Madison working at the shelter or rather helping hold a party for the strays. They enjoyed a real meat dinner and their presents, chews, and balls with squeakers in them, then the three other girls and I got together at one of their apartments close by to share our Christmas lunch. None of us made much money but we bought a Secret Santa gift for $10 and shared them after we finished eating and I found it the best Christmas I had celebrated since my mom had died.

It was almost dark by the time I left to walk home and I suddenly realized this was the first time I had been outside my apartment in the evening since I had arrived here. This had to be a good sign and gave me hope that one day I would no longer be afraid of being discovered. I'd asked Sydney how long that might take months earlier and she merely smiled,

"Only you know the answer to that Marnie. It depends on who exactly you are running from and why. Only you know how determined your pursuer is and how long you would need to wait to be sure they have finally given up and please, don't tell me. The less I know of your past the better. We try to have several cut off's for a reason, only the person who introduced you to our organization and your first companion know your real name and circumstances and that's the way we like it to stay. All I can tell you is that we have only ever had one woman taken into our care who has been discovered by her abuser and that was because she made contact with someone from her past."

That had given me hope, I certainly wasn't going to make that kind of mistake.

Somehow, though, the safer I felt the more uneasy I became which was crazy. I wasn't really scared any longer but I felt something was missing from my life. I now had a couple of friends from the dog shelter, I had my books, the bookshop had become too strong a lure after a year, and was starting an evening course in bookkeeping in the fall but there was still something missing. I couldn't put my finger on it, after all, apart from my mom who could I possibly be missing? I had even become used to my new hometown and liked it. I had finally purchased my own little car and I drove myself out to the cinema, the mall, the library, anywhere I wanted to go, but still, there was something I wanted and not being able to work out was driving me crazy.

Maybe I wasn't busy enough because I had a problem sleeping and it had nothing to do with my past or fear. I was strangely restless and spent half the night reading or watching TV although I couldn't tell you what I was watching, it was just some company which was better than sitting alone in silence with my thoughts.

Maybe that was it! Maybe I was missing company, someone special in my life, a companion. There was one guy at work, or at least he worked in the same building. He was a legal assistant in another office and a few years older than me, or at least older than my real age. Stuart was always ready with a smile and had asked me out for coffee a few times but I had always shied away feeling it was too early, too dangerous. Now, though, I decided that if he asked me I would say yes and just see how it went.

A week later we shared the elevator again and he asked me if I were free for lunch.

"You don't give up do you?"

"Not when a pretty girl is involved, no. So, lunch?"

I agreed which took him aback a little but he arranged to meet me in the building foyer at midday.

We went to Starbucks which wasn't far from the office and large enough that I wouldn't feel trapped if things went pear shaped, but much to my delight I enjoyed myself very much and when he asked me if I would like to go to the movies that weekend I gladly accepted the invitation. I tried not to look at it as a date although I think that's how he viewed our evening because after the movie he took me to dinner. The restaurant was one I had heard of but never been to, it was a little pricey for me and catered for couples, like most places seemed to. A woman alone was always viewed with suspicion as if without a man at her side she was just looking for her next client!

We talked, mainly about him and his vision for the future, a home, a family, and a cabin by a lake so he could go fishing and teach his kids to sail. When he began asking questions about me I became tense, anxious, and finally suspicious.

Had Charlie sent him to find me? Was he even now confirming his suspicions about my real identity ready once he left me to ring my dad and lead him straight to me?

Stuart realized that his questions were making me uncomfortable and backed off but it was too late, the evening was ruined and I asked him to drive me home hoping he wouldn't lock the doors once he got me in his car and kidnap me. He didn't, like a perfect gentleman he saw me to my door and insisted on waiting until I had unlocked it before kissing me on the cheek,

"I'm sorry I upset you, Marnie, it was never my intention to pry."

I tried to excuse my reaction but I could see he didn't want to prolong the goodbye, in fact, he had turned and walked away before I had closed my door.

My first "date" ever and I had spoiled it but I had one consolation, his idea of the future was nothing like mine. I doubted I would end up in a perfect family with children running around my feet and a husband who adored me. After all, what if he turned out to be like my dad? The perfect man in public and a beast in private. I couldn't risk that, better to stay alone and safe than put myself in the hands of another such monster. That thought saddened me because it meant I would never be truly free of Charlie Swan no matter how long I lived as a free woman, I would forever eye any man with suspicion.


	22. Chapter 22

****Chapter Twenty Two****

 ** **Esme****

Neither Alice nor Jasper had been the same since we lost track of Bella although they couldn't explain why it was so important to them to find her. Carlisle spent hours talking with both of them trying to get to the bottom of it but found himself equally as mystified.

"You don't think there could be something between Jasper and Bella do you?"

Carlisle looked shocked at the idea,

"Surely he would know Esme, besides which the mating pull would draw him to her. No, I think this is more simple than that, they don't like a mystery and Alice especially was very concerned about Chief Swan's daughter well before she did her vanishing trick."

"Do you think they're right? That she was terrified of her father? That would be terrible, surely we would have seen it or Jasper would have felt her fear."

"Not necessarily, don't forget my love, none of our gifts worked on either of the Swans, it was an anomaly, but I really doubt Chief Swan was physically abusive, I would have seen signs of it when Bella came to the clinic."

"What about all the scrapes she got into? She was always injuring herself."

"No, they were all accidents pure and simple, I'm not a fool Esme, I would have noticed anything suspicious. I really find it hard to believe he hurt his daughter although I can't explain how she ended up drugged in the cellar or his apparent untruths as to her whereabouts, it's certainly all very strange."

Something told me that Bella was going to tear my family apart if we couldn't find her and despite Carlisle's words I firmly believed that she had run in terror from an abusive father and felt guilty myself for not seeing it in time to help her. Thank goodness it seemed she had found someone with the ability to help her when she believed she was still in danger. Someone very good at what they did it would appear.

We needed a way into the same organization that had helped her and our only clue was the woman Elizabeth Grant who Alice believed had set Bella on the path to invisibility so she was where we had to start. She had seen both Alice and Jasper so probably wouldn't speak to them again or offer any help but maybe she might be more willing to speak to me, an older woman with experience of abuse herself. The thought of my human life and the bastard I had been married to was enough to make me shudder after all this time. I was even willing to appear as another victim needing help if there was no other way, I was prepared to go to any lengths to protect my family. Carlisle would probably not approve but on this occasion, I was prepared to put aside his feelings.

 ** **Alice****

Jazz and I were slightly shocked when Esme offered to help trace Bella by approaching Ms. Grant for help herself, posing as an abused wife. Of course, we knew of her unhappy past but she rarely spoke about it as if it was still too painful for her so we were very grateful. To say Carlisle wasn't keen on the idea would have been an understatement but he knew when Esme was serious about something and she was deadly serious about this.

"Carlisle, I have to do something and this seems the only way to get Bella's friend to talk to us. Haven't you noticed how sick Jasper looks? It's an effort for him to do anything, even hunt. I found him down by the creek yesterday just staring at the water and I tell you now if he'd been a human I would have suspected he was contemplating suicide, he's so depressed."

Carlisle spoke very calmly, as if to one of his patents,

"I know Esme, I'm not blind, and I have spoken to him about it but even he can't explain why he feels the way he does but now...Well, ever since we heard from Darius that Ms. Grant was the only lead he could find and she turned out to be a dead end he's stopped talking to me too, he just sits around staring into nothing."

Esme looked desperate,

"But we know she was involved, Darius discovered she had flown to Seattle at the time Bella disappeared, we just need a way to persuade her to talk."

I could see the skepticism in Carlisle's face and tried adding my own weight to the argument.

"I know you think Jasper would feel the pull towards Bella if there were something between them but think about it Carlisle. His strange depression and my feeling that it's important we find Bella. If she and her father had some strange way of keeping us out then it would prevent Jasper from finding her too, wouldn't it?."

He thought about this before continuing,

"You think so? But not from the effect of being separated from his mate? That's a terrible thought."

Esme jumped in immediately seeing an opening,

"Yes, it is, but it seems to be happening nevertheless and that's why I have to go. He's like a son to me Carlisle and I'll do whatever is necessary to help him. I'd like your blessing but with or without it I'm going."

I had never seen Esme so determined, like a mother lion protecting her sick cub and Carlisle, finally admitted defeat nodding slowly.

"Very well, you have my blessing my love, I'm just sorry I can't get time off to accompany you. Just be careful and come back to me soon."

Jazz refused to return to Jacksonville with us, he didn't want to go anywhere or do anything and was frustrated when we tried to persuade him that just sitting around wasn't good for him.

"And you know what is do you, Alice? You know how to help me? I know you think this is all about Bella but I'm not sure. Even with the ability she had to block our gifts I should have felt something and I didn't."

"You weren't drawn to her at all Jazz?"

He hesitated but didn't say no, instead he carried on with his attack.

"Do you really think Esme will have more luck than we did talking to Ms. Grant? Alice, Bella's gone, we just have to accept it."

"You go ahead and wallow in self-pity if you like but I'm not giving up on finding her and neither is Esme. We can't stand by and watch you disintegrate in front of us, we love you Jazz."

I finally got a strong reaction from him, he turned on me eyes blazing with a strange light.

"You really think she's my mate don't you, Alice? Well, even if you are right chances are I'm never going to find her. Besides, what makes you think she feels anything for me? Bella is human, she won't feel the pull, I doubt she feels anything. She's gone and I'll never get her back, that's what I have to live with, the knowledge I was so close to my mate, to a perfect life and I didn't even know it."

Frustration burst out of him in a flash of rage and there was a new hole in his bedroom wall, one of many that had recently appeared, mute testament to his frustration but it was better than the lethargy. He'd admitted I was right which gave us all the impetus we needed to fly to Florida and hope to find some clue as to Bella's whereabouts.

 **Esme**

I was determined to save my son from the web of pain he was trapped within and this was our only chance. I had to find a way into the woman's life without making her suspicious but that could take time, precious time we may not have.

Darius' contacted Alice with the only help he could give us, Ms. Grant had only just arrived back in the country from Mexico. Her work for charity kept her on the move a lot so we had to move fast before she jetted off yet again.

Our initial plan had been for me to move into the same area and try to strike up a friendship and at the same time tell her my own sad story. Perhaps she might volunteer some help or advice, anything that could bring us closer to finding Bella but that wasn't going to work if she was only likely to be home for a few weeks. Darius had agreed to watch her for signs she was on the move once more and we swung into action.

I rented a studio apartment close to her own apartment and made sure to be seen in the various shelters she visited praying she would approach and was relieved when at the end of my first week she began to speak to me. We had coffee and she welcomed me to the neighborhood but it soon became apparent that she wasn't interested in my past or my present position, she was just a naturally friendly person.

I was tempted to push things further but I didn't want to alienate Lizzie this quickly so I bided my time which infuriated Alice who was impatient, unhappy at the news from home, that Jasper was even more withdrawn and had now stopped hunting with the others.

"You don't think he's going to starve himself do you, Esme?"

What could I say to reassure her? I had no answers but I pointed out that Carlisle would be keeping a watchful eye on him. The news could have been worse I suppose but we were both aware we needed to get a breakthrough soon.

Then things were taken out of our hands, Lizzie suddenly disappeared and we feared she had left on another of her charity trips abroad but when I contacted Darius he told me she hadn't left the country but had booked into a hotel in Miami where there was a conference due to be held that weekend hosted by one of the charities she was involved with.

We followed her to Miami but I was very careful to stay out of sight and as she already knew Alice by sight Rosalie flew down to join us. She attended the conference hoping that just maybe, Bella might turn up but by the end of the conference we knew we had hit another dead end with no sign of her. I had no idea what to do next, time was short and we needed to act so I decided to confront our quarry head on.

That evening I knocked on her hotel door and knew when she recognized me she was about to close it again so I told her that I needed to speak to her urgently. With great reluctance, she allowed me in and I explained rapidly why I was there.

"So, that's why you were hanging around the shelters, at first I thought you were a client but you don't have that haunted look in your eye."

"Oh, I did once upon a time but that's a different story and we don't have the time. You've already spoken to my daughter Alice and son Jasper and I know what you told them but please, if you know anything that will help us to find Bella, I beg you to help me."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen but I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. My contact in that particular organization has ceased contact, it happens from time to time, besides no one knows the new identity or ultimate destination of a traveler other than those at the very end of the journey. So you see, it would be impossible to trace your "friend" but believe me she will be safe. The fact her father is now dead really doesn't matter, she has no one important still living from her old life. Leave her in peace, it's what her mother would have wanted and I have nothing else to say, now please leave."

So that was it, the end of the road for us, it seemed there was simply no way of tracing Bella and now we had to return and break that devastating news to Jasper.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Bella**

I really thought Stuart had given up on me and I wasn't entrirely sure how I felt about that, I hadn't heard from him since our disastrous "first date" although he did manage a smile when he saw me a couple of days later as I arrived at work. Then out of the blue that same evening, a bouquet of flowers arrived with a sorry note. He really thought he had done something wrong and I felt guilty although I could never explain my real reason for pulling away, how could I when I didn't know myself?

On the following Friday, he was waiting when I left work and after some nervous hesitation asked me to go to dinner with him.

"No strings, I just helped win a big case and I'd like to celebrate but would be really sad if I had to do so alone."

His smile made him look like a big puppy and I found I couldn't refuse him. So, I agreed but made it clear this wasn't a date, or at least I tried to make it clear but he still opened the car door when he picked me up and took my hand as we walked into the restaurant, a Thai one this time. The food was excellent and he tried very hard to make me feel at ease but there was just something, a feeling I had when I was with him that somehow I shouldn't be, that it wasn't right, he wasn't right, and I couldn't understand or explain it but I think by the time he took me home it was clear to us both that it just wasn't going to work out between us.

The strange restless feeling continued to grow until even Sydney noticed and she called me into her office on the following Thursday.

"Is there something wrong Marnie? You seem very unsettled, on edge, and I haven't seen you with a genuine smile in almost a week. If you have any concerns about your safety maybe I can help. We don't just forget our clients once we have them settled. Have you any reason to suspect you are in danger? Have you done anything that might cause such concern? We usually find that clients are very careful for the first year but then they start to feel secure and that's when they slip up, it happens but it's not the end of the world. So, come on, you can tell me."

I shook my head,

"No, nothing, and I'm still very careful. I can't explain it, I just feel...oh, I guess like there's something missing from my life."

"Well, I don't know your history nor do I want to know, it's safer that way but sometimes if we are separated from family, siblings, or a loved one it can be very hard. Becoming a new person is far more difficult than it sounds, after all, we can't wipe our memories away."

"No, it's not that, I don't have anyone I left behind, no one I would want to be with anyhow. I can't make sense of it myself but it's driving me crazy, Sydney."

"Well, if you find things here are upsetting you then I'm prepared to make a few calls, see if perhaps we can move you on somewhere new."

I declined, thanking her for her kind offer, but I got the feeling that even if I moved on the strange longing I had begun to feel would go with me. I just had to learn to live with it for until I could figure out what to do about it. I tried very hard to keep myself occupied and wear myself out so I would be too tired to think when I went to bed.

Luckily "Shake the Lake" was taking place the following week and after hearing all about it from the girls in the office and unable to ignore all the posters stuck up on every available surface I was keen to see as much of it as I could. I was especially keen to sample some of the foods that would be on offer and see the roller derby. Stuart tried once more, offering to take me to some of the events, but I made the excuse that I had already agreed to go with friends.

The fireworks which heralded the end of the event were supposed to be fantastic too and I found myself eagerly anticipating the whole five-day festival. The thought of going alone didn't bother me as much as being in a crowd did. I was nervous because I knew someone could creep up on me without warning, maybe my dad or someone he had looking for me. I couldn't afford to believe he had given up looking just because he hadn't yet found me. He was tenacious and driven and I knew he would feel I was a threat to his position while I was still at large. I was very careful to keep watch all around me, to give myself a clear exit, a chance to run if I recognized danger. It was a risk but I forced myself to go and enjoyed every minute of it.

On the final evening, I found a good vantage point to watch the fireworks and settled down to eat my corn dog. Hearing a snuffling behind me I turned to see a small brown shaggy dog wagging its tail as it gazed longingly at my snack. It was easy to see it was a stray, it's fur was matted and it had that wary eye I'd seen in the strays in the shelter, unsure whether they would be given a fuss or a kick.

I broke off a piece of corn dog and held it out in the palm of my hand and the little dog came forward slowly, unsure of me. When I put the piece on the grass, though, it darted forward and gulped it down hungrily. My new furry best friend ate the rest of the corn dog and by the last piece had come close enough for me to stroke it's head although it was poised ready to run if it perceived me as a threat at any point. I didn't think it had been a stray for long, it was still basically too trusting for that and then it sat down beside me leaning against my leg, it's long pink tongue hanging out the side of its mouth comically.

The first firework burst in the air without warning and the dog shot to its feet barking hysterically then turned and ran. Seeing it was making for the main road I raced to follow it calling and holding out the napkin the corn dog had been wrapped in hoping it would come back to me, to the safety of the park.

It hesitated, turning its head to look back at me but I could see it was terrified, its eyes rolling in its head in panic. I dropped into a crouch and held out the napkin talking soothingly to it and it started back towards me cautiously, but of course the fireworks continued and the bangs and crackles were just too loud. The dog turned one more and ran again and this time faster than before.

It reached the road, miraculously free of traffic at that moment, and ran out to stand in the center quivering and looking around frantically for somewhere safe. I approached it slowly and carefully still holding out the wrapper and it craned its neck towards the smell of corn dog shivering with fear but still hungry.

I had taken just two steps towards it when there was a loud urgent sound and bright lights that dazzled my eyes as I turned my head to see the huge semi bearing down on us. I screamed pushing the stray to the safety of the curb just as I felt an enormous crushing blow and suddenly everything went black.

 **Doctor White**

 **Trauma and Life Support Centre Madison**

I was on duty when the critically injured patient was brought in and having examined her I wasn't sure there was any way to save her but of course we would do our best. The paramedic who accompanied her told me the story, she had run into the road at an intersection in an attempt to save a stray dog and the truck turning into the road hadn't been able to pull up in time.

"From what I heard he didn't stand a chance, one minute the road was clear, the next bang, there she was."

The unknown girl had no identification on her although the police had found an abandoned bag close by that they thought might be hers. Until it was proved to be hers we couldn't assume this girl was Marnie Scott the bag's owner. There was no way of matching the photograph to her face as it was swollen and bruised from the collision.

"She was lucky I guess, the impact threw her into the air, if the truck had gone over her we'd be going straight to the morgue."

I wasn't sure I agreed she had been lucky, from the look of things and my initial examination I knew brain damage was more than likely. She was being prepped for emergency surgery as we spoke.

I was still on duty six hours later when she came out of surgery and was admitted to the unit. Here at least she stood a chance, however slim that might be. The staff were used to dealing with critical patients and this one certainly fit into that category. The nurse assigned to her sat beside the bed reading the notes carefully then stood up as I approached and proffered them to me but I shook my head.

"Just give me the highlights for now."

"The patient suffered three fractures to the skull and bleeding in the brain cavity, they've put a shunt in to drain it and relieve pressure. She is on full life support in a medically induced coma. Other injuries include multiple fractures to ribs, arms and legs, broken jaw, splintered facial bones and a bruised spinal cord."

So, I was right, our Jane Doe realistically didn't stand a chance of coming out of this with much quality of life.

"Let me know if there is any change, I'll be sleeping in one of the staff rooms for an hour or so."

When I woke several hours later I went straight to check on my newest patient, half expecting to find her bed empty but there had been no change in her condition.

The police arrived at the hospital soon after with news.

"We think your patient is one Marnie Scott, a legal receptionist, aged twenty. Her employer doesn't know much about her. The paperwork she submitted turned out to be fake so we were wondering if we could get fingerprints doctor?"

"Certainly if you think it will help to find her relatives but please be careful, Nurse Cross will take you to her room and, if you discover anything I'd be obliged if you could give me a call, it might help."

The call came after I left for the day and I didn't get the results until the following day when I came back on duty. Marnie Scott was a mystery, her fingerprints weren't in the system anywhere and a search of her apartment had found nothing that would help to trace her family. Her boss, a lawyer by the name of Ms. Smith had been visited but again the police hit a dead end.

All they could ascertain was Marnie was a good employee who the lawyer had met at a conference looking for a job and as her references seemed good Ms. Smith had taken her on for a probationary period and kept her on afterward. The apartment had been leased in Miss Scott's name and the deposit was paid by her from a bank account also in her name. A bank account had been opened three years ago in Boston by Miss Marnie Scott but her post was directed to a PO Box and the workers in the mail center didn't remember her or recognize the photo on her driver's license which had also been issued originally in Boston.

My patient was turning out to be quite the mystery. For now, her stay here was being funded in part by Emergency Medicaid as the finance department of the hospital had found her own insurance inadequate. That would bring its own pressures to bear on us as a bed in the Trauma and Life Support Unit was very expensive especially if, as I suspected, Marnie would probably never be capable of moving or communicating again. Unless, of course, she had a guardian angel out there somewhere.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Jasper**

I found my usual place by the creek and sat down putting the book I had brought with me down beside me on the ground. I wouldn't open it, I never did, I didn't even know why I bothered carrying it here with me. The empty feeling in my chest became more oppressive day by day but there was nothing I could do to stop it. No one had managed to trace Bella, not even Darius, so I would need to find a way to live with the torment or find a way to end it all.

The sound of the water running along the creek soothed me a little and I conjured up Bella's face, berating myself for not recognizing her for what she was or seeing that she was being ill-treated by her father. How could I have missed all the signs so completely? The others blamed the strange influence both Bella and her father had over our gifts but that was a poor excuse as far as I was concerned and the guilt preyed on my mind, eating into my very soul.

I had been sitting for quite a while when the feeling hit me and I was almost knocked over from the intensity of it. I knew instinctively that this had something to do with Bella. I felt as if I had been punched in the chest by an iron bar the pain was that excruciating and I found myself on my knees gasping. Something was very wrong, Bella was in trouble, bad enough that it had overcome whatever had allowed her to hide from me for so long.

I had to take advantage of this and use the feeling to find her before it was too late but I could hardly walk let alone run and when Alice saw me staggering back to the house she ran to help me. I forced the words out, trying to explain what had happened and as soon as she got the message she offered to help me.

"You're in no fit state to go anywhere, let me drive and you concentrate on finding Bella."

"Looks like you might be needing some serious help Major, I guess I made it just in time."

I looked up to see Peter standing by his SUV, arms folded looking concerned despite his effort to conceal it.

I didn't have the strength or inclination to argue and surprisingly enough Alice didn't argue either. While she ran in to grab bags for us both I explained haltingly what was going on.

"And you have no idea what's happened to open the link?"

I shook my head,

"No, but it's bad Peter, I can feel it."

He nodded opening the door for me to scramble inside and as soon as Alice returned he set off.

"Just shout directions as we go Major and don't worry, we'll find her."

I felt more confident with Peter at my side, he was my best friend and right-hand man and he wouldn't give up however long this might take.

 **Peter**

The feeling that usually crept up on me slowly warning me that someone I cared about was headed into danger hadn't worked like that this time. Instead, I found myself floored by a sudden urgency, a feeling of great danger and the face that went with it was that of my best friend, my brother, The Major.

Charlotte suggested I ring to see what was happening but I knew I needed to leave right then. I didn't even stop to pack a bag just got into my truck and drove straight to the airport while Charlotte, who had to stay behind because one of the horses was about to foal, organized a flight for me so my ticket was waiting at the desk when I hurried into the terminal.

Luckily I didn't have to wait long for a flight, in fact, I just had time to get to the gate before they closed for boarding. I usually knew how close and how severe the danger was but this time everything was fucked up, all I knew was that I was needed and if The Major needed me then it was a mega cluster fuck.

The flight took just over three hours and every one of those was torture but eventually, we touched down and as I had no luggage I was soon out of the terminal. I had transport stored at a place just outside Seattle, it saved fucking about whenever I visited and was on the road to Forks in less than ten minutes.

It appeared that I was just in time, he was ready to leave with that annoying little elf of a sister when I pulled up and both joined me in my truck which was far better than her little sports job for a road trip. She starting to explain as best she could as I turned and drove back the way I had come.

We would be relying on The Major for directions and between these, sometimes forced from between clenched teeth, she filled in all the details. How a human had managed to hide so completely from her mate was bizarre and not a little fucking scary considering what it was doing to The Major.

"So, let's just get this straight. The girl was being abused by her father and no one noticed? Very fucking observant of you all. Then she ups and leaves a hospital dressed only in a gown in a fucking blizzard and still no one notices? What the fuck is she? The invisible woman? And just to top it all you have no idea where she went? What about Darius? Don't tell me the magical keyboard kid failed. that's gotta be a first."

"She just vanished into thin air and even Darius can't locate her. He says whoever is helping her is expert at it."

"Well he would, it makes him look less of a failure."

Despite my flippancy that news was fucking disturbing. If the Computer Guru couldn't locate her there was a good chance she might be dead instead of just missing. Maybe that was what The Major had felt, her death throes. Pushing that morbid thought to the back of my mind I considered what else Alice had told me.

"What about this friend? Couldn't you force the truth out of her? If you like I can try, I might have more success. I know how delicate the Cullen sensitivities are."

Alice shook her head not rising to the bait which told me just how concerned she was too.

"She doesn't know anything else, she pointed Bella in the direction of an organization that helps battered women escape their abusers and that's where her involvement ended. It only works because no one knows the whole story, Bella could have gone through ten companions before they finally settled her somewhere and after the first contact, no one knew who she really was. What would you do, torture all of them, Peter?"

"If necessary yeah, I would, but I guess it's too late for that now."

A grunted direction from The Major cut us short, he had me on I-90 headed east but couldn't tell me how far we were from the girl so I could be driving all the way to the North Atlantic! I just hoped we didn't need to rent a fucking boat before we found her.

It seemed to me the interstate was full of ass holes who shouldn't be let loose with a fucking pedal car let alone one with an engine! They just aimed their vehicles using the lanes as some kind of fucking fairground ride swerving from one to another. There were also the toll booths which turned out to be a pain in the ass slowing us down even more. I began to think it would have been faster to run the whole way but one glance at The Major soon changed my mind about that, right now a fucking snail could outrun him!

I stopped for gas before we hit Look Out Pass even though doing so made him real agitated and Alice came out to hurry me up.

"We really need to get going again Peter, I'm sure this is turning into a race for life, I think something terrible has happened to Bella."

"I do understand that Alice, I am capable of rational thought despite my reputation as a fucking imbecile but the gas will only pump so fast so I suggest you get the fuck back in the truck and do what you can to calm him down."

Watching her hop back in I remembered for the first time this trip just why I didn't like Alice Cullen, she was just too fucking pushy! Having said that she was worried about my friend and willing to help so I'd give her the benefit of the doubt…...for now.

 **Jasper**

The pain was getting no worse, it had hit a pitch and stayed there, my body feeling as if it had been shattered and glued back together incorrectly leaving all the nerve endings exposed. What could have happened to Bella that would cause her gift, or curse, or whatever it was, to stop working so I could sense her? I had hoped Alice might be able to see her now, maybe give me a clue as to where she was or what had become of her but there was nothing and although Alice tried hard to conjure up a vision she could see only blackness.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything Jazz, just that I'm not able to see her future, like before. Just because you can feel her all of a sudden doesn't mean she is open to all our gifts, you and Bella have a special connection remember."

I wasn't sure I believed her, nor was I convinced that she did either, there was something very wrong with this situation.

Esme called to keep up to date with our progress, promising to fly out and join us if she or Carlisle were needed. What she really meant was if Bella was dying, something I feared myself. What would I do if I had lost her? I didn't think I could survive the physical and mental anguish or if I would even want to. All I knew was that we were getting closer to her location and all I could do was pray we would be in time to save her from whatever fate had thrown at her, in the meantime I had to concentrate and do my best to guide Peter to her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Peter**

Well, this was a real fucking mess, first of all, we had no idea where the fuck we were headed and then we got held up by a major accident on the Interstate and it had taken all our combined strength to keep the Major from exiting the car and running down the highway. In itself that was bad enough but add on the fact it was broad fucking daylight and we were surrounded by hundreds of human witnesses and or would have become a fucking nightmare for all concerned.

He seemed to calm though as the hours ticked by which was even more worrying, did it mean the girl was OK? Surely it couldn't mean she was dead if so he would have gone completely loco, wouldn't he? This silent passivity gave me the craps and it seemed I wasn't alone. Alice tapped me on the arm and spoke quietly,

"Why do you think he's calmed down Peter? Is it good news? Maybe Bella isn't in danger any longer, maybe he can't feel her any more because of her shield, or whatever it is, is back up. That's it isn't it?"

She sounded as worried as me as if hoping I would say "Yeah that'll be it" reassuringly and then magically he'd sit up and start talking as if there was nothing wrong and he hadn't been acting like a madman for the last few hours! Well, she'd be waiting a long fucking time because I didn't like this new quiet Major any more than she did, nor did I trust that it would last.

When we finally got moving again about three and a half hours later the sun was still shining and I put my foot to the floor hoping to get some more directions soon. I glanced back at Alice who sat with The Major waiting for someone to tell me something but she just shrugged.

Turning back I sighed,

"Well, if anyone gets an idea where we're going then be sure to shout out before my fucking feet get wet."

I decided while he was quiet I would gas up the car again and hunt, my thirst was going to become a problem pretty soon otherwise, especially if we were going among humans which was pretty damn likely under the circumstances.

 **Jasper**

The urgency to move was fading, Bella was peaceful for now and we were closer but sitting here unable to do anything but wait was driving me crazy so I closed my eyes and tried to visualize her face. At first, there was only darkness and I began to lose hope but then I heard something very faint in the far distance. I waited and the sound became gradually louder enabling me to recognize it as a human heartbeat, slow and regular which was joined by another less recognizable noise. This was a low hiss, rhythmic and accompanied by a mechanical clicking noise. I was certain these noises were connected to Bella, she wasn't in any immediate danger, her heartbeat told me that, yet despite the reassurance I was became more concerned for her.

It was the strange hissing and clicking that upset me but as I felt my agitation increase I suddenly felt her presence like a touch of a warm soft hand on my cheek and my agitation faded away. Nothing else mattered but her presence, as long as I could feel her with me I knew she was alive and I could cope with anything else. I just wanted to remain like this fearing if I opened my eyes she might vanish from my side frightened by the light.

 **Alice**

Jazz hadn't spoken or opened his eyes for over an hour, not even while we stopped for gas and to allow Peter to hunt. At first his expression had been scared, desperate even, but now he looked strangely peaceful. Could it be that he had made a connection, however tenuous, with Bella? I just hoped when Peter got back Jazz would be able to give us some directions because like Peter I worried that this might end up a wild goose chase. We had driven almost 2,000 miles and what I wanted to know was why Bella had felt compelled to accomplish such a journey, especially considering the condition she had been in when they found her at the house. Something had driven her to run and keep running and had brought her to people willing to help her hide. This was more than simple fear of her father, this escape had been fuelled by absolute terror and I felt guilty I hadn't seen it more clearly or early enough to help her myself. I shouldn't have allowed the others to brush aside my worries, if anything bad had happened to Bella then I was at least partly to blame.

Peter hadn't been gone long but his crimson eyes were mute testament to the fact he had found prey and I felt slightly sick thinking what that meant, that he had killed a human being, but I couldn't condemn him for it, we all survived the best way we could and he had proved to be a good and loyal friend to Jazz.

"Has sleeping beauty said anything?"

He peered into the back checking on his friend as I shook my head,

"Not a word I'm afraid so I guess we just keep on driving."

I thought he was going to start bitching as usual but he surprised me as he merely nodded and got back into the driver's seat. As he pulled back out into traffic he murmured,

"I don't want to worry anyone but by tomorrow we're gonna run out of continent, just so you know."

I was getting worried myself that we had traveled so far without Jazz saying anything but I couldn't, wouldn't, believe that Bella had left the continental US which meant we must be getting very close. My own thirst had been growing but I hated the thought of slowing us down so I kept quiet hoping our journey would end soon somewhere I was able to hunt.

I was to be in luck as it turned out, a couple of hours later Jazz stirred opening his eyes and looking somewhat confused for a moment.

"I think we're close now. Which cities are nearby?"

Peter pulled over and consulted the map,

"Too fucking many by the look of it, we're not that far from Minneapolis, there's Rochester, Winona, Mason City, Eau Claire, Madison, Milwaukee, Waterloo, the list is endless. Can you be more specific Major? How close is close? Five miles? Fifty miles, One hundred and fifty? You see where I'm coming from? A ballpark estimate would be nice."

I frowned a warning at Peter and took Jazz's hands in mine staring at him closely,

"If we keep moving do you think you could concentrate, maybe pinpoint where she is a little more accurately?"

"I'm not sure, I can feel her presence but it's constant, well maybe a little stronger. All I know is we're close."

"A lot of fucking good that is, Major!"

I jumped in quickly,

"I'll call Darius, maybe he can work some magic now he has a smaller area to search in. We think she may be injured or sick so he can try the hospitals in say a hundred miles radius of our present position."

Peter waited for a response from Jazz but he just leaned back and closed his eyes again so as I made my call he sat drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, frustrated at having no way of helping right now.

Darius wasn't happy which was not altogether unexpected,

"Is that the best you can do? Do you realize there are a hundred or more hospitals in Minnesota alone and that's just for starters Alice."

I thought a little flattery might help,

"That's why I'm contacting you, so you can dazzle me with your magic. Oh, and we need to know as quickly as possible."

He laughed as he rang off but I knew he would do his best for us, he was a good friend with many talents and he hated to fail.

Peter and I took bets on how long it would take Darius to track Bella down if she was a patient in one of the hospitals and he won when Darius called back just under an hour later.

"Right, you owe me big time for this one, it's been a fucking nightmare, excuse the language but I guess you've heard worse from your chauffeur. This is a shot in the dark really but it's the best I can do for now. There's a girl in the Life Support unit in Madison and there appears to be some confusion about her real identity, the name is Marnie Scott and she's down as twenty-one years of age. I know that's older than our girl but…..."

"That's too old Darius, so what makes you think she might be Bella Swan?"

"Mainly because she has a history that fades out a couple of years ago if you start digging deep and someone has been tampering with official computer data to give her a new background. Now that's suspicious enough although she could be in witness protection. However...Miss Marnie is also a puzzle for the police, they're trying to locate a next of kin and if she was a W.P client they would have been told to back off by now. See where I'm coming from?"

Peter, having heard Darius, was already speeding towards Madison but then two things happened simultaneously, Jazz jerked upright his eyes flying open once more and Darius spoke again,

"If this is the girl you're looking for it's not good news I'm afraid. They're considering moving her to a long-term facility, she had a really bad accident and the prognosis isn't good. From what I can find in the files and other shit I got my hands on the doctors in charge are even considering switching off her life support system."

How Peter managed the rest of the journey without getting a ticket I have no idea but the scenery from the window was just a blur. Jazz was shaking with urgency if they turned off Bella's life support that would be the end for both of them.

"Hang on Jazz, we'll soon be there and if it is Bella then we'll do all we can. I'll contact Carlisle, see if he can get any information, maybe even delay any decisions until we arrive."

He nodded but the bleak look in his eyes told of his feelings and his anger at the possible hopelessness of this journey.

When I explained the situation to Carlisle he promised to do all he could and said he would fly to meet us if this mystery woman was indeed Bella but as he pointed out the ages were different and there could be a number of reasons why a woman might want to hide her true identity.

"I'll see how much her doctor is willing to disclose. I guess it depends on the circumstances but tell Jasper not to lose hope."

We waited nervously but luckily it didn't take long for him to get back to us,

"I got through to her doctor after a bit of a struggle and he was willing to speak to me once he understood that his patient might well be mine too. There's little medical insurance and I think that might be partly what is driving the decision to move her from such expensive facilities but also if she has little hope of recovery then blocking a bed in that unit seems a little unfair on other patients who would benefit from it. I'm afraid it sounds bad Alice, about as bad as it can get, but I'm on my way to the airport now, I'll meet you there and the doctor has agreed to delay any decision until I get there."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Doctor White**

Ms. Scott had been here for ten days now and the police were no nearer finding her next of kin, every avenue led to another dead end. It was as if she had just suddenly appeared full grown with everything she needed to live. She had all the relevant paperwork but it told them nothing useful except perhaps that there was something suspicious in her past.

I had my own suspicions that her employer, Ms Smith, a lawyer, might know more than she was prepared to share with either me or the authorities but she was sticking to her story that she had checked Ms Scott's references and they appeared to be in order. That her employee kept herself to herself and didn't talk about her past or any family. Ms. Smith did visit every day, though, bringing flowers and cards from colleagues at her law office. She would sit beside my patient's bed and hold her hand but when she spoke it was just about the weather, the day she'd had, and the animal shelter where Ms. Scott had been a volunteer. I had hoped hearing a familiar voice might just help our patient, especially as we had changed her medication hoping to bring her out of the induced coma.

 **Sydney**

I felt terrible but there was nothing I could do to help the police find Bella's next of kin, after all as far as I knew it could have been they who had forced her to run and hide in the first place. Besides, I had no idea who Marnie really was and there was no one I could ask who might know, that's just how the organization worked. The only person who knew Marnie's real identity was the poor girl who lay there silent and motionless breathing with the aid of a machine and from the little, I could gather no one knew when or even if she would recover consciousness.

I had held my breath when I first heard about the accident knowing the police would do all they could to find her real identity once they dug into her past and found nothing there. It was after all their job to inform her next of kin. I should have had more confidence in the organization that had once helped me to vanish. Even her fingerprints would have been altered if indeed they were in the system anywhere.

The thing that worried me most was that I had omitted to set up proper health insurance for Marnie and she hadn't done so since moving here. I hadn't taken into consideration her youth and ignorance of such things. I wasn't financially wealthy enough to take on the huge cost of her hospitalization myself and I knew the organization was not in a position to become publicly involved with a client they had helped, it could potentially be a security nightmare and put other clients lives at risk. Besides, with all the cutoffs in place, I doubted there was anyone in the organization who could actually say with any hope of certainty what Marnie's real name was or where she had originally come from.

Her doctor came in just as I was leaving one evening and I could see he was hoping I might be able to tell him something so I was quick to disabuse him,

"I'm really sorry but I can't tell you any more than I already did. If I knew anything that might help I would have told you by now. Is there any change?"

We both looked at the silent figure on the bed, the only sounds the ventilator's hiss and the beep of monitors and he shook his head,

"I'm afraid not, we are going to do some tests tomorrow to see how much brain activity there is."

I swallowed back a sob, looking for a scrap of comfort.

"But there is still hope isn't there?"

He gestured for me to follow him out of the Life Support unit and into a relatives room shutting the door after asking one of the nurses to bring coffee.

"As you are the only link we have to Ms. Scott I feel it is perfectly correct to talk to you about her condition. I'm afraid she is still in a deep coma and I suspect there is very little brain activity. The chances of her ever regaining consciousness are beginning to look remote and if she does it is quite possible she would be severely disabled."

"And these tests you are going to do, will they tell you for sure? If she...if she doesn't wake up what will you do? I mean how long will you be able to keep her here?"

There was a pause as there was a knock on the door and a nurse came in placing a tray with two mugs of coffee on the table and left with a pitying look at me. Did she think I was a sister or mother getting bad news? Did she know I had been sitting with Marnie? I hadn't recognized her but that meant nothing, there were so many uniformed staff around and my only concern had been my friend.

"The tests should give us a good idea what's going on in Ms. Scott's brain and then we can decide the best course of treatment and the best facility for her."

"You'll move her? Isn't this the best place for her to be?"

"Our facility has very limited space, we only have twenty-four beds and there are many calls on them. We have to decide which patients we can best help and which will benefit most from the kind of care we can offer, I'm sure you understand that."

When I left shortly afterward I knew exactly what he was saying, Marnie was taking up a bed in the specialist unit, an expensive bed that was being paid for partly by Emergency Medicaid and there was little more they could realistically do for her. I was pretty sure by the next day when I visited Marnie, I would discover she was going to be transferred although I had no idea where they would send her. I would make sure wherever she went that she would be looked after, I owed her that much. It was so tragic that after escaping from an abusive past the poor young woman was now all but dead as a result of a tragic accident.

 **Dr White**

I hated having to give Ms. Scott's only known associate such bad news but it was better than her finding the young woman's bed empty next time she visited. This was a very strange situation, there was something odd about the patient, her paperwork, her past, it all seemed very superficial and while her driver's license put her age as twenty-one I doubted she was actually more than about eighteen.

Still, that wasn't my problem, finding a bed somewhere for her with the appropriate equipment however was. I was aware that the next day my colleagues would decide she was blocking a bed in the unit when there was little hope of any improvements in her condition. We would be looking for a long term bed and they were like gold, very rare and extremely expensive.

As I left the relatives room I checked on Ms. Scott one last time knowing I would see no difference but always hoping. I hated to see such a young life cut so cruelly short but that was just the way it went sometimes and as a doctor working in such an environment I saw it all too often.

I was getting ready to leave for the day when my secretary called through to tell me there was a call for me.

"I'm about to leave can't you pass it along to one of the other doctors?"

"It's a Doctor Cullen and he says it's extremely important he speaks to you."

I asked her to get the name of his practice and call him back, standard procedure to check a caller's credentials, and then put him through.

When she did so I listened stunned as he explained why he had called.

"I'm sorry Doctor Cullen but what is it that makes you think Ms. Scott might be your patient Bella Swan?"

The reply was even more surprising but in a way, it filled in most of the gaps.

I explained the situation to my colleague and agreed to hold off on making a decision until he arrived provided that he could be here by the following morning.

"I'm afraid we can't hold off for long, pressure from those above. I'm sure you understand."

He did and promised to be here by morning but that some friends of hers would be with me soon. To make things easier I got their names and added them to the visitor's list for Ms. Scott, without this authorization they would have trouble accessing the unit.

I toyed with contacting Ms. Grant to tell her of this sudden development but decided it could wait a couple of hours. So could the police who were also keen to learn her true identity although as she wasn't a wanted criminal I doubted they would be terribly interested once they knew.

Doctor Cullen had been reticent about his patient's reason for running away but it happened all the time, if not with such success or professional help. He had told me both her parents were dead so maybe she had problems in foster care. I would find out more when he arrived or I could hang on and speak to the friends who were already en route.

Deciding my wife would murder me if I missed dinner again this week I left telling the staff I would be back later. Maybe I wouldn't be banished to the spare room again that way!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Sydney**

I couldn't believe my ears when Marnie's doctor rang me that evening to tell me that he had been contacted by someone purporting to be her doctor. How was that possible? Someone from her past had managed to trace her here? I felt very uneasy, after all, this might be the very person she had been running away from but there was nothing I could do. If she had been able to travel I could have taken her away from the hospital but that was impossible. All I could do was to pray Doctor White would check this person's credentials carefully.

I could tell that he was relieved to find he might be able to hand her over to someone else, any decisions would then be out of his hands. But of course if her doctor from a previous life had managed to find her then so would anyone else from that past and that would surely include her abuser.

Doctor White did tell me that Marnie's tests had been performed early so the results would be ready to show Doctor Cullen when he arrived. He didn't come straight out and say so but I got the message, they hadn't been encouraging and there was little hope for Marnie.

"It's a relief to think that someone might know how to contact any family Marnie might have. He will at least be taking over her care if he has the correct documentation when he arrives."

"Did he ask to?"

"Yes, and of course if he was her doctor in the past then he will know her medical history. It will be better all round."

Better for you I thought, one less critical patient to worry about, one more bed available in your unit.

Although I feared this "doctor" might be the one Marnie had been running from it hardly mattered any more. What could he possibly do to her that would harm her any further in her present condition? If he killed her it might be a blessing and if she was as close to death as Dr. White intimated then maybe he wouldn't even bother taking her. All I knew was that she shouldn't be alone when he arrived, she deserved to have a friend by her side to watch over her so I finished my meal and returned to the hospital.

Taking my usual place beside Marnie's bed I decided to stay as long as possible and if I could, get a look at this "Doctor Cullen" when he arrived. I chatted away to Marnie hoping that somewhere inside the unresponsive body she might hear and recognize my voice and that if so it may give her a little comfort to know she wasn't alone. I held her hand too, but it was so cold and soft as if there were no bones under the skin as if they had already melted away, as though she were fading from life one molecule at a time.

"I don't know who this doctor is who's coming to see you, Marnie, maybe it really is a friend and if so he can offer a ray of hope in your darkness. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from harm but I guess that's just the way life goes. I hope at least you found some peace here for a little while, I think you may have, and I have been blessed to know you."

It sounded too much like a eulogy and I stopped to blink back tears cursing myself for being such an emotional idiot.

I decided to think with my lawyers brain rather than the one I had been using. If this Doctor could prove his assertion that Marnie was a patient of his then what could I do about it? Unfortunately, if he had all the paperwork and possibly even a letter from her next of kin giving him permission to take over her case then I was out of options. I would make sure I saw this proof even if it meant a small lie after all, who could prove I wasn't her lawyer?

I became lost in my own thoughts and when I next returned to the present I realized it was getting very late. I would have to leave soon but I would be back first thing in the morning so I didn't miss the doctor's arrival. I was aware I had neglected my work since Marnie's accident but I owed it to her to stay with her as much as I could being the only one who knew her true circumstances. The others in the office were covering for me, everyone had liked Marnie, her room was full of cards, balloons, and flowers with get well being the universal prayer.

Standing up I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek,

"I have to go now Marnie before the nurses throw me out on my butt but I'll be back first thing so you don't need to worry. You hold on in there girl."

I turned as the door opened expecting to see Dr. White or Marnie's nurse coming to tell me it was way too late to still be here but instead a young man stood there, his eyes frantically searching the room. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen, even worried as he obviously was, and as he stepped in he was followed by a tiny raven-haired beauty who looked like she belonged on the cover of Vogue magazine.

I have no idea know what made me ask the question, it just burst out,

"Can I help you?"

He ignored me as if I didn't exist, walking straight past me to take the chair I had just vacated slipping a hand over Marnie's and leaning close to her. I saw his lips move but couldn't make out the words while the girl smiled and held out a hand,

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen and that's my brother Jasper. You must be a friend to still be here this late."

"You know Marnie?"

She hesitated and I realized that they wouldn't know her by that name, then she recovered,

"Yes, we're her friends."

I frowned, these were people who had known Marnie before, people from her past, and a possible danger to her. Doctor White hadn't mentioned them but they must be on her visitor's list or they wouldn't have been allowed onto the unit. The girl had introduced herself as Alice Cullen, the same name as the doctor. I wasn't sure what was happening but I couldn't leave now, not till I knew more.

"How long have you known Marnie?"

 **Alice**

This woman was suspicious of us which meant she knew something about Bella's past, she might even be one of those who had helped her to vanish and I wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Marnie's employer, Sydney Smith, a friend, and her lawyer."

There it was, the line is drawn in the sand, a warning shot.

"Oh, I see. And how long have you known "Marnie?"

I let her hear the hesitation in my voice over the name and her eyes narrowed. Well, it was time I took control of the situation.

"Let's be frank shall we Sydney? It saves wasting a lot of time."

I drew her out of the room into the corridor looking for somewhere quiet we could talk. She tried to prevent me pulling her along but there was no way she was going to win that battle! I wanted to leave Jasper alone with Bella, he needed this time with her.

There was an empty alcove and we sat down although I knew she was ready to make a run for it any second.

"I'll be honest with you, Marnie isn't her real name, it's Bella, Bella Swan, and she ran away from home, from her father. I have no idea if you are connected to the people who helped her but whoever they were, they were good, very good. The sad thing was that the person she was running away from was dead by the time she ran away, she just didn't know it."

"Really? Or is this just some cock and bull story you are making up? I hear a lot of those in my line of work."

I smiled to show there were no hard feelings and continued,

"His name was Charlie Swan and he was the Chief of Police in Forks Washington. He was killed in an explosion at the same time Bella was discovered unconscious in the basement of their house. She regained consciousness in the hospital and fled with the help of a very good friend never knowing he was already dead. We've been looking for her for a very long time. My father is her doctor and he's on his way here as we speak."

 **Sydney**

I knew at least a part of this story was true, Dr. White had told me about the doctor who contacted him but as for the rest? Well, the only way to find out was to ask,

"What's the relationship between Marnie and the man in there with her?"

"He's someone who loves her very much and her best hope of surviving."

I decided I needed to try verifying this story and thought of a way,

"I need to use the restroom, I won't be long."

She hesitated to weigh me up then nodded and watched me as I walked slowly to the nearby restroom and went inside.

I waited thinking she might follow me but no, I heard nothing and convinced I was alone I took out my cell phone and called my secretary at home.

"Amanda I'm really sorry to bother you at home but it's a bit of an emergency. Could you run a quick search on a Charles Swan of Forks Washington and get back to me as quickly as you can."

She asked me if it had anything to do with Marnie and when I told her possibly she promised to ring me back in a few minutes. I put my phone on vibrate in case it could be heard in the hallway and took a deep breath.

Going into a cubicle I sat down to wait, hoping she wouldn't take too long, I could only stretch out my "visit" for so long but luckily Amanda was her usual ultra-efficient self and only a minute later several documents appeared on my phone. There was an item from a Fork's newspaper on the accident and the death of Chief Swan. Another reported his daughter's discovery just as Alice had said, and with them photographs of him in his uniform and one of him with his daughter at an event I town, the girl Bella Swan was Marnie.

So, Alice had been telling the truth or at least some of her story was backed up but as to who had frightened Bella enough to make her run away and hide...well that was still open to some doubt although who but her father would have imprisoned and drugged her in the family home? Especially as the article told that her mother was already dead, poor girl, so much tragedy for one so young and now this!

When I came back Alice hadn't moved but I could see that she knew exactly what I had been doing by her expression. I guess I had been pretty transparent but it was still annoying.

"Satisfied?"

"Somewhat. Marnie is really Bella Swan and her father is dead certainly but no one seemed able to say who imprisoned her. I'll grant you it would be much easier for her father to be responsible but he was a cop and so it could have been a frame. Someone he had put away getting their own back."

"It could have been but it wasn't. The only fingerprints in the basement were hers and Charlie's. We blame ourselves for not seeing the warning signs but he was clever and never physically abusive as far as we could see."

"Abusers are very cunning."

"You sound like you are talking from experience."

I hesitated then nodded,

"You could say that but back to Mar...Bella. How much did your father tell you about her condition because I think it's going to take more than the love of a man, more like a miracle..."

Alice smiled,

"You have no idea..."

I was about to ask her more questions when Alice jumped to her feet and began moving quickly towards Mar...Bella's room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Jasper**

I had known we were at the right place as soon as we reached the hospital, it was if a thin cord was now stretched between us tugging at my guts and I rushed upstairs not caring that I was going too fast until Alice hissed a warning as we heard footsteps approach from above us.

"We're almost there Jazz, don't ruin things now. Calm down."

It was important to reach Bella but if we were seen moving like this then I would be forced to turn away and that did not bear thinking about so I slowed enough to pass for a human as two nurses went by.

I could barely stop myself from screaming at the slow progress, the need to be at Bella's side was like torture but I forced myself to stop as Alice spoke to the woman at the nurse's station. She looked at us rather puzzled until Alice mentioned Carlisle's name, he had been in touch and they were expecting him but probably not us. Then another appeared who seemed to be better informed.

"Oh yes, Dr. White put your names on Ms. Scott's visitor's list but she already has a visitor and we only allow one at a time, besides it is very late."

Alice took her by the arm,

"You just show us where to go and I'm sure whoever is in there will leave when I explain the circumstances."

She directed us to Bella's room and unable to wait any longer I pushed past the two of them and wrenched the door open stopping for a moment as the woman already in there turned to look at us but then drawn on I took the chair at Bella's side and slid my hand over hers. It was warm, but not as warm it should be and she looked as if she might already be dead, she was so pale and still, with wires and tubes weaving under and over the covers. The mechanical sounds of monitors and pumps grating and loud broke the silence of the sick room, the only signs of life apart from the soft fluttering beat of Bella's heart struggling to keep her alive.

I hardly noticed when Alice took the visitor out, I had been busy talking quietly to Bella, hoping she might hear and recognise my voice.

"Bella, I know you are in there somewhere and I promise you we'll do all we can for you. Do you recognise my voice? It's Jasper, Doctor Cullen's son There's no need to be afraid any longer, no one will ever hurt you again."

There was little point telling her more and I had no idea if even that was getting through.

There were no emotions radiating from her and that worried me more than her physical condition. How could she still live and feel nothing, was her brain so badly damaged? Were we too late to save her? I couldn't bear to even contemplate such a thing. My only consolation was that I still felt that tenuous connection and that couldn't exist unless Bella still lived inside there somewhere. We had arrived in time and soon Carlisle would be here if anyone could bring Bella back it was him. I knew changing her wouldn't work if her brain was damaged, Carlisle had learned that bitter truth the hard way years ago, the only time he attempted to save a human he found with serious head injuries after a rock fall. It was the only time his venom failed to work so he would have to use his eons of experience treating sick and injured humans to save my mate.

I don't remember what else I said to Bella, I just wanted her to know I was here at her side ready to keep her safe and help her find her way back to me. A small part of me wanted to dig Charlie Swan's body back up and rip it to pieces for what he had done, however useless such a deed would be. He was beyond my vengeance but I would make sure no one else ever hurt his daughter again. I blamed myself for Bella's present situation, if only I had traced her earlier, protected her from the truck, from serious injury...

I wasn't prepared for the cacophony of sounds that blasted from the various pieces of equipment seconds later. I had been so intent on my thoughts that I had missed the warning signs. Bella's heart had stopped, she had died virtually in my arms. As I tried to think what to do the door crashed open and Alice appeared followed by an orderly and nurse with a crash cart.

I was pushed aside to stand helpless next to Alice as paddles were applied to Bella's chest and her poor fragile body jerked once, twice, and then the orderly stepped back as the nurse injected a drug into Bella. I watched the monitor, that awful flat line, praying that it would change, that the line would become a series of peaks showing that her heart was pumping once more. After a few seconds hesitation, the paddles were reapplied and another figure arrived, this one a doctor. He and the nurse conferred quietly as the rhythm of shock and drugs was followed again. Then the nurse turned to him solemn-faced,

"I think we've lost her doctor, there's no response, shall we call it?"

The doctor turned and gestured for us to leave,

"Nurse, perhaps you could show these people to a room where they can wait."

He looked at us with pity in his eyes.

"I'll be with you as soon as I can."

I knew what that meant, they were going to give up on Bella.

Alice shook her head in warning as I stepped forward but I ignored her speaking through gritted teeth to hold in my fear and anger.

"Try again."

He looked at me,

"Excuse me? Who exactly are you? I must ask you to leave."

I ignored his words, moving closer until we were toe to toe,

"I said try again."

Our eyes locked and I knew he was frightened of me and the icy tone in my voice but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Bella, I wouldn't let her die, not now, now I was here and Carlisle's expertise was only a few hours away.

"I..."

His words died on his lips as he studied my expression seeing the threat and warning in it, then he nodded to the orderly who along with the nurse began to work on Bella's lifeless body once more.

I managed to force a few more words through jaws still stiff with pent up emotion.

"Doctor Cullen will be here soon but until then you will do everything in your power to keep your patient alive. Do you understand me?"

I could see he wanted to exert his authority but was intimidated by me and there was no way I was going to back down.

"I must ask you to leave, you are in the way. Leave us to do our job."

I just stared at him, did he really think I was going to leave Bella in his care when he had already proved he was willing to let her die?

A faint sound alerted me to the fact that Bella's heart had restarted, it was weak but it was beating and that meant there was still hope for her, and for me.

I went back to Bella's side as the cart was pushed away from her side and sat on the edge of the bed taking a frail clammy hand carefully in my own.

"Keep fighting Bella, we're all here for you. Just keep fighting, you're safe now."

The doctor cleared his throat and gestured for the staff to clear the room then turned to me.

"I don't know who you are or what your relationship is to my patient but I have to warn you that we may have restarted her heart but there is little hope of her ever regaining consciousness and as for any long-term prospects well...it would have been kinder to let her go peacefully."

I looked up at him and spoke quietly but firmly,

"Kinder? Bella isn't ready to give up yet and neither am which means neither are you, so it's your move."

He turned to leave but I stayed him with a hand on his arm gripping hard enough to make my point without breaking any bones although I felt as if I wanted to beat him to a pulp.

"I think maybe you should stay here with us, just until her own doctor gets here. After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen in the meantime now would we?"

Again he opened his mouth to argue and again thought better of it and nodded curtly glancing at Alice who had positioned herself against the door and smiled brightly at him.

"Best listen to my brother, he doesn't like it when people ignore his suggestions and Bella might still need your assistance. Why don't you sit down over there and relax, I'm sure Carlisle won't be much longer, he understands the urgency. Oh yes, and you promised not to make any decisions on Bella's future before he arrived, remember?"

The connection with Bella was back but weaker than before and I began to believe only a miracle could save her but I wasn't leaving her side until everything possible had been done.

It seemed hours before Carlisle appeared although it may have been only minutes, time had ceased to have any meaning as I concentrated on Bella and trying to help her understand that she wasn't alone any longer nor had she any reason to fear anyone or anything ever again.

I heard Carlisle and the other doctor leave the room talking quietly in undertones, the latter complaining bitterly about being held a prisoner in his own hospital but Carlisle brushed that off. He was only interested in Bella, her condition, and any test results they had.

Alice came to stand beside me, a hand on my shoulder to comfort me as we both listened to the doctor's doom-laden report then Carlisle opened the door and gestured for me to join him. I moved reluctantly, I didn't want to leave Bella's side, but Carlisle was the only one who could help her so I joined him in the corridor.

"You heard what Doctor White said, son?"

I nodded,

"I'm not sure there is much more I can do for her."

I turned pain filled eyes on him,

"She's still there Carlisle, I can feel it, she just needs time to heal."

He looked dubious at first and then, to my relief, he nodded,

"Very well. I'll arrange to take over her case and I think it might be better if we moved her from here. The staff seems to feel she's a hopeless case and I'm not convinced they will try very hard if she crashes again."

I heaved a sigh of relief and clutched Carlisle's hand in thanks, with him on our side Bella stood a chance, however slim that chance might be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Carlisle**

I could tell there was an explosive situation in Bella's room and one spark was all it needed to become a train wreck so I asked Alice to take Jasper outside to cool down and let Peter know the state of play.

I'd met Jasper's friend outside the main entrance to the hospital as I arrived and he'd explained he was waiting for word on Bella's condition.

"If she dies, he will too, so you'd better work some of that magic of yours Doc or you'll have me to answer too."

I found Peter abrasive as always but I understood his loyalty and concern for his friend. I also understood his reluctance to enter the hospital, that would be tantamount to giving the keys of the candy store to a child already tempted by the sweet aroma.

"I'll do all I can Peter. Are you staying around?"

"Nope, once I know for sure The Major is OK I'll be headed back home, he won't need my services any longer."

Having read through Bella's case notes and examined her myself I understood why the doctors here had been prepared to let her slip away when she crashed. Her chances of any kind of life if she were to regain consciousness were not good.

Although they had operated swiftly to alleviate the pressure on her brain caused by bleeding inside the skull all the tests showed minimal brain activity. She was unresponsive to all exterior sensations heat, cold, and pain, was unable to breathe independently and while her organs were still working there were early indications that they too were beginning to fail.

The hospital was only too willing to sign her over into my care once I showed them the relevant paperwork, after all, they needed the bed and resources currently in use for Bella for patients with more chance of a recovery not to mention with more medical insurance.

It wasn't going to be easy to find a clinic with the facilities needed for Bella so I decided to rope Darius in to find me somewhere to rent quickly and source all the equipment I would need in a very short time explaining the situation as succinctly as I could.

"If she crashes again I'm not sure I can persuade the doctors here to act and if that happens I will have Jasper to contend with."

He understood the urgency and within twenty-four hours had everything lined up to be delivered and installed in a small building he had acquired for me.

"The only problem is the location. I take it we can transport your patient with the appropriate vehicle? I have a medivac plane on standby to fly you to Boston. A few friends are making sure the old clinic building is ready for you by the weekend. Sorry I couldn't make it any sooner Carlisle but even I can only work so many miracles in one day."

I was just grateful he could help so quickly, I wanted to get Bella settled somewhere before her condition deteriorated still further. Once that was done I would need to talk to Jasper, he must be made to understand and accept that Bella was quite probably going to die and there was little I could do to change that tragic outcome. His desperate actions had dragged her back from the brink once but I doubted it would be possible again. I loved my "son" and would do all I could to save him from pain but even a vampire doctor could only fight death so far as I knew only too well.

 **Alice**

Peter was gone but would remain on call should his help be needed again and Jasper had calmed down. I wasn't sure Carlisle's words of warning had registered with Jazz but I guess it didn't really matter to him, he was here with Bella and was banking on Carlisle to save her as I guess we all were. For now, everything was quiet, Bella hadn't arrested again and the staff on the unit seemed content to allow Carlisle to watch over his patient.

When she came to visit the following afternoon Bella's friend we broke the news of Bella's upcoming transfer to a private clinic in Boston. I wondered if she would try to stop it as Bella's lawyer and she did ask a lot of questions but I think she could see that we were Bella's best chance of living.

She wanted to know exactly where Bella was going to be transferred to and I could tell her concern was genuine so I explained we were taking her to a small clinic where she could be assured of round the clock nursing.

"Just who will be paying for all that? Marnie doesn't have enough insurance, that's one of the reasons they want her out of here or any savings and she doesn't have any family now, does she?"

I smiled,

"All her expenses will be met by Doctor Cullen personally and you are very much mistaken if you think Bella has no one who cares, she does have a family who cares and are willing to do everything in their power to help her."

She seemed suspicious,

"What I don't understand is why you should be willing to pay for all the care Marnie will need, Doctor Cullen must be very wealthy. If she had such friends why did she feel it necessary to escape from her former life? I knew there was something bothering her lately so maybe it was the thought of having left her boyfriend, Jasper, behind."

I had to be careful here,

"Jasper was never Bella's official boyfriend, her father wouldn't allow it, things were very... complicated in Forks."

She snorted,

"That seems to be something of an understatement from the little I've read but then again when you are forced to give up all you know to stay safe it tends to get complicated. I shall need to see her discharge papers, the address of the clinic she is being moved to of course and proof that her medical bills are being met."

"Of course, this is all being done legally I assure you but I will pass on your requests to Carlisle and I'm sure there won't be a problem furnishing everything you require."

"When are you planning on transferring Marnie?"

"Tomorrow if everything is ready."

"So soon? Well, let's hope this works out. I'll just say my goodbyes to her."

When she came out again she looked subdued and I knew she was thinking how close to death Bella looked right now but she managed a wan smile at me then nodded, glanced at the closed door once more, and turned walking slowly down the corridor and out of sight as the elevator doors opened to swallow her up.

Carlisle and Jasper would accompany Bella in the air ambulance and I drove on ahead to help the others finish the preparations and fill them in on the latest news. Carlisle had already told us all that Bella's chances were slim to nonexistent but for now, he would put all his energies and expertise into pulling off a miracle of his own and if anyone could it was Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

When I arrived the others were eager for first-hand news on Bella so I told them quite bluntly that chances were good she might die before reaching us which shocked them all.

"Poor Bella, how could something like this happen to such a sweet child? How did we miss something so obvious."

"Hardly obvious Esme, I mean who would believe the Police Chief was mentally abusing his daughter? We all thought they were just close and without any clues to the contrary what else could we think? Carlisle will be able to give her a second chance, you wait and see."

Emmett was always the most optimistic of us all but in this instance, I really prayed he would be proved right.

"Me too Emmett, for Jasper's sake as well as Bella's. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him, Esme."

Esme smiled reassuringly and hugged Rose tightly as she covered her face with her hands feeling as scared as the rest of us,

"Come on Rose, we know how determined Carlisle is and Bella's already demonstrated how strong she is, all we can do is support them both and hope for the best."

Emmett exchanged a look with me, Rose was just vocalizing what we all felt and neither of us were comforted much by Esme's words.

We waited together for the ambulance to arrive at the clinic relieved when Carlisle called from the airport to tell us that nothing terrible had happened during the flight. When the others saw Bella for the first time all cocooned in wires and tubes with a ventilator breathing for her they were shocked as much, if not more, than Jazz and I had been when we walked into her room at the hospital.

As Jasper followed the paramedics into the room Emmett indicated without acknowledging our presence Esme touched Carlisle's sleeve,

"Is all that really necessary Carlisle?"

"I'm afraid so Esme, Bella is gravely ill and I am not going to make any promises I may not be able to keep. Her chances even here with us are little better than 5% however, having said that I won't give up trying."

And try he did as Bella threw everything at him time after time. Her heart stopped, her blood pressure fell alarmingly, and he was forced to operate to stop internal bleeding from a failing kidney. Then she developed pneumonia which became his greatest challenge but through it all, he and Jasper remained at her side, the latter not even leaving to hunt.

Emmett silently handed him deer, bobcat, even moose blood he had drained from creatures he killed especially and stayed at his brother's side while Jazz drained them with a silent nod of thanks. The only person Jasper spoke to, apart from Carlisle, was Bella and hoping his voice would break through the damage to her brain he talked to her constantly.

He started with his human life and moved forward leaving nothing out, not trying to excuse his actions once until he was up to date. Then he began to weave a future for the two of them, a peaceful, safe life in a little house with friends all around her and a husband who adored her and promised to protect her from any threats to her peace or safety. It was a future they might never share but it was beautiful to hear nonetheless.

Unable to bear just sitting around and waiting Esme, Emmett, Rose and I decided to make his dream future a reality so when we had to think positively for all our sakes, Bella woke up he would be able to show her the pretty little cottage with its picket fence and flower beds.

Carlisle thought we were being a little too optimistic but his only suggestion was that everything should be on one level with plenty of space for a wheelchair to maneuver.

"If Bella does wake up she is unlikely to ever walk or even communicate properly again so let's make things as easy as possible for her."

"But surely if she wakes up you can change her Carlisle."

He looked at Emmett, who was willing him to say yes, gravely.

"You must understand that Bella suffered brain damage in the accident, it was inevitable and a miracle she lived at all considering her injuries and while vampire venom can do many things it has never cured brain damage and believe me, Emmett, I have experimented with that particular idea many times. Once a part of the human brain is destroyed it can never be regenerated, that's something Jasper is still struggling to accept and you must do the same. I'm afraid the Bella we knew has gone forever."

Emmett walked off shaking his head like a bear shaking off water and I knew he, like Jasper, would never accept the truth of that, he would keep hoping and praying for the Bella he had known to open her eyes, smile shyly, and realize she was safe at last.

Carlisle had painted a very bleak picture for us all out of necessity and as a doctor of many years standing he should know the odds better than any of us but I found myself buoyed up by Emmett's optimism and Jasper's refusal to give up hope. He was firmly convinced Bella would not only wake up but relearn all the skills she had forgotten with his help, and with his attitude as a guide we set about the building work.

Emmett and I designed the cottage's exterior whilst Esme and Rose began the task of designing the interior. We found ourselves relieved at having something concrete to do leaving us little time to think about the possible futility of our endeavor. Somehow we formed the collective opinion that if we could just get the cottage built and furnished before something else happened then Bella would awaken. It was the only thing that kept us going as Carlisle fought to keep Bella's lungs from filling with fluid and drowning her and every day she survived a little more hope filled each and every one of us.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Jasper**

I had been relieved when Carlisle arrived and even more so when he told me of the arrangements he was making. I felt Bella would be better off away from the people who had been prepared to allow her to die rather than fight for her chance at life. It didn't matter to me what they thought her chances were, as far as I was concerned she would come back to me, she had to, she held my heart, my future, in her fragile hands.

The small clinic Darius had acquired and equipped for Bella was a much less depressing place than the hospital had been and as soon as she arrived we began to play music Alice had heard her listening too while they were at school together. The others took turns to sit with us as I refused point blank to leave Bella's side and talked about familiar things. The news from Forks, names she might recognize, anything that might ignite a spark in her poor damaged brain.

I wasn't a fool, I knew that Bella could slip away again any time, that she might never regain her senses but I refused to allow myself to accept this outcome. The fragile bond I felt between us still gave me hope even when Esme suggested it might be wishful thinking on my part. I knew she had only been trying to prepare me for the worst but I still resented her words.

Of all my siblings it was Emmett who suffered the most seeing Bella like this. He was a soft-hearted giant who hated to see anyone, or, for that matter any creature, in pain. He would take her other hand carefully, it disappeared inside the grasp of his huge fist, and beg her to return to us, promising her that she would never need to fear again. He vowed to protect her alongside me and keep her safe if she would just open her eyes.

I had no idea how long I sat and waited beside her bed, drinking blood drained from animals supplied by Emmett or Edward both of who realised I wouldn't leave Bella to hunt for myself but eventually, late one evening, I felt a difference in the room, something had changed.

Bella still lay as if asleep, her eyes closed and the ventilator hissing softly but then I saw her throat move, she was trying to swallow, she was aware of something in her throat, Bella was conscious enough to feel the tube!

I jumped up, wrenched open the door and shouted for Carlisle who was there an instant later. He checked the monitors and Bella before turning to me.

"I'm going to remove the ventilator Jasper, I think it's distressing her."

"That's a good sign isn't it?"

"It indicates a level of awareness, yes, but if she fails to breathe unaided then I'm afraid we might have to intubate her again and possibly even give her sedation that's not something I want to do. If she is becoming aware of things then stopping her would be the last thing we should do."

He moved over to the bank of monitors and equipment then turned back to me.

"You do understand what might happen when I shut the ventilator off?"

I nodded, of course I did, she may not be able to breathe for herself, she might even die but something told me she could be aware that she was among people who meant her no harm and if she were to recover then she had to be able to support her own body. Bella being trapped unaware inside a body that failed her was something I couldn't even bear to think about.

I watched as he flipped off a switch and carefully pulled the breathing tube from her throat praying that she would take a breath followed by another unaided. There was an agonizing moment when her chest ceased moving and then I saw it the covers rose, hesitated, then fell, and as we continued to watch she began breathing unaided for the first time since the accident. Her eyelids flickered and for a second I thought she was going to open her eyes but then they stopped, she was still in the grip of sleep but breathing unaided, she had passed the first crucial hurdle.

As Carlisle went to spread the good news to the others I sat back down beside her wondering if perhaps we were approaching this from the wrong angle. Bella hardly knew us, she certainly wouldn't recognize us as friends or even people she could necessarily trust but was there someone she would see in this light? Was there anyone in Forks that Bella might trust? It seemed unlikely or she would have told them about her father and asked for help.

There was one person, though, the person she trusted enough to run to for help, her friend in Jacksonville who we had visited when looking for help to find her. Maybe Bella would react to her voice and if she did she might feel safe enough to wake up.

 **Alice**

When Jasper told me of his idea I thought it was brilliant, he was right, Bella had no reason to trust us but she did trust Ms. Grant so I agreed to find her and explain the situation, sure she would want to help once she knew Bella needed her again. I took a couple of photographs as proof in case it was needed and flew down with Esme who had also visited Ms Grant and would therefore be immediately recognisable. Rose had wanted to join us but Carlisle preferred to have her and her medical knowledge close by.

Darius came to the rescue once more and we were relieved to hear that although Ms. Grant was due to leave the country within days she hadn't done so yet. Taking this as a good sign, maybe luck was on our side now, we flew to Chicago where she had been helping to set up a new hostel for homeless and vulnerable teenagers.

She wasn't at the hotel or the hostel and the people in charge were wary about giving out her phone number so once more we fell back on Darius who as usual came through in seconds. When she recognized us she wasn't keen to meet but when we told her we needed to speak to her about Bella, that we knew where Charlie Swan's daughter was, she agreed to meet us at the nearby Starbucks in an hour.

"I really hope she agrees to go back with us Alice, I know Carlisle is worried that just because Bella is able to breathe unaided does not mean she will regain consciousness but even if she should and then not recognize a face she can trust she might panic and that could cause enough stress to send her back into a coma or even kill her, fragile as she is."

"If we explain everything to Ms. Grant I'm sure she'll agree to accompany us, she seemed to care very much about Bella and Bella's mother must have trusted her if, as Ms. Grant claimed, Mrs. Swan wanted Bella to live with her and not her own biological father."

We were relieved to see her come into the coffee shop less than an hour later although she recognized us immediately and looked less than pleased to be here.

"Is this some kind of cheap trick? How did you manage to find Bella? It should have been impossible."

"Difficult but not impossible and we thought you'd be pleased to hear that we had."

She sat down opposite and took off her jacket before answering me.

"I guess I am and at least she knows that her father can't harm her now."

Esme smiled a little sadly,

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. As I said, we found Bella but unfortunately, things were about as bad as they could get. Bella had been involved in a serious, almost fatal, traffic accident. She's been in a coma for some time and we aren't even sure she will survive although my husband, a doctor himself, is doing all he can."

She lowered her head to hide her tears of shock then took a deep breath and sat up again.

"We'd like you to return with us, we're hoping that the sound of a familiar and safe voice might bring her back. We really need your help, Ms. Grant, Bella needs your help."

She hesitated but I could see it wasn't because she needed to make up her mind, she was just unable to form the words for the tears that choked her throat and trickled down her cheeks, white with shock. and Esme continued. Finally, she wiped away the tears, coughed to clear her throat and while I went to get her a coffee she spoke to Esme.

"Of course, I'll do all that I can for Bella, poor child, she's been through so much since her mom got sick and then died, it's so unfair. But at least you found her in time."

"We certainly hope so Ms. Grant."

"Lizzie, it's Lizzie to my friends. I'll need a couple of hours to rearrange my schedule but then I'm yours for as long as Bella needs me."

To our immense relief, Lizzie only needed an hour and that included to pack and organize a month's cover for a start and we were able to catch the next flight back to Boston. She was more relaxed and open with us on the journey explaining how she and Renee, Bella's mother, had been close friends for years and how Renee had told her of her fears whenever Bella visited her father.

"Renee never actually told me that Charlie had physically abused her but I know he was mentally abusive and that carried on even when they were divorced. If not for the fact he had visitation rights over Bella I think Renee would have run as far and as fast from him as she could. Instead she tried to ensure he was never abusive towards Bella. When she was little it was easier, Charlie never wanted his daughter around much, like a lot of guys he was awkward around babies and toddlers but as she got older he insisted on his rights. Renee used to fret the whole time Bella was away but Bella seemed happy enough to go for visits and what could Renee say or do? He had legal rights over his daughter and who would believe Renee over a Chief of Police?"

We were all thinking the same thing, only when he had Bella full time had he been unable to hide or control his dark side. He had made Bella's life a living hell and hidden it from the outside world and as a result, his daughter was now in a coma with no guarantee of recovery.

Had his final urgent words to Carlisle been some effort at atonement? Did he understand that his actions could have resulted in his daughter's death? We would never know the answer to these questions and I guess it mattered little in the long run. The only thing that mattered now was Bella and her recovery.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Lizzie Grant**

Well, this was one of the strangest trips I had ever been on and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. These strangers, the Cullen family, had appeared out of the blue desperate to find Bella and that's just what they had done although I had no idea how it should have been impossible. Still, from the sound of things they hadn't been a moment too soon, finding Bella close to death in a coma.

I didn't question their sincerity any longer, how could I? But I couldn't for the life of me work out their motive although I suspected it had a lot to do with the handsome young man Jasper. It didn't take an Einstein to work out that he was one most affected by Bella's vanishing act but was that enough to explain the vast amount of money and resources they had used in finding her? Well, I'd soon know the answer and in the meantime, this flight gave me a chance to get to know Esme and Alice Cullen better and learn just how badly injured poor Bella was.

I couldn't help thinking about my dear departed best friend Renee who would be turning in her grave if she knew what that slimy despicable ex- husband of hers had done. I also felt guilty for not trying harder to keep Bella with me although I was enough of a realist to understand I didn't really stand a chance, we'd not had time to make arrangements for Bella legally and even then it might not have stood up in court if Charlie had chosen to fight it which was probable.

I sat back in my seat and looked across the aisle to where Alice sat flicking through an in-flight magazine while Esme appeared to be deep in thought two rows ahead. We had been lucky to get tickets on this flight at all, getting three together would have been a miracle.

There was something very odd about them all, something I couldn't really put my finger on but something that made me a little nervous. Perhaps it was because they were so perfect, so beautiful and so wealthy although they didn't act as if they were different. They couldn't have been more kind or helpful either, even paying for my plane ticket despite my assurances I was able to pay my own way, maybe I was just worried about Bella.

Waiting at the airport for us was the biggest man I had ever seen, he was well over six feet tall and built like one of those power lifters but without any of the abnormal bulk most of those possessed. He could easily have appeared intimidating and I admit had I been alone I would have given him a wide berth like most passengers here were, but his bright smile and cheerful friendly attitude served to allay my fears.

Esme introduced him as her son Emmett and he took my hand very gently when he shook it. Close up, his size was even more overwhelming but I could see he was doing his best to put me at my ease although there was an anxious look in his eyes.

As he drove us to the clinic he filled us in on Bella's condition which could be summed up in two words, no change. I couldn't really take it in, last time I had seen Bella she had been terrified yes, but she had been alive and reasonably fit under the circumstances. Now it hit me that she was hovering at death's door and they were hoping I could work a miracle!

Glancing at me in the rear view mirror his face became tense.

"I really hope you can help Bella, we're counting on you, Ms. Grant."

I tried to appear more confident than I felt and managed a weak smile as I answered him,

"So, no pressure then? And it's Lizzie, Ms. Grant makes me sound like my mother!"

I groaned inwardly, was that really the best I could think of in way of a response?

I'm not sure what I expected but it certainly wasn't the small red brick building in its own grounds or the beautifully appointed room where Bella lay propped up on beautiful crisp white pillows surrounded by vases of flowers while a tune I recognized played quietly in the background.

I recognized the young man seated beside her, he had been with Alice when she first visited, Jasper, who was in love with Bella but my eyes were drawn back to her, the wires snaking from under the cheerfully coloured blanket connected to monitors that beeped quietly, the wavy lines the only indication of life I could see at first. She was deathly pale with dark rings around her eyes, and her hands were so thin. She reminded me of a fledgling bird fallen from its nest, weak and vulnerable.

I heard someone come in behind us and turned to see a man, hand outstretched to greet me, a broad smile on his face.

"Welcome Ms. Grant, I'm Doctor Cullen, thank you for agreeing to come."

So this was Esme's husband, Bella's doctor? That was something of a shock, after all, he looked more like a male model! What was it with all these people? Were they taking beauty pills and if so could I have a few? He was tall and handsome just like the other Cullens and just as pale-skinned. He too had the golden eyes that had struck me the first time I saw Alice and Jasper. It would be easy to see these were all related from that clue alone, even if they differed wildly in almost every other way. Recovering myself I took his hand and shook it warmly,

"Please, call me Lizzie, Ms. Grant is way too formal. How long has Bella been like this? Has there been no improvement at all?"

"She is breathing unaided now which is encouraging but I won't lie to you Lizzie, her chances still aren't great, not of making a complete recovery. We are hoping that hearing a familiar and trusted voice might persuade Bella to wake up."

"And if she does, how will the accident affect her? I mean, will there be..."

My voice failed me, I couldn't put my fears into words in case speaking them out loud made them so.

"At present, there is no real way of telling. There is more brain activity than her tests at the hospital in Milwaukee showed but as to permanent damage, I'm afraid we won't be able to answer that question until she wakes up."

"But what do you think Doctor Cullen? What is your professional opinion? I need to know. Bella is like a daughter to me, her mother and I were best friends since Bella was a toddler."

I wondered if he would hesitate and refuse to be honest with me but he smiled and shrugged,

"If not for my son I would have said Bella's chances of any kind of meaningful recovery were slim but she's already proved me wrong by breathing on her own again so who knows? I doubt she will escape unscathed from her ordeal, that would be a little too much to hope for but like Jasper, I'm refusing to give up and I intend to do all I can to give her the best possible outcome."

OK, so he hadn't exactly committed himself to anything but I got the feeling he was sincere, he would indeed do all he could. I truly believed this although I still didn't understand why.

It was plain to see his son Jasper was devoted to Bella and I wondered how she would react to him when, yes when, not if, she recovered consciousness. Would she recognize him? More troubling still was the question, would she even recognize me?

I was happy to start straight away despite feeling tired and travel worn but Carlisle insisted I take the time to freshen up and eat.

"A few more hours isn't going to make any difference Lizzie."

Esme showed me to my room which was next door to Bella's and the kitchen which was well equipped and stocked with food and supplements that were being fed to Bella through a tube. It was then it dawned on me that there were no other patients visible and no staff, what kind of a clinic was this?

When I questioned Esme she explained that the building had been a clinic which had since moved to more modern premises,

"We were able to lease the building quickly and equip it for Bella's needs. After all, a hospital is hardly likely to discharge a patient in Bella's condition to a private home."

I frowned,

"You mean you set all this up just so you could help Bella? And you are nursing her yourselves? Doesn't your husband have a job? Surely he hasn't given it up just to look after one girl?"

"Actually yes, looking after Bella and giving her the best chance of a recovery is all important to us. You must understand that we feel in some way responsible for what happened. How could we have missed what was happening? If we had seen and understood we could have helped her and avoided this terrible outcome."

"But it must be costing you a fortune, I don't know much about medical care except that it's incredibly expensive."

I blushed as I realized how that must have sounded but Esme merely smiled and offered me coffee and sandwiches.

"Well, the equipment was quite expensive I suppose but the hospital that was looking after Bella had financial constraints and with her long-term prognosis we were afraid they might have simply allowed her to die."

So, they had spent a small fortune purely to ensure Bella had the best possible chance of recovery, wow! I wish I had such generous friends

Leaving me to unpack and freshen up Esme disappeared and I sat down on the edge of the bed trying to get my somewhat scrambled thoughts together. As she had said, it was a shame the Cullens hadn't seen what was going on with Bella and her father, they could have helped to avoid all this but then why should they have noticed something that no one else did? Besides, Charlie Swan was clever and cunning, a master at concealing his true nature.

The fact that Bella meant a lot to this family was clear but to do all this for a girl who might wake up and decide she wasn't interested in Jasper did worry me. Were they planning on taking over her life in Charlie's stead? It seemed unlikely seeing as they had involved an outsider, namely me, but you could never tell with people, the most innocent and helpful of mankind often turned out to be the coldest and most cunning. Well, I was here now and I would do everything in my power to protect Bella whether she woke up or not, I decided I wouldn't be leaving until I knew she was truly safe, I owed Renee that much.

When I finally re-entered Bella's room it was clear Jasper hadn't moved, did he really sit by her bed constantly? That was a little overwhelming! He turned and acknowledged me and it was immediately apparent that he too was suffering, he looked weary and troubled.

"I'm really hoping you can make a difference Ms. Grant."

"Lizzie, please. I'll try but I'm not sure how much I can do. Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"Talk to her, let her hear your voice. Tell her things that only the two of you know, talk about her past, her mother, anything you think might bring her out of this nightmare."

He moved over to the window gazing out at the gathering dusk as I took his seat and laid a hand on Bella's cheek stroking it as I had seen her mom do when she was little.

"Bella? It's Lizzie, can you hear me? You don't need to worry about your dad any more, he's gone baby and you're safe."

I waited but there was no response and I glanced at Jasper who smiled encouragingly. This wasn't going to be a quick fix so I settled down to dredge up any memories that might make her smile. Trips we had taken when she was young, picnics on the beach, the swings in the park where she loved shouting to be pushed higher and higher. The time we went to the zoo and the monkey stole her ice cream. As I began retelling the stories I found myself smiling, the past had been, in the main, a happy time for Bella, Renee and I. I just hoped the future held the same promise of joy and laughter for her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Jasper**

I hated giving up my place beside Bella but it had been my idea to bring along the only person we knew for sure that she trusted so I had no choice. All I could do now was to wait and pray that this would work. Of course, my hopes had been high once Bella was able to breathe unaided despite Carlisle's warnings and it had been a shock and disappointment to find he had been right it didn't necessarily mean she would ever come back to us.

None of us knew how seriously damaged Bella's brain was or how much control she would have of her body if and when she woke up but I had to believe she would recover. If she would just open her eyes, recognize us and communicate it would be a start. Carlisle had said, if there was enough brain function left and if Bella could learn to overcome any disabilities she was left with then, and only then, could we think about offering her a new life as a vampire. If the damage were too traumatic then turning Bella would just trap her damaged brain in a body she couldn't control for eternity, a thought that horrified us all.

I used my time away from Bella's side listening to Lizzie talk to her. It was a great way to learn about Bella's past and her character and the more I heard the more of a tragedy it became. She had everything in her life with her mother, the two were very close, almost like sisters and then it had all been snatched away from her. She had been forced to watch as her mother suffered and died and then she was taken to Forks to live with a father she hardly knew and one who turned out to be cold and cruel. How she had continued to find things to made life bearable was a puzzle to me, as were Chief Swan's reasons for demanding that Bella live with him.

Why would a man so self-centered and egotistical want his life turned upside down by a child he didn't love or want when he had every excuse to leave her with the woman her mother had chosen to be her guardian? Was it purely to look good? Or did he see in his young daughter a vehicle on which to vent his frustrations and feed his need to control? Just how sick and depraved had Charlie Swan really been? Would we ever find out?

Carlisle had also warned us that Bella might have no memory of her past or a very hazy recollection at best. Maybe that would be for the best, why saddle her with terrible memories that might haunt her for the rest of her life. Why force her to relive the terrible things that her father had done to her? She would have enough to deal with as it was.

I guess I was expecting too much of Lizzie and felt depressed and disheartened that Bella didn't react immediately to the sound of a friendly voice but I needed something, anything that would bolster my hopes for my mate. It was hard knowing that she wouldn't even recognise me as a friend when she woke from her deep sleep while I would lay down my very life for her.

Carlisle and the others kept telling me, I had to be patient and wait for nature to take its course or for the fates to decide my future.

Whenever Lizzie went to rest or eat I would quickly replace her and in my turn tell Bella over and over again that she was now safe and among friends desperate to see some sign of life in that still pale face. There were few signs left there of the terrible injuries she had sustained, the bruising was gone, the scrapes healed, only a long pink scar that ran from her temple down the left side of her face bore witness to the force of the impact with the road surface although beneath it the skull fracture was still healing.

I leaned down and placed my cheek against hers,

"Bella, please wake up. I don't think I can stand this uncertainty much longer. I need to know you are going to be OK, come back to me darlin'."

There was no response but then I hadn't really expected any, I was just holding on tight and hoping and when Lizzie returned I left to feed.

I still refused to leave the house, I needed to be here, close to Bella when she woke, but I could no longer drink the animal blood Emmett and Edward were keeping me supplied with in Bella's room, not with her human friend there. We all had to be careful with a human in the clinic.

 **Lizzie**

It was more like living in a luxury hotel here than a medical facility. The food was wonderful and there always plenty of it on hand, mostly cooked by Esme herself although I always seemed to miss their mealtimes. At first it had felt awkward eating alone while Esme or one of the others sat with me talking but I'd gotten used to it now. When I got tired I had a fully appointed room to go to with bathroom next door and if I mentioned I needed something it magically appeared within hours. I was being spoilt and I knew this was their way of thanking me for being here. I only wished I was having more luck with Bella. After all, I couldn't stay here indefinitely, I had a job to go back to and had already used up most of the month's leave I had arranged. I would have given my job up to help Renee's daughter but I had to live myself, and it was a good position that I didn't want to lose. I enjoyed the travelling and the feeling I got when I helped a homeless person or a child with no mother and no home. It was a job both Renee and I had dreamed of but when it came up she had Bella living with her which made it impossible for her to travel so I applied with her blessing and was lucky enough to be chosen.

I was in the middle of a story about the time Renee and I had gone to a concert and been chatted up by some college kids who must have been blind drunk to make passes at women our age when I sensed something had changed. Looking back from where I had been staring at the window sill where a crystal vase of flowers reflected the sunshine streaming in I gasped. Bella's eyes flickered beneath the lids for a moment and her hand moved as if searching for something.

Jasper had left only a few minutes ago to eat and shower and I knew he would curse himself for missing this first sign that Bella might be waking up. Unwilling to startle her I carefully picked up the call button that lay on her bed and pressed it to summon help while continuing to speak taking her still searching hand gently in mine.

"Bella? Can you hear me? If you can then squeeze my hand."

I waited, not even daring to breathe but there was no response but I felt tears of hope roll down my cheeks at the first sign of life I had seen from her. I had expected some kind of response and when none came I began to wonder if perhaps I had imagined it all but I kept hold of her hand still hoping for a sign.

Carlisle and Jasper appeared at the same time, almost colliding in the doorway, and while Carlisle listened as I explained what had happened Jasper took Bella's other hand,

"Bella? Can you hear me Bella? This is Doctor Cullen. You've had a serious accident but you're safe now. If you can hear me try to open your eyes."

We waited and I found myself holding my breath and praying silently that she would open her eyes or give us a sign that she had heard Carlisle but although her hand continued to twitch she didn't give any indication that she had heard him and as her hand slowed then stopped moving again I let my breath out in a low sigh as I turned to Carlisle hoping for some reassuring words.

"This is a good sign isn't it?"

He didn't answer as he checked her vitals and the monitors which were still beeping insistently. Then he turned to me,

"I certainly hope so although she didn't react as I would have liked, still it's early days and the fact is she may be showing signs of exploring her environment."

"She did, her hand was groping for something before I took it."

"That may mean something or nothing, It could have been a merely a reaction to a misfire in the brain and not a conscious movement and I think we should all be aware of that but hope for the best. What I'd like you to do is to keep up the flow of talk Lizzie, try to spark memories of her past, her happy past with her mother preferably. Anything that might strike a chord in her memory. We've a long way to go but this could be the first step."

Neither Jasper nor I dared leave Bella's side after this and I found myself talking until my throat was sore, my voice hoarse, as he listened, both of us waiting for another sign. Esme made up a cot for me beside Bella's bed and I assume Jasper slept in the chair although whenever I looked he was awake, his eyes on Bella's face as of he were willing her to wake up. In my dreams they were Prince Charming and Sleeping Beauty and sometimes when I woke up I expected to see him standing over her giving her the magical kiss that would wake her from her enchanted sleep. Of course it was only a dream, if only real life were that easy!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Jasper**

There was no way I would leave Bella's room again, I had to be here if she finally opened her eyes and everyone seemed to understand my need, even Lizzie. She and I had formed a relationship being alone together for so long waiting for a miracle. I had heard the history of her relationship with Bella and her mom and understood how close they had been. I also discovered a little more about the relationship between Bella's parents and why her mother had left Forks with her when she was only a toddler. Bella's mother had seen the warning signs in her new husbands attitude and actions and got out while she could.

"But Renee never imagined Charlie would ill treat his daughter, he had seemed so happy to have her for holidays and Bella never gave any indication she was afraid of her dad or said anything about not wanting to go and stay with him. I guess while she was a child Bella added to his reputation as the wronged man, we knew he had woven his own story about Renee leaving him for another man. I think he liked to be seen as the poor guy whose flighty wife had done the dirty on him. I only met him a couple of times and superficially he was a great guy, good looking and funny, even a little quiet and shy but I could see something in him, something that rang alarm bells. Maybe because I had been abused myself I was more sensitive to such things. Anyway, Renee and I talked about the future and what she would do if anything happened that made it impossible for her to look after Bella. She didn't want Bella to be brought up in Forks by Charlie. It's funny because she had made an appointment with a lawyer to make her will a week before she died, we both thought she had weeks left but we were wrong. She caught a chill which turned into pneumonia and was dead within days. It was her wish that Bella came to live with me not with Charlie. I'd already started making arrangements to leave my job and I was looking for a bigger apartment and then suddenly it was all too little too late. Renee died and Charlie insisted on taking Bella back to Forks with him. I knew there was no point in fighting him, I couldn't win but I tried to keep in touch. I wish now I'd just taken Bella and run."

I found myself choking up and Jasper took my hands in his talking quietly with such understanding.

"You did all you could, more than we did. If anyone should have seen what was happening it was us, we saw her every day with her dad and he fooled us. But, you're here now and I know if anyone can bring Bella out of this it's you."

I just wished I had as much confidence as he did in my abilities!

Maybe he felt something or maybe it was just coincidence but the very next day we had a breakthrough. Bella opened her eyes and tried to lift her head, her hand in mine twitching as the monitors went crazy. It appeared Jasper had known what was about to happen because he had already appeared at the other side of her bed from his perch beside the window and was stroking her cheek with the back of his hand as he had seen me do to reassure her, his other hand holding the lines and tubes away from her wandering hand in case she pulled on them.

I leaned in closer, hoping she might be able to recognise my face, and spoke gently to her.

"Bella? Do you remember me honey? It's Lizzie."

She seemed to have problems focusing on things and peered at me for a long time before her lips formed my name although there was no sound. I smiled and nodded,

"That's right honey it's me, Lizzie. Now don't you worry because you're safe. I know this must be really confusing Bella, you're in hospital but you're going to be fine."

She turned her head slowly to look at Jasper and I saw her frown then shrink from him, she obviously didn't recognise him and that was frightening her so I indicated for him to step back which he did reluctantly, his eyes never leaving her face.

Her eyes roamed jerkily around the room and her heart beat increased so much that the monitors were going crazy, she was obviously terrified.

Carlisle who had appeared silently as soon as she opened her eyes moved into her line of vision,

"It's OK Bella, this is Doctor Cullen, do you remember me? You are in the hospital and safe. There's nothing to worry about, I want you to relax if you can."

She frowned then seemed to recognize him and tears trickled from her eyes. She looked defeated for a moment then closed her eyes again but the tears continued to fall for some minutes before she drifted off to sleep once more. I thought she had recognised Carlisle and assumed she was back in Forks, back with the father she had feared so much she had chosen to run away.

 **Bella**

It had been a shock to wake up and find myself in unfamiliar misty surroundings with strange shapes moving in and out of focus. I had thought I'd heard a familiar voice, one that I had always found comforting, Lizzie but the only other person I could see clearly was a doctor and as I struggled to put a name to the face I knew I should recognise all I felt was a growing sense of dread and closed my eyes hoping this was all a terrible mixed up dream.

I struggled to remember what had happened to me, I felt weak and my thoughts were all jumbled up. Someone had mentioned a hospital so had I been involved in an accident? Or was there some other reason for my being hospitalised? I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to that question, it scared me so much. My mind was a complete blank at first but then I remembered running, being absolutely terrified of a face I could see but could not recognise. Why was this person so frightening? Then an answer occurred to me, perhaps I had been attacked and that was why I was here. I struggled to remember such an occurrence but my mind was blank and the effort was too painful.

Was I dreaming or was this reality? I couldn't differentiate between the two and wondered if that had anything to do with the reason I was in hospital. A feeling of dread and utter helplessness crashed over me and I gasped for breath fighting against bitter tears that threatened to fall. If I allowed them to then the people watching over me would know I was awake...if this wasn't just a nightmare. I could see a face, a man's face that made me want to scream and run away and then I had a disjointed flash of memory, I had been so terrified of this man that I had run away!

I took deep shuddering breaths, where had I run from and where had I run to? Had I ever got away or had he hunted me down and caught me? I felt he would have come looking for me. Was it possible that he was responsible for putting me here? There was nothing, no recollection of anything after I had run away but there had to be more if this was real, didn't there? Why couldn't I remember? The darkness where my memories should be frightened me almost as much as the man, I needed to understand what had happened to me and why.

 **Lizzie**

"She woke up at last, Carlisle, that's good isn't it? I mean, she's going to make it now surely? She knew who I was that has to be a positive sign."

I hated how desperate I sounded, how much I was hoping for reassuring words from Carlisle.

He nodded slowly and spoke cautiously,

"She recognised and reacted to you Lizzie and that's a very good sign, it means she hasn't lost all her memories, but we still have a long way to go in order to discover how much damage she has sustained."

He hesitated then smiled,

"Yes Lizzie it is a good sign and much better than we had any right to expect under the circumstances."

I heaved a sigh of relief and wiped tears of joy from my cheeks.

"Now why don''t you get a breath of fresh air, I doubt Bella will wake again for a while and I promise if she does I will call you back."

I didn't realise how shaky I was or how tense I had been but he had and I found Esme waiting out in the corridor for me.

"Come on Lizzie, we'll take a stroll round the grounds then get a bite to eat and some strong coffee."

"That sounds wonderful. I hadn't realised how emotional it would be to see Bella wake up."

"I'm not sure any of us were confident that she ever would so I do understand."

I began to relax as Esme and I were joined by Rosalie and Alice for our stroll and I saw how excited they were by the good news. These people really cared about Bella and it showed in every thing they said and did but the most moving thing at all had been the expression on Jasper's face when Bella opened her eyes and he could see she was coming out of the coma that had her trapped in its grip for so long. The love he felt for Renee's daughter shone from his eyes and I got the feeling he would have stood in front of that truck to save her if he'd been able to.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Jasper**

I kept hoping Bella would open her eyes again while I was here alone with her but she seemed to be in the grip of a bad dream. I felt fear, confusion, and frustration and wanted to take them away, allow her to sleep peacefully but the strange shield that had prevented me from feeling her emotions in Forks was there again, just strong enough to prevent me from smoothing out her fears although allowing me to feel at least some of the things she was experiencing. Was this improvement because she was so weak or could it be that we now shared a link? I prayed it was the latter while fearing it might just be a result of her mental and physical state right now.

I sat beside her holding a fragile hand in mine and talked quietly just explaining where she was and what had happened to her. Telling her that she was safe and that her friend Lizzie was here to watch over her with me. I tried to jog her memory about us, hoping she would remember our attempts at friendship, praying she might remember me and even feel something of the way I felt for her.

 **Bella**

There was someone in the room with me and I didn't think it was Lizzie although I thought I remembered her being here when I woke up last time. I tried once more to remember what had happened to me going back to the beginning. I could recollect my life as a little girl with my mom and Lizzie and then a dark dread began to creep over me once more. My mom, she got sick, real sick, and...and...she died. That memory saw me slipping into despair, how could I cope without Renee?

I pulled myself together as best I could, I needed to understand what had happened after she died. Where did I go after the funeral? The answer to that question frightened me even more, my stomach was churning and the strange man's face floated before my eyes again and then with a jolt I recognized him. It was my father's face, he had terrified me so much that I had run away although I still couldn't remember what he had done to scare me so badly and I wanted to scream in frustration, come on Bella, remember!

I recollected running away but not from Forks, I had vague memories of escaping from a hospital but that made no sense. I was in the hospital right now. I had spoken to Lizzie, so had she helped me? The fact that she was here was a good thing... wasn't it? Or had she tried to hide me and then my dad found us? I knew she wouldn't let my dad hurt me but she couldn't stay at my side all the time. Sooner or later he and I would be alone once more and I dreaded to think what would happen then.

Still too frightened to open my eyes lest I see my dad glaring down at me I tried to persuade myself that the person in the room with me a member of the medical staff and not my dad or one of my his friends here to ensure I couldn't run away again. I was so weak and tired that I knew I couldn't run again but I refused to believe all the assurances I heard that I was safe. How could I be safe when my dad was a Police Chief? Who would believe my word over his and anyway what could I say? I had no idea what had happened to me or why I was here. Finally, I couldn't fight the fatigue any longer and sank back into the comforting darkness.

When I next woke I took my time, listening for any clues, before opening my eyes. I wanted to know how many people were in the room, if maybe my dad had arrived and I strained to hear his familiar dreaded voice then breathed deeply, I would know the scent of his aftershave anywhere.

All I could smell was a faint odour familiar to all hospitals and a much stronger smell of flowers, well I guess that would be right for a patient's room although who else but Lizzie would bring me flowers? Not my dad certainly, he'd always thought them a waste of good money.

Just the thought of my dad was enough to make my heart beat faster and my mouth go dry although I still couldn't remember exactly why. I knew I was terrified of him and I knew he had done horrible things to me but what those things had been I couldn't remember and that made it even scarier. The same thoughts kept whirring around in my head and I knew I needed to know the truth however bad it might be. I couldn't hide in my head any longer.

That I was sick was obvious, very sick, but how that had come about? The not knowing was almost as frightening as the things that I could remember. I decided to speak to Lizzie, ask her to fill in the gaps in my memory and explain the situation to me. Last time I had opened my eyes everything had seemed dark and foggy but I had recognised her and I prayed this time I would see and recognise not only her but more of my surroundings too.

Finally plucking up the courage I opened my eyes slowly blinking at the sudden light and saw, to my overwhelming relief, only one figure in the room and as she leaned over me smiling I recognised Lizzie, so at least she hadn't been a dream, that was reassuring.

I was too weak to sit up and horrified at how my voice was merely a hoarse whisper. It took me some time to form the words I needed but eventually, they spilled out.

"Where's the doctor?"

"He'll be back soon and when he comes maybe we can get rid of some of these tubes."

She pulled my hand gently away from the tube that I had been tugging at attached to the back of my hand by a cannula.

I beckoned her closer so I could whisper in her ear dreading the answer to the question I had to ask.

"Is my dad outside? Did he find me?"

She smiled reassuringly and patted my cheek,

"No sweetheart, he's not here. There's just me and the people looking after you."

As she said this she turned her head to stare at the window and I saw with shock that we were not alone as I had thought. There was a tall figure silhouetted against the light flooding in. I didn't know who he was and I couldn't see him clearly but Lizzie wasn't worried about his presence so I tried to ignore him.

"You don't need to worry about anything but getting well Bella. Do you remember anything that happened?"

I tried to think but then shook my head,

"Not much, a dark place, a few faces I think I should be able to put names to but can't. Did I really run away Lizzie? Did I get away from my dad? He...he...I was scared of him but I can't remember what happened that made me run away."

"It doesn't matter right now but you are safe and your dad won't be coming for you. Do you remember anything about the accident?"

"Accident? I was involved in an accident? No, nothing, what happened to me?"

I could feel panic rising again, I had been in an accident serious enough to mess with my memory? No wonder I felt so weak.

I grasped her hand flinching when the cannula pricked me.

"Are you sure I'm safe here? Don't forget my dad can find me if there was an accident. There will be paperwork Lizzie."

"He won't so please try to stop worrying Bella and rest, you've been unconscious for a long time."

I had wanted to ask her how long I had been unconscious but I must have fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes I noticed that Lizzie had changed her clothes. She must have seen how upset I was because she stroked my cheek again,

"Don't worry Bella, the doctor said you would be tired and confused and to let you sleep whenever I could. To answer your question, you've been unconscious for months Bella, you were so badly injured that you almost died. If Doctor Cullen hadn't found you and taken over your care I think you might have."

The first thing that struck me was the name Cullen, I remembered it vaguely from Forks but Lizzie had assured me we weren't there so why was I under his care?

The man by the window didn't move so I presumed he wasn't the doctor and then the door to my room opened and someone else appeared and as he got closer I recognized his face. I knew him immediately which was a relief, it was Doctor Cullen. Only when he had bent over my bed to check my pulse and shine a light into my eyes had I seen him clearly but I had recognized him when so much seemed confusing and there was still so much I couldn't remember.

"How are you feeling Bella? You're certainly looking more alert. I think we can dispense with some of these wires now. Just relax, this won't take long."

I nodded and tried to keep still as he pulled a tube slowly out swallowing convulsively at the feeling in my throat and relieved once it was over. He also removed the cannula which was more of a relief, I hated needles.

Then he sat on the edge of my bed and stared into my face while the other figure, the mystery man, moved closer although not close enough that I could see him clearly.

"What's the last thing you remember clearly Bella?"

I thought about this,

"I remember running away from Forks and then waking up in the hospital, nothing else is clear, it's all a jumble with huge gaps. Were you there? I seem to remember seeing you."

"Yes, I was there, I accompanied you in the helicopter from Forks. You led us quite a dance young lady and it was sheer luck we found your whereabouts when we did."

"What about my dad? Didn't he come too? Did I have the accident at home? What happened to me?"

"You remember nothing about the accident or the months before?"

"Before? I don't understand, please Doctor Cullen it's driving me mad trying to remember."

"Very well but just the main points, the story is too complicated for you to take it all in at once and there's plenty of time."

"Not if my dad finds me. He'll take me away from here."

"Bella, your father died in an accident about two years ago."

"An accident? My dad is dead?"

Relief washed over me and I began to cry, I didn't have to be afraid any more, Charlie Swan was dead! I felt soft arms around me and leaned against Lizzie crying softly until I fell asleep exhausted once more.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Bella**

The next day I felt a little stronger and Lizzie, with the help of the stranger from the day before who I now recognized as one of Dr. Cullen's sons Jasper, helped me sit up propped by plenty of pillows. My head swam at first but it cleared after a few minutes leaving me with just a mild headache. The worrying thing was that I couldn't seem to focus properly on anything at a distance but I hoped that was just a short-term problem that would rectify itself.

I had managed some fruit juice and scrambled egg although the latter seemed to fill me up far too much. Now, I wanted to know more of what had happened to me and Lizzie was joined by Doctor Cullen again.

"We'll start from the top and you can fill in any gaps if you remember things."

I nodded aware that Jasper was back in his spot by the window listening as the Doctor began to speak.

"Your father told everyone that you had left Forks to live with relatives in Cleveland before the blizzards began. While setting up generators at the school there was an explosion and several men were killed, your father was one of them. He tried to tell me something about you, I like to think it was your whereabouts but he died before he could make himself understood. A little while later you were discovered by a deputy locked in the basement of the house you shared with your father and were airlifted along with the accident casualties to hospital in Seattle. The same hospital you absconded from. Is any of that familiar?"

I thought about it, I didn't know of any relatives in Cleveland and I was pretty sure I never left Forks although...I did have a vague memory of a cabin and lots of snow. I also saw a dark space, cold and frightening, that must have been the basement, a place I was terrified of because...then it hit me because I had been locked down there when I angered my dad and I seemed to do that a lot.

"I remember some of it."

I was unwilling to say too much until I knew the whole story and I looked to Lizzie as she began the rest of the story.

She told me about the phone call she received from me begging for her help when I woke up to find myself in hospital in Seattle. How I told her my dad had kept me prisoner in the basement of the house and in a cabin out in the wilds and slowly more memories returned.

"You came to help me, I remember talking to you in the hospital and then driving to...no, that's blank and apart from a few flashes of those strange but somehow familiar faces I don't remember anything else but there must be lots more surely? What else happened to me? Where did I go before the accident? There's a big chunk of time missing."

Just admitting to that was scary, I could feel tears welling up and struggled to hold them in, why was I so weak and emotional?

"Don't you remember anything after I left you?"

I closed my eyes and tried but the effort made me feel sick so I stopped, throwing up all over my bed wasn't something I could cope with right now. In fact, I was tired again, so tired that my head hurt and I closed my eyes once more.

Jasper

Lizzie and Carlisle left Bella to sleep but I knew she wasn't settled and probably wouldn't slip into a deep sleep. I didn't want her to wake up and find herself alone, besides I couldn't leave, it was as if a thin chain stretched between the two of us and I was sure Bella was as aware of my presence as I was of hers, even if she didn't understand it yet.

Seating myself beside her bed I watched as she began to move restlessly agitated by something only she was aware of. When her eyes flew open I saw panic in them and took her hand.

"It's OK Bella, you're safe here."

She pulled her hand away weakly before recognizing me and blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you, Jasper. Where's Lizzie?"

"She went to take a nap, she hasn't slept much since she got here."

"Neither have you, I remember seeing you here every time I opened my eyes, even when I wasn't sure who you were."

"What woke you? Something frightened you."

She hesitated then reached out for my hand again,

"It hit me suddenly that Renee is dead and right now I want her so badly. I miss my mom so much and now my dad is dead I'm all alone."

I waited, she hadn't finished speaking yet just pausing to collect her thoughts. Talking was something we all took for granted but the accident had made it more difficult for Bella to put into words what she was thinking.

"Do you know the craziest thing of all Jasper? I had no need to run away, Lizzie told me my dad was dead before I called her for help but neither of us knew it. If I hadn't run away I wouldn't have had the accident and I wouldn't be trapped here in this bed terrified of what problems I'll have to deal with. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes, it does but you will recover from this and you don't need to worry about being alone. I...we're here for you."

She didn't miss my slip although she didn't question it.

"I'm very grateful for all you've done for me but like Lizzie you have your own lives to lead so I guess the sooner I can cope on my own the better for all of us."

She sounded frightened of the very thought of being alone but nothing I could say would persuade her that she would never be alone again, not yet.

"Let's take it one day at a time, shall we? You need to concentrate on small goals to start with and we're all here to help you."

"Then tell me what happened during those missing months Jasper, that would be a great help."

I settled back, still holding her hand which was shaking a little less now although it still felt as if the slightest pressure would crush it like a rose petal, and began to speak.

 **Bella**

Why did I feel so much safer in Jaspers presence? I had no idea, I was just grateful it was him who filled in the gaps for me. He told me how Lizzie's friends had spirited me away to start a new life in Milwaukee as a receptionist in a law office. I didn't know anyone in Milwaukee and to my knowledge, I'd never even been there yet I could see he was telling me the truth. Apparently, I had enjoyed my job and volunteered at an animal shelter which I loved until I had been involved in an accident involving a truck. The driver told the police he thought I had been trying to save a stray dog or at least he'd seen one run across the road at the same time I did.

As I listened to his voice snippets of memory flashed back, a woman's face, an apartment I felt I knew, and something to do with dogs and a Christmas party! If not for the story about the shelter I might have thought I was going mad. Remembering was exhausting but I didn't want Jasper to stop talking, his voice curled around me like a warm embrace. My eyes began to droop and he tucked my hand back under the covers leaning over me to place a kiss on my forehead. IT was such an intimate gesture I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't, maybe I was too tired.

"I'll let you sleep Bella, there's plenty of time to hear more and you are still very weak."

I pulled my hand out and grabbed at him,

"Don't leave me, please."

"I won't leave you, Bella. I'll be here watching over you all the time, now sleep."

As if it had been a command I felt myself slipping away into the velvet darkness once more.

As he had promised, when I woke, he was there, our hands still joined and I smiled,

"You didn't leave me."

"No, I told you I wouldn't but now you are awake Carlisle wants to check on you and I know Esme is dying to visit."

Esme? She was Carlisle's wife and I remembered she was very sweet and kind to me when we had lived in Forks.

"I'd like to see her too."

"Then I'll let them know Sleeping Beauty is awake again."

I opened my mouth to complain but I kinda liked the idea of being an enchanted princess, especially if he was the Prince who woke me with true love's kiss, then blushed at my temerity. What was happening to me? I had to stop thinking about Jasper in that light, it was just plain stupid. The trouble was as soon as he disappeared I missed him and yearned for him to come back. Maybe this crazy way of thinking was all because I felt I owed my life to the Cullens. Once I was better it would fade, wouldn't it?

Over the next few days, I found myself with lots of visitors, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and the two other Cullen boys Edward and Emmett. Everyone was so kind and encouraging but I missed Jasper and Lizzie when they were absent.

Of course I had known Lizzie couldn't stay with me forever but she was my only link with my mom and for now, I needed that. Especially when Carlisle suggested I might, like to get out of bed for the first time. I had managed to sit up with a steadying hand but that's as far as I had gone. There had been plenty of embarrassing moments using a bed pan but as Esme pointed out to me, it was better than the alternative, a catheter and the like. What I didn't quite understand was the lack of other staff at this small hospital, the only people I saw were the Cullens and they did everything for me.

I was so weak it came as a shock to discover I couldn't stand unaided let alone walk. My legs didn't want to obey my orders and when Carlisle told me I would need to learn to walk all over again I burst into tears, not for the first or last time either!

"It will come back to you Bella and better that than not being able to speak or move at all."

It could have been so much worse I knew that but it didn't really help the frustration I now felt.

Walking wasn't the only thing I needed to relearn either, I couldn't hold a pen or even feed myself at first and felt like screaming when I dropped a spoon or fork. The only way I could safely handle a drink was in a lidded beaker and this really hurt until Rosalie came in with one that was molded to look like a puppy. At least I could smile at that although I heard a few ribald comments from Emmett about the spout being its tail!

Sometimes I found myself despairing that I would ever relearn these skills but slowly, far too slowly, I began to feed myself and the day I finally wrote my own name I shouted in triumph, like Jasper had said, small victories. Lizzie had to leave but I felt more confident, I trusted the Cullens to look after me and between them, Jasper and Esme had taken her place as my shoulders to lean on.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Bella**

I felt more confident as I found I could do more for myself even if it did take three times as long and frustrated the hell out of me. Buttons were torture and I was grateful for the sweats Rosalie gave me although managing fasteners was a goal for the future. Walking was much more of a challenge, my legs just wouldn't listen to my brain, either that or what they heard made no sense. I found myself headed floor wards far too often even though I had bars and the help of whoever was on Bella duty that day. Emmett was a good helper along with Jasper because they made a joke of my clumsiness lightening my mood.

There was one problem though that Carlisle told me no one could help me with, my sight. I had hoped it would clear but I could only see with any clarity close up, at a distance everything was misty and it seemed I would be left with poor sight as a constant reminder of my near death experience. I had always taken sight for granted and it came as a blow to find myself unable to navigate strange spaces alone. I couldn't possibly manage by myself and this was depressing, I hated being so reliant on my friends even though I trusted them completely, it was so scary.

The first day I was able to stand unaided albeit very wobbly was an achievement marred slightly by the knowledge I could never go for a walk alone again but I pushed that to the back of my mind, I was making progress and I should be grateful for that. Revel in what I could do, not mope about things I could not.

 **Jasper**

Bella and I became closer as I helped with her rehabilitation becoming her constant companion which made me the happiest man in the world. She seemed happier too and slowly progressed from her wheelchair or bed to standing unaided which was a great achievement and made us all very happy.

Then one day after her therapy session, Rosalie had been giving her legs daily massages to improve the blood supply and stimulate the muscles that were weak after so long without use, she asked me if I would take her outside.

"I'm beginning to believe there is no outdoors any more. I'm sick of looking at walls and smelling antiseptic."

Luckily for me, it was overcast and I wheeled her outside to the lawn at the back of the building where Esme, hearing our conversation, had set up a table and chairs. Bella insisted on being helped from her wheelchair so she could sit at the table with me and for a while, she just sat quietly looking around and breathing in the cool fresh air.

"Are you warm enough?"

She nodded smiling at the concern in my voice,

"Yes, I am thank you. I'd tell you if I wasn't Jasper, I promise."

She smiled at my solicitousness.

After another shorter pause, she turned to me again and sighed,

"Tell me the truth Jasper, what happened in Forks?"

This was the first time she had seriously asked about the past and I knew it was important to her to learn the truth so as gently as I could I explained about the accident, why they were messing around with portable generators and the explosion that had killed her father and two others.

She nodded biting her bottom lip, something she did when deep in thought or upset.

"I guess at least he died helping people, they'll talk about him as a hero won't they? I doubt anyone in Forks will believe he was responsible for locking me in the basement. To them, he'll always be good old Chief Swan. I thought he'd left me down there to die but maybe he hadn't. I don't think he meant to, he always came back and he would have this time if he hadn't died but I still hate him. Is that a terrible thing?"

"It's an understandable feeling Bella and I can't say what he meant to do although Carlisle believes your father was trying to tell him about you before he died."

She studied me,

"You hate him too don't you?"

"For what he did to you? Sure I do but I feel guilty too, we all do. IF only we'd seen what was happening we could have stopped it."

She smiled and rested her hand on mine,

"No one ever suspected him Jasper so why should you have done so? I don't blame anyone, besides its all in the past now and I have to concentrate on the future."

They were brave words but not true, Bella hadn't forgiven or forgotten his deeds and her next words blurted out through lips twisted in bitterness, only proved it.

"He hadn't finished with me you know, he liked to have power over me, liked to see me cowering. I was just a thing to him, a whipping boy for his dark side. He was a horrible person but I was too frightened of him to tell anyone. I knew if he found out I had told someone the truth he would have killed me. His life and reputation were all he really cared about. I dread to think what my mother must have endured at his hands."

She began to cry turning to me for comfort and I moved to kneel beside her chair wrapping my arms around her and rocking her gently as she let the pain flow from her body in bitter tears. This was the first time we had been so intimate and despite the reasons for it, I couldn't help feeling satisfaction at having my mate finally in my arms. It felt so right and I hugged her to me soothing her by degrees but letting her express her horror and fear and wash at least some of them away in her tears.

 ** **Bella****

I had thought I would feel ashamed breaking down like that and finding myself so intimate with Jasper but I didn't, in fact, it felt like having Renee's comforting arms around me. I felt safe and loved, although that didn't make any sense, or did it? There was something about Jasper, something that vibrated within me, a quiet peace, a feeling of contentment that even when I was at my lowest ebb helped me to keep going.

I began to fret if he wasn't there in the room when I woke up, although those times were rare, but then wondered how he managed to be here all the time. Didn't he have studies or a job? I knew he wasn't a nurse or a physical therapist, not a real one in any case, or if he was he never wore any uniform and he didn't give the appearance that this was just a job to him.

I asked Lizzie when I next heard from her what she knew about him but she couldn't tell me much. All she knew was that the family were dedicated to my recovery and had been searching for me for a very long time before finally locating me after my accident.

"You know as much as I do Bella. He and Alice came looking for you first but I wasn't sure whether to believe them when they said your dad was dead and that they were worried about you. As far as I was concerned you were beyond my reach anyway and so long as you were happy wherever my colleagues had placed you then it didn't really matter if you knew about your father or not. Then Esme turned up and something told me they weren't going to give up until they located you although I never thought they would actually succeed. It still baffles me why they are so dedicated to your recovery except it's pretty obvious that Jasper is deeply in love with you Bella so I guess the question is, how do you feel about him?"

"I haven't really thought about it Lizzie, there is so much work to do if I'm ever going to be independent again and I'm a wreck, physically and mentally, I'm not sure what I do want."

What I didn't admit to her was that not being able to see properly scared me even more than my amnesia and relying on Jasper scared me too. What would I do if he suddenly decided he'd had enough? How could I cope without him? Even the thought of that was enough to bring me out in a cold sweat, I was as helpless as a baby in many ways.

My sight did improve a little over time but anyone more than a few feet from me was just a blur and walking was a nightmare. I tried to move around my room with crutches and managed unsteadily but I still found myself crashing into things I couldn't see such as my table someone hadn't pushed back under my bed properly.

It was frustrating and, I was embarrassed to remember, caused many a tantrum. It always seemed to be poor Jasper who got it in the neck but thankfully he always forgave me, even when I swore and threw one of my crutches at him in temper when I skinned my knees on the edge of a chair.

It hadn't taken me long to work out that this place wasn't a hospital nor even a private clinic, after all, I was the only patient and as I'd already suspected there was no other staff. From time to time I forgot names and relationships just as Carlisle had warned me I might but no one seemed to mind and slowly I found myself remembering small kindnesses they had done me in Forks when I first knew them, but it didn't explain why they were spending so much time and money on me. Like Lizzie I had to wonder exactly what they hoped to get out of it?

I was grateful that she still visited as often as she could, putting her own life on hold to help me, although as I began to trust the Cullens more I did tell her it wasn't necessary for her to keep traveling all the way here to see me.

"Renee would have done the same for me Bella and I need to know you are OK. I almost lost you once and I have no intention of allowing that to happen again."

I think she was relieved that I found myself able to rely on my "new" friends, people she herself had come to trust.

I still had no memory of my adventures once I had left Lizzie and she couldn't tell me much but I knew I had been very lucky to find people willing to help me in my hour of need and again now, virtual strangers who were doing everything they could to help me. I still thought about my dad from time to time but less often now and without the panic that had always accompanied such memories.

Jasper had the newspaper reports of the accident and Charlie's funeral enlarged and printed out so I could read them for myself and seeing it in black and white finally made it feel true.

"What will happen to me when I'm well enough to leave here?"

He looked at me taking the paper clipping from my trembling hand.

"What would you like to happen, Bella?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know. I don't have any family and I don't want to go back to Forks, to that house. I guess maybe I could go back to the life I had before the accident but I don't remember much of it and that scares me too. I'm so tired of being frightened, Jasper."

He took my trembling hands in his and I felt comforted immediately,

"Just remember this, you will never be alone Bella. We can arrange for a lawyer to sell the house and bank the proceeds for you. There'll be plenty of money to give you a new start wherever you choose to go, whatever you choose to do."

I swallowed hard, furious with myself for the dread that washed over me but even that idea was terrifying. I felt like a boat washed out to sea with no idea in which direction a safe harbor might be found. The next words I uttered came rushing out of their own volition,

"I'm scared Jasper, I have no idea where to go, I'm all alone and when I recover enough not to need this place I don't know what I'll do. I don't want to get better if it means having to start all over again... away from you."

He gazed into my eyes, those golden orbs melting the fear from my heart.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I'll be here by your side to help you, to be your friend, until you decide you are able to cope on your own."

There was something in those words, an unspoken message that I thought maybe I understood although without knowing how.

"I believe you Jasper and I can't imagine a day when I will ever want to be alone again."

He merely smiled and pulled me into his arms where I was content to stay, feeling, for the first time since Renee died, as if I belonged.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 _ **Bella**_

Lizzie made an unexpected visit and I knew she had something on her mind as soon as she appeared. Jasper seemed tense as he left us alone together and that made me nervous. I wanted to call him back, to take his hand and beg him not leave me but instead, I just smiled at him and turned my attention to Lizzie who had taken the chair opposite me across the table. I pushed the cards away into an untidy pile, we had been playing as a way of helping to improve my manual dexterity and waited.

"Bella, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've talked to Carlisle about this. I think it's time you left this place and came to live with me in Florida. There's a permanent position coming up in Jacksonville at a children's center and if I took it I could offer you a permanent home. I also looked into physiotherapy opportunities at the hospital closest to the center, they seem good so you could continue with your therapy. I really think it's what your mom would have wanted."

I stared at her dumbfounded, leave here? Leave Jasper and move to Florida? I hadn't even thought about the future but I didn't expect it to be one without Jasper or the other Cullens. I opened my mouth to speak but then a terrible thought hit me, if she had spoken to Carlisle about this then did it mean he was ready to discharge his responsibilities for me? I guess that was inevitable but I would have expected him to at least discuss my options with me. Or was I making an assumption?

"What did Carlisle say when you spoke to him about it Lizzie?"

She sat back picking up some cards and fanning them out absently.

"Well, I told him that I thought you needed to rejoin the real world and he agreed although he pointed out that you would still need a lot of expensive therapy. I already knew that but we'll find a way to pay for what you need and I pointed out that Renee had wanted me to take care of you when she found out she was dying."

"I...I'm not sure what I want Lizzie, I guess I'm scared and I don't want you to give up the job you love just to look after me. Is it...I mean, do I get to decide? I don't want to upset you Lizzie but I'm not sure I want to leave."

She put the cards down and took my hands in hers,

"I understand Bella, really I do but you have to be practical. Where will you go when you are ready to leave here? You can't spend the rest of your life here in this clinic and I think you'll never learn independence while you are stuck in here, away from the real world."

Of course, she was right, I couldn't stay here indefinitely but I didn't want to be parted from these people who had become like family to me, or Jasper, the very thought of leaving him made me feel physically sick.

"Can I think about it, Lizzie?"

"Of course but don't take too long Bella, I only have two weeks to decide whether to take the new job."

I nodded then changed the subject, I didn't want to, couldn't, think about it right now.

We went out into the grounds and sat in the shade of the old oak tree that sat like royalty in the center of the immaculate lawn at the back of the clinic. Neither of us spoke for some time and Lizzie knew I was conflicted, she tried to help me by describing the house she had her eye on, a single story so I wouldn't have stairs to negotiate with a large sunny bedroom complete with its own bathroom. How close it was to the rehab center she had visited which had all the facilities I was going to need and I promised to think about it.

I was relieved when she finally left to get ready for a business meeting that evening and sat alone in y room staring out the window at the rain that had just started to fall. It reflected my mood and I sighed feeling depressed and pressured. Lizzie needed an answer quickly if she was going to get the center job and I had no alternative to offer, where else could I go? Sure I had money, Carlisle's lawyer had arranged for the house in Forks to be sold and the money invested for me but I wasn't stupid, I couldn't live independently. Not yet anyway and I wasn't sure if I ever would, my progress was frustratingly slow sometimes.

A light tap on the door woke me from my reverie and Esme appeared.

"Bella? Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure, I wasn't doing anything."

She took the chair Lizzie had vacated earlier and studied me in silence for a moment before speaking.

"I take it Lizzie has told you of her plans?"

I nodded,

"Yes, she wants me to live with her, just like my mom planned."

"And how do you feel about that?"

I shrugged,

"I guess I don't have much choice, I don't have anywhere else to go and I understand I can't stay here forever. You've been so good to me for so long and I'm very grateful."

We chatted about my plans for the future, or what they had been before my mom died and then when I lived in Forks as if trying to gauge how impossible they were now, or maybe to show me just how far out of my reach they were now.

"So, have you thought about the future at all? Where you'd like to be in say a year, maybe two? The accident doesn't mean you must give up all your dreams Bella. You must have something to work towards, a goal, and I don't just mean being able to open a bottle or walk more than five steps without falling over."

I had to laugh because they were the kind of goals I set myself. I didn't want to think about the future it was far too scary and dark right now. The only lights in the darkness were Jasper and Esme who felt more and more like my mom rather than just a friend.

 **Esme**

The time had come for Bella to leave the clinic, both Carlisle and I had already agreed on this. She would be far better away from its sterile hospital atmosphere and in a more normal environment but the problem was, where should she go? She had no family left except the very unsavoury nephew in Cleveland and we both agreed he was not a suitable person to be caring for a fragile and disabled girl. Darius had delved into his background and it was very suspect.

Then Lizzie came up with the suggestion that Bella would be far better off going to live with her as soon as Carlisle felt she was ready. She was even willing to give up the job she loved to look after Bella just as her mother had wanted but it really wasn't practical for several reasons. Firstly, how long would it be before Lizzie found herself missing her vocation? But mainly, if Bella and Jasper were to strengthen the bond that was developing between them then they needed to be together. Besides, she still had a long way to go in her rehabilitation and it would be very expensive taking all the money Bella had from the sale of her father's house and more.

Now Bella was recovering it would be possible to transform her with every chance of success. She was overcoming the problems her brain injury had caused and Carlisle was optimistic that her poor sight, caused by damage to her optical nerves, not her brain, would be restored as a vampire but it was obvious that she needed time to come to terms with everything that had happened and she was still too emotionally fragile to cope with the shock of learning about our true nature yet. I think Carlisle was also a little uncomfortable with the idea of changing a human who was not dying and most certainly would not agree to it without Bella's informed choice.

Carlisle called a family conference about this after I spoke to Bella to gauge her feelings after Lizzie had set out her plan to the girl and I was pleasantly surprised to find we were all in agreement, even Edward who hadn't been around much the last few months due to college commitments. We decided to hand the decision to Bella herself. It would help her recovery to feel she was in control of her life, making decisions regarding her future for herself.

If she chose to go to Lizzie's, or to a rehabilitation center which we would fund, without her knowledge if necessary, we would support her. But, we would also offer her the choice of living with us as a member of the family so we could help her physically and emotionally away from a rehab and clinical atmosphere.

Jasper offered to speak to her about this but both Rosalie and Alice thought the offer would be better coming from Carlisle and myself, as the parental figures of the family.

"Bella needs to be given a chance to bond with the family first, get a feel what it's like to have siblings. I think she'd be much happier if she saw us as good friends away from here. Why don't we girls take her for an outing? Maybe to buy some new clothes, after all, she can hardly spend the rest of her life in sweats."

Everyone could see the sense in Rosalie's suggestion, Bella's only interaction with most of the family had been in the clinic setting, she needed to see us as friends, as people not just helpers.

"Well, maybe you should ask her if she feels ready to leave the clinic Esme, and suggest that Alice and Rose might accompany you on a day trip. Just remember Bella has no real experience of a family life and may find it all a little overwhelming, so don't pressure her into anything, let her take things at her own speed."

And so it was agreed, I would suggest the day trip and hope to make it a pleasant occasion for Bella. Then maybe, depending on how she enjoyed herself, I could bring up the suggestion she might to come and live with us for a while and see how she liked it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Esme**

Bella was very nervous when I first suggested a day's shopping trip and I did understand, after all, it would be her first time outside the grounds of the clinic where she had come to feel safe.

"My two daughters are serial shoppers, especially Alice and they are moaning at me because you have nothing to wear except those old sweats Bella, and you really can't live in those for ever. Please allow us to help you."

I knew she hated the thought of spending more of our money, as it was she had expressed a desire to repay us for her medical bills from the sale of her father's house, something we had steadfastly refused to agree to. This time I might have to bend a little.

"I couldn't accept your money Esme, you've already done so much for me and you won't let me repay you as it is."

"Bella, it's been our pleasure and if it bothers you then I'll keep all the receipts and you can pay me back when you get yourself sorted out. Please come with us, it will be a good excuse for a day out for all us girls."

She eventually agreed but I could tell she was nervous, still knowing the girls as I did, I was sure that wouldn't last long.

Bella was quiet for a time then smiled despite her obvious concern.

"Esme, why is everyone being so kind to me? I mean, I never really knew you did I? Well, maybe a little but we were never friends, even Alice and Edward were just classmates. I don't really understand."

"I suppose it depends on how you see it, Bella. You visited a couple of times, do you remember the house-warming party we threw? The time Rose and Jasper offered to teach you to play the guitar?"

She closed her eyes and I could see the effort she was making to dredge up the memory and then she stiffened and started to bite her lip so I touched her hand and spoke soothingly to her.

"It really doesn't matter Bella, I didn't mean to drag up painful memories."

When she opened her eyes they were full of sadness,

"I do remember, I came with my dad and he got really angry because I was talking to the guys."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's good that I remember. Everyone was so nice to me and Alice tried so hard to be my friend me but I couldn't...my dad wouldn't allow it."

"Well, this time we all want to be regarded as friends."

she nodded but it was easy to see that the concept was still a little alien to her.

 **Bella**

I found myself looking forward to the trip out despite my misgivings and Carlisle's insistence that I use a wheelchair.

"It's early days yet Bella and you really aren't strong enough to walk all round a shopping mall. Not the way my daughter's approach a shopping trip, it's actually quite frightening from a man's point of view."

I had to giggle when I saw the expression of mock horror on his face and was grateful for his concern.

I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to push a wheelchair around a crowded mall, I couldn't propel myself for long, my arms were still too weak, but both Alice and Rosalie volunteered and I really believe it might have come to an argument if Esme hadn't stepped in,

"I'll be helping Bella, you two can clear the way for us."

I had visions of the two of them sweeping bodies to left and right and began to giggle.

"Now that's something I was looking forward to seeing Bella. Do you know you haven't laughed once since you woke up, not properly."

Rosalie turned to add her weight to Esme's words.

"See Bella, you need us to give you a nudge now and again."

Jasper helped me into the car and I felt a pang knowing I wouldn't see him all day but hid it with a smile, I didn't want him to think I was clingy or dependant on him although secretly I admitted to both.

"Enjoy yourself, Bella, I'll miss you too."

He kissed me on the cheek then winked and stood back so Emmett could lift my wheelchair into the trunk and we were off.

I held my breath as we drove out of the clinic grounds, my heart pounding in a panic until I reminded myself that I was safe, my dad wouldn't be hiding somewhere ready to pounce. This was a simple shopping trip with friends and I determined to enjoy myself and make the most of my first day out.

I felt very self-conscious when we arrived at the mall and not just because of the wheelchair, I was silently measuring myself against my three companions and felt like a little mouse. Rosalie was breathtakingly beautiful with her long silvery hair and the aura of confidence she seemed to radiate while Alice standing beside her reminded me of a butterfly, ethereal and delicate. I grinned at the thought of her with wings flapping from flower to flower in the same way she fluttered round the rooms in the clinic always busy and full of energy. Seen together with Esme the three could be best friends or sisters and any or all of them would turn heads on a catwalk!

I looked around at all the stores then groaned,

"Right, who drew the short straw of trying to turn the ugly duckling into a beautiful swan? You Rose? You always look a million dollars."

She threw her head back and laughed, long silver blonde hair catching the light and looking like a waterfall around her head.

"Actually Alice is the fashion demon of the family. I'm just as happy in overalls covered in oil fixing a car. I'm a bit of a tomboy actually."

I found that hard to believe but it made her less daunting, more down to earth, and I found myself liking her even more for that.

Looking at my chair they exchanged glances,

"How about we act as crutches for a while rather than you sitting there all day? When you get tired I'll fetch it back for you Bella."

I was relieved and grateful, I wanted to be normal like them and although I couldn't see very well I trusted them not to let me walk into anything or fall over. Esme hesitate then sighed,

"OK, but let's not tell Carlisle or I'll never hear the end of it."

They both put an arm through mine so I didn't feel like I was being led around, we looked like friends on a shopping trip. Alice asked me my favourite colours but to my chagrin, I couldn't remember but before I had time to panic she and Rose led me over to a rack of sweaters and chose a variety before ushering me into a changing room. It was fun even if I needed help getting things over my head, my arms still refusing to raise high enough and they gave me plenty of time to peer at myself in the floor to ceiling mirrors and choose which I liked best.

We repeated the process with pants, skirts, and jackets and when someone rather rudely asked how much longer we were going to be Rosalie politely but firmly told them all day if necessary. I giggled at that, I would have shrunk back and probably left everything in the shop at that point but with my two assistants, I felt much braver.

Then while Esme and Rose took armfuls of bags back to the car Alice retrieved my wheel chair and steered me into a restaurant then sat with me as I devoured a hamburger and fries. I was starving and exhausted but happier than I had been since I woke up from my coma although I was missing Jasper even more than I expected.

I thought we would be going straight back to the clinic afterward but to my delight, they took me to a small bookshop the other side of town that stocked audio books and I lost myself for an hour browsing with Esme's help. The other two wandered off for a while and when we finally got back to the car I thought that they had done a little shopping of their own but I was wrong. Instead, they had filled a pretty gift basket with toiletries for me and as I thanked them I felt myself crying with gratitude at their kindness, I felt like I belonged just as Jasper had made me feel and decided to just enjoy the feeling, for now, tomorrow was another day.

"Tired Bella?"

I nodded then seeing Esme's anxious expression added quickly,

"A little, but it's been a wonderful day and I've had such a great time. It reminded me a little of the times mom and I would go to the mall and just wander around but having such great friends for company made all the difference."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, we did too and we'll do it again but for now I think it's time we got you back. Before Carlisle starts to call and I get in trouble. HE warned us not to exhaust you."

I didn't want to get anyone in trouble although I doubted Carlisle ever got angry with Esme, they were too close for that, but I was sad to be going back to the clinic. I had a flash of memory, a small apartment, and found I missed the idea of somewhere I could relax and call home.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Bella**

As we drove out of the parking lot Esme, who was sitting in the back with me, turned to ask me a question.

"Would you mind if we didn't go straight back to the clinic Bella?"

"No, not at all."

I noticed Alice and Rosalie exchange a glance and wondered what was going on. Anything that kept me from going back to my room in the clinic for a while was welcome although it meant being away from Jasper for longer and I was beginning to miss him more and more. He'd been my constant companion for so long now that it seemed strange not to have him at my side but I had enjoyed my day out with his sisters and Esme, I had felt a part of a normal family for a little while and it had been great.

Staring out the window I tried not to think about the decision I had to make soon, to accept Lizzie's offer of a home with her. It was really my only option and the sensible thing to do after all it was clear even to me that I couldn't manage on my own but I hated the thought that Lizzie would be giving up so much in order to look after me. Of course, moving to Florida would also mean leaving Jasper and that thought hurt most of all. I know he had promised not to leave me while I needed him but if I had Lizzie he wouldn't think he was needed any longer although that was far from the truth. My life had never been easy and it seemed the future would continue in the same vein, I would just have to find a way to live with it.

"A penny for your thoughts Bella."

I sighed,

"They aren't really worth that much Esme. I was just thinking how nice it must be to have the support and love of a close family. I never really thought about it before, when it was just me and my mom, although I longed to have brothers and sisters like my friends."

I trailed off here, I didn't even have any friends except for Lizzie and the Cullens, what a sad state of affairs. Deciding that moping would get me nowhere I pulled myself together and tried to smile brightly and listened to the conversation between Rosalie and Alice about a dress the former had liked but Alice said was the wrong color for her complexion, an ordinary everyday quarrel between two sisters.

Rose pulled up a few minutes later outside a large house set in its own grounds and Alice sighed contentedly,

"Home sweet home."

So this was where they lived when they weren't looking after me? It was beautiful and far grander than anywhere I had ever lived.

Esme regarded me with a smile

"I'm afraid we tricked you a little, Bella. We thought you must be sick of that hospital room and we have plenty of space, We thought you might like to stay here for a while with us."

I could hardly believe what I'd just heard, Esme was asking if I would like to stay with them rather than at the clinic. I'd have to be mad to turn that offer down and I beamed.

"Oh, I'd love to if it's not too much trouble."

The two girls seemed to be hesitating as if waiting for Esme to say something else.

"Look, there's no pressure but we did wonder if perhaps you might consider staying here with us, if the boys don't drive you crazy, rather than return with Lizzie to Florida. But you can take your time, see if you feel comfortable here."

I didn't know what to say, I was sick of that room in the clinic and touched by the offer. These kind words from Esme who had more or less adopted me had me searching for something to say and crying yet again, one of the side effects of my accident according to Carlisle.

At this point, my door opened suddenly and I found myself in Jasper's arms,

"What's wrong Bella? Are you sick? In pain? You've been gone so long I was getting worried."

I shook my head and choked out an explanation,

"No, I'm fine, just so grateful and happy. Everyone is so sweet and thoughtful."

"You're worth it, now come on. Carlisle left strict instructions that you are to rest for a couple of hours before dinner and from the look of it you need a nap."

He threw an accusing glance at the girls who simply ignored it and brushed past him with armfuls of bags.

I was tired and hardly noticed the pretty, bright, and spacious room that had been prepared for me before Jasper helped me onto the bed and sat down beside me holding my face between his cool hands.

"Can I take it you are accepting our invitation to stay awhile?"

I nodded unable to speak for happiness and exhaustion.

"I'm so glad, I don't think I could have coped with losing you, Bella. For now, though, rest and I'll call you when dinner is ready."

I fell asleep almost before the door closed on him, a deep refreshing sleep and when I woke up I found my purchases all neatly put away in the vast closet and the toiletries still in their pretty basket on the counter top in my very own private bathroom.

True to his word Jasper came to get me for dinner which was a quiet affair as the rest of the guys had gone out somewhere. I was glad as I needed time to take in everything that had happened today and it wasn't until I'd almost finished eating that I noticed the others had hardly touched their own plates.

"Sorry, I must seem an awful glutton but I was so hungry."

Esme smiled and patted my hand,

"Good, now you have an appetite we can start building you up Bella. Why don't you go and relax in the lounge while I clean up, Rose and Alice can help me."

I was only too happy to retire to the lounge with Jasper, I had missed him so much and felt more relaxed when I was with him. Now I didn't have to worry about leaving and never seeing him again I felt lighter and it seemed he did too.

"So, did you find your shopping trip fun?"

"Actually, yes I did, although I dread to think how much we spent. It's going to take me years to pay Esme back!"

"Ah, yes. Before I forget, Carlisle asked me to give you this."

He handed over a thick brown envelope which I took gingerly.

"What's this, my medical bills? Looks like I'm going to be in perpetual slavery to this family."

"Now that sounds like a very good idea although I'll pay Esme and you can be my own personal slave instead, how does that sound?"

I tried to hide my blushes by opening the envelope and tipping its contents into my lap then frowned as I saw several legal papers and a bank book in the name of Marnie Scott.

"What is this?"

"You already have a bank account with money in it, your salary from the law office. Carlisle told me to tell you he will arrange to have the name changed back to Bella Swan for you if that's what you want. You also have the money from the house sale and as your father's only living relative you are entitled to half his pension entitlement. So you see, you are actually a lady of substance."

I looked at the papers then opened the bank book amazed to see how much was in the account. Jasper was right, I had enough money to cover my medical bills after the insurance coughed up its part and maybe even start over somewhere. Funnily enough, though that thought didn't thrill me. I looked at him,

"So, looks like you won't get your own personal slave after all, not that I'd be of much use."

He pulled me close, closer than ever before and I gasped as his lips touched my cheek,

"I'd be more than happy to take you, Bella."

I found it hard to breathe, his golden eyes seemed to bore into my head and I heard my heart beat quicken.

There was the sound of footsteps in the hall which broke the moment and he moved back just a little then with a visible effort changed the subject as Alice came bounding in to join us. I wondered at the secret grin on her face, had she overheard us? Surely we had been speaking too quietly for that.

"Do you remember your boss in Madison Bella? Her name is Sydney and I understand the two of you were close friends, she helped you set up your new life as Marnie Scott there. She was the one who did her best to look after you while you were in a coma and she gave us the paperwork and bank book. Carlisle has been giving her progress reports on you and we wondered if it might help to meet with her, Maybe it might help to fill in a few more gaps in your memory, but it's your choice."

The name Sydney rang faint bells but I couldn't put a face to it and in all honesty, I wasn't sure I wanted to remember. I found it difficult to keep names and faces straight as it was and I was afraid I wouldn't remember her so I took the coward's way out for now.

"Not yet, but please tell her that I'm grateful for all she did for me even if I still don't remember it. Maybe we can meet when I'm feeling a little stronger."

He nodded and for a while we just sat together on the couch without speaking, just listening to some music Esme was singing along to in the kitchen while Alice disappeared behind the pages of a glossy magazine. I sighed feeling relaxed and happy and Jasper put his arm around me pulling us close. It felt so right and I didn't want to lose this feeling of closeness so I lay my head on his shoulder conscious of how muscular and hard it felt.

"I can't thank you enough Jasper, I don't think I could have done this alone, I'm grateful to all the family but you've put so much into making me better."

He squeezed me gently,

"You've done all the hard work Bella, I was just there for moral support. It must have been terrifying having no memory of what happened and finding yourself helpless among so many strangers."

"It was, you don't realize how helpless you are when things like your hands and legs don't want to work but I think the most frightening thing of all is losing your sight, you feel so vulnerable. I guess I'm lucky to have retained some vision but sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to cope on my own."

"I've already told you, Bella, you'll never be alone unless you want to be."

Right now I was content, I was where I wanted to be, and I knew exactly what I would tell Lizzie tomorrow when I called her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter** **Forty**

 **Jasper**

We were all relieved when Bella told us the next morning that she wanted to take us up on our offer of a home and would be telling Lizzie of her decision.

"I don't think it's fair to keep her waiting, she needs to know she can continue with her life, the life she had wanted and worked so hard for. I hope that's still OK."

I hugged her in relief and could see the same expression on the faces of the others who were here, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme but the others would be equally as pleased when they heard the news.

 **Bella**

I wasn't looking forward to the conversation with Lizzie but it seemed she had half expected my decision. She did make me promise to keep in touch and call on her if I ever needed help or a place to stay.

"I think maybe you have a very strong reason for staying in Boston and I think Jasper will do his best to make you happy."

"Oh, I think that's a little premature Lizzie, I know he likes me and yes, I like him too but I'm not sure I would want him to take me on as a duty, they all feel such guilt which is crazy. I just want to give it a try especially as they are so keen to help me."

It was wonderful to be treated as part of a family and that's just how I felt, within days it was as if I had always been a part of the Cullens. Emmett and Edward were total opposites but I liked them both, Emmett because he reminded me of an overgrown puppy, all eager to please, full of fun and bouncy and Edward because he was equally as warm but in a more reserved way. I thought he might be as shy I had been before the accident. Carlisle and Esme were like the parents I had always dreamed about but had despaired at ever meeting in real life. They seemed serene among all these...I wasn't sure quite what to call the relationship. They were hardly children and none of them were the couple's biological offspring but they loved them all and despite there being no blood bond they lived and loved as a family. despite being adults themselves.

Of course one of the best things about being here was that Jasper was at my side constantly and insisted on continuing with my exercises until after another couple of weeks I was able to walk without the sticks although I was slow and had to think about each step. This became a real problem if he wasn't at my side to guide me as I also had to think about where I was going.

The others were more than happy to help too but I wanted some feeling of independence and so far it seemed I had none. I couldn't go out alone, I couldn't prepare a meal or even a drink for myself as my hands still refused to work as I wanted them and I found myself becoming frustrated once more. Carlisle told me I was expecting too much of myself too quickly but that didn't really help with my mood. I took it out on Jasper every time and then felt awful for shouting at him when I couldn't manage a simple task. Would I ever be able to do what I wanted to do without spending minutes just thinking about it first?

Then I had really bad week, first tripping over and banging my shoulder on the edge of the door and then scalding my hand when stumbled against the kitchen table trying to carry a half-full mug of coffee. Jasper found me sobbing in my room and wouldn't accept it when I told him there was nothing wrong, that I didn't want to talk about it, so eventually, I told him how helpless I still felt.

"I can't even go for a walk down the street alone, Jasper. I'm terrified of getting lost or falling over and the thought of crossing the road scares me so much I feel sick. It's like being a little child again and I hate it."

He didn't try to placate me which was a relief, I didn't want anyone to tell me how I didn't have to cope on my own. Instead, he nodded his understanding and that was the last I heard of the matter for a week then he and Emmett told me we were going for a trip and refused to say where.

I knew enough to trust them although the twinkle in Emmett's eye did have me slightly on edge and when we pulled up outside a small walled compound I felt myself becoming more nervous. I could hear voices and something else, some noise I didn't immediately recognize, and I grasped Jasper's arm tightly as the three of us entered through the double glass door.

Once inside I was introduced to a young man called Blake who explained where I was. This was the center which assessed people with sight problems to see if an assistance dog would be of any help. I was overwhelmed by the thought of having some independence and then nervous that I might be turned down. The noises I had heard and not recognised was the excited barking of dogs in their kennels and it brought back memories of my time volunteering at the shelter and the poor stray who had shared my picnic just before my accident. I wondered what had happened to him, according to eyewitnesses he had escaped injury and run off, I just hoped he had been picked up and found a new home with owners who would love him for the gentle creature he was.

Leaving the guys in the waiting area Blake took me through to a room where he asked me various questions about my sight and then we went outside so he could watch me moving around an unfamiliar space. We talked for some time about the advantages of having a seeing eye dog and the misconceptions people, including me, held about them.

"The dog will guide you, keep you out of danger, but it is not a four-legged sat nav as most people seem to think. It has to learn the routes you take most often and then it will be able to guide you there. It will also be a companion, give you a sense of safety and independence. Some of our dogs are also trained to do other tasks such as pick up things you drop, open cupboards, help you if you fall and can't get up. What do you think Bella? Would you be interested in being considered?"

"Yes please, I really need help to avoid obstacles I can't see, to be able to go out alone, that kind of thing. I hadn't thought about help with other things but it would certainly give me more independence and that would be wonderful. I don't want to be dependent on other people for everything."

Blake then took me through to the kennels and I was able to meet several of the dogs pleased when more memories of the shelter came flooding back, this trip was helping me more than I had expected. After saying hello to some of the dogs and seeing a short demonstration of the mind of things they could do I was even more eager to be accepted into the program. I had my fingers crossed until Blake agreed a dog would be beneficial for me and we arranged another appointment so I could begin my training. It wasn't quite as simple as picking up a dog and walking out, I had to be trained to bond with my dog and it with me.

I felt buoyant as we drove home chattering excitedly about the freedom I would have once I got my dog but later that evening as I sat with Jasper listening to music and talking about my day and how grateful I was to Emmett and himself for arranging it I suddenly found myself trembling violently. I closed my eyes but I could see huge lights rushing towards me and I began to scream as a huge truck bore down on me.

 **Jasper**

I'd heard Bella's heart begin to race and pulled her close unsure what had upset her so suddenly when she had been so excited but I wasn't expecting the scream that exploded from her making the others in the house rush through to see what had happened.

She clung to me shaking and sobbing as Carlisle went off to find something to calm her, I hoped he wasn't going to give her any sedatives I had a terrible fear that anything like that might send her back into a coma but I should have known better. Instead, he reappeared with a glass of watered brandy, alcohol he kept at hand in case of human visitors, and I held the glass to her lips enabling her to take a few sips.

When she had calmed sufficiently to speak she choked out an explanation. The memory of the accident that had led to her coma had come crashing back into her brain so vividly it had shocked and terrified her.

"It was the dog."

"The dog Bella? What dog? Were you frightened by one of the dogs at the center? You should have told us"

I was frightened she was becoming confused and upset but she nodded, taking another sip before continuing.

"No, sorry. I'm not making much sense, am I? I had a flashback to the accident while I was at the center. I was trying to catch up with a stray dog. It had been sitting with me on the grass but the fireworks scared it and it ran off. I followed because I was scared it would run out into the road and it did. I didn't see the truck coming as I tried to get it to move. I remember being hit and flying through the air, the pain, and then...nothing."

I felt guilty that our trip to the center had caused her such mental anguish and Emmett who had just heard Bella's words felt the same. He dropped to his knees and put his huge hands on Bella's shoulders gazing into her eyes,

"Bella, I am so sorry, you don't have to go back or if you want I'll go in with you. Please don't cry, little sister."

She shook her head violently and I almost spilled the remains of the brandy,

"No, I'm glad I remembered it and please, it's not your fault Emmett, or Jasper's, or anyone here. I can't tell you how grateful I am for all you've done for me. I doubt I would be here now if not for your kindness."

Everyone wanted to hug Bella, to comfort her, and I found myself pushed away by Rose and Alice, Emmett staying where he was on the floor. Esme joined them leaving Carlisle, Edward, and myself to stand and watch.

"I think Bella is going to be fine Jasper, she's coping remarkably well and the fact her memories are coming back is a good thing."

"She's much stronger, I knew she was going to be OK when I found I couldn't even hear the chaos that was all I got of her thoughts when she was sick."

"She has a remarkable gift, very powerful."

This coming from Edward concerned me,

"I don't think we should talk about that, it could be dangerous."

He nodded in agreement,

"Sure, I understand and let's be fair, she's been through enough, more than enough for any human. It's good to see you happy too Jazz and not before time. I was getting pretty fed up with looking at your long face."

I smiled, Edward and I had never been close but he seemed genuinely happy for me and although he didn't have much to do with Bella he was always charming when he did speak to her. Even my normally self-centred brother could turn on the charm when he wanted to. I just hoped he kept his opinions about her gift to himself as he had promised.

When I finally managed to get close to Bella again she looked much happier and made sure I understood she intended going forward with the assistance dog scheme. Strangely enough, I felt slightly jealous, I guess that was down to realizing that Bella wouldn't need me as much once she had her dog, it was stupid but I couldn't help myself.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Jasper**

Emmett and I knew we had made the right decision in taking Bella to the center for assistance dogs, she was a different person these days. She smiled more readily and looked far younger and more carefree. This was more like the Bella we had first seen in forks but with huge differences. She was relaxed and happy, her eyes sparkling with a zest for life and this was the woman I intended to make mine for all eternity.

We had quizzed her about the dogs she was training with but she wasn't giving anything away.

"I don't know which dog they'll be pairing me with, it takes time to work out which is most suitable and if I did know I wouldn't tell you. This my little secret, you'll just have to wait and see."

As she disappeared inside the building, she wouldn't let us go in with her any longer Emmett turned to me.

"Now this Bella will be a great little sister, it's like she really turned the corner at last."

I had to agree, this Bella couldn't be improved on, she was finally the carefree young girl she would have been, if not for her father's cruelty.

 **Bella**

I knew I looked and sounded different, I felt it too like I had been handed a new life just when the old was beginning to feel claustrophobic. I had been trapped before by my dad and the thought of being trapped again, this time by my own body had been hard to take. Now, though, I was being given another chance and I decided I would grasp it eagerly with both hands.

I enjoyed my time at the center although, by the time I got home each visit I was exhausted, it was fun but hard work too. Jasper usually hovered at my side until I went up to my room for a nap before dinner but today Alice volunteered as Jasper had something to do for Carlisle and she had accompanied Emmett to pick me up. She didn't trust me on the stairs and my legs were particularly weak today so held my arm as I ascended. A sudden vision of Alice transforming into Jasper beside me on the stairs had me blushing and I knew Alice had worked out why my cheeks were so pink, her cheeky knowing grin told me as much.

"So, Bella, you'll be independent soon, I'm sure you can't wait for that."

"No, it's great to think I'll be able to do simple things like go for a walk on my own or pick up things I drop without needing one of you as a constant companion, not that I'm ungrateful it's just, well, you must get tired of following me around all the time."

"Oh I don't know, we never minded but I can think of someone who would be more than willing to take on the job of constant companion full time. You do know Jasper's in love with you, don't you?"

My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter as my blush intensified and I tried to sweep aside her assertion,

"Don't be silly Alice, he doesn't want to be stuck with someone like me, I mean look, I can't even manage a shopping trip alone or to dress myself properly."

She continued to look at me without speaking and somehow I knew she was right, it showed in everything he did and said but I daren't allow myself to think it might be real or permanent.

I found it difficult to sleep that night, Alice's words kept echoing in my head,

"You know Jasper's in love with you."

It made me feel warm and safe but at the same time, I was scared of the thought I might begin to rely on him, even show him how I felt about him only to find myself alone again down the road.

I didn't think I could bear the thought of that, it was far too scary and possible. As a result, I decided to continue acting the same as usual with Jasper while working hard to gel with my dog, at least he would be truly constant, the one companion I could truly rely on.

Blake at the centre had asked me to list the places I would normally visit and as I didn't want to go into details about my past Jasper, Esme, and I mapped out a few places, the library in town, the shopping mall and the book shop where I bought my audio books that were such a boon to me. He explained that he would take my dog and me on these routes to learn the whereabouts using the bus station and the closest parking lot so I could travel alone or be dropped off and still find my way around.

This was it, my final time at the center and this time it was to be an overnight stay. Jasper dropped me off wishing me the best of luck and arranged to pick me up the next evening whenever I was ready. His kiss on my cheek was sweet and I was beginning to wish he might move to my lips. I had grown to love him over the past months for his steadfastness and loyalty as well as because I knew he loved me although I was scared he might change his mind at any moment and disappear while I still needed him.

This would be the first time we had been apart for more than a few hours since I woke from my coma, actually, it would be the first time I had been alone with strangers since then and I was extremely nervous but determined to make this work.

As I walked in I was relieved to recognize Blake's voice greet me.

"Ready to take the plunge, Bella? You've worked with a few dogs and now it's crunch time. You will be assigned your own, the one that will be going home with you."

I nodded, I could feel the excitement bubbling up and fought to keep my expression straight. If I started grinning like I felt I might then he'd probably call for the guys with the straitjackets!

"There are three dogs you've met that are waiting for clients at the moment so tell me, which one did you feel most confident with? Let's go back to the kennels and take it from there, OK?"

I nodded unsure quite how I would decide on one over the other two as I liked them all. The first was a black Labrador called Molly and though I thought we had hit it off well enough Blake shook his head,

"I think she's a little too energetic for you Bella, you'd be better off with someone a little calmer. Let's see if you and Sammy get on better."

Sammy was a German Shepherd and although I had liked him I now found myself a little nervous at the thought of being led around by such a big powerful dog and once I voiced my fears to Blake he nodded his approval and we moved on.

One of the kennel girls came across to tell us that Poppy the apricot standard poodle I had been very fond of was sick and they were waiting for the vet. My heart sank, I was so near yet so far, how long would I have to wait now? He turned to me speaking softly to break the bad news.

"I think you might have to wait a while longer Bella."

The girl hesitated to look to the back of the kennel block before interrupting him,

"There's always Beau, he's still waiting for someone Blake."

Blake thought for a moment then turned back to me,

"Nora's right Bella, there is one dog left but he has very set ideas who he wants to work with. The man who took him out on trial brought him back, he said the dog seemed depressed all the time."

We walked to the end of the kennel block and Blake pushed open the door giving me my first sight of Beau. He was the most beautiful dog I had ever seen, laying on a blanket with his head on his front paws he reminded me of a bored child waiting for a playmate. One ear pricked up as we entered and he turned brown soulful eyes on me.

Beau was part German Shepherd part something else I couldn't put my finger on, with a long shaggy coat that was so dark it shone blue in the light. Only the tips of his ears and a bib under his chin broke the darkness with their brilliant whiteness.

We gazed at each other for a few minutes and then I slid down the wall to sit on the floor at his level and held out my hand, fingers curled into the palm as my mom had taught me when I was a child, to protect myself from injury if the dog snapped in fear.

Beau regarded my hand for a long moment and then slowly got to his feet and padded over to sniff it, his tail wagging very slightly.

Blake chuckled,

"I think you must be a dog whisperer Bella. I was beginning to think maybe Beau here would have to be struck from the register. Shall we see how the two of you get along?"

I nodded, this was my companion, I could feel it, I would be able to trust him to keep me safe.

"What is he?"

Blake laughed,

"Half German Shepherd, a quarter Collie, and a quarter mystery breed. The folk who rescued him told us they'd heard a stray, part Collie part mutt, caught his pure breed mother off guard, and the newborn puppies were dumped in the trash. He was the only one of the litter to survive."

My heart bled for him hearing that sad story but then it struck me how similar we were in some ways. Two survivors were bound to be drawn to each other!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Jasper**

I didn't go home after dropping Bella off, the very thought of being so far from her made that impossible so I hunted in the countryside outside the city and then parked up close to the centre but far enough that it wouldn't be conspicuous and picked up a book I had brought with me to help pass the hours until she was ready.

I was so proud of my beautiful mate, the way she had struggled with everything and never given up. It would have been simple to suggest changing Bella now but after speaking to Carlisle I understood it would be both dangerous and unfair.

"Bella is still very fragile mentally and the shock of discovering our true nature could tip her over the edge. Mental instability is only a step away and she needs time to heal, to work out what is important to her, and what she truly wants to do. I would not countenance her transformation until I feel she is capable of making such a profound choice for herself. You have to be patient Jasper, the time will come but for now, it's too soon."

Of course, I wanted Bella safe, a vampire, and by my side for eternity but I knew Carlisle was right, Bella wasn't strong enough to handle such a shock and as she was improving daily I was content to wait a little longer. Besides we hadn't yet been completely open about our feelings for each other. Bella must know I was in love with her although I hadn't said so in words yet but I was still unsure of her. Oh, I knew she had feelings for me, they couldn't be hidden from me now, but was it truly love or a combination of different things? Gratitude for finding her and saving her life? Or the result of being loved, something she hadn't felt since her mother died? Only time would tell.

I had opened my book but the words merged into one another as Edward's words reverberated in my head. He had pointed out something I hadn't considered before, what if the Volturi found out about Bella and her strange shield, what would they do? True they were more likely to hear that I had found a human mate or that the family was concerning themselves with a human than to discover she had a gift. Very few people knew of it and outside the family, only Peter, the one person I would trust with my life.

He and Charlotte had kept in touch to see how Bella was doing, threatening to visit soon and I wondered how Bella would take to him. Peter had never been one to keep his true nature hidden but then again he had no need, the only humans he had much to do with were those who provided his meals. Having said that I knew I could trust him, he would never betray me, neither would the family, not deliberately, but secrets had a nasty habit of coming out even when held close.

I'd discussed the problem with Carlisle who had advised me to approach the Volturi myself and explain the situation.

"If Aro and his brothers hear it directly from you they are far less likely to overreact. What they hate are secrets that are kept from them, that makes them very nervous and the Volturi are at their most dangerous when they are nervous."

He was right of course but was I sure enough of Bella to take it for granted that she would eventually become my mate and a vampire? It would be a relief to be able to answer that positively and as I pondered the question I saw I had no need to worry, I knew in my heart that Bella had fallen in love with me, she just needed time to understand it.

Having made that discovery I decided there was no time like the present, the longer I put off such a call the more danger that they would hear about Bella from some other source. I put the book down and retrieved the folded paper Carlisle had given me from my wallet. Trust him to have Aro's private number in his possession!

I waited apprehensively as I heard the ring tone, deciding exactly what to say, and then it was answered.

"Who is this?"

I forged ahead, explaining who I was although the Volturi knew of me by reputation anyway, and the reason for my call. There was a short silence as he took in my words then he asked a few questions about Bella. He wanted to know where she came from, how we had met and was very interested in her immediate history, the accident and her slow battle to recover from a brain injury.

"Well, well. The Major and a human girl? Quite an unusual combination and you say she is your mate but knows nothing of your true nature yet? How confident are you of her reaction when she finds out you are a vampire?"

"Very."

"I see, well, I must, of course, confer with my brothers but you were wise to come to me yourself. I'm slightly surprised that I am not speaking to Carlisle about this, especially as he has been treating this girl for so long. He is well aware of our reluctance regarding involvement with humans but I suppose under the circumstances it was unavoidable. We would, of course, need an undertaking that if this girl were to refuse to enter our world after becoming aware of it then she would have to..."

I cut in quickly not wanting Aro to finish that sentence,

"I understand that but it won't be an issue."

"I hope you are right Major, for all your sakes. I'll speak to the others and let you know of our decision but for now, it would be best if you were to remember you tread on extremely dangerous ground."

I was relieved at his reaction although I knew things could change after he had spoken to Marcus and Caius and tried calling Carlisle to update him but his phone was engaged and when I got in contact with Esme she told me that Aro had just rung to speak to him. He was obviously making sure I had told him everything.

"I'm sure you did the right thing, Jasper, I'll tell Carlisle you called and I'm sure he'll be contacting you as soon as he finishes the call with Aro. Don't worry son, we're all behind you."

I felt much better for hearing that, sometimes I'd felt like an outsider but when the chips were down the others had formed up at my shoulder, showing me the power of my family.

Half an hour later Carlisle rang me back,

"I've just spoken to Aro, son. He's impressed by your honesty and candor and has agreed to allow you time with Bella before she must be transformed. But, and with Aro, there is always a but, he will be sending some of the guard to meet Bella and report back to him."

I tensed, wondering who he had decided on for this visit, surely not Felix or Alec! One would frighten her to death with his size and the other with his cold arrogance, I'd heard enough about them to form my own opinions although I'd never met any of the Volturi in person.

Carlisle must have sensed my concern.

"Don't worry Jasper, he's going to send Demetri and Heidi and luckily for us neither of them has any way of discovering her gift and they will have orders not to upset or scare her. Esme will introduce them as her sister and husband and we will all ensure the visit goes smoothly. I think things are looking good, Aro is hardly likely to cause a problem, it would be breaking one of his own laws."

That helped to put my mind at rest a little, Carlisle was correct of course, it was against Volturi law for anyone to interfere between mates so it seemed Bella was not in any danger from our actions in involving ourselves with her. With this hurdle cleared I could concentrate on helping Bella with her therapy and find the right time to explain the truth about us.

When Bella contacted me to say she was ready to go home I was there in minutes and I knew she would understand I had been close by. When she appeared with her new companion at her side I felt a stab of jealousy which was stupid and I pushed it away as she introduced me to Beau. He was a fine looking dog with intelligent eyes that seemed to bore into me and see me for what I really was. Would this be a problem? I hadn't really taken it into account when Emmett and I had spoken about the idea of an assistance dog for Bella. Animals had a sixth sense and this one was no different but when Bella leaned in to kiss me he appeared to understand I was a friend of his mistress, one that she trusted so he would too, or at least I thought myself on probation for now. We would all have to work on proving to him that we were no threat to Bella. She now had two champions, Beau and myself and as he jumped into the back of the truck he seemed to nod his agreement at my reading of the situation.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Esme**

Bella was a different person now she had Beau at her side, he gave her confidence and the ability to go out without as she put it, a nursemaid, although unbeknown to her one of us always followed at a safe distance. We couldn't bear to think of something happening to her after she had been through so much.

Beau was devoted to her, he watched her every move even when not in harness, and when Emmett pretended to make a grab for her in play he was soon warned off. Beau had huge white fangs and wasn't slow in showing them as a sign of warning. He knew there was something different about us, his doggies sense warned him as much but he was brave and determined and it was plain that he would put himself between her and any threat he detected, including our kind if necessary.

During this time we waited nervously for the Volturi guests to arrive, they hadn't said exactly when they would be coming and that put everyone on edge. I wondered how they would take to have a dog around, knowing many vampires found dogs intimidating as they saw through any disguise our kind could conjure up. How Beau would react to their presence was equally worrying and if he showed any suspicion of them Bella would certainly pick up on it. She and Beau were like two parts of a single entity, it was almost as if they could read each other's minds.

While Edward and Alice had found Beau a little intimidating at first, neither of them having any experience with pets during their human lives, Emmett couldn't get enough of Beau's company and whenever Jasper could persuade Bella to go out with him, which was pretty often to our delight, and they were going somewhere dogs weren't allowed then he would jump at the opportunity to dog sit. Then he and Rose would take Beau for long walks often bringing him back so filthy he needed a bath. Of course, that was fine by Emmett but it was usually Rose or me who found ourselves cleaning up the mess afterward!

Jasper had been patient, waiting for Bella to understand what they meant to each other and now it was finally coming together for him. My son looked as if he had won the lottery and I didn't think it would be long before we heard the sound of wedding bells but first we had the hurdle of the Volturi visit to overcome.

Bella had been only too pleased with the thought of meeting more of the family which made me feel bad, I hated deceiving her but Carlisle was still not sure she was ready to learn the truth. I tried to point out to him that as long as she had Beau or Jasper with her she could cope with anything but when Jasper agreed with him I stopped arguing, it was one battle I was not going to win.

 **Bella**

I felt braver, more confident with Beau at my side although I could tell he was a little wary of the other members of the family. He tolerated Jasper because he sensed how important Jasper was to me but Beau was less comfortable if any of the others got too close while Lizzie, on the other hand, he had taken to from the first time they met.

Emmett and Rose finally broke the ice with a huge chew bone and a boomerang which Beau was usually quick enough to catch on its outward flight and if he did so he would bait Emmett into chasing him and try to wrestle it free of those powerful jaws.

The strange thing was that I could understand the difference in attitude he showed between the family and Lizzie to an extent because I felt there was something different about the Cullens too. I wasn't cautious of them, they made me feel like I was one of the family, but it was becoming apparent that they had secrets. Although they tried to hide them and did so quite well, I had become aware there were strange differences between us, differences that became more apparent the longer I lived with them.

The first thing I had noticed was that they didn't seem to eat. Whenever it was a mealtime most of them made excuses to be elsewhere or simply toyed with the food on their plates, moving it around rather than eating any but that wasn't the only thing. Whenever the sun was out the family stayed indoors while I couldn't wait to get outside even if only to sit in the garden or take Beau for a walk. Even Jasper made excuses not to join me at such times and he never left my side normally.

There were other things too, at night, when I was ready for bed they never appeared tired or to be winding down, it was as if they didn't feel tired. They even felt different, their skin was cold and unyielding as if the skin covered solid bone instead of soft tissue.

I had dismissed this last oddity when I first noticed it with Jasper as merely the misfiring of my injured brain cells but then I realized nothing else felt different to me. Beau was warm and soft, if I touched his throat I could feel his pulse and as I cuddled him against my face I felt his warm breath on my cheek but although I had tried, without alerting Jasper, to feel his pulse there was nothing.

I didn't know who to talk to about this strangeness, I could hardly come out and quiz a member of the family, not even Carlisle who was, after all, a doctor. I didn't want to upset anyone, they had saved my life and I was in their debt but I couldn't stop thinking about it. So, I decided the next time Lizzie came to see me I would mention it to her, then she could tell me it was all my overworked imagination and put my mind at rest.

 **Esme**

Things were going so well until one evening after Bella had retired for the night, we sat discussing where we were going to move to next and Edward spoke up.

"I think we might have a problem, folks."

"Yes, that's why we're planning a move soon. James Hunter has already started making wisecracks about Carlisle's youthful appearance. He called you Methuselah didn't he darling?"

Carlisle nodded looking a little rueful, he enjoyed his work at the hospital and his colleagues but we had no choice, we had to move ever few years, it was one of the crosses we had to bear as immortal beings.

"I wasn't referring to Carlisle, it's Bella that worries me."

Jasper stiffened as he always did when he feared there was something wrong with Bella.

"Oh? What?"

"Calm down Jazz. I just think you should be aware that I've been watching her and it's clear to me that she's picked up on our differences just like we knew she would eventually when we agreed to have her live with us. Bella's an intelligent girl and sooner or later she's going to put two and two together. "

"I haven't noticed anything."

"You wouldn't Jasper, you're too close to her, you can't see the wood for trees."

It was clear that animosity was building between the two and Carlisle stepped in to avert an argument.

"Jasper, Edward's right, Bella is intelligent and living here with us she was sure to notice that we aren't like her."

Before Jasper had time to answer Emmett jumped in,

"Even Beau noticed that and I thought he was gonna chow down on me when he first arrived."

"Emmett's right, the dog knows and he's probably passing on his wariness to Bella. Jasper, I think it's time we told her the truth, she knows us well enough not to be afraid. I think she knows we would never do anything to harm her and if not then...well, we'll cross that bridge should we come to it."

Jasper looked hard at Carlisle, not happy with the things that had been pointed out but unable to argue with any of them. We all knew that if Bella did become fearful and attempt to leave then we would be forced to act, if not then the Volturi were sure to.

I wasn't sure that even if Bella vowed never to tell anyone else what she had learned that Aro would allow her to continue living as a human and Jasper wouldn't allow him to have her forcibly transformed or executed. Dependant on Bella's reaction we could find ourselves in the middle of a war and it was a war we could not win.

"It's my problem, I'll speak to her."

Carlisle shook his head,

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Jasper. She still has to face the rest of us so why don't we hold a family meeting, get everything out into the open together. You can be her advocate, keep her calm and offer her support should she need it."

There was quite a heated discussion after this as to whether it was fair on Bella to drop this on her while surrounded by us all or whether Jasper should break it to her gently first, while they were alone. I was surprised when Emmett came down on Carlisle's side, usually he was very protective of Bella, so was Rosalie, but both thought Bella was strong enough to hear the truth in front of us and voice her opinion on the matter.

"We should do it before our "visitors" arrive, especially if she has suspicions and doubts. If they think Bella might be a security risk they could well act immediately, they might even have orders to do so if the situation warrants it."

Rose was correct of course and it was therefore agreed that we would hold a family meeting the following morning after breakfast and break the news of our true nature to Bella.

As the impromptu meeting broke up I went to sit with an obviously unhappy Jasper who had been joined by Rose and Emmett both eager to explain their reasons. He listened in silence then nodded but I knew his real fear and tried to address it,

"Jasper, Bella loves you, she trusts you, in fact, she trusts us all and I'm sure nothing we can say will change that. She has us to help her through and when the time comes for her to join us she will do so of her own free will, to be with you. She's luckier than any of us, we had no choice in the matter but it worked out for us in the end and Bella has you."

He seemed reassured by this and went off to hunt with Emmett and Edward as he often did once he knew Bella was sleeping soundly, leaving us to watch over her.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Esme**

Rose and I settled down to watch a movie while Carlisle disappeared to his study and Alice flicked through a fashion magazine which had been delivered earlier. I exchanged a knowing glance with Rose, we both knew what that meant, new outfits for us all very soon.

Not long after the film started we heard the quiet pad of footsteps on the stairs and Bella appeared, Beau at her side as always. She looked like she had just woken up and wondering if she was unwell I sprang up from my seat.

"Bella! Are you OK? Should I call Carlisle?"

She shook her head but I could see she was tense,

"Come and sit down, I'll make you some hot milk."

"Thank you, Esme, I'm not ill but I will sit down and I don't want any milk but it was kind of you to offer."

She sat down and glanced around, Rose was watching her but Alice appeared to be interested only in her magazine although I knew she was listening intently.

For a few minutes she stared at the television but I don't believe she saw or heard anything. Something was bothering her and that, in turn, bothered me but I didn't want to push her so I turned my attention to Beau. He wagged his tail but refused to leave his mistresses side so I sat on the floor beside him and began stroking his silky coat.

After a short interval, she sighed, noticed me sitting with Beau and smiled.

"Esme, I have a question but I..."

She was blushing and looked very uncomfortable and I wondered just what was on her mind and how I could make her feel more at ease.

I joined her on the couch much to Beau's disgust and put an arm around her shoulder.

"What's on your mind, Bella?"

She opened her mouth, once, twice then spoke in a rush, "Can I ask you something? I thought about asking Jasper or Carlisle but I wasn't quite sure how to approach it."

"Of course sweetheart, ask away."

She swallowed nervously as Beau crept up on the couch and curled up at her feet, eyes watchful,

"Well, I guess I've been wondering for a while, I mean I've noticed things, just little things mainly I guess but...Look, I don't want to appear rude but...what exactly are you?"

 **Bella**

I cringed inwardly, why didn't I think about this and come up with a better way of framing my question. I'd just insulted the woman I thought of as a second mom not to mention making myself sound like a complete fool.I had woken up after the strangest dream in which the family started to change shape, morphing from human to animal shapes before dissolving entirely and just had to come down and find out the truth before my over active imagination turned them into fairy folk!

I hardly dared to look at Esme sure I had insulted or annoyed her, I could feel the atmosphere in the room had altered. I glanced at Alice who had dropped her magazine and was looking at Rosalie who in turn was staring at Esme but none of them looked angry or insulted, instead, they looked shocked.

Beau who had been alerted by the change in atmosphere slid off the couch and sat beside me, his head on my lap looking up at me in reassurance. I knew that despite this he was aware of everyone in the room and alert for any sudden moves that he might interpret as threatening. I put a hand on his head thankful for his support and wondering how I was going to get out of this awkward situation.

Esme slowly withdrew her arm and turned so she could look at me face on, her expression grave, while Rosalie went into the kitchen and returned almost immediately with a glass of Carlisle's medicinal brandy diluted with water handing it to me with a faint smile.

"You might need this when you hear the answer to your question Bella."

She knelt down beside Beau who turned his head momentarily to glance at her while Esme cleared her throat before speaking,

"Well, that came as a surprise, not that you felt you needed to ask but your timing. Funnily enough, we had planned to talk to you about this tomorrow Bella but it seems you have pre-empted us somewhat. This isn't quite how I envisaged it and I know Jasper won't be very happy that he was absent but you have every right to the truth. Before I answer you, however, I would ask that you remember all the time you have been here and question whether you have ever felt frightened or intimidated."

It was a strange statement but this whole thing was odd and I shook my head,

"No, never, in fact, you've made me feel like one of the family, I trust you all completely."

She nodded smiling faintly,

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way because to us you are one of the family. I see you as another daughter and I know the girls think of you as a sister."

Both Rose and Alice who had joined her on the floor looking up at me nodded smiling reassuringly.

"So, here goes. We understand that certain things have made you question what we really are, which we knew to be a risk when we took you into our home but we were prepared for that. If not for the fact that Jasper is in love with you perhaps we would have been more careful but the truth was going to come out eventually anyway."

Alice squeezed my hand ignoring Beau's low grumble of warning.

"Don't worry Bella you are safe with us, you too Beau so chill or there are no more big juicy bones from me."

He allowed her to stroke his head but his hackles were still slightly raised, he knew there was something strange going on here and she continued to hold my hand as Esme spoke again,

"You are probably going to find this very hard to accept but I hope you won't feel scared. We are different Bella, not like you, but not like most of our own race either strangely enough. We belong to a kind you and other humans have been taught to fear in folklore and horror stories. We are all vampires Bella but, I hasten to add, we do not prey on humans, We never kill humans to drink their blood, only animals, which is probably why Beau is wary of us although he has no reason to worry, we all love him too."

I froze, half convinced I had misheard, vampires? She was right, they didn't really exist but were merely monsters invented to scare children or as a metaphor for other types of greed. But why would Esme say such a thing? She must know I was serious in my question. I felt tears prickling behind my eyelids, my cheeks were flaming with embarrassment and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, what a fool I was to confront Esme with such a stupid and insulting question after all she had done for me.

There was complete silence in the room, no one spoke or moved and I realized that they were waiting for me to speak first. Would they fall about laughing? I felt Beau nudge me with his nose and looked up. From the look on their faces they were worried about my reaction to Esme's words, could it be true then?

I ran through all I could remember about vampires which admittedly wasn't much, I'd never been into horror films, my dad wouldn't have approved, and the horror genre wasn't my first choice of reading matter either come to that.

The few things I did recollect didn't really fit with what I knew or thought I knew of the family. I hadn't seen a single set of fangs and there were plenty of mirrors in the house. True they avoided sunlight, it was one of the things that had become apparent to me but they certainly didn't sleep in coffins all day, in fact I hadn't seen one of them asleep at all, not even Emmett or Carlisle while my own dad had fallen asleep in front of the TV most Sunday afternoons that he wasn't working.

Without thinking I took a sip of the brandy mixture and coughed, it was stronger than I remembered.

"Alice, Rose, perhaps we should give Bella a few minutes, after all, it's a lot to take in."

They got up and Esme patted me on the knee,

"Take your time Bella, we'll be in the kitchen when you are ready to talk."

Before I could say anything they were gone and I was left here with Beau who jumped up beside me and lay his huge shaggy head on my shoulder as if to say,

"Well, I didn't see that coming, how about you?"

I pulled him close burying my face in his warm soft fur,

"Nope, me neither Beau. So, what do we do now?"

After a few minutes thought I decided that Esme was the last person to make such a joke so what she said had to be true although it was still really hard to accept.

"Well Beau, we asked the question so I guess we have to accept the answer. Are you scared?"

I looked into his liquid brown eyes but I saw no fear in them and funnily enough, when I checked, I didn't feel any fear in myself, only curiosity.

I was about to get up and join the girls in the kitchen when Rosalie peered round the door,

"Is it safe to come in? Or do you need more time to sharpen wooden stakes?"

I sat back relieved she could make a joke,

"It's safe, explain to me please."

Esme and Alice followed her back in and they resumed their seats around me.

I listened in astonishment as Esme went on to explain their limitations and the things I had noticed like avoiding the sun and never sleeping or eating, their strangely cold and hard skin.

"We didn't want to tell you too soon because Carlisle deemed you too fragile, so much had happened to you in such a short time Bella but please, believe me, none of us would ever hurt you or allow anyone else to do so. I hope you can find it in your heart to believe that."

They were worried about how I would see them, as if I might be scared of them, believe I was in any danger from the people who had done everything for me, saved my very life! I couldn't speak for the emotions clogging my throat and my silence was making them even more anxious so I grabbed Alice's hand more firmly and put my other arm around Esme to reassure her.

"I really don't know what to say. It comes as a shock to find that such creatures as vampires really do exist and aren't just a myth but how can I be scared of any of you? Without your help, I'd surely have died. Was it just because of Jasper's feelings for me that you helped? That doesn't seem to be a good enough reason to spend so long and go to such expense."

Rose laughed stroking Beau's fur absently, he had relaxed along with the atmosphere, as she spoke

"Actually it would be, we're very close as I know you understand but finding happiness as a vampire is precious and Jasper has found you, Bella. We love him as a brother, Esme, and Carlisle as a son, and would do anything necessary. Besides we feel guilty for not seeing what was happening in Forks and doing something about it."

Her words had me in tears and I found myself being hugged by all three women and Beau determined not to be missing the fun pushed his way in as if accepting the Cullens wholeheartedly because I had.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **B** **ella**

We talked for hours or at least they talked, telling their own stories while I listened and wondered how such people having been through such dreadful horrors themselves could still be so compassionate to others although I admit to giggling at Emmett's bear wrestling and the thought of a vampire becoming a doctor.

No one spoke about Jasper's history, that would be for him to divulge, as little or as much as he chose. As he was the only member of the family they didn't discuss I wondered if his story was even more horrific and was determined to ask him as soon as I felt comfortable doing so.

They had explained that the three guys had gone hunting and were embarrassed when I asked how they did that. Again, all I had to go on were Hammer horror films and folklore. It seemed to me that somewhere like Forks with its almost continual cloud cover and mountains for hunting was an ideal spot for a family of vampires and asked why they didn't stay there permanently.

"We would love to but it's impossible Bella, we would give our secret away in a few years, we don't age you see."

I initially thought that a good thing, never growing any older, but of course, it would have severe drawbacks to setting down roots. I sensed there was more to the story of their time in Forks and Esme went on to explain about the Quileutes, the vampire's deadliest enemies.

Again it was hard to believe that my dad's best friends, Billy and Harry not to mention Sam, and even Jacob Black could become a kind of werewolf whose sole aim in life was to protect their tribe by hunting down and killing vampires. How could two such different species exist secretly on the same planet as humans?

"Jasper will be relieved that you know the truth, he was dreading having to tell you but I said you were stronger than he gave you credit for Bella."

I nodded thanking Rose for those words of praise, I felt stronger and braver for knowing the truth and was impatient for the guys to get back so I could tell Jasper he didn't need to worry any longer. Unfortunately, they were going to be gone several more hours and I was seriously flagging already.

Esme suggested I go back to bed for a while,

"I promise I'll send Jasper up as soon as he gets back."

Rose snorted,

"You won't need to Esme, it's the first place he goes anyway."

Alice giggled at Rose's statement although it made me feel self-conscious. I hadn't been aware that he still watched over me as I slept just like in the clinic but it made me feel good to know I was his first concern.

I decided I'd rather stay with the girls until he returned and doze on the sofa so Alice fetched a pillow and blanket for me. Then Esme pressed some hot milk into my hand and we settled back like a real family to watch TV. Esme and Alice moved to the other couch and as Rose had returned to her place on the floor by my head Beau was allowed to curl up on the couch at my feet, a rare treat for him!

Rose

I couldn't help grinning at Esme as Bella's heart rate slowed into a sleeping rhythm,

"That went smoothly! I know I'd said Bella would take the truth well but even I didn't think she would be so laid back she'd fall asleep surrounded by blood-drinking fiends."

Esme looked shocked,

"Rose really! That's not the way I want Bella to think of us."

"Well, she doesn't, I was only joking Esme. I do wonder what Jasper's going to say when he finds out she beat us to it, though"

Alice sighed putting her magazine down again,

"I think he'll be relieved. Anyway, I think we should start thinking, dresses, flower arrangements, music…"

"Alice, let's not get ahead of ourselves here and remember, young lady, this is Bella's life and her and Jasper's decisions to make. I do not want you putting any pressure on her, is that understood?"

Alice pulled a face at Esme and threw herself back into the seat,

"OK, OK, but don't blame me if it ends up like a Hillbilly hoedown."

I burst out laughing,

"You've no idea what a Hillbilly Hoedown is like Alice Cullen so zip it!"

She grinned then raised one beautifully manicured eyebrow in an exaggerated gesture.

"Maybe not Rose, but I might be about to find out."

With those final words, we fell silent, slipping into our own personal thoughts and Beau chuffed quietly in his sleep as if he felt the necessity to have the final word.

Carlisle joined us soon after and was curious when he saw Bella asleep on the couch.

"Is everything OK? If Bella was feeling ill you should have called me, I was only reading in my study."

Esme stood up and hooked her arm through his smiling at him.

"Bella is fine, if she had been feeling unwell I would have gotten you, Carlisle. She just couldn't sleep so she joined us. I think she was a little disappointed to find Jasper wasn't home which is very sweet."

Carlisle took in our expressions and sat down pushing Alice's feet out of the way to pull Esme down beside him.

"What am I missing? You three look like you just got hot dates."

Esme slapped him playfully on the arm,

"Really! How could I want anyone but you darling? Actually, we had a bit of a shock this evening. There isn't going to be any need to speak to Bella about our little secret, she guessed all on her own."

He sat up a little straighter,

"Bella figured out we are vampires? How?"

"Not exactly, she knew we had a secret and came right out and asked us so we told her."

"Well, I don't need to ask how she took it by the look of things. She really is a remarkable girl and Jasper is going to be relieved, he was so nervous about telling her."

Alice beamed,

"So you can change her now Carlisle and we'll have a new sister."

"Not so fast Alice, just because she knows does not mean she will agree to become one of us and if she does then I think she still needs time for it to sink in but I'm pretty sure she will be joining us and I think she's going to fit in well, just give her some space Alice, you can be rather overwhelming and Bella is still fragile."

 **Esme**

When the guys got back Jasper looked very concerned when he saw Bella asleep on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her suspecting something had happened to her. I tried to reassure him with a smile but it was Rose who got to her feet smiling broadly and took his arm steering him into the kitchen and I followed them leaving Alice to explain the situation to Edward and Emmett.

"What happened? Why isn't Bella still in bed? Did she have a nightmare?"

"Oh no brother, she's been wide awake and grilling us. What would you say if I told you she came straight out and asked us what we were?"

Jasper stared at her as if expecting her to grin and say

"fooled ya" but she didn't, she continued to look at him perfectly seriously and he hesitated before speaking again.

"She did what? What did you say? How did she react? You should have called me."

I gestured to one of the stools at the counter,

"Sit down, calm yourself Jazz and listen, all your questions will be answered."

He listened in growing amazement as Rose explained the conversation we had with Bella after she asked the million dollar question.

"So, how did she take it?"

"Much better than we expected and probably better than any other human would have done."

"I guess I didn't really need to ask that question seeing the cozy scene of domesticity in there, even Beau looks chilled out. He usually gives a warning sound if we all come in together but there wasn't a peep out of him tonight. How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour, she wouldn't go back up to bed and I'm not sure if that was because she didn't want to be alone or to show us that what we've told her makes no difference to the way she feels about us. Either way, she's a really remarkable girl Jazz, you are one lucky son of a bitch."

He smiled then, relief that Bella knew what he was and hadn't gone screaming to her room and locked herself in, clear on his face.

"Yes, I guess I am. Well, it's certainly a relief that's over. Do you think she'll be OK though Carlisle? It must have been a real shock to the system."

"I have the feeling it would take something very bad to rattle that young lady. I'm pleased for you son but a word of advice, don't push her too hard, she needs time to understand everything and don't forget we have visitors coming. They need to see a calm and well-adjusted human if Bella is to be safe."

"I understand Carlisle and Bella can take all the time she needs. I just want to be with her."

He was grateful we hadn't told her about his past, I knew he would want to explain it to her himself although he had nothing to be ashamed of and I was sure Bella would feel the same way.

"Shall we rejoin the others, I'm sure Bella will be waking up soon, she was so eager to see you again."

Back in the lounge, Emmett was sitting with Alice on one side and Beau on the other grinning hugely. He knew Bella was here for keeps now, just as we all did.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Bella**

I wasn't sure if I had been dreaming or if I had really just been told that the people I owed my life too were vampires, after all, wasn't that impossible? I didn't want to open my eyes yet although maybe they knew I was awake, who knew? I had to think this through before I was expected to give my reaction. As I heard the words I don't think they really sank in, I was a woman sleeping in a house filled with vampires who by their own admission drank blood. Animal blood yes but how big a jump was it from animal to human? Did I feel scared? No, how could I? They had dragged me back from the jaws of death and offered me a home, Jasper was in love with me and me...? Oh hell, I had to admit it, I loved him too. I couldn't imagine my life without him, without all of them if truth be told. So, why was I hiding beneath my eyelids? It was time to open them and let things fall how they would.

 **Jasper**

Hearing Bella's heartbeat change I realized she was awake and concerned so I pushed past Rosalie and ran to the couch to be there when she opened her eyes. Kneeling down beside her I caught a glimpse of Esme closing the door very quietly and nodded my thanks. Beau looked at me, ready to protect his mistress if he sensed any threat as Bella opened her eyes and saw me,

"Jasper! You're back."

I could hardly believe it when she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep, I wanted to be awake when you got back. Did you have a good time hunting?"

I wasn't too sure how to answer that question bearing in mind Bella had only just learned of my true nature but I couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"OK, I guess. Esme told me you'd asked about us and were very laid back when they told you. How do you feel about things now you know the truth?"

She pulled back to look in my eyes,

"I asked myself that very question only a few seconds ago and do you know what I decided?"

I shook my head although I had a pretty good idea from her emotions.

"Do you really think that would make any difference to the way I feel about you? Or the others? After everything you've done for me?"

"I guess not, but it's something of a relief nevertheless. I wanted to tell you myself and I'm sorry you had to hear it this way. Please believe me when I tell you that I was going to speak to you soon."

"It doesn't really matter how I found out or who told me, I'm just glad I know, it stops all those questions whirling around in my head."

She smiled at me a little shyly then for the first time kissed me on the cheek, her lips searing my cold flesh and making my whole body tingle.

"I guess you better tell the others they can come back in now, I can hear them whispering out there and it's driving Emmett mad being shut out."

The others returned to the room greatly relieved that the truth was out, it put paid to all the concerns we had about how to break the news to Bella and deal with her reaction. It appeared that she genuinely didn't care. Even when Emmett picked her up and danced her around the room she didn't bat an eyelid, just giggled into his shoulder.

Over the next couple of days, we all watched her closely concerned there might be a delayed reaction but if anything she was more relaxed and Beau took her lead having given up on following us around with his eyes, alert for danger. Now he just threw himself down on the rug in front of the couch and closed his eyes when he came in.

We all relaxed, being on guard, watching every move we made or thing we said in the house had been wearing. Home was the one place we could usually relax away from human eyes and it became so once more.

Bella found our vampire traits amusing, like if we moved too fast when opening doors or demonstrated our strength when throwing Beau's ball or boomerang. When I threw the ball and Emmett beat Beau to it there was a skirmish but of course, Beau came trotting back the victor, no one would risk upsetting Bella's closest companion. Well, maybe second closest after me!

Now she knew our secret I could begin to show Bella how much I really loved her and asked her out on an official date which is when I found to my immense relief that she was as keen as I was to take our relationship to the next level.

We went crabbing on Constitution beach or at least Beau did, yelping when one got a firm hold on his nose while he was exploring a rock pool and sailing with Emmett and Rose off the Esplanade. Bella seemed content whatever we did and was finally regaining some of the weight she had lost while sick. Her cheeks had more color giving her a healthy glow.

After a couple of months I plucked up the courage to ask her if she would like to take a trip with me and when she hesitated I hastily added that we could ask Em and Rose to join us. She laughed,

"I thought you were asking me to go on a romantic vacation."

"I was but I just thought you might feel more comfortable if we weren't alone that's all. I do understand..."

She put a finger to my lips to stop me talking then kissed me and just like the first time it set me on fire.

I rented a small cottage almost on the beach for our first time alone together, with the exception of Beau. Where Bella went he followed and there was no arguing with the dog. Then we heard that the Volturi visit was due to take place the day before planned on leaving.

Esme had now been able to explain who the visitors really were but Bella didn't seem to be at all fazed by the idea of meeting some other "real" vampires and when I questioned her as to why she just shrugged.

"Why should I worry when I have you beside me, Jasper? But you could tell me why they are really coming, Esme was a little evasive about that."

Although we had talked about how one became a vampire and I had told her a little of my own past, skimming over the worst, she hadn't expressed any interest in becoming one and I hadn't mentioned our laws or the problem with her being a human with the forbidden knowledge but I knew now I could prevaricate no longer so, I took her for a picnic in the nearby woods and while Beau amused himself tracking the scent of the local wildlife, with frequent return trips to ensure his mistress was fine, I broached the subject.

As always she listened without speaking, her head on my shoulder, her warm breath caressing my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

"So, the knowledge I have about you is enough to get me killed and all of you too?"

"Yes."

"And the Volturi who are coming to visit want to know if I am aware of your true nature?"

"That's about it, yes."

"And if they find out that I do, will they kill me straight away?"

She didn't give me a chance to answer that question, she had already jumped ahead in her mind.

"What if we were to tell them I had already decided I wanted to become a vampire myself?"

I only just prevented myself from tensing up but I had to collect my thoughts before I could answer that question.

"Have you?"

I wondered if she had any idea how important her answer was to me.

"You didn't answer the question Jazz."

I sighed,

"OK. If we tell them that they'll be satisfied for now but they'll want some idea of when and proof that you have become one of us."

"How long would they give me?"

I didn't know the answer to that question but I knew it wouldn't be long, they would be impatient to see the threat vanish and I told her so.

Bella, who had sat up to watch me as she asked these questions, lay back against me once more smiling,

"I'll bet they aren't as impatient as you and I are."

This time I couldn't help myself I, tensed,

"You mean you want to become a vampire? Are you sure Bella? Remember, there's no going back from that."

She sat back up and peered at my face coming close so she could see it more clearly.

"How could you even question it? I love you Jazz and I know as a vampire you are immortal. Do you really think I could consider staying human and growing old? Losing you to death?"

She was visibly upset that I could doubt her and knowing there was nothing I could say to make it right I simply pulled her into my arms and held her tightly trying to project my feelings of love and guilt for thinking such a thing. I could only hope at least a little got through the shield her gift gave her.

As she slowly relaxed in my embrace I knew I was forgiven but I had to be careful, she was still emotionally fragile, much more than showed on the surface.

"When we reach the cottage you can show me just how sorry you really are Jazz."

I felt my desire to own her building at those words, I had been keeping such feelings in check for so long now but sometimes, like now, they overwhelmed me for a few seconds and I kissed her hungrily delighted that she returned both kiss and hunger for more.

I knew I couldn't hide the truth of my past indefinitely and her reaction to my last question had shown just how she would react to anything I kept from her so with a fortifying sigh I began to speak holding her with her head on my shoulder lest I see the looks of horror and revulsion that would surely cross it as she listened. I held back nothing, she had every right to the complete truth and better that it come from me than that she hear it elsewhere.

When I finally finished speaking I waited for her verdict and she sat up slowly tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I thought I had heard the most horrific entrances to our world from the others, Rosalie's attack, Emmett's near death experience, Alice's commitment to an asylum but none of them could have prepared me for this. Oh Jasper, what a terrible ordeal and that it should go on for so long and you still pulled yourself free of it. I knew you were strong but this...I can't imagine how you survived it all."

She wound her arms around my neck and pulled me down onto the blanket her kisses urgent and hot as the tears continued to flow.

I could have stayed here all day but we had to be ready when the Volturi arrived so with much reluctance we packed away the picnic and while Bella folded the blanket I went to find Beau who had disappeared among the trees and was ignoring my whistle. I found him lodged halfway down a badger sett growling angrily and only my quick reflexes saved me from getting attacked when I tugged him out but then he seemed to remember his mistress and sped off to find her as I strolled back just in time to see him launch himself at her, tail wagging excitedly, the mud from his adventure streaking his nose and the white bib at his throat.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Bella**

I wasn't sure quite what I had expected once I knew our visitors were, in reality, important vampires and not relatives of Esme's but it was certainly not what I saw, that's for sure! Heidi was a beautiful woman wearing slightly provocative clothes which had the desired effect on Emmett and Edward although both Jasper and Carlisle seemed less affected, maybe because Esme and I were there to keep a close eye on them.

Rose and Alice had chosen not to be there for the visit, they had gone shopping instead but when I saw Demetri, Heidi's companion, I wasn't sure Emmett hadn't sent Rose away deliberately, to keep her out of his way. He was, as all vampire males seemed to be, handsome, but in a more exotic way than the Cullen men.

I found out later that he was much older than even Carlisle, the oldest vampire I had ever met, born in Greece in about 1000AD. So while I found it hard to believe that Carlisle had lived through both the Plague and Great fire of London how much more must Demetri have seen of world history!

At first, the atmosphere was stilted, they didn't know quite what to make of me, a disabled human living with vampires, until, that is, I moved things along by explaining that I intended to become a vampire. I think it shocked them, me being so forward, but they took it in their stride. However, when they pressed me to give them a time frame I stood my ground.

"When I'm good and ready. I have a vacation planned with Jasper and then we will discuss our options, is that going to be a problem?"

Having cheated death once I seemed to have lost all fear of it. I had vowed never to be intimidated or bullied again and that was exactly how I saw the Volturi behavior towards me. I knew the family was concerned about my attitude but Jasper stood at my shoulder, backing my decision and Beau who had taken an instant dislike to the visitors stood between me and the perceived danger, his hackles raised in warning.

I guess I said enough, maybe showing them that I wasn't afraid nor would I be pushed around did the trick. I don't know but they went away with just one proviso, that I become a vampire within six months and not leave the custody of the family until that time which was fine by me, why would I want to leave the people I loved? The people I saw as my family now?

The next day we left for our vacation travelling by car and I decided one of the things I missed about being partially sighted was being able to drive and see the scenery that was now just a colored blur against the window.

"Once you become a vampire you'll be able to drive again Bella, in fact, you'll be able to do just about anything you want."

I hadn't really thought about that, with Jasper and Beau as my constant companions and helpers I had become accustomed to my disabilities. It hadn't really occurred to me that becoming a vampire would heal my body but it did raise a question I hadn't considered before.

"If becoming a vampire heals human injuries, why didn't you change me when you found me in the hospital? I mean, I know it would have been impossible in Milwaukee but when I reached the clinic? I could have died."

Finding out that even vampire venom had its limitations made me glad to be alive. I hadn't really thought about the type of injuries venom had healed for the others but they were all physical, traumatic injuries to the body, not the brain and it was sobering to think that nothing could raise the dead, not even vampires!

The cottage Jasper had rented was beautiful, small but right on the beach and Beau had a wonderful time as soon as we let him out of the car, chasing seagulls along the vast expanse of sand. There was a tiny kitchen where I found, to my surprise, that Jazz was a pretty mean cook, a small sitting room with an open fire where we burned logs and driftwood and upstairs a bedroom and bathroom.

I was so weary after the long drive, becoming tired very quickly was something I had gotten used to since the accident, that after dinner I was happy to take a shower and crawl into bed.

I wasn't sure what to expect but Jasper took his place beside me although above the covers to protect me from the chill of his body wrapping his arms around me and Beau curled up at my feet. I was asleep in seconds and slept like the dead only waking up when I smelled breakfast cooking.

The aroma of bacon and scrambled eggs was like a siren call and I struggled to hurry my shower and to get dressed before making my way slowly downstairs. Bad coordination and slowness were the disabilities from my brain injury that I found most frustrating at times.

We spent the day walking on the beach, sitting to watch the waves lap the shore and Beau try once more but no more successfully than the evening before to catch himself a seagull, and talking. This time, though, we spoke about the future in solid terms. Jasper proposed to me on the beach and when I accepted he conjured up a ring like magic. A beautiful solitaire diamond on a gold band that fitted perfectly. I held it up to catch the sun's rays and watched it sparkle just like Jasper's skin and noted that both were equally beautiful. Smiling I teased him,

"You were very confident of my answer Jasper Hale."

He smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief,

"Of course, although I did have a contingency plan. If you'd refused me I wasn't going to let you leave until you changed your mind and agreed to become my wife."

Beau came trotting up as if sensing he had missed something important then turned and started digging frantically in the sand half burying us both. He stopped, then turned to look at us and I swear he was laughing, tail wagging so fast it was a blur and tongue hanging out comically. I really believe he was giving us his blessing in his own rather unique and unusual way!

That night when I went to bed and Jasper joined me I pulled the covers down and patted the empty space at my side. He hesitated then kicked off his boots and joined me wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You're going to regret this Bella, you'll be frozen by morning."

I stared at him hungrily,

"Well, maybe you can think of a way to warm me up."

Studying me carefully to make sure he had understood the message he began to smile and loosened the straps of the nightie Rose had packed for me, a very flimsy thing that covered almost nothing and that I hadn't been at all sure I had the courage to wear...until now.

Once I was naked, no longer aware of the various scars from the accident that marred my body, he shrugged out of his own clothes and took me back into his arms, our naked bodies touching with an electricity that made me gasp. As he tried to pull away I held on,

"Don't, please."

I pushed him back onto the bed and traced every inch of his body with my trembling hands. This was the first time I had seen him naked, in fact, the first time I'd ever seen a man naked in the flesh and he was stunning, his body honed as a fighter when human had been frozen at the peak of manhood for all eternity.

I don't remember feeling cold, I don't remember the hours passing, all I remember was our bodies entwined, and the wonderful feelings that crashed over me as if nothing would ever be the same again. I was inexperienced and clumsy at first but he taught me how to pleasure him and I was an avid pupil, I wanted to make him feel as I did, not even jealous of the women who had lain with him before, the ones who taught him the things he did with me. I had him for eternity while they had been but fleeting memories.

We spent most of the next day in bed too, well, until Beau decided enough was enough and head-butted the bedroom door open pulling the covers from the bed and then barking until we reluctantly got dressed and took him for a long walk on the beach.

"Will it always be like this Jazz? Will I always feel as every fiber of my being is so sensitive I can feel the individual grains of sand beneath my bare feet? Will I ever stop wanting you so much it hurts?"

"I hope so Bella, it's how I feel about you and as a vampire, all your senses will be heightened further."

I stopped, staring at him as if not sure whether to believe what I was hearing,

"More sensitive?"

He nodded,

"And you feel that towards me?"

It seemed impossible he could be equally as greedy for me as I was for him, let alone more so!

"Of course, I love you Bella and I will always do so just as much. I ache for you constantly and according to Emmett, that's something you have to learn to control. It's his excuse for the two of them disappearing at all hours and acting like bunnies."

I laughed but secretly I was excited at the thought.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you are going to change me soon. I can't wait to feel like a bunny."

We both laughed at this but I meant it, after everything that had happened I was finally happy beyond my wildest dreams and knew I would never be afraid again.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Jasper**

The week we spent at the beach was the best of my life, I felt truly relaxed, free, and loved and it was all down to Bella. She trusted me totally, opened her body and her mind to me and after that first wonderful night together I found I could feel her emotions although they were still muted by her gift. It was as if our love had created a link allowing me to feel how happy she was. The fact she had already decided to become a vampire for love of me turned my world upside down and when the others saw the ring on Bella's finger the world suddenly turned crazy too!

With Bella's disabilities, she needed help to organize the wedding which we decided to have before I changed her but I made it plain to the others that no one, especially Alice who could be overpowering at times was to put pressure on Bella. What she wanted was what I wanted whether that be a grand affair or just the two of us. I could see from Esme's face that the last wasn't going to fly, no daughter of hers was going to elope but she would never pressure Bella, she loved her too much.

I had suggested that we could now sleep together at the house after all everyone knew we were a couple in every sense of the word, but Bella looked horrified.

"I can't Jazz, not with all those vampire ears waggling at the slightest sound. Couldn't we just wait until after the honeymoon? It'll feel right then."

I wasn't sure what to say, after a week beside Bella night after night it would be torture but one look at those pleading eyes and I was lost.

"I know how you feel and it'll be had for me too..."

She slapped my arm when I grinned at that,

"You know what I mean Mister!"

I nodded,

"I do and OK if it's what you want but I'll be an out of control animal by the time we get to the honeymoon."

Her look held a heap of promises,

"I'm banking on it."

I just hoped she might be persuaded to leave Beau behind just this once, he did tend to get upset when I shut him out of the bedroom and his howls were a little off putting at times!

I needn't have worried about anything, Bella seemed happy to let the girls arrange the wedding with just a few stipulations and she coped wonderfully with Peter's arrival despite him being on top form. She already knew he had helped me to find her which made him important in her eyes although she had never seen him in the flesh. I warned her that he was an acquired taste mainly because I knew he would act in his usual outrageous and shocking way but I wasn't sure how much of what I said she had believed.

Of course, as soon as he and Charlotte arrived he started, trying everything to wind Bella up just for the fun of it. He told stories of my past conquests, making ninety-nine per cent of them up as he did so, and I held my breath but Bella just listened, giggled at some of his more risqué stories, and carried on as if nothing he said mattered.

I think maybe Charlotte had taken her to one side too, just to give her a friendly word of warning about her husband. Bella had accepted everyone as her friends and when Charlotte offered to make her wedding dress as a gift it was accepted by a visibly overwhelmed Bella. It took us all a little time to see that she had not been treated with such kindness and thoughtfulness for a very long time.

Bella had thanked Peter for his help in tracing her and of course, he took full responsibility for that until Darius, who was also invited to meet the girl he had saved, arrived. The rivalry between the two of them was as keen as ever and they vied to get Bella's attention with more and more outrageous stories about each other.

She was grateful to both of them and confident enough not to take everything they said at face value but was a little less confident when the Denali contingent arrived a few days prior to the wedding. The three girls had the effect of putting every woman they met on guard, it was just their gift, similar to Heidi's, with the exception of Esme who ignored the raw sexuality they exuded when close to a male.

I did become aware that Bella was watching me closely, especially after Peter told her that no male could resist them if they put their mind to getting him and he'd seen Kate giving me the eye. I could have strangled him but Bella seemed to be confident in my love for her and thawed towards the girls. She liked Carmen but like Rosalie, she was never going to be best of friends with the sisters.

Eleazar was interested in Bella for a completely different reason. Aro had asked him, as a "favour", to check if Bella had a gift. It was something he did with most new vampires he heard of and Eleazar could hardly refuse, he was still Volturi even if on permanent leave of absence and Aro knew he would be invited to the wedding as a friend of the Cullen "family".

It would be impossible to hide Bella's gift from him so we were quite open once we had him alone in Carlisle's study, the only room in the house that was soundproofed from vampire hearing.

"You say Bella's father had the same gift Jasper?"

"Yes although we didn't really notice at first. He turned out to be a real bastard and we never knew because he was inadvertently hiding it from us."

He nodded but his eyes never left Bella and we could see he was intrigued by the power of her gift.

"It's a very powerful gift you have Bella and I think Jasper and Carlisle are wise in keeping it from the Volturi. I haven't come across a shield like this before, not ever. I think I'll play it down in my report to Aro, he might be more than a little interested if I tell him the whole truth and there's no point in stirring up his covetousness unnecessarily. It's just as well that I don't visit Italy any longer, one peek inside my head and he would know a lot that I prefer to keep hidden. Besides Bella, you are a lovely girl who has been through more than any young girl should and I think you deserve some peace and happiness now."

We were concerned that the Volturi might appear for the wedding, after all, it wasn't unknown, and Carlisle had been a close friend of Aro's for centuries but instead they sent a gift. It was a beautiful tapestry of a forest scene and in the center was a dog protecting a young woman from a huge menacing bear. The dog was the exact image of Beau and the girl who stood behind it holding its collar had Bella's face. How they had managed to commission and have made such a piece so quickly I had no idea but it thrilled her to receive it.

 **Bella**

While all the last minute arrangements were in progress I slipped away with Lizzie to a hotel. The others knew I had to say goodbye to her soon, she could never know I became a vampire, that was far too dangerous, and they were happy to give me this time with her. What I hadn't expected was to find another woman there when Jasper dropped me off although I suspect he knew of the arrangement.

As soon as I saw her face I recognized her and with a cry of "Sydney", I almost fell into her arms. We held each other for a long time and everything she had done for me came crashing back into my mind, all the little kindnesses, the road trip we had shared, everything.

Once we stopped crying and sat down Lizzie explained how she had contacted Sydney to tell her of my recovery and the fact I was getting married to Jasper who she had met at the hospital in Milwaukee.

"I never expected to see you again Mar...Bella but you look so good. I was thrilled to hear you recovered so well and look at you."

We talked and talked, Lizzie told Sydney about sending me to the organization and I told her a little of my life before, why I had run in the first place. She was very interested as she told me they never knew the whole story of those they helped, it wouldn't have been safe. She and Lizzie were very alike, two women who had suffered terrible pasts but had made something of themselves and tried to help others in similar situations.

I asked her to stay for the wedding and discovered Esme had already invited her on my behalf.

"In fact, I think she and other girls are coming to join us tomorrow to help you enjoy your last couple of days as a free woman!"

They turned up just as promised and I found myself the center of pampering and ribbing from everyone, some of which had me blushing like a virgin! I was just thankful they didn't make good on their threat to call in a male stripper, I would have died of embarrassment on the spot.

I really enjoyed the few days with my human and vampire friends although I was relieved that the three sisters had decided to stay at the house. As Carmen explained, an all girls party wasn't their kind of thing. I missed Jasper, especially at night, and the wedding couldn't come quickly enough for me.

Strangely enough I missed Peter and Darius too, I liked their sense of humour, they made me laugh and none of it was malicious although I was nervous of how they would behave during the ceremony and if they would try to hijack the honeymoon although if they knew any details about it they were better off than me. Jasper had refused to tell me anything, not even to pack the right stuff but that didn't actually matter much as Rose had taken on that particular job. From her wicked smile and the wink she gave me I doubted the case would be full although I didn't plan on spending much time clothed in any case!

Jasper

The day of our wedding the sun was beaming down which just proved that it was as well to arrange an evening ceremony, especially as there were going to be a few human guests. Esme had told me she'd invited Sydney and phoned the next evening when they arrived to let me know how happy Bella had been to see her again. Meeting Sydney had also jogged Bella's memories filling in a few more gaps which had relieved her. I knew the holes in Bella's memory frustrated her when she couldn't quite get something out because it was lost in the fog of her damaged brain cells.

The girls had decided to stay together in the hotel suite for two days before the wedding and as a result, I hadn't seen Bella since dropping her off. I just hoped she was enjoying her last few days as a single woman and vowed never to be parted from her for so long ever again. Meanwhile, the rest of us were kept busy avoiding Irina, Tanya, and Kate, who had decided that as the women of the house were all away their menfolk were fair game! By the day of the wedding, we were all feeling hunted and relieved to see the girls arrive back home although I still never got so much as a glimpse of Bella.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony Jazz now scoot."

I found myself propelled firmly away from the section of the house the girls had commandeered by Esme and wandered off to find the other guys, hopeful they weren't going to make good on any of their wild threats!


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Jasper**

Peter had been rather upset at first that I had asked Emmett to be my best man but he soon came round which I found rather suspicious and not a little unsettling. I would need to be on my guard, after all, Peter was not a good loser as a rule! Carlisle and Edward promised to keep an eye on him to ensure he didn't mess up the ceremony or the honeymoon but they wouldn't guarantee anything else which led me to question just whose side they were on.

 **Bella**

I found myself becoming more and more nervous as the hour of the wedding ceremony grew closer and not even Carlisle's medicinal brandy was enough to calm my nerves. Then to my surprise Peter, who it seemed had been listening at the door came into the bathroom, where I was hiding from everyone for a few minutes, appeared at the window and throwing me over his shoulder climbed back outside and then in through the open window of Carlisle's study where he checked the door was locked. I wondered why he had brought me here and then it dawned on me this was the one room in the house where we wouldn't be overheard.

"Peter, what are you doing? I'm supposed to be getting dressed."

He put a finger to his lips and moved close to whisper in my ear.

"Are you OK Bella? You know you don't have to go through with this, don't you? My car is just outside the back door. We can be away before anyone notices we're gone. Within an hour we can be on a plane and flying to France or Australia, anywhere you please, just you and me."

I looked at him in shock, surely he couldn't really think I would run out on Jasper to elope with him! Besides, he was already married and his wife, who had sewn my wedding dress, was waiting back in my room.

"Well, what do you say? Are we on? I've got a suitcase packed just in case and I can tell you're scared, I'll save you from making a huge mistake, please Bella, come away with me."

He had dropped to one knee grasping my hand in his leaving me speechless so I just shook my head trying to pull free and open the door to get away until I saw the key in Peter's hand. I made a grab for it and he pulled me closer.

"Peter, I don't know what to say. I...I love Jasper and I want to marry him, I'm just nervous like most brides I guess. The thought of all those people staring at me as I limp down the aisle...I guess..."

Then I saw the twinkle in his eye and instinctively lifted my hand to smack him.

"Ah, ah, ah, you'll just hurt your hand and then you'll be forced to explain to The Major why you dragged me into Carlisle's study and locked us in."

"Me? I didn't do that, you did."

"Ah, but can you prove that? Anyway, enough messing about, pull yourself together girl and go make my friend the happiest man alive."

He kissed me on the cheek, slapped me on the ass, and unlocked the door before walking jauntily away whistling the wedding march. I could have strangled him until I suddenly realized I wasn't nervous any longer and it was all down to him.

It seemed no one had missed me, I guess they thought I had been in the bathroom all this time but they swooped on me as I appeared and turned me from simple Bella to a beautiful bride in no time at all. The ceremony was held in the Cullen back yard which was large enough even with a pagoda set up in the middle constructed of white wrought iron, the pillars wrapped in pink ribbons and white twinkle lights. My dress, a simple white floor-length gown with pink seed pearls sewn in a swirl pattern down the bodice, swished across the pale pink carpet that led from the back door of the house to the pagoda. Our friends and family sat staring, everyone with a smile on their faces as Beau who had been adorned with a white harness for the occasion lead me down the aisle to Jasper who looked so handsome in a suit and tie, as did Emmett at his side.

I was shocked when I got close enough to see the minister's face, to recognize Darius but I knew somehow he had worked it to be legally entitled to conduct the ceremony. What else Peter might cook up still remained to be revealed but as I reached Jasper I forgot about everything but my wedding and my husband to be.

The ceremony was simple, didn't take long, and that was it, we were man and wife and I couldn't help crying with joy. Of course, everyone wanted to congratulate us and then as Edward played the piano Jasper led me out for the first dance. Rose had given me waltzing lessons and I was able to keep up more or less although for the twirls Jasper lifted me off my feet which was just as well, with this dress and the small heeled shoes Alice had insisted I wear I would have been face down on the floor otherwise. I was missing my stick by now as my legs were tired and wobbly.

I think I danced with every male there and I was so glad they were all vampires who could take my weight and leave it looking to my human friends as if I were gliding gracefully around. There was one person absent and I wondered just what he was going to surprise us with next. I became nervous when I couldn't see Peter as that was when he was at his most unpredictable and dangerous I had been told.

Sydney and Lizzie found themselves very popular much to the disgust of the Denali sisters who were usually the belles of the ball. I think the guys were relieved to have someone to dance with who wasn't trying to get in their pants but eventually they found themselves trapped. Watching Emmett jiving with Tanya and Peter, who had finally reappeared, with Irina as I took a breather I turned to Rose and Charlotte who were looking on indulgently,

"Don't you feel jealous at all? I would if it were Jasper paying the girls all that attention."

They both laughed and shrugged,

"It's a little like trying to hold back the tide Bella. Peter and Emmett just can't help themselves but they know how far they can go."

When it came time for us to leave I noticed both Peter and Darius were missing along with Emmett and Edward which made me really nervous, I had learned not to trust any of them especially when they disappeared collectively. I guess I should have expected something unusual and I wasn't to be disappointed.

Suddenly everyone was looking up and pointing at the sky where a glow was appearing slowly and as it came closer and I heard the roar of the burner I realized it was a hot air balloon.

It landed in the park opposite the house and we all ran over just in time to see Emmett and Edward grab the tether lines while Peter and Darius smiled at us from the basket which was covered in small balloons and streamers and around the front was a huge banner which proclaimed us "JUST HITCHED."

"Your carriage awaits."

There was no point in arguing, especially once Peter informed us that they had taken the wheels off Jasper's car and disabled the rest.

"So, it's this way or no way, Major."

Jasper swept me off my feet and deposited me gently in the basket where Darius steadied me with a wink. Beau watching from Emmett's side looked a little woebegone and woofed softly, I would miss him while we were away, at least a little.

Draping a blanket around my shoulders against the chill of the night Darius kissed me on the cheek and jumped to the ground with a nod at Emmett and Edward and as Jasper wrapped his arm around me the balloon began to rise slowly into the sky.

I looked at him slightly unnerved,

"Can you fly a balloon?"

He grinned,

"Well, we'll soon find out I guess. I did try ballooning once or twice with Peter a few years ago so I think I'll remember the basics. Now, landing...well, that could be more interesting but for now just turn around."

I did so and waved at our friends even though I could no longer see them but then I found myself gasping as the darkness slowly faded, the sun beginning to rise slowly with us.

I decided now might be a good time to tell Jasper what Peter had said just before our wedding. I knew if I didn't then Peter would as soon as we saw him again and he'd enjoy my embarrassment immensely.

"I was so nervous that I felt physically sick and somehow he knew."

"So, you weren't tempted by his invitation then?"

I grinned and pantomimed thinking about it,

"Well, it was quite a tempting offer but then I thought...Who would look after Beau?"

He grabbed me and sat me on the edge of the balloon basket.

"Really? That's all you were worried about?"

I would my arms around his neck and nibbled his ear,

"That and Charlotte's wrath."

He groaned nuzzling my neck,

"You are gonna pay for that Mrs. Whitlock."

"I really hope so Mr. Whitlock or it's going to be a really boring honeymoon."

"And we can't have that now can we?"

I found myself laying on the floor of the basket, my husband smiling as he looked down on me.

"Maybe it won't be so boring after all..."

 **Jasper**

The balloon flight was just the beginning of what turned out to be a magical honeymoon. We had a room booked at the Lamberts Cove Inn on Martha's Vineyard for a week and spent our time between the room and the private beach. The weather was warm but not sunny which made things easier for me and Bella seemed to love every moment of our time here.

I tried mischievously to persuade her to try Jungle Beach but when she discovered it was a naturist beach she demurred. As far as I was concerned she was the most beautiful woman in the world and would outshine any other but Bella was still shy and self-conscious, traits I found as endearing as ever and traits I hoped she wouldn't lose when she eventually became a vampire.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Jasper**

When the honeymoon was over, which was far too soon for both of us, we returned to Boston to pick up Beau who had been left in Emmett's care much to his disgust at being abandoned by his mistress. He was so excited at seeing Bella once more that we found ourselves covered in dog hair and saliva as he showed his pleasure.

I had expected to see the rest of the family but Rose explained they had decided to take a break now Bella no longer needed their care.

"Carlisle suggested a vacation on Isle Esme and we're going to join them next week. You're invited to come along if you like but Esme thought you might want a few weeks to yourselves in your little love nest."

I was happy with the situation but I could feel Bella's disappointment at not seeing the others. I guess having a close family meant a lot to her but she soon cheered up when Rose handed her the keys of our wedding present from the family.

Her joy when she first set eyes on the small house they had bought and renovated for us on the edge of Baxter state park in Maine was wonderful to see. Of course, the house was also situated in just the right environment for Bella to learn the skills she would need as a vampire, once she transformed.

For now, though, I wanted her to enjoy her own home and it wasn't long before she had things just as she wanted them and Beau had settled in his new environment although having his own chair by the fire did not make up for being locked out of the bedroom and we were forced to put up with a few nights of his howling before he realised it wasn't going to do him any good and settled down.

I had refused to put any pressure on Bella to become a vampire, it had to be her decision when she was ready and not before, but I should have known she wouldn't wait long. Once Bella put her mind to something nothing was going to get in her way or delay her and although she knew that becoming a newborn might mean we wouldn't be seeing Beau for a while again, she decided that once the family returned from their vacation she would be ready.

As they weren't planning on coming back for a couple of months at least, we just enjoyed our privacy. Bella loved having a space she could call her own, one she could organize just how she wanted so I was surprised and rather concerned to find her sitting on the porch one day when I returned from a quick hunting trip looking sad.

"What's wrong Bella?"

She turned to look at me opening her arms to hug me.

"Nothing Jazz, I was just enjoying the peace here and I got to thinking. How does Esme bear to design a house and furnish it, live in it as a home, and then just up and leave? I hate the thought of leaving this place but I know we'll have to at some point."

"Esme sees each new home as an adventure and those she really loves Carlisle keeps, they have quite a portfolio of property that they rent out. After all, every hundred years or so we can return to a property, everyone who might know us would be gone by then."

She was quiet for a long time and I wondered what she was thinking but then she sighed.

"It must be hard leaving people you build up a connection with but I understand why the family is so much more important to everyone. The family doesn't change, you don't lose each other, I'm just grateful I get to be a part of it."

"Are you sad at the thought of saying a permanent goodbye to your human friends? I know you and Lizzie are very close."

She shook her head,

"No, not really. I made my decision when I chose to stay here with you rather than go to live with her. My life is with you, I belong here."

I was secretly pleased to hear this but I knew she would miss Lizzie at first, there were a lot of pro's to becoming a vampire but many cons too and losing all those you cared about was one. Bella was lucky in that respect, she had no close family surviving to miss and a small white lie about my taking a job abroad would hopefully be enough for her friends.

Bella decided that it would be nice to see Lizzie for the last time and we invited her to stay for a few days. As far as she was concerned the little house was rented and I told her all about my job offer in Australia which would take us away for several years. She was content that Bella was happy although there were a few awkward moments when she asked about Beau, offering to have him when we went overseas. Luckily Bella was quick enough to explain that we would be taking Beau with us.

"Won't that leave you without your assistance dog for a long time, though? I know they have strict quarantine laws just like here."

"Jazz sorted it all out with Blake from the center. Beau will only have to spend ten days away from us and Jazz will help me."

I wondered how Bella would cope when it came time to say goodbye to Lizzie at the airport but she held her smile until her friend was out of sight and then broke down and cried. I hated to see her distressed but she had needed this final time with her best friend, the one person who had stepped up to help her in her time of need. She had promised to write to Lizzie and keep in touch by email and Skype although that would only be possible for a short while. The good thing was that humans had short memory spans and new things came along to replace the old.

Rose had called to warn us the family were on their way back and would be home the next day so we drove to the house and Bella busied herself opening windows and arranging flowers as a welcome home gesture. She was so happy to see everyone and them to see her, Bella was a part of this family and I knew she was ready to make the transformation.

We stayed a couple of days to hear all the gossip, the Denali's had joined them on Isle Esme and that made me rather glad we hadn't accepted the invitation to join them. It sounded as if Tanya had been her usual femme fatale self, annoying both Rose and Edward who found her advances a little too blatant for his liking. Sometimes I wondered at the closeness of the Denali's to our family but then we were the only two covens that stuck to a diet of animal blood so it was understandable. I just wished the girls weren't quite so predatory. It would be interesting to see how vampire Bella coped with their advances in the future. Tanya and Irina had several fights with a very jealous Rose when they first set eyes on Emmett, would Bella be equally as protective of me? In a way, I hoped so although I knew it would cause trouble.

When we left Beau was most upset, he didn't like being left behind even if it was with Emmett, and I know Bella felt guilty about this but I was more concerned with how he would react when he met Bella as a vampire for the first time. Would he recognize her? He seemed to have accepted the other vampires he had met but finding his mistress changed might be a step too far for him. We could only hope for the best.

Pushing all other concerns aside I turned to Bella as we drove home.

"Are you sure you're ready Bella? There's no rush, you can take as long as you need."

She took my hand in hers and smiled reassuringly,

"I do understand Jazz, but if I don't then the Volturi will cause trouble for everyone, besides the sooner this is over with the sooner I can start my new life, my eternity with you."

Once home she spent a couple of hours calling Lizzie once more and then Sydney to tell her about our honeymoon and the fact I had landed a job overseas so we would be out of the country for some time. We could hardly risk a visit from either for some years so by telling them that we were moving abroad with my job and would be traveling a lot of the time we had a ready made excuse. Learning that long-term relationships with humans were not something vampires could afford was something Bella had already learned and seemed prepared for but then as she said, she still had lots of vampire friends which made it easier. It's not as if I'm going to be all alone, I have a whole family now."

After a final night of lovemaking as a human, I started Bella on her long and painful journey into vampirism. I would have done anything to shield her from the pain of the transformation but unfortunately, her gift meant I was unable to reach her. All I could do was to stay at her side and watch helplessly as my venom destroyed her human cells and I found it the most agonizing thing I had ever had to do.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Jasper**

We had no idea how Bella would react when she woke but Peter, Charlotte, and I had seen enough newborn vampires to understand the chances were high that she would probably be both destructive and violent. They had therefore travelled to Maine to help me out.

The family had also volunteered their services but too many people could well make the situation even worse so they agreed to wait for a call before visiting and I, in turn, promised to call on them if necessary.

Bella was magnificent as a vampire, strong, determined, and fast, but she was also very short tempered and more than happy to attack anyone who attempted to thwart her. Both Peter and I received more than a few bites whilst trying to stop her from heading towards civilisation when she scented human blood.

She had made me promise I wouldn't let her kill anyone but it wasn't easy and there were several instances where I wouldn't have been able to catch her alone but between us, we managed and slowly she learned to hunt animals and control her new vampire body. Charlotte proved to be a godsend, Bella could relate to her knowing instinctively that she was no threat and the two formed a strong bond that I knew would never be broken.

 **Bella**

Being a vampire was wonderful, it gave me back control of my body in almost every way but getting to grips with the thirst and the anger I felt when I first woke was more of a problem. I didn't want to hurt Jasper, Peter, or Charlotte but when they got between me and something I wanted, human blood especially, I found myself lashing out. To my horror, I bit all of them at one time or another and when my rage or thirst subsided I would be so ashamed, this wasn't me, I'd never been a violent person, it just wasn't in my nature. It didn't matter how many times they tried to reassure me that the rage would pass I just found it too hard to believe. Was I an aberration? The only human who never learned to control her emotions as a vampire? I had to because the alternative was death at the hands of the Volturi and that would mean leaving Jazz, something I couldn't even contemplate.

Everything was so frustrating, the burning in my throat, the wonderful aroma of human blood, my need to fight, to show off my new strength, the damage I caused to our home and to our friends, I even knocked Peter through the wall of the kitchen into the yard!

At first, I couldn't believe that the Cullens and the Denalis were able to resist the lure of human blood. Compared to its wonderful aroma animal blood was insipid. How Jasper had managed after living off human blood for so long was unbelievable, surely he must crave it constantly. I envied Peter and Charlotte when they left to hunt because I knew they would be tasting forbidden fruit but I was also revolted at the idea of taking a human life. Perhaps if it had been possible to drink from humans without killing or changing them I might have given into temptation but I knew the truth and refused to become a murderer whatever pain and anguish it cost me.

My inability to feed without either ripping the poor creature I had chosen for my meal to pieces or covering myself in blood and gore while Jasper stood there looking like he'd stepped off a magazine cover, a dead elk in one hand, was ultra frustrating and after one such hunt I ran off to be alone, found a stream and sat to dangle my feet in the water.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself and as I did so it occurred to me that my present problems were much like those I had experienced when I first woke up after my accident. The frustration was caused by different things true, but it was the same emotion and I had conquered it once before so I could do it again. That was the turning point for me, things were still difficult and frustrating but I knew I would get through it and with the help of the same good man, I did, slowly but a little more each day.

 **Jasper**

Once Bella proved to herself that she was strong enough to beat her savage vampire nature she changed. Her goal was to fit in around humans and be safe around Beau as she missed him even more as a vampire.

I explained that all her senses were now heightened and of course she was only too happy for a few demonstrations while Peter and Charlotte went hunting. Experiencing sex as a vampire was her favourite thing about her new body, or so she said, but personally I thought to be able to walk, run, and see again came a pretty close second.

I had worried that knowing Peter and Charlotte hunted humans might tempt Bella to try it out for herself but even as a vampire she was horrified at the idea of murdering humans. Even so, she never criticized them or showed any disgust at the way they lived, Bella liked them far too much for that, she and Charlotte being fast friends while Peter would always hold a special place in her heart for helping me to save her in the first place.

She was disciplined enough in six months to risk a visit from the family and it went off smoothly although they didn't bring Beau with them, we had decided it might still be too soon for her to control herself around a possible food source.

She was delighted to see them all and I heard her telling Rose and Esme about our time on Martha's vineyard and her first few hunting trips in the mountains when she found herself covered in blood, annoyed that I didn't have a single drop on my clothes.

"It's an art form, Bella, Emmett came back covered in fur, blood, and bits of rabbit bone after his first hunt."

It was actually a grizzly bear not a rabbit but it made Bella laugh and Emmett's protestations that it had been in reality a mountain lion were swept away. Everyone was pleased and relieved to see Bella coping so well with her new life and she felt closer to them all now she too was like them.

A couple of months later Bella begged to be allowed to see Beau,

"I won't hurt him Jazz and I really miss him, he must be missing me too, it's been so long."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked stricken.

"You don't think he's forgotten me after all this time do you?"

"I'm sure he hasn't Bella and yes, I think you're ready to see him now."

I rang and asked Em to bring Beau to visit and Bella spent the next morning pacing from door to window looking for the first glimpse of his truck, eager to see Beau again and I had to stop her from running out the minute they arrived.

There were a few tense minutes when Emmett brought Beau into the house to face the new and improved Bella after all, none of us knew how the dog would react when he met his mistress now she was different. Would he recognize her or feel threatened?

He stopped just inside the door sniffing the air then padded slowly towards Bella, the mistress he hadn't seen in over a year. Bella had overcome her difficulties as a newborn fairly quickly if rather violently, as Peter and I could attest to and I was sure he would know her.

She slowly knelt down and held out a hand calling to him softly and I could feel the tension in the air, everyone ready to intervene if it all went wrong for Bella would never forgive herself if she harmed her faithful companion.

Beau hesitated to watch her then stretched his neck to sniff the proffered hand carefully. It was plain that he was slightly confused, his hackles began to rise a little as Bella whispered his name again but then he seemed to recognize and accept his mistress even if she did smell different and his tail began to wag.

With a woof of recognition, he launched himself into her arms and if not for her vampire strength and balance they would have gone over backwards in a tangle of legs and fur. As it was Bella hugged him close burying her face in his fur, breathing in the familiar scent of her friend and companion.

I'm not sure who was most upset when the family left the next day, Beau at saying goodbye to Emmett or Emmett at leaving him but we all knew they would be reunited very soon, both were open houses and Bella wanted to make the most of the loving family she had married into.

Peter and Charlotte left the same day and we were alone together at last.

"I'm so happy Jazz, how did I get so lucky? I really thought my life was over in that basement but it seems so unreal now when I think about it."

"Then don't. I'm just sorry we didn't figure out what was happening in time to stop it but I promise you I will always be here for you, to protect and love you, whatever life throws at us."

How was I to know that my promise would be put to the test so soon?

 **Just to let you know I will be away for ten days as of today so posting may be a little sporadic. Jules xx**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Jasper**

Alice and Edward had decided to take a break while we waited for Bella to settle down. Going off together was something they did from time to time passing themselves off as college friends taking a year off to travel the world. While Edward studied music wherever they went Alice would shop and we all knew what that meant, parcels arriving every few weeks stuffed with the latest fashions for the whole family.

They made a strange partnership, at home they were rarely together but as both were highly gifted we all knew they felt out of place at times and maybe taking off together was their way of dealing with things. Sometimes they even visited Volterra where they enjoyed basking in Aro's favour, as their gifts were so prized. Besides, being among other highly gifted vampires I guess they didn't feel quite so different.

Both had promised if they went to Italy they would keep Bella's secret but I know Carlisle had spoken to them, warning them that it may not be so easy. In Volterra Aro was all knowing but he had his own code of behaviour which included only touching those who offered themselves to be read or those who had broken the law. He knew how much resentment his gift could bring and over the centuries had restricted his own actions as a result but even so, it would only take him brushing against one of them for her gift to be out in the open. After some discussion they rang to say they were meeting some of the Volturi in Milan where they were to be guests at the opera and to reassure Carlisle that Aro would not be attending which was a relief to us all.

So when an invitation arrived the following week to visit Volterra, it was like a bolt out of the blue. Did it have anything to do with the meeting between Edward, Alice and the Volturi? Aro had accepted Bella was now a vampire, Carlisle had rung with the news as soon as it happened, and we had heard nothing more, so why now? Had Alice or Edward let something slip, said more than they should? Or had Aro decided to join the opera party after all?

Carlisle got on the phone to Volterra while I called Edward.

"Just what the hell did you say to the Volturi?"

"I'm not with you, we didn't see them."

"You met them at the opera, remember Edward? Now what did you say?"

"Maybe if you told me what got your panties in a twist Jazz I be better able to help you."

"Bella and I just got an invitation from the Volturi, an invitation to visit, soon. Now would you like to tell me what exactly is going on?"

"We didn't see them. Sulpicia rang with their apologies, something came up and they couldn't make it but they left tickets for us. I picked them up from Afton who was in Milan on business but from what I read in his mind there is a serious problem, one serious enough to have the Volturi brothers worried although he didn't know any details. So, I just suggested he might mention to Aro that it might be a good idea to speak to you. If they need fighters then you are the best and if the threat is real maybe, just maybe, Bella might be able to help with her gift. I'm sorry I didn't ring and warn you, I was going to but I didn't expect them to act so quickly."

I cut him off, too worried to continue the conversation and wanting to see what, if anything, Carlisle had discovered.

He was still in his study but staring out of the window distractedly, and when I walked in he turned to look at me, his face clouded with concern.

"I wasn't able to speak to Aro or either of the other brothers and all Chelsea would tell me was that the Volturi brothers were simply keen to meet Bella in person."

"But you're worried?"

"For all three brothers to be unavailable is unusual to say the least and I didn't like the way Chelsea spoke, she sounded under stress."

I told him what Edward had said, stressing that he hadn't discussed Bella's special abilities.

"Well, if he is right and there is a serious threat then it would explain using Bella as an excuse to get you to visit Volterra. Whether you choose to mention Bella's gift is entirely up to you but a personal invitation from the Volturi is not something you can ignore, at least not without causing offence."

After much discussion with Bella and the rest of the family we decided there was little we could do but accept the Volturi invitation and fly to Italy which Bella chose to see as a big adventure.

"I've never been outside the USA before but I'm so glad this trip came up after I became a vampire Jazz. What a waste of all the wonderful sights if I'd still been human."

She did however have one concern, and not the one I would have expected!

"Do you think Beau will forgive us for leaving him with Emmett again?"

That question didn't really need an answer, Beau and Emmett got along famously. As Bella no longer needed him as a guide dog but couldn't bear the thought of losing him we had purchased him from the organisation and he was now a family pet, or at least in our eyes, in his own he still saw himself as Bella's protector and guide from time to time.

Beau and Emmett were almost as close as the dog was to Bella, and both were crazy when off the leash! Emmett had taught Beau to play hide and go seek and whenever he visited the two of them would disappear for days at a time to play in the mountains like two children eventually coming home filthy but happy and contented. So in all Beau would be more than happy to stay with his playmate for a week or two. Beau was one animal who would never be in any danger from a vampire!

I wasn't so sure about us though, if there was a threat to our kind serious enough to have the Volturi worried with all the gifts they possessed then we could all be in terrible danger.

Carlisle offered to accompany us but if there was going to be any trouble I didn't want him to be involved. We were going to look on this trip as a second honeymoon and take time out to stop in Rome before making our way to Volterra. If the threat had been imminent then our invitation would have been an order and it hadn't been, so there was time.

Bella loved the bustle of the city and was fascinated by the historical sites and I saw things through fresh eyes, my wife's eyes, enjoying her fascination and the excitement she manifest but eventually we could put it off no longer and flew to Pisa.

There was a car waiting for us at the airport and we were accompanied back to Volterra by Jane who was polite, if a little distracted, and seemed genuinely interested in Bella. The two chatted about her human life and the accident while Afton, who I recognised from Carlisle's description, drove in silence listening to the conversation.

"So, to what do we owe this honour?"

He turned his head to glance at me,

"I have no idea and even if I did I would never pre-empt the brothers."

"OK. Are we the only visitors?"

Now he looked puzzled,

"I'm sorry? As far as I am aware we've had no visitors for some time."

"Right."

I fell silent, well the Volturi weren't forming an army of fighters or Peter, Garrett, and some of the others I knew to be warriors would be here or on their way. Maybe this wasn't such an emergency as Edward had assumed.

Afton turned his attention back to the road but I could feel his anxiety although he tried hard to disguise it, there was certainly something going on in Volterra.

Jane's emotions were better hidden, on the surface she was interested in Bella and fairly relaxed which shouldn't be of concern but I had heard many things about Jane Volturi and relaxed was a word I had never heard used. She was not generally known for her friendliness either so why the attempt to appear such? Did she have some darker reason for befriending my wife?

I was sure all my questions would be answered soon as we pulled up outside the clock tower, using the public entrance rather than the usual underground tunnel.

We were taken straight to a suite made available to us for our visit. It was large and luxurious with a balcony which looked out onto the central courtyard with it's fountains and raised flower beds and I could see Bella was captivated by it.

"The brothers would be grateful to see you later with their wives in their suites situated in the tower but in the meantime please make yourselves comfortable."

With that Jane backed out shutting the double doors and leaving us alone.

Bella looked around wide eyed,

"This is wonderful. I don't know what I expected but this is beautiful and Jane is really friendly."

I nodded,

"Yes and that's worrying, completely out of character if you believe what Carlisle says."

"Really?"

I pulled her close,

"Yes, but never mind. What would you like to do?"

"Normally you wouldn't need to ask but actually, I'd love to explore if that's OK."

"I assume so, come on, let's see what the town of Volterra has to offer. After all, who knows what will happen later."

We strolled through the town, Bella intrigued by the narrow alleys and tall buildings, while I told her what I knew of its history.

"You mean the patron saint of Volterra, Saint Marcus, is actually Marcus Volturi?"

"Yes, and this is the safest place on the planet for a human to live. Hunting within ten miles of the town is prohibited and no one would defy the Volturi on that."

She thought that highly amusing, the safest place for humans beings a town inhabited by the Kings of the vampires.

When we returned to the citadel Jane was waiting outside our suite to escort us to the tower used as living accommodation by Sulpicia and Athenadora. On the way we passed a couple of other black suited figures one of whom made Bella's eyes bulge. She had thought Emmett was huge but compared to Felix, the head of the Volturi guard, he was small.

"Who is that?"

We stopped and Jane introduced Bella to Felix and they shook hands, Bella's vanishing inside his shovel like fist.

As we continued walking I got the feeling he was still watching us but I didn't think it was curiosity about Bella. His emotions were under tight control as if he were preparing for some threat, yet another sign there was something amiss here in Volterra. Felix was the Volturi's main enforcer, the most feared of the guard, and a renowned warrior in his own right. Was it purely curiosity meeting another warrior? I knew many people theorised on the outcome of a battle between the two of us, I was intrigued myself but neither of us picked fights for fun, for us it had been a matter of survival.

Two more guards were positioned at the bottom of the tower and stood aside silently as we passed. Bella frowned,

"Why guards here? Are the wives in danger or prisoners?"

Jane smiled,

"Actually there was an attack on the wives many years ago Bella believe it or not and neither Aro nor Caius are prepared to risk another."

The way she said that put me on even higher alert, was there a new risk to security inside Volterra? Now that would be worrying! 


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Bella**

This was a world I had never known existed or could have, a world within a world but secret from it. I had to pinch myself to understand this wasn't a dream, one conjured up by my damaged brain in an attempt to make sense of the scrambled signals it was receiving.

From time to time I had wondered if all this was merely a dream, Jasper, the accident, the vampires, and almost scared myself into believing that I was really still in the basement waiting for my dad to appear or even on the edge of death after successfully running from him only to be hit by a truck. Yet here I was, in the very centre of this hidden world meeting with it's very rulers.

We had reached two highly polished double doors that led to the wives suite of rooms and as we stopped before them Jane knocked and swung them slowly open to reveal a beautifully appointed room full of exquisite antiques and paintings furnished with couches in jewel like colours which were scattered around coffee tables of jade, onyx and gold leaf. The drapes were a plain but rich velvet and hung to frame huge French doors that led out onto another balcony three times the size of the one attached to our suite and looked over another smaller and private courtyard.

Sitting close to one of the jade tables were four people, two women who could have been modelling on a catwalk if not for their concerned expressions while the two men who sat across from them were complete opposites. The man who stood first to greet us had long dark hair and a chiselled face, a somehow old yet young looking face with eyes that bored right into your soul. The other was younger, as light as his companion was dark and I felt that he was tightly wound, lines around his eyes and mouth were tell tale signs of tension. The atmosphere in the room was heavy with concern that almost amounted to fear!

"Major Whitlock, Bella, I'm so glad you were able to accept our invitation, please be seated and allow me to introduce my companions."

We sat together on an unoccupied couch and I learned that the two women were Sulpicia and Athenadora the wives of Aro and Caius Volturi. I had heard there were three brothers so wondered where the other one was and if his absence had anything to do with the strange atmosphere in the room or if it was sheer coincidence.

 **Jasper**

It was quite obvious that there was something seriously wrong even though they were doing their best to put on a brave face, the room was full of tension and some fear. Now what could the Volturi seriously have to fear? And why was it the rest of the guard we had encountered with the exception of Jane, Afton and Felix, seemed relatively unconcerned?

There were secrets within secrets and our presence was tied up with whatever was wrong, that was immediately obvious in the sense of relief I felt coming from those in the room but I decided to wait and see what the Volturi wanted with us before speaking. It wasn't wise to open your mouth before you knew the subject of the meeting.

Aro cleared his throat and the murmur of conversation that had sprung up between Bella and the two other women, Jane having left immediately, faded to silence.

"Major, I'm sure you do not need me to tell you that we have a problem, I can see that you have already deduced as much. Caius was against me involving you, and possibly some of your friends, at first but I think even he has been forced into my way of thinking by recent events."

He glanced at Caius who hesitated before curtly nodding his assent.

"Well, this is a turn up for the books, the Volturi asking for my help. I thought I was on your radar as a problem not a solution, maybe you should tell me what's going on and before you do let me make it quite clear that I am not offering any help as yet."

"Quite Major, but I think under the circumstances you might be willing to work with us. After all, the problem concerns all of us, the very future of our kind in fact."

Now I was definitely interested, Aro wasn't one to make exaggerated claims and if he was worried then we should all be, so I sat forward curious as he began to lay out the problem.

"Three weeks ago Marcus went to Rome on a research trip to the Vatican with Santiago and Heidi and while they were away we lost contact with them and despite our best efforts to trace them none of them have been seen since. Even Demetri is powerless to track them which in itself is worrying as we have no idea why. Then last week we received a... package,."

He turned to his wife,

"Sulpicia, would you be so kind my dear?"

His wife turned and picked up a small plastic container that had been sitting on the table and offered it to me. Opening the lid revealed a severed hand complete with rings, including the Volturi symbol of power. Marcus' ring I presumed but the hand was too small to be that of the giant Volturi brother.

Bella gazed into the container and flinched putting the lid back on to hide the gruesome sight.

"It is, as you can see, Marcus' ring but not his hand, that has been identified as Heidi's. There was no message, no clue as to where it originated or who left it. The parcel itself merely appeared on the steps of the clock tower and the only scents on it were those of humans. We assume a mere courier"

I glanced at Bella to make sure the grisly contents of the package hadn't upset her too much but she was interested, watching and waiting for Aro to continue.

"Two days later we received another package, this one containing more body parts that were identified as Heidi's right foot and eyes. I think we can safely assume we will not be seeing Heidi again as the items were packed in what appear to be her ashes."

This time Bella took my hand and I could feel hers shaking slightly but it didn't show in her expression which was still impassive. She wasn't going to show any weakness in front of the Volturi if she could avoid it and it was she who spoke next,

"Was there a note this time?"

"Yes Bella, there was, and I believe you could call it a declaration of war."

I laughed out loud, it sounded ludicrous to me,

"War? Who is crazy enough to think they can make war on the Volturi with any hope of success? Or are you faced by morons with a death wish and flair for the dramatic?"

"As to those questions, they didn't say at the time. Sulpicia, could you hand the note to The Major please."

I took the roll of parchment from Sulpicia wondering if this was a shot across the bows from the Romanians. If so, their years of exile had addled their brains, they stood no chance against the might of the Volturi, but surely they knew that?

Unrolling it on the table I held one corner down with a jade figurine and began to read.

"Let it be known that the time of the vampires is rapidly coming to an end. They shall be erased from the face of the earth for the pestilence they are. We have made our plans and decided on our strategy and in time you will understand you cannot win this war. Make your peace with Satan for you will soon be joining him."

I turned the parchment over but there was nothing more, then held it to my nose sniffing for any scent. There was a faint aroma but not one I had ever smelled before and I looked questioningly to Aro,

"I'd say whoever it is certainly has a flair for the dramatic but something tells me they are far from stupid or you wouldn't be taking this threat so seriously."

Having watched my action keenly Caius leaned forward with a strange knowing smile on his face,

"Strange scent isn't it? And I'm willing to bet you don't recognize it Major."

I shook my head,

"It smells feral but not a guardian, but I take it you can identify the creature?"

He snorted and sat back opening the front of his shirt to reveal two sets of scars that ran down from his neck disappearing into the waistband of his pants.

"I certainly do, one of them left me these to remember him by about a thousand years ago, just before I separated his head from his body."

I'd heard the story of Caius and his conquest from Carlisle but I hadn't been convinced of its veracity until now,

"The Children of the Moon? I thought they were extinct. Didn't you wipe them out during that war?"

Bella looked from Caius to me and back to him again now totally confused, no one had gotten around to telling her the Volturi's history yet.

"The what? I didn't think there was anything that could kill a vampire or injure one."

Bella looked shocked as well she might, a creature capable of leaving scars on vampire skin were a force to be reckoned with.

Caius buttoned his shirt back up and took a sip from a silver goblet in front of him, human blood by the scent of it.

"Perhaps a short history lesson is in order. Many years ago we were being attacked by The Children of the Moon, true werewolves and I made it my business to wipe them from the face of the earth. I had thought myself largely successful but it seems I was wrong. Along with Guardians they are the only creatures who can threaten us and as far as the Guardians are concerned it is why they came into being."

"Guardians?"

"Yes Bella, a creature very much like a werewolf but who only come into existence when threatened by our kind and they merely protect their own. They and the werewolves are the only creatures immune from our venom and the only creatures deadly to us one on one."

I could see her thinking this through,

"So a werewolf or a Guardian could kill a vampire? Are there many of them? Do they run in packs? Where do they live?"

Aro held up a hand to halt the torrent of questions pouring from Bella.

"Please be patient and all your questions will be answered Bella. There were many of them once upon a time preying on both humans and vampires until we hunted them almost to extinction, that was after Caius had his unfortunate encounter with one of their kind. We had no idea any survived therefore no way of knowing how large their numbers are now. What is more worrying is that this..."

He flicked the parchment and as the statuette wobbled it rolled across the table, falling to the floor.

"This seems to infer that the bastards are joining together, something they never did. Werewolves were always solitary creatures so why are they grouping together now? Their very nature should prevent them from forming packs but someone or something has spurred them into it and we need to know who, and why they have decided to act now."

I was puzzled,

"So, you want me to find out who is behind the threat? Surely you have people of your own capable of doing that Aro."

"Oh we do and they are busy on the task right now. No, I fear it may come to war between us and I want all the warriors I can here, ready to fight, should it come to that. We have a score to settle as it is and there may be more."

I nodded, I could see the sense in that but what Aro didn't know was that he had a better gift right here in this room if my suspicions and those of Eleazar and the others were right but I needed to speak to Bella alone, ascertain what she thought of telling Aro the truth. It was her decision whether she wanted to make this fight hers although if the Children of the Moon did make good on their threat then it would be her fight in any case.

"I'd like some time to speak to my friends, that is what you want isn't it? Me to drum up support amongst those who would treat anything you told them with a certain amount of scepticism? But first I need more information."

"Fair enough Major, ask away, but we must act soon. If indeed they have Marcus, as it would appear, then his remains may be in the next package we receive!"


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Marcus**

That I was finally going to die was certain but I wasn't afraid, I would finally join my beloved Didyme and we would never be parted again. I hadn't realized just how much pain a man could feel and still function but now, out of Chelsea's sphere of influence, it came crashing down on me. I had not realized that Aro also used Corin to hide this pain from my consciousness and for once I was grateful to my brother in law. I had resented the fact I was a virtual prisoner in Volterra but it had been a comfortable gilded cell, now, however, things were very different.

When I had first seen my captors I could hardly believe my eyes, Caius had been so sure he had destroyed the Children of the Moon but he was wrong and not only on that fact, they now worked in concert with each other and more worryingly with Guardians. If this was more than an isolated incident then our species was set for possible extinction.

I had been unable to help my companions, there were just too many of the enemy and they had picked their ambush point with care. We had been on the road between Galileo Galilei airport in Pisa and Volterra, just outside the populated area of the city when we were halted by a fallen tree. As there had been gales earlier that day this in itself was not suspicious and while Santiago went to remove the obstacle I continued to read the Latin work I had been gifted by our contact in the Vatican library.

Our attackers moved rapidly and silently, trapping the driver, Heidi, and myself inside the car while more overpowered the huge guard and ripped him to pieces which they then burned.

If we had traveled in daylight, on almost any other day of the month, this ambush could not have worked but who would dream that werewolves still existed and were controlled and organized enough to execute such a plan?

Once Santiago had been disposed of the leader of the group, or the wolf that appeared to be in charge, padded over and transformed back into human form which came as something of a shock, a Guardian working with shape shifters? The others still locked in their wolf bodies drew back reluctantly, hackles still raised, snarling viciously.

He pulled open the door,

"Marcus Volturi, please tell your friends to keep still or they will die."

His voice was cold and impersonal,

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Who I am isn't important, as to what I want, you will find out soon enough. You will come with us and please do not try to run, the trees at the roadside are full of wolves eagerly awaiting the command to rip you to shreds, your companion too."

He flickered a glance at Heidi but his main attention remained on me.

It would be futile to try fighting our way free of so many wolves, especially as they were immune to our venom so I inclined my head.

"As you wish."

He took the place of our driver who has been pulled out of his seat and as we drove away I heard a scream of pain quickly cut off and knew he was dead.

The majority of the large pack of wolves kept pace around the car their shapes flashing in and out of the moonlight which illuminated the road between the trees.

"Why should I not kill you now? After all, I can have your head before your friends could stop me."

He laughed,

"You could try but you would be joining me within seconds, you and your companion. Besides, aren't you at all curious about my motives in capturing you?"

"I find curiosity overrated and potentially deadly."

I was actually very curious but I would never show it to an enemy. What made this man so absolute in his confidence that he could outfight me and that he could kidnap a member of the Volturi's ruling elite and get away with it? It would be better to discover his secret before ascertaining my chances of a successful escape. Heidi by my side looked worried and I touched her hand to comfort her, not at all sure they needed or wanted her alive as well as me but not wanting her to realize this.

We were taken to catacombs under an abandoned church at least four hours drive from Pisa and east of Volterra. The huge stone arched chamber into which we were led must have been at least thirty feet beneath the flagstone floor of the church and the area we were motioned to had been fitted not with iron bars, which lay rusted on the floor, but jets at three-inch intervals on floor, walls, and roof.

"As you can see, we have made preparations for your stay."

He flicked a switch and fire spurted from the nozzles creating a vampire proof barrier between us. This kidnap had obviously been meticulously planned.

Heidi and I were left with two men guarding the only door out of the chamber and she whispered in my ear although I suspected any wolves in the vicinity would still be able to hear her words

"What do you think they want Marcus?"

"I have no idea but this has been carefully planned in advance and they are more than willing to kill to achieve their end. All we can do is wait and hope that whatever it is, Aro agrees or we could find ourselves on a pyre too."

Privately I doubted that Aro would cooperate, he wouldn't give up anything important to save my life or Heidi's, we weren't valuable enough. For myself, I hardly cared but if I could find a way to save Heidi then I would take it.

 **Gregor**

Our plan had worked perfectly and I now had one of the Volturi brothers in my power. I would have preferred Caius, he was more valuable to Aro, but Marcus would do. We had waited long enough but at last our plan had swung into action and the vampires were about to be annihilated. We had baited our trap, now we would see how the Volturi chose to react. Of course, they would need some proof of our claim which is why the female vampire had been brought along.

Our window of opportunity was short, just a few hours each night of the full moon, but it would be enough, especially as I had a few Guardians in reserve, or at least ex-Guardians. I and a few companions had found ourselves at odds with our leader. He may think he was keeping the peace with the vampires but we didn't want peace, we wanted them wiped from the face of the earth for good, and our allies, the Children of the Moon felt the same. They had an even greater reason for wanting the vampires dead having been hunted almost to extinction themselves by Caius and his brother.

It would have been too easy to declare war there and then but we wanted the accursed vampires to suffer, to feel the same fear our brother wolves had felt over the centuries. Fear and desperation had forced them to work together with each other and with us, and now their time had come.

Separating the female from Marcus had been easy enough, we just waited until the two were far enough apart and fired the jets to keep them separated while Zac phased and, with some of the wolves keeping her pinned down uncaring of their own safety, bit off her hand. Once they leaped free, unfortunately leaving a brother now human once more, dead at her feet I aimed the flame thrower at her and once burned we shut down the jets around her and collected up the ashes.

Marcus Volturi had been horrified to see the efficiency with which we rid ourselves of his companion and I wondered if he was anticipating his own end. It would come soon enough but for now, I preferred to keep him alive, my pawn in our game. How I wish I could have been a fly on the wall when Aro opened his package, would he wonder if the ashes were really those of his precious guard? Would he be concerned for his brother's safety? Or would he be willing to sacrifice whoever was necessary in order to survive? I leaned towards the last, Aro Volturi was cold, uncaring, and utterly ruthless, but then again...so was I!

 **Marcus**

These wolves meant business, Heidi's death had been a shock, something I had not considered so early in the game. If I were going to survive then I needed to know more about my adversary, find his weakness and a way to exploit it if Aro did not do as they demanded, whatever that might be.

After the floor show, I was left alone with only the two silent watchful wolves who had been left to guard me for companions. These must be Guardians, rogues maybe, if they had been werewolves they would have transformed back by now after all the sun must be up by now.

I wondered if Johnny H had any idea what some of his followers were up to and if he did, was it with his blessing? He had always maintained an uneasy truce with us, the vampires were left alone so long as they did not hunt the native American tribes and stayed off the tribal lands. Maybe he had become more radical of late, been persuaded to take the fight to us in an all out war for domination of the human world. I had no way of knowing right now but it was something else I needed to discover, sooner rather than later, before I too felt the heat of those flames that had consumed Heidi.

As I sat in the center of my fiery prison I closed my eyes contemplating the reasons for this kidnap. It was pretty obvious that I was not the end game merely a pawn. Rogue guardians and werewolves acting in concert was shocking but they did not have the ability to win a war against us, not without help. The werewolves could only fight for a few short nights a month and there couldn't be many guardians working with them or we would have heard. It followed therefore that they had something else, a secret weapon they could use against us and tried to imagine what it might be to pass the monotonous hours in my cell.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Jasper**

I knew Bella must have a thousand questions but she hid her impatience well, continuing to chat with Sulpicia and Athenadora who were eager to hear more about Bella's life and news of the outside world. It was apparent they had been isolated here in the citadel for some time and although I knew Aro was very careful of their security I doubted that was normal, keeping them so close and confined. Still, I guess it was prudent to ensure their safety with such a threat hanging over our world especially with Marcus missing, possibly even dead.

As soon as we got back to our room, however, Bella shot questions at me one after another wanting to know all about the Children of the Moon and the guardians.

"You mean to tell me that the Quileutes knew about vampires? Knew what you really were and never told my dad?"

"The Quileutes agreed on a treaty with Carlisle to keep our secret so long as we didn't bite any humans so to tell your dad of our true nature would be breaking it."

"What about the Guardians in general, though? Would they be the ones behind the threat?"

"Not likely darlin' their leader is very careful to uphold the status quo. I think if there are guardians involved they are rogues but Aro's right this is not just the Children of the Moon."

She pulled me close staring into my eyes intently,

"You are going to help the Volturi, aren't you? Will the others? I mean Peter and Darius."

"Peter? Probably, after a lot of cussing, Charlotte too and I can probably motivate some others, Garrett, Willie..."

"But not Darius? Isn't he a fighter?"

"Yes, he's an excellent warrior but he will never side with the Volturi as long as Caius lives."

I could see the questions queueing in her mind but shook my head, now was not the time to get into the hatred between Caius and Darius.

"Maybe later Bella, for now, I have something more important to speak to you about, let's take a walk."

Once we were out of earshot of the citadel on the mountainside in the moonlight I tackled Bella about the possibility of offering the use of her gift to the Volturi as a defence against whoever was threatening our kind.

"Only if this turns out to be a real threat but I can't see Aro getting this steamed up unless he considers it real."

She looked at me brow knitted in confusion,

"But you told me if Aro discovered my gift he would want to collect me for the guard."

"I know Bella, but if all our lives are in jeopardy we may have no choice. Whoever is doing this must be well organised and confident or they would be dead already. The fact they managed to overcome Santiago who is a mirror image of Felix and kill Heidi shows they are clever and resourceful."

"But Aro has plenty of gifts to put into battle, there are Jane and Alec for starters. From what you've told me either of them is capable of putting down a rebellion without my help."

"Well, it's your decision of course and I'll stand by you whatever. We can hold off until we know more, that might be for the best but if we want to know just how well that gift of yours works and if you can control it now would be a good time to start finding out."

I could see she was nervous and she stalled for time asking more questions.

"So, you aren't convinced the Children of the Moon have suddenly decided to get even after all this time?"

I shook my head,

"No, they couldn't be responsible on their own. By their very nature, they can only act for a couple of nights a month when the moon is full. My first inclination would be to blame the Guardians but that makes no sense. Like I said, Johnny H has kept the peace between our two species for centuries and nothing has changed so why would he opt for a war he may not be able to win now? Besides, although they are superficially similar the two have little in common which is yet another puzzle. The Children of the Moon don't run in packs, they don't form close relationships, in fact, they are as likely to turn on each other as an enemy. If they are working together then there is someone very clever pulling their strings."

"The Romanians? I remember Carlisle mentioning them when he gave me a crash course in your world although the way he spoke I thought they were out of the picture."

"No, the Volturi keep too close a watch on them and according to what I've heard they had only contempt for the werewolves."

"Then who?"

"I have no idea but I'm going to ask a friend if he can find out."

"Darius? But I thought you said he wouldn't help the Volturi."

"He won't, but he's the best if he can't find out who is behind this and what they want then no one can and he'll be doing it for me, not the Volturi."

Aro had given me permission to call on anyone I thought might be able to help but despite what I had just told Bella I would have to persuade Darius that he wanted to help. He had no time for the brothers and would like nothing more than to see Caius become a wolf chew toy but he would be in danger along with the rest of us if he refused.

The call went pretty much how I had expected,

"Are you out of your mind Major? You want me to help the Volturi, I wouldn't piss on them if they were on fire. Hell, I'd add gasoline."

"This is a threat to all of us Darius, not just the Volturi."

"No way, if I knew who was doing this I would offer them my help, especially if Caius was top of their most wanted list."

"There is going to be all out war if we don't find out who is behind this. We may all end up dead."

"Not my problem Major. I've been waiting for death too long to let it bother me now. Maybe Sara and I will be reunited in the next world."

Despite my best effort, he wouldn't be budged so I tried my next, and only other, possibility. Amber was almost as clever with computers as Darius but she rarely worked for others, to her it was just a hobby. I didn't tell Bella that Amber and I had a fling many years ago, deciding it was better to withhold that particular bit of information for now, as it was I could find myself playing with fire.

I found the opportunity when Bella was invited to see the vast library in the archives by Alec who had learned Bella was interested in books,

"Major! It's been far too long. Now, why are you calling me? I heard you got married recently, you really should have taken me up on my offer, we were so good together. Or are you bored with the new wife already?"

I explained what I needed, aware that if Bella had been listening in I would have been peppered with awkward questions, As it was they would come soon enough if Amber agreed to help.

What I hadn't noticed, being so caught up in my call with Amber was that Bella had come back to pick up a book she had promised to Sulpicia and had heard enough. As I put my phone back in my pocket Bella was there, putting her hands on my shoulders none too gently.

"Amber?"

There were a million questions in that single word and I did my best to gloss over the fact that Amber and I had been lovers for some years as I wandered lost after leaving Maria and then Peter and Charlotte. Bella was silent as I spoke and when I finished, waiting apprehensively for some reaction, she shrugged,

"Well, let's just hope she's as good with computers as she is on her back."

Ouch! I got the feeling this wouldn't be the last I heard on the subject.

 **Bella**

I didn't like the thought of my husband contacting his old "flame" but with Darius refusing to help it would appear he had no choice. I had no choice either, if all vampires were at risk, as seemed possible, then my gift might be of great help although we didn't really know what I was capable of. As a human I had been able to keep Edward out of my mind, Alice from seeing visions of me and Jasper from feeling my emotions so perhaps I could learn to use it consciously to hide us from the enemy.

We asked to speak to Aro and Caius again and within minutes they joined us in our suite looking eager and I realised they probably thought Jasper had news for them of more recruits. Jasper was leaving it to me to tell them of my gift which I did hesitantly not at all sure it would be of any help.

"I don't know how to control it or even if I can but we thought maybe with your help I could try."

I waited as they exchanged a glance then Aro nodded,

"Thank you for telling us Bella, I'm sure you would have preferred to keep your secret and I certainly think it's worth pursuing. Perhaps Jane and Alec would help you, after all, they have the most powerful gifts."

Jasper jumped straight in and I realised he was worried about them using their gifts on me, or at least trying to and I was grateful for his protection but it seemed to me that Aro was right, they would be the best people to help me and I knew my husband would be right there to make sure I was in no danger. I loved him even more for the way he showed his love for me.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

 **Bella**

While Jasper contacted his friends in an attempt to persuade them now was the time to forget old enmities and join together against a common foe, Jane and Alec were ready to help me find out just what I was capable of.

I was very self-conscious at first, after all, I might just fall flat on my face, but the twins were really supportive. They explained that the easiest way of proving whether my gift was still in operation and could protect me from a powerful gift was to allow Alec to try cutting me off from my senses. I balked a little but as Jane pointed out it was preferable to the risk of rolling around in agony under her gaze!

We were all pleased, not to mention relieved when his gift had no effect on me. It proved I still had my gift and it was powerful but we still didn't know if I would be able to consciously direct it in order to protect others or better still use it against the enemy as some kind of weapon.

"Actually Bella, we have all the offensive weapons we need if you can protect them from the werewolves and whoever they have working with them."

"Don't the Volturi have any defensive weapons in their arsenal?"

Jane thought about this for a moment,

"We have Afton but he can only defend himself, he can appear invisible when he chooses. Renata protects Aro but she has to be in direct contact with him for that to work. Of course, Alec's gift is the best but it takes a time to build up and it's well known so he would be the first target for any attackers. We need you to protect him long enough for his gift to become effective. After that, it will be game over. Do you think you can do that?"

I hadn't the faintest idea whether I could or not but I would certainly give it my best shot.

"I can try."

"I really hope you can do more than just try Bella or I am going to hate both you and my sister."

"Oh, so is she going to try attacking you with her gift while I try to stop her? No pressure then."

I tried to laugh but I was so nervous, what if I couldn't control it? What if I were worse than useless? Able only to protect myself? I determined that I would make this work, I had to at least protect Jasper, I couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

We decided to try the next day after I had a chance to hunt so Jazz and I left the town that evening having declined the invitation to dine with the Volturi. I couldn't bear the thought of drinking human blood, even the stored variety. Without their collector, Heidi, the Volturi were finding it more difficult to lure in the humans they dined on so were forced to break into their store. I didn't ask how they replenished that store although the law prohibiting hunting within the town did give me some peace of mind.

We found enough prey within a few miles of the town being careful of any enemy that might have been watching the town. The guard had been patrolling constantly since Marcus had been kidnapped and as the moon was only a small sliver in the sky we were free of the threat of werewolves.

"Did you manage to persuade anyone to join us?"

"Oh yeah, they may not like the Volturi but if it's a toss up between helping them and being wiped out they are willing enough to fight. Peter and Charlotte are due to arrive with Garrett and a few others tomorrow evening and the rest of the family are flying in too."

I hadn't thought about Rose or Esme fighting beside the Volturi but I guess every vampire was keen to survive.

"What about Alice and Edward? Are they coming too?"

"I think Aro has another assignment for them but I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later. The Volturi are banking on the attack not coming until the next full moon at the earliest, let's hope they are right."

I nodded, also sending up a silent prayer that they had called it right.

 **Jasper**

I was relieved that Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett had agreed to join us even if only reluctantly. Unlike Darius, they figured if the Volturi were wiped out then we would all die and with a foe we weren't even sure of that was always a possibility, however remote. They had all persuaded friends to come along too so we had plenty of bodies to create an army.

The others wouldn't stay inside the citadel, preferring to find their own accommodation out of town but Aro didn't seem to care, he was just relieved to have the best fighters in our world on his side and I realized he had been concerned that some, if not all, just may have decided they'd had enough of his rule and use the opportunity to usurp him.

"So long as they understand there is to be no hunting within fifty miles of Volterra they may choose to reside wherever they want although there is plenty of accommodation inside the citadel should they change their minds and of course, all strategy meetings will take place here."

It meant spending a lot of time away from Bella but that couldn't be helped I was the main contact between Aro and the others. When she joined me the evening after our hunt she was bright eyed with excitement. I pulled her close needing to feel her against me and we forgot everything else for a while.

Later as we lay together on the bed relaxed reality began to set in once more,

"Can I take it from your upbeat attitude that training went well?"

"So far yes. I protected myself from everything Jane and Alec could send my way without even having to think about it. Tomorrow we are going to try pushing its limits. If I can protect just a few Volturi, like Jane and Alec then we can win any battle, if not..."

She didn't need to finish the sentence, if our foes had a secret weapon of their own which seemed likely then we could find ourselves outgunned without her help.

"Aro is worried about the timing of the attack according to Jane. He doesn't think the Children of the Moon would ever have tried anything on their own, they're too restricted by their very nature. They have limited time in which to act, very little control of their actions once in wolf form and in the past have been as violent towards their own kind as any other."

"Yeah, he said as much to me and we've been discussing it among ourselves. There has to be something or someone driving them. They must have a secret weapon that has given them the confidence to rise up against us."

"I wouldn't like to be Caius if they succeed, from what Jane told me he's top of their most wanted list."

"I heard the same but I guess that makes sense, Caius was with the Volturi guard that wiped out most of the Children of the Moon and he doesn't mind bragging about it but he's a little more circumspect about those scars."

 **Bella**

The remainder of our night together was wonderful, we forgot about the problems, the threats, and concentrated on each other but the next day we were separated again. I knew Jasper wanted to see if I managed to extend my gift to cover others but he was going to Pisa to pick up some more recruits and see what he could learn about the abduction. Although the guard had covered the ground between Pisa and Volterra my husband preferred to see the possible kidnap spots for himself.

Jane and Alec had been joined by Athena and Sulpicia which just underlined how important my gift was to them, if, of course, it could be controlled and widened.

"Aro and Caius would have come themselves but both are busy, it seems our problem has became known to the wider vampire community and some of them are very nervous."

I nodded, understanding why the brothers would be needed to calm nerves and enroll any help they thought might be useful.

At first, we had no luck, mainly because I didn't really know what to do. After all, I had never attempted to engage my gift consciously and I couldn't feel it or even envisage it.

"Try to think of it as something tangible Bella, Saran wrap, a mist or something like that."

Jane's idea helped as I knew my gift protected me so I closed my eyes and tried to see myself wrapped in a smoky mist.

Opening my eyes I tried to push the mist outwards from my body towards Jane but it took more than an hour before I could make it move at all and then it just bulged outwards a little. When I complained to Jane she just smiled encouragingly.

"Well, let's see if it's really working, how far out do you think you can push it?"

I indicated a space about a foot in front of me and she snatched an orange from one of the trees in the courtyard and lay it on the ground at my feet.

"Right, if it's working you should be able to push this away from you."

They waited to see the orange move as I concentrated closing my eyes again and visualizing the fruit I tried to push it away from me. I knew I'd succeeded when I heard gasps from my audience and applause. When I opened my eyes the orange was still rolling across the flagstones and I could almost see the mist that was propelling it.

Two hours later I could clear a circle two foot around me but felt exhausted. Everyone had encouraged me and I guess it was a success although I had hoped for more and quicker.

"Take a break, Bella. You'll find that drinking animal blood means you are mentally weaker..."

I glared at Alec who held up his hands defensively,

"Sorry, but it's the truth. You should hunt before we try again, see if it makes any difference."

I was annoyed because I knew he was probably right but I couldn't change my diet, I wouldn't, this would work with animal blood, it had to. But as I sat down beside the fountain I couldn't help thinking what if it didn't? What then?


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

 **Bella**

I went back inside intending to see if Jasper were back and free to spend some time hunting with me. Hearing his voice in the reception area I ran through to greet him then stopped short as a beautiful raven haired woman came into view holding his arm and gazing into his face, head tilted as if waiting for a kiss. I felt my anger begin to rise as I heard her next words.

"Major, I just had to come, it's been so long since we were together. It's fortunate you are alone, did you plan it this way or is your little wife busy? I can keep you company for a while if you'd like, we can talk about old times."

As she whispered the last word into his ear I stepped into view, a patently false smile glued on my face and jealousy blazing in my heart but I managed to act as if surprised to see them,

"Jazz, you never said your old girlfriend was coming today. How lovely to meet you...Agatha."

She turned to glare at me, crimson eyes blazing,

"It's Amber, and you must be Beatrice."

She turned her attention back to my husband and spoke huskily,

"I never realized you had married a child Major. She's so...precious."

Precious? She made me sound like a pet rabbit!

As I stiffened in anger Jasper pulled free of her and came to my side throwing his arm around me.

"Excuse us Amber but we must join the others."

"Of course, we'll have plenty of time to catch up later and it's probably a good idea to escort her Major, she might get lost on her own in this big scary building."

I started forward but he tightened his grip.

"If you'll excuse us, we are rather busy."

I found myself propelled from the room at speed, out into the evening air of the square.

He didn't mention Amber again instead quizzing me as to our progress.

"Good but not great. Alec suggested I hunt before we tried again and it seems I've marked out my prey."

He laughed,

"Amber doesn't count Bella. You'll have to learn to ignore her, that's just her way."

"Oh really? I hadn't realized you had a taste for tramps in the past."

He held up both hands to stop me going on,

"I'm not getting into a conversation about her, it was over a long time ago and I love you, Bella. Now come on, let's see what we can hunt down, you might be in luck, I heard there's a wildcat around, carnivore blood is closer to human blood than your usual diet which might help make you stronger. I suppose Alec and Jane have already suggested human blood haven't they?"

I nodded,

"Yes but I told them that wasn't going to happen."

"Good, because once you taste human blood you will always want it."

"I want it now when I smell it, Jazz."

"I know but the idea and aroma are different to tasting the real thing, trust me."

I was silent for a while, of course, he would know all about that. It reminded me just how strong-willed my husband really was but surely if he had been able to control his urge to hunt humans then I could too?

We came across the trail of a wolf and I looked around nervously but he just shook his head,

"It's just a wolf Bella, Guardians and werewolves smell different to the real thing and it would be good for you to hunt one, you haven't sampled carnivore blood yet."

We tracked the wolf twenty miles before finally catching up with it then Jazz dropped back so I could make my kill. He was right of course, it did taste different from elk, deer, and raccoons, sweeter, thicker, and it slaked my thirst far more quickly. If wolf blood was this good, how much more satisfying human blood must be. As my mouth began to water I shut down those thoughts quickly, they were far too dangerous.

In my obsession about Amber, I had forgotten to ask if he had any news after his trip.

"There wasn't much to see really, nothing the others had missed, it was a clever ambush, there were brains behind it, which leads me to suspect the Children of the Moon have help, intelligent, dangerous help. I just wish Darius would look beyond his feud with Caius and see the bigger picture."

"Can you really blame him for not caring if the Volturi survive? I'd prefer to see Caius dead myself and that's just hearing what he did, God knows how Darius survived it and remained sane. I think under the circumstances I would have hunted Caius down and burned him an inch at a time or died in the attempt."

Jazz smiled at me and pulled me close,

"My little firebrand, is that really how you feel? If it had been me? I mean in Sara's place. I take it you've forgiven me for Amber?"

I mimed thinking about that,

"I guess so, as long as you keep at least one stone wall between you and her and that doesn't mean I've forgiven her."

In his expression, I could see he understood I was only partly joking and was glad I'd got my message across loud and clear.

 **Jasper**

In retrospect I hadn't handled the Amber situation very well, that much was apparent in Bella's attitude. I guess it never crossed my mind that Bella might feel jealous after all Amber was ancient history, but she had always been a terrible flirt and I seemed to remember Charlotte finding her less than desirable as a guest. Peter, of course, didn't help matters, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut or stop himself flirting with a pretty girl and Amber was pretty. No, she was more than that, she was staggeringly beautiful, however, there was something underneath the alluring surface that had made me uneasy, Amber needed men, their adoration, and if she didn't get it she could become as ugly in temperament as she was beautiful of face.

I kept clear of her as much as possible, I really didn't need to be the target of Bella's jealous rage again, I was still recovering from the last one which resulted in a nasty bite to my neck that was scarring nicely much to Peter's amusement when he discovered what had caused it. I hadn't done anything, well, not deliberately, I just found myself in close proximity to Amber in a very small space. It hadn't even been my fault, she had told me that Aro wanted a word and I had been gullible enough to believe her until that is I found myself in a small windowless storeroom. I guess I could have gotten away with it if Garrett hadn't passed, seen us and jokingly told Bella how he'd caught us playing Sardines earlier. It had taken some pretty quick thinking and moving to avoid a severe beating and tongue lashing, my beautiful mate had one hell of a temper when she was riled!

Of course, Peter had plenty of advice for me.

"You see Major, you have to know how to deal with a woman like Amber, she responds to a firm hand, Bella too. After all, you can't let yourself be ass whipped by your wife, it's fucking embarrassing"

"Really? Well, I'll be watching you, see how you handle Amber and that wife of yours, the one standing right behind you."

Charlotte grabbed Peter by the scruff of the neck and pulled him close so she could whisper a warning in his ear,

"I'll be watching too, Peter, so be very careful or The Major won't be the only one smarting!"

We watched Bella's lesson from the upper balcony where we would distract her less, delighted to see she was making great strides in controlling her gift. Still using fruit as an indication of how far she could push it Bella managed a circle around her at least twenty feet in diameter.

"It's still not good enough, is it? How can I protect everyone like this? They wouldn't be able to move Jane, not to fight or defend others."

"You need something to work with, something to give you a reason to be stronger. Major."

I jumped from the balcony just as Bella shook her head realizing what Jane meant,

"No, you're not going to torture Jazz, I won't let you."

Jane smiled but it never reached her eyes which swiveled to focus on me and as her gift hit me like an express train I fell to my knees struggling not to scream out.

"NO! Stop Jane, stop it now."

I was beyond the edge of Bella's gift and she tried to move forward to protect me but Peter and Alec moved to stand in her way.

"Come on Bella, you can do it, stop fucking around and concentrate."

I heard her screaming and cursing at the two guys but neither allowed her to approach any closer. When her gift began to push them backward Jane allowed me to scramble to my feet and move backward too. It wasn't a pleasant experience but I'd suffered as much under Maria and it was vital Bella develop her gift if we were to save the Volturi from this threat.

 **Charlotte**

Once Bella realized she wasn't going to be allowed to get close enough to shield The Major as things stood she stopped, closing her eyes and everyone stood silent while he writhed on the floor under the influence of Jane's gaze. I had expected to see a smile on her lips, Peter had always maintained she was a psychotic bitch but to me, it looked as if she hated what she was doing. Whether because it proved Bella's gift wasn't going to be as helpful as she had hoped or because she genuinely felt sorry for The Major I had no idea but his screams of agony ripped through us all like a knife.

This went on for two days and I could see how much it was taking out of The Major and Bella, who blamed herself for the dark bruises under his eyes and the way he moved as if the pain didn't stop just because Jane was no longer torturing him.

She was so ashamed of her failure that she couldn't face him, instead hiding in the bowels of the citadel and while I went to find her Peter decided to have words with The Major. I thought I knew what those words would be and although I hated the idea he was probably right in this instance.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

 **Charlotte**

I found Bella hiding in the archives with a scroll of parchment spread out on a table in front of her and as I got closer I could see it was written by a vampire who knew about the Children of the Moon, she was researching our enemy. Looking up she managed a wan smile looking behind me for The Major and sighing with relief when she saw I was alone.

"Is Jazz OK? He looked so awful Charlotte. I can't bear to see the pain he's enduring not when it's all my fault. I'm useless, I'll never learn to use my gift properly, I can hardly protect a small group all sitting huddled up let alone the whole Volturi army."

I smiled and put an arm around her as she continued to speak.

"I spoke to Esme and Carlisle earlier and they tried to put on a brave face but I know they blame me for not being stronger, everyone does. They all had such great hopes for me and I let them down, I can't even protect my husband from Jane, why doesn't he just give in and accept I'm useless? Why put himself through all that pain? You know, my dad told me I was useless all the time, maybe he was right, maybe I am."

I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her, forcing her to look at me directly.

"Bella you stop thinking like that right now. Do you really think The Major would have suggested your help if he didn't believe in you? We all do, you just need time and some help to learn how to control it. From what I hear your father was a cruel bully who used his position as your father to treat you badly. Surely you wouldn't want to prove him right now would you?"

She shook her head smiling sadly,

"I really hope you're right, all of you, or we might all end up dead."

"The Major believes in you Bella, we all do and I know you don't believe it now but you will succeed in the end. As for Carlisle and Esme, I think you are being a little unfair, they are the last ones to judge anyone and they love you as a daughter."

She looked up, hope a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes,

"I guess you're right, they've been so good, always there when I needed help but I feel so pathetic, I should be there for them now."

I sighed and braced myself for what I was about to say next.

"Listen to me, Bella. I know The Major is going to hate me for this but I also know Peter is talking to him about it. What you need is more strength and there's only one way to get it, you know that."

She stared at me wide-eyed,

"You think I might be able to extend my gift further if I were drinking human blood? Funnily enough, you're not alone in thinking that, Charlotte."

"Well then, maybe you should listen to the voices of reason. It's our natural food source Bella and however much you and the Cullens choose to deny it that is the plain truth."

"Would it help Jasper too? To withstand Jane's gift for longer?"

"Yes, and I'm hoping Peter will be able to talk him into it just as I think he's hoping I can persuade you to try."

"But it means killing someone, I don't think I can do that Charlotte."

"Sure you could, you're a vampire, it comes naturally, but maybe the Volturi could help you out, they have supplies of blood for lean times, maybe they would be willing to sacrifice some in a good cause."

I waited apprehensively as the war in her head raged, conscience versus practicality and was relieved when I saw I'd won the battle.

"OK, if they will but I'm not killing anyone, I couldn't do that."

"You could, and you would, to save The Major but this should work, we'll give it a try. Come on, let's talk to Aro."

 **Bella**

I felt sick just thinking about what I was about to do but if it would protect my husband and those I cared about, my family, then no sacrifice was too big. Jane had disappeared eagerly after offering to obtain some fresh blood and I didn't ask where or how. Aro had readily agreed with Charlotte that it was a good idea for me to experiment with drinking human blood, I knew he had little patience with my problem hunting humans but he needed my gift so he had been prepared to work with me. If this worked I knew he would look at me with that "I told you so look" and I wouldn't be able to argue.

When Jane returned with the blood it was in a silver flask and as I took it from her I could feel the warmth, so it was very fresh unless she had warmed it through. I didn't want to think about that any further so I just closed my eyes and took a deep gulp. In my ignorance and naivety, I had expected to find it distasteful when in fact it was like nectar and I soon finished off the contents, my body craving more and Jane smiled, she understood.

"Would you like a second flask Bella?"

My body was screaming for more but I shook my head,

"Not unless it works."

As we went back outside into the courtyard I could feel the power flowing through me, human blood was wonderful, I felt euphoric and of course that was the trap that Jasper had been keen for me to avoid. Human blood was like cocaine to a druggie, the more you had the more you wanted and the better you felt. Only unlike junkies vampires didn't ruin their lives taking something that destroyed them, our addiction just meant a few more humans would die.

I waited impatiently as Jane laid out her pattern of oranges then stood back waiting for me to deploy my gift. Seconds later the oranges were flying through the air to splatter against the gray stone of the citadel walls and I was laughing, pumping my arms in the air, giddy with my amazing success.

The euphoria soon melted away as I found with my new strength I could make my gift stretch further, much further but everything that came within its sphere of influence was crushed and mangled and I don't mean only oranges. One of the guard was chosen as a "volunteer" but within seconds he was a mangled crushed mess amid the orange pulp. He soon recovered but I didn't think he would be hanging around long for fear of being chosen as a vampire crash dummy again!

"You need to learn to cover your allies with your gift not just send them flying, that won't help us at all. It just makes it easier for the enemy to destroy us while we are weak Bella. Please concentrate harder."

I knew Jane was right but it made me angry and I sent her flying too, straight over the high wall into the outer courtyard. Immediately I felt ashamed of my actions, I'd acted like a spoilt child, but I couldn't hide a satisfied smirk.

When Amber came out to see what all the commotion was about I'm ashamed to say that she joined Jane and that felt really good. That would teach the bitch to mess with me….. and with my husband!

Charlotte took me off to cool down and gather my thoughts although she also gave me a lecture on control which made me feel like a little girl again.

"OK, OK, I'll behave but you have to agree that bitch Amber deserved it."

"She can't help what she is Bella, any more than we can, but yes, she deserved it. Next time let's try to control that gift, though. Try to think of it more like an invisible umbrella you can cover your friends with to protect them, not a steam hammer to pulverize them with."

"Sometimes the steam hammer comes in handy."

"True, but let's concentrate on protecting your allies, for now, that's going to be more useful although I guess squashing a few wolves wouldn't go amiss, it's worth a thought, but you have to be able to protect us in the first instance, remember that"

I nodded but thought it was pretty cool having a potentially offensive as well as a defensive weapon.

 **Jasper**

I didn't have the energy to search for Bella and hunt so I decided that my priority was to feed the raging thirst inside me before it consumed me completely. I had just left the citadel when I found Peter at my side.

"Not doing so well Major, you look like shit!"

"Thanks, friend, that's a great help."

"You want my help?"

I glanced at him, Peter rarely sounded so serious,

"Why? What did you have in mind?"

"A little fucking sanity that's all. It seems to me that we are gonna need you and Bella if we're gonna beat the crap outta the wolves and right now it don't look like you're gonna pass muster. You know what you need to do, Bella too, so why are you still dicking around?"

I knew instantly what he meant and that he was probably right but I couldn't, it had almost destroyed me before, so I shook my head.

"No Peter, I can't."

"You can and you will if you want us all to have a chance at survival, Major. You climbed outta hell before, you can do it again."

"Not an option."

"Oh? You wanna see us all as dog chow? Great, just fuckin' great."

He grabbed me by the arm and swung me around until he had me backed up against a tree, his face mere inches from mine.

"Now you listen to me, Major. If you're gonna pull this off you need all your strength and to get that you need to hunt and I don't mean our furry fuckin' friends. You're man enough to suck it up and when it's over I'll help you get back to munching bunnies, promise."

I was torn, of course, he was right, human blood would give both Bella and I the added strength we needed to fight back but I remembered only too clearly the agonies I had suffered as a human hunter and the all-consuming need for their blood afterward. Could I live through that again? Could Bella? Would she even consider it as an option? My heart sank as I realized I already knew the answer, she would do anything to save me from suffering, to fulfill her task of protecting as many of the Volturi as possible.

"Come on Major, there's a small village about fifty miles south of here, safely outside the exclusion zone. If we hurry we can be back before daybreak."

With a heavy heart I agreed, following my friend as he took off south towards my first human blood in decades but I was not looking forward to it.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Marcus**

I was still waiting to meet my end, if Aro had been willing to barter for my safe return he would have done so by now. The fact he hadn't, told me this was as serious as things got and he was willing to see me dead before bowing to any demands, not a surprise in itself. What my captors didn't seem to understand was that I was ready to die, happy to sacrifice myself rather than be used as a bargaining chip, at least that is what I had thought however I was rudely awakened when their leaders came to visit me in my cell.

The woman reminded me slightly of my dear departed wife but this female was human, I could smell her blood and hear her heartbeat slow and steady. She wasn't afraid of her companions although it was clear she knew their true nature. Lykos introduced her to me as Sasha.

"We call her our secret weapon Marcus Volturi."

I unfolded myself from my seat on the floor and bowed in acknowledgment,

"I would say it is good to see you but under the circumstances, it would hardly be appropriate."

She didn't smile, just watched me closely before speaking.

"Aren't you at all afraid Marcus Volturi? Or annoyed that your brother vampires have left you here to die? Wouldn't you be interested to know why?"

I shrugged,

"Fear is an emotion that faded from me a very long time ago Sasha but I'm curious as to why you don't fear the creatures that surround you or have you too let go of that particular emotion? As for being left to die, I think my brothers know I would welcome the end so you see I don't make a very good hostage. Perhaps someone slipped up on that point. As for your final question, you make it sound as if you know something of great importance that I do not, a rather lame attempt at gaining my interest."

She looked at the two others as if asking a silent question and Selene stepped forward to look me in the eye.

"You really don't know do you Marcus Volturi?"

I sighed and sat back down on the floor, my back against the stone wall behind me. I had already checked it as the only possible way out but the rock sounded hundreds of feet thick. She scowled as I explained.

"If you are going to tell me a story I should at least make myself comfortable."

She joined me folding to the floor sitting cross-legged so she could still look directly into my face.

"I know you will refuse to believe this but I assure you it is true. It is also the reason we chose to kidnap you, hoping once you knew the truth you would switch allegiance."

I laughed at this and it echoed around the stone space before fading to near silence once more, only the hiss of the gas jets breaking it.

"Laugh by all means but I doubt you will continue to do so as you hear my story."

She was right of course although I didn't believe a word she uttered. It would have been easy to weave such a story from a few facts, that my beloved Didyme was dead, murdered just outside Volterra many centuries ago by an unknown assailant, a vampire who vanished into thin air afterward. I was away from the citadel at the time, only discovering what had happened days later when I returned. Of course, they would blame Aro, why not? Although trying to pin his sister's murder on him was disgusting and low even for a wolf lover.

When she finally finished speaking she rose and they stood in silence watching me as if I were a specimen in a zoo. I knew they expected me to react but I was too old, too wise and far too weary to show any emotion so I just stared back.

"You choose not to believe us? Well, I guess it was only to be expected. Unfortunately, I have no real proof for you but think back, you must have done something to force Aro's hand, what was it?"

The answer to that was clear enough if I chose to believe their story, Didyme and I were planning on leaving the Volturi and Aro discovering our plan asked us to reconsider and stay. At the time my gift was valuable to him, that's why he begged us to remain in the Volturi but would he kill his own sister to ensure I did stay? I wanted to say no with conviction but I had seen too many of my brother in law's tricks for that. To keep the Volturi safe and powerful enough to rule our world he would do anything and I mean anything but I wasn't going to say that to them or show the slightest glimmer that I believed them.

"I told you it was no good without proof, these leeches are all the same, they hate our kind, they hunted us almost to extinction and they would die before allying themselves with us."

So that was their game, make me believe that Aro had killed my mate, his sister, and then ask me to join them in their war against my own kind. Well, I guess it was a good plan but Lykos was right, I didn't believe them or maybe I did but I wasn't going to admit it.

Selene smiled sadly,

"Even if we had proof that what we say is true I doubt you would react, you are far too experienced to show your hand."

Lykos waved a hand angrily to silence her,

"We don't have time for mind games. Will you join us Marcus Volturi? Gain some measure of revenge for your wife?"

I didn't answer him, it wasn't necessary, he would have reacted the same way if the tables had been turned. With a curse, Lykos spat at my feet.

"Then die leech, like all your kind and believe me they will die, all of them, whether you choose to believe so or not. Sasha can overcome any of the guard, gifted or not and very soon we will stand on the ramparts of Volterra as rulers of the world, all the world, human and non-human alike."

I stood up, towering over my jailers,

"Brave words but the Volturi will make you eat them. I'm just sorry I won't be there to see it. You may be seen from the ramparts of Volterra but it will be your bloody skins that are on view as trophies. The Volturi will never be destroyed, especially not by the likes of you."

They left but I knew they would be back. They would give me time to think about what they had said and then when they found I had not changed my mind they would kill me. Perhaps they would send my ashes back to Volterra with another message for my brothers or perhaps they would scatter them to the four winds, I cared little either way.

I was right of course, I wasn't alone for long, but it was Selene who came back unaccompanied and took her seat on the floor opposite lit only by the flickering of the gas jets between us.

"You are a brave man Marcus but a fool not to believe my story. You have a chance to get revenge for your wife's death yet you seem to prefer death, I don't understand. Do you really feel so little?"

"Life or death matter little to me after all these centuries. Waiting, however, becomes tedious so if you are going to kill me, please get on with it."

"I've never met anyone who wants to die so eagerly before."

"Really? I would say you have a death wish of your own declaring war on the Volturi. Whatever advantage you think you have over us...trust me, it will not be enough. You aren't the first to attempt to destroy us and you won't be the last, even if I don't live to see it myself."

"Tell me about your wife, Didyme. What was she like?"

I had no idea why she was so interested in my late wife but if I was going to die soon I could think of worse ways to spend my remaining time on earth so I began to talk.

Later I heard more noises coming down the stone steps to my prison, not human footsteps this time but the pad of many paws, and the smell of rank animal fur. I stopped speaking and came back to the present while Selene, understanding my thoughts, nodded,

"Yes, it's a full moon, that's what they were waiting for."

I nodded, it made sense, a vampire wasn't easy to kill and it seemed that whatever Selene's gift may be, it was not an offensive one so they had to wait for a full moon, a werewolf, or several, were more than a match for a vampire especially if they were accompanied by a guardian and I recognized the first wolf shape that entered the light as one, this must be the rogue I had heard of. It was time, I would be reunited with my dear wife very soon.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

 **Bella**

It took some time but I kept practicing and by the time Jasper returned I had stopped mangling volunteers but frustratingly I still couldn't get my damn gift to cover other people so when he suggested I take a break I was more than happy to jump at the chance and we went up to our suite. There he took me in his arms and stared at me closely with a sad expression on his face.

"So, they persuaded you to try human blood, did it help?"

How did he know? Of course, my eyes! I couldn't hide what I'd done, not with vivid red eyes but then I noticed his were crimson too so Peter's persuasive powers had won the day too!

"Yes I did and it did help."

I could hear how defensive I sounded and he smiled stroking my cheek but still looked sad.

I know you feel powerful, stronger, faster. Everything is new and exciting, the world looks a different place and every fiber of your being is on alert."

I nodded for he was right of course, but then he had lived on human blood for a great part of his vampire life.

"Yes, but I controlled myself and I didn't have to kill anyone."

"No, you didn't, but that's only because someone did it for you and now you've tasted it, animal blood will never be enough. The thirst will haunt you constantly, the temptation will always be there at your shoulder Bella. I didn't want that for you but remember I'll be here to help you when this is all over. Between us, we can beat its lure."

"And what about you? Why did you go back to it? Isn't it even worse for you?"

"It is, but I kicked the habit once, I can do it again and as Peter said we need to be at our strongest for the war that's coming."

It was evident that he didn't want to talk about this particular topic any further so I changed the subject to one we were both happy with.

In his arms, relaxed after making love, I felt more positive. Jasper made me feel strong, gave me the sense that nothing was impossible but then I felt a vague stirring of unease and recognized it for what it was. By drinking human blood I had awakened a beast inside me, a beast whose one concern was getting more of what he craved and it would be up to me to keep him under control. If I failed, if I gave into temptation, then I would become something I had vowed never to be, a murderer.

The next morning I was determined to succeed and with both Jasper and the Volturi brothers watching I had all the incentive I needed to impress. Jane had persuaded me to drink more human blood and knowing how powerful it made me feel I took the flask from her hearing the beast inside me roar his approval but trying hard to ignore him. The strength flooded me once more and I smiled turning to wink at Charlotte,

"Today we are going to kick ass, my friend."

Maybe I was a little too sure of myself because on my first attempt I actually smashed everything that wasn't fixed down in the courtyard against the stone walls, including loose paving, flower urns and a statue I had been quite fond of. Mortified I tried not to look up to the balcony sure I would see the disappointment in all the faces or if Amber were present a smug smile.

Anger at the thought of her smug look was enough to give me the first sign that maybe I was getting there. I had felt my gift, the invisible umbrella, lift a little and, as a result, I was keen to try again.

Once the debris from my first attempt had been cleared away I took my place in the center of the now deserted courtyard and closed my eyes taking a deep breath to calm and still myself. Then with my eyes still closed, I visualized the umbrella lifting into the air, at first just a few inches but gradually rising until it hovered well above my head.

Very carefully I expanded it until it covered the entire area of the courtyard then slowly lowered it back until it touched the ground once more before opening my eyes.

Everyone was watching in anticipatory silence but of course, they hadn't seen anything happening.

I looked up,

"Throw something down."

Amber who was standing beside Charlotte grinning at my apparent uselessness smiled widely and obliged with a huge porcelain vase which fell until it hit the outer edge of my shield hovering feet above my head. Then it came to an abrupt halt, the shield bulging inward slightly with its weight then it slid to the edge of the courtyard to stop, wedged between shield and wall.

Others followed suit with various missiles but none reached the ground, I had done it, I'd protected the whole courtyard. Admittedly there was no one with me but if there had been, they too would have been safe from the missiles. I could finally feel proud of myself, I'd done kit once and I would again. Just how far I could stretch my shield I had no idea but hopefully, there would be time to work on that, for now, I allowed myself a few minutes of victory.

The others came down to join me as I allowed my shield to dissipate, wondering if I could get away with trapping Amber on her own in a glass prison then slowly pull it in to crush the little bitch but decided that was probably not a very adult thing to do. The thought was fun though and from her cautious attitude, I thought she might have read my mind. At least Aro and Caius were impressed and showed it, and even Amber had to admit I had succeeded, much as that must have stuck in her craw. She tried to edge closer to Jasper but I wasn't going to allow that and managed to slip my shield between the two of them bringing her to a sulky stop about twenty feet away while I beamed at her and took his arm to lead him away.

 **Aro**

"An impressive show don't you think my brother?"

Caius shrugged,

"It's a start I guess but I expected more. The way things are she's not going to be much use. My money is on the guard and our own gifts, not some untested fairground sideshow. Why do you think we haven't received more communication from our enemies, Aro?"

"Patience Caius, we'll hear soon enough. I wonder about Marcus though."

"Why? We're better off without him, he's hardly someone to depend on in a fight."

"Now that's where you are wrong Caius, you always have underestimated him. Marcus is as fast, strong and ruthless as Felix, he was a magnificent warrior in the old days, a marvel to behold and just because he doesn't show his prowess in your presence doesn't mean that it has faded away. Many a man thought as you did until they found themselves at his mercy, it was a different tune then, though. If it comes to war I will miss him standing at my shoulder as he used to."

"The wolves and whoever they have recruited to help them are not to be underestimated either Aro, but we have the best fighters in the world here. The wolves will soon be a pile of bone dust and bloody fur, trust me."

"Overconfidence and arrogance will get you killed Caius, take care they are not your undoing."

I left my brother sulking and went back to my study, it was times like this that I truly understood how much of a disappointment Caius had become to me. Marcus was twice the man he would ever be and had circumstances bee different it might have been Marcus standing at my side, I missed him and laughed at the absurdity of such a thought. My own actions had ensured I could never quite Marcus again despite having him controlled by Chelsea and Corin, I had no doubt that one day my secret would be revealed and then we would see just who the better warrior really was.

For now, though, we had more important things to concentrate on and little time in which to prepare. I didn't doubt the enemy was even now preparing for its final assault on the citadel, their silence meant nothing, least of all that hesitated. I just wished I knew what secret weapon they possessed that gave them their confidence, not knowing was more of a threat than the coming war.

It was vitally important after seeing Bella's progress that she stay on a diet of human blood so I would need to send someone, now poor Heidi was lost to us, to collect more. I knew she would never agree to feed directly from humans which was an inconvenience but one we would overcome. The fact that The Major was also back on a normal diet pleased me too, he would be our most feared warrior on the field of battle and I had every confidence in his abilities. Between them, he and his wife were going to be our greatest weapons.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

 **Aro**

We had been expecting another communication from the wolves but, even so, I was slightly surprised by the size of the package which had been delivered again by a private courier firm who could tell me only that it had been brought into the office by a woman who had paid in cash and left a name and address that proved to be false and took Demetri and two other guards to, of all places, another ruined church just outside Pisa. So, perhaps our enemies were already closer than I had imagined or perhaps they just had a very warped sense of humor!

Demetri looked angry and lost and I knew a part of it was losing Heidi who he had been very fond of even if they were not mates and it came through in his voice.

"I could smell wolves had been there, Marcus too. In the crypt, we found a holding cell with fire jets for bars. There were bloodstains on the rough-hewn floor and outside a space where something large had been burned."

"Do you think they had been there long? Or was it just a set up to make us think they were close?"

He shrugged,

"Personally, I think they would have to be mad to set up camp so close and it seemed temporary but they had been there long enough for the place to reek of wolf and guardian, at least one, plus a human. A strange company if you ask me,"

I dismissed him to hunt, we needed to know what was in the package but I didn't want more than necessary to know exactly what was happening, they would find out quickly enough. For now, the foot soldiers knew only that a war was coming, it was all the information they needed.

After hearing Demetri's report it did not come as too much of a shock when we found that the package contained more ashes along with a right hand, the Volturi symbol from Marcus neck wrapped around it. Were they making doubly sure that I understood their threats were serious? Or was this yet more theatrics?

Also inside was a silver disc which Felix loaded into a DVD player while the audience, The Major, Bella, Felix, Jane, Alec, Caius, and myself waited. It seemed from the bloodstains that Marcus had probably taken someone with him if he had indeed been killed but who? Were we about to find out? I suppose it mattered little, it was highly unlikely the leaders of these rebels would have put themselves in danger this early in the game. An army without a leader was like a chicken without its head, running around aimlessly in panic.

The video itself was short although it did give us the first glimpse of our adversaries, or some at least, we only saw two females clearly but there were plenty of other figures in the shadows behind them and it was one of these women who stepped forward to address us.

"We hope you appreciated your gifts Aro Volturi. One down, two more "Kings of the vampires" to go. Of course, with your subjects wiped from the face of the earth the crowns would be so much hollow show. We look forward to ripping your filthy forms to pieces, I'm sure the bonfire will be seen for miles, mute testament to your destruction. Watch for the next full moon, it will be the last you ever see."

There was a short pause, then we were witness to Marcus burning to ash before the video ended abruptly.

Silence filled the room as we watched the dark screen waiting for more but the show was over and I turned to The Major, unwilling to discuss what we had just witnessed.

"So, it would seem our adversaries are confident enough to tell us when they plan to attack. Is that a sign of bravery or arrogance, Major?"

He stood up pushing back his chair with a loud grating sound and all attention turned to him, the room silent once more as low mutters faded out.

"Does it matter? Although I doubt they would make the threat unless they were confident of succeeding. When is the next full moon?"

Felix thought for a moment,

"Two weeks from now, Sunday."

"Then that's how long we have to find out who those two females are and who the real leaders are. I find it difficult to believe that the Children of the Moon will follow either of the women when we know Lykos is supposedly in charge and he seems to be conspicuous by his absence. I can't see him allowing anyone else to utter such threats which makes me wonder who really is behind all this. We need to discover where they went from that church crypt if possible and Bella must get her shield under control and extended to its furthest limit as quickly as possible. Come, Captain, Felix, we have work to do."

The two mentioned stood and followed him out without a backward glance, such was his charisma, leaving Caius annoyed at his attitude but trying not to let it show. We needed to work together if we were to survive this threat whatever our personal feelings and that meant leaving strategy to those best qualified to lead.

What I hadn't expected was word from the leader of the Guardians although on reflection what else could he do? We would eventually have discovered that at least one of those attempting to destroy us was a guardian and he must know of the threat. The letter was delivered straight to the citadel by another courier, they were doing a roaring trade right now back and forth.

I read through the letter carefully,

"Volturi Leaders,

It has come to my attention that one of my guardians has become a renegade and joined forces with the remnants of the Children of the Moon in an attempt to overthrow and destroy your kind. While I understand the motives of the Children of the Moon I do regard them and their present threat as much of a danger to mankind as yourselves and along with them, the rogue guardian is a danger to us all. He has been disowned by my kind, working without our support or aid. A war between our species would only result in many unnecessary deaths of humans as well as of our own kind. If you do not act against us we will remain passive in this instance. However, should you use it as an excuse to declare open war on the guardian tribes we will be forced to retaliate, the choice, as they say, is yours.

J.H."

I passed it on to Caius knowing it would infuriate him but at the same time realizing it couldn't be kept from him.

He read it carefully then threw it contemptuously onto the table before speaking,

"And I assume we are going to believe this rubbish? Just think Aro, it gives us the opportunity we have waited for, a reason to wipe the guardians from the face of the earth."

"An opportunity you have been waiting for Caius, I, on the other hand, think the guardians are of no consequence. After all, what harm do they do us?"

"They prey on vampires Aro, that's what they exist for."

"True, but the way I see it they provide a valuable service, harvesting the weak, destroying those who ignore our injunction to stay off tribal lands. Think of the fools we would have to police ourselves if not for them. No Caius, we will not declare war on the guardians and that is my final word on the subject. You will be busy enough fighting the Children of the Moon, I'm sure you will be their main target should it come to a fight and I know how much you hate them."

What I meant was how much he feared them and he knew it but chose not to rise to the bait. I was slightly disappointed that Johnnyh didn't offer to help us as one of his own was involved but I assumed that was just too much for him to swallow.

Deciding to ease the pressure on Caius I changed the subject. It was time to see how much help Bella would truly prove to be. We had two weeks to prepare and with Felix and The Major training the guard that should be ample time. I was under no illusion that we would lose valuable members of the guard if fighting became inevitable. I had already decided which of the guard must be protected if that were the case, Jane and Alec, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, and Corin had priority along with, of course, our wives. It would, however, prove awkward if they couldn't use their gifts through the shield and I wondered if anyone else had thought of that?

When I joined the practice session, held in the audience chamber now Bella had stopped destroying things, I could see that Alec was trying to influence a group of thirty all huddled together under Bella's protective shield. It needed to cover a greater area, we would have to practice out on the mountainside but there was no point in being protected if we couldn't fight back. All our enemies would have to do was to outwait us. Bella's shield would fail when she became too thirsty and they could then start to pick us off. Jane's gift could keep some disabled from the start but Alec needed time to build his up and couldn't start while under the shield for fear of incapacitating our own fighters, it was quite a conundrum.

I called a tactical meeting and put my concerns to Bella and the others and we agreed to wait until night fell and then move out onto the mountainside.

"Demetri, I need you to track down the wolves, we must know how close they are, take four of the guard with you and report back as soon as you have news."

"Already set to leave Aro, The Major beat you to it."

He disappeared with a grim smile on his face and I knew if anyone could find their staging ground it would be him but the smile was for The Major preempting me and I knew he would be the focus of attention once battle commenced. Still, that was his forte, the reason I had wanted him here, so I could hardly complain.

"Major, would you and Captain Whitlock like to join Felix, Caius, and I for a defense meeting? It's been a very long time since we felt the need to fortify the citadel and I am concerned about the catacombs. We have blocked most of the old tunnels but some remain open, Marcus has been mapping them but it appears he did not leave any written documentation and I fear we may have to assume that our enemy forced some information from him."

"Marcus would never betray us."

I wish I felt as strongly on that score as Caius but then I knew a secret, one I hoped no one else knew, especially not our foe or they might have used it in an attempt to get information from our brother and the only proof we had that he was dead was a grainy film and a pile of ashes. Yes, he may have lost a hand, but that didn't necessarily mean he was dead. Revenge makes people do the strangest, most desperate things.

The thought of Marcus turning on us haunted me for a while but then sense overcame it. No one but I knew how Didyme had died or why although I didn't doubt some harbored their own suspicions. The chances of an outsider finding out the truth were too small to be worth worrying about and I knew there was no proof, no one had witnessed her death with the exception of her killer... me.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

 **Bella**

I knew I needed to do better and that night as we assembled on the mountainside away from prying human eyes I braced myself for the attempt. I had filled up on human blood before joining Jazz, Peter, and Garrett although I knew that I was fast becoming addicted. I understood just how strong the lure of human blood was now and wondered if I would have my husband's strength to quit once the danger was over. No one commented on my red eyes but I knew all the Cullens disapproved, or at least pitied me, and that in turn made my guilt even more tortuous but for now I would push that from my mind, there were much more important things to worry about.

Aro explained how the session would be divided. First I would practice strengthening and expanding my shield while the others, split into two groups one under Felix command the other under Jasper's would take up their positions.

"The group under The Major will defend the summit of the mountain while Felix unit will act as the aggressors, short of death all gifts and strengths will be used to their fullest extent so it is up to you Bella to protect the defenders to the best of your ability while allowing them the use of their gifts, To that end Jane and Alec will be in the defending group. Remember Bella, unless you can figure a way to defend our gifts and give them the free use of those gifts at the same time we will not stand a chance."

Jasper turned to him, eyes narrowed, he'd heard the concern in Aro's voice just as I had.

"What have you learned Aro?"

"A few minutes before we arrived I had a call from one of my spies who heard some very worrying rumors which would explain why the Children of the Moon have chosen now to launch their attack. Rumour has it that they have discovered a human female with a powerful gift which although extremely rare is not unheard of, as you well know Major. This gift, if true, will make it impossible for us to use any of our gifts without Bella's shield."

"OK, enough of the fucking dramatics, what is this scary gift?"

I had thought Aro might ignore Peter's arrogant interruption but he merely smiled,

"To cut short the "fucking dramatics" as the Captain so elegantly put it their secret weapon is a negator."

Everyone was struck dumb by this news although I didn't have the faintest idea what it meant until Jazz explained in an undertone.

"That's a gift that stops all other gifts from being effective, rather like your shield and if the enemy does have one then Jane and Alec will be unable to help us and as a result, it will be a hand to hand fight to the death with many casualties on both sides."

"But surely they couldn't beat us even then, could they?"

"I wouldn't bet on the outcome if they have the numbers and maybe more than just one guardian helping them too."

Now I understood, I was the only thing standing between the Volturi and possible defeat at the hands of the werewolves and their allies.

The crowd split up into two groups after this and the "enemy" contingent melted into the darkness as they moved down the mountain to decide on their strategy for attack. Jasper and Peter called together the defenders and scattered them into the best defensive positions while Aro, Caius, and Jane stayed with me.

"Will you be able to do what we need you to, Bella?"

I nodded in reply to Aro's question, it was a case of having to unless when this became real I was to lose friends and possibly even Jasper himself and that was unthinkable. So, I used the time available to practice extending and reducing my shield rapidly. I was also thinking about what Aro had said, I needed a way to punch a small hole in my shield to allow Jane to operate her gift and wondered if it might be possible to create a shield within a shield to allow Alec to build up his gift without affecting the rest. They were things I needed to work on as soon as possible and Jane and I tried out the idea of creating a hole while we waited. At first, I couldn't make one without the whole thing collapsing and feared I never would but after an hour I had made a tiny one, just big enough for Jane to peer through and use her gift on Alec who we volunteered for the job. It was a breakthrough and gave me hope that perhaps I could do more.

The attack when it came was ferocious and a shock, none of us had heard them coming but suddenly they appeared out of the darkness locking on the gifts who had drawn closer to me for protection.

"Now would be a good time to get that shield working,"

murmured Alec and I concentrated hard, throwing it out to cover as many of our people as I could.

The attackers were brought up short, a few trapped within the shield were quickly dealt with but while the attackers prowled looking for any weak spots they had no idea what was about to happen. I visualized my shield thinning in a small circle at Jane's eye line then nodded at her to go ahead. Trying to ignore the savage fighting I could hear where those not under the protection of my shield were defending themselves I concentrated.

Jane's gift kicked in and several of the enemies fell to the ground writhing and screaming but then everything began to go strangely distant and I realized Alec's gift was building up within the shield but was unable to break through and was affecting our own men. I dropped the shield in panic allowing it to dissipate which in turn allowed our enemy in and the fighting intensified.

I could see Jane and the others fighting furiously to keep the enemy away from Alec, their main target, as he concentrated on building up his gift. Would he succeed in time? It was a close thing but then I saw the enemy begin to slow and stop, standing like shop front dummies frozen in place. Some of our own fighters were caught up in it too but that couldn't be helped and they would be released soon enough.

When Aro called a halt in the fighting, which still went on at the furthest edges of the area, silence fell except for the moans as vampires fused back limbs that had been ripped off and wounds began to heal. He really had meant it when he said this would be like the real thing and I was shocked at the carnage friends had wrought on each other. I searched those still standing and free of Alec relieved to see both Jazz and Peter relatively unharmed and looking around taking note of the weak points in their defense strategy, and I knew we weren't finished with the war games yet.

I was right, it went on until dawn when we were forced to return to the citadel for fear of being seen by the humans. Even inside, though, there was no let up in the training. First of all, there was a planning meeting,

"Bella's gift won't allow Alec's gift exit so I think we may have to rethink how we are to deploy her."

Aro made me sound like a missile rather than a person but I understood that in his eyes that's just what I was, a defensive machine that must be used where it would do the most good.

He turned cold calculating eyes on me and I gripped Jasper's hand more tightly under the table, this was suddenly getting way too real for me.

"So, where do you intend to use Bella?"

Jasper's voice was as cold us Aro's, he was in combat mode now just as Charlotte had warned me he would be.

"You have to understand that now the threat is real and close The Major has no choice but to close up. It's his way of coping with war. Think about it Bella, just imagine feeling the fear and pain of every opponent you kill or maim, you'd be mad in minutes, he shuts off his emotions, it's the only way and it makes him the perfect killing machine. It's a side of him you've never encountered before and it will come as a shock but he'll be back when it's all over, just don't try to change him or we'll all suffer."

It was strange sitting beside the man I loved, my husband, and realizing I didn't even know this side of his character, he was like a stranger to me.

Aro considered for a moment,

"I think we should have her protect our fighters, to begin with, just until we can ascertain how much of a threat the opposition is. Then she can pull back at my signal protecting our gifts while allowing them to be used against the enemy. If it looks like we need Alec then she can free the others who will then be protected by ourselves and allow Alec to build up his gift in safety. Once she finds herself becoming affected she must drop the shield from around him. Hopefully, his gift will be powerful enough by then to use against any enemy still standing."

I was sure it was a good idea, possibly the only feasible one but that didn't mean I had to like it. I wanted to protect all those who were dear to me first, not be forced to watch them fight and possibly even die while I stayed safe. I had tried time after time to stretch my shield thin enough for Alec's gift to spread out through it but every time it became caught within putting us in danger rather than the enemy. I had drifted away from the conversation but pulled myself back in time to hear Aro's next words.

"It is vital that we recognize and neutralize their human as quickly as possible."

"Then let me hand pick a small unit to do just that, Aro. If we can't find her then there is a chance we might well lose this war."

I dreaded hearing the next words, knowing what they would be,

"Peter is as good a leader as me, he can command half our force and Felix the other half and continue the practice sessions, I'll take Garrett with me and a couple of the guard to find their weapon and destroy her."

I wanted to scream at him not to go, that it would be too dangerous, to take me with him or more men, but I held my peace recognizing what he suggested was the only way and praying they would emerge from their mission alive and unharmed.

I couldn't stop him so I needed to keep myself busy, anything that would prevent me from thinking about where he was and fearing for his safety. I grabbed Jane, Alec, and Chelsea, and explained my idea of the bubble within a bubble. They were only too happy to help me and after a while, I forgot everything but the task at hand.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Jasper**

I knew Bella was upset that I had left but she was safe and would be until the full moon. Then, none of us would be, unless I could find the human girl with the gift and kill her. I had no qualms about doing so, it was us or her and with each passing hour, feeling the human blood coursing through my body, I felt myself changing, becoming the man I had fought against for so long but the only man who could fight this war with any hope of winning. His military brain working through all scenario's and choosing the most likely to succeed. How ironic that it should be The Major who saved us, saved Bella, I just hoped I could break free of him when it was all over but for now I opened my mind and let him in, allowed him to take over completely.

We knew our enemy wouldn't be far away, the battle was too close at hand but they had hidden themselves skillfully and we needed to know where. Garrett spread a map of the surrounding area on the ground and we studied it looking for possible locations and marking them with a cross. There weren't many and at first, as we were short of time, I was afraid we might be forced to split up. Garrett glanced at me,

"Want to toss for location Major?"

I checked the map once more, decided and shook my head,

"No, too dangerous Garrett. Besides, the citadel is in an almost impregnable position, no one in their right mind would attack uphill, it was too dangerous, leaving themselves wide open to a counter-attack. We'll concentrate on the possibilities above."

Something told me that a grand gesture such as an all out attack wasn't something our enemy was planning, no, they were wolves by nature and wolves were cunning, they would hang back watching and waiting until they saw a weakness and only then move in. Even with their secret weapon, their natural instincts would be hard to overcome. They hunted as a pack but used cover and darkness to their advantage. If I had been their leader I would find a way to surprise my enemy which brought me back to the catacombs that Aro had mentioned. Was it possible that Marcus would betray his brothers? Ordinarily, I would have dismissed such a thought but Aro was worried which meant there was more to the story of his relationship with Marcus than we knew.

"I think I know where they might be hiding."

The others looked at me intently, waiting for me to continue,

"Bear with me on this, it's more of a hunch really. I said I think I know not that I'm sure. So far, every trail led us to a ruined church so maybe wherever they are has a religious significance."

"You mean another church? But there aren't any in our area, not ruined ones, in any case, only a few roadside shrines and they couldn't hide anyone. Besides, aren't werewolves cursed?"

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard and Garrett burst into laughter,

"Cursed Afton? You've been watching too many horror movies."

"Leave off Garrett, now is not the time to argue amongst ourselves. You're right of course Afton, in relation to churches, but there is one place with a religious background, the ruined Abbey of San Galgano. I spent some time in the archives earlier and Marcus mentions it in passing because legend had it that under the abbey ran tunnels that spread out in all directions. It was said they were dug by the monks as a refuge from roving brigands and a certain John Hawkwood who along with his men despoiled the abbey in the late 14th century. A good place to hide an army maybe? Or at least to keep a human safe and hidden."

It was agreed the abbey would be a good place to start and we headed there through the darkness alert for any sign of watchers in the woods and on the road but all was quiet. Our enemy was hardly likely to tip their hand so close to battle and with many of their soldiers still in weak human form. We needed to discover if the abbey really was their staging post and if so where were they hiding the human whose gift was so important to their chances of success. They would guard her closely and that might just be the giveaway.

Once close to the ruins which didn't look anywhere near as derelict as the term ruin implied we halted. Then Afton went on alone under his cloak of invisibility. If anyone could check out the inside without being discovered it was Afton and the rest of us settled down to wait, all the time scouring our surroundings for any sign we might have been detected. Afton was gone a long time and I wondered if maybe he might have been discovered but finally, he reappeared looking triumphant.

"You were right Major, they are in the abbey and there are a good number of them. Most are still in human form and settled down in the tunnels to wait for the full moon."

"What about the guardian? And the girl? Is there any sign of a human being protected? Maybe held away from the others?"

He nodded, eyes bright and eager,

"Yes, the only guardian I detected is in human form too but he couldn't disguise his stench from me. There may be more though, but the scents were all mixed up with the werewolves. He and a rough looking guy are in the small chapel separated from the abbey building and there are two girls with them. I got the names Sasha, Selene, and Lykos. I think the last two are Children of the Moon, they smelled like it anyway."

"Can we get to the chapel without alerting the rest of those there?"

He thought about this for a moment then nodded,

"Yeah, but it won't be easy. Any disturbances would be heard by the others. It will have to be a silent snatch and run. There's a clear way out of the chapel at the far end with cover and it's away from the majority of those present but its open ground after that."

I squatted down as Afton drew a rough map in the earth with a stick pointing out where everyone was situated. It would be difficult but not impossible. With a distraction to hold the others attention Garrett and the others could get in, grab the girl and get out or if that seemed impossible kill them then and there. Then Afton pointed out that he would be better starting a diversion,

"After all Major, no one can see me and if I get close to the human she might negate my cloak and make me visible."

He was right of course and we needed to act quickly, the full moon was now only a couple of days away and with the girl and their wolves it would be a fight to the bitter end. I sensed Afton was holding something back, something that troubled him, so I asked him to take a walk with me, leaving the others to watch the abbey.

"What is it?"

"I could smell Marcus, I think he's still there as a prisoner, Major."

"Are you sure? According to the enemy, he's dead, they sent his ashes and Volturi emblem to Aro."

"Really? Well, I guess the scent could be a few days old, it was faint but I thought that was because he was being kept down in the tunnels. What if he is though? We can't save him and get the girl, not without tipping our hand. There's no way of attacking down the tunnels it's too cramped.

"We do what we came to do, get the human girl, alive or dead."

He looked slightly shocked but what had he expected? I wasn't going to ruin our chances of success just because the enemy had one of the brothers, he was merely a casualty of war, no more, no less,

"Come on, we need to act and keep what you've just told me to yourself. I don't want the guard trying any rescue and screwing things up. Is that understood?"

Afton looked at me for a moment then nodded but he wasn't happy but I didn't give a damn, I had a job to do and would carry that out, there would be time to think of Marcus later if he was still alive then of course.

We waited until dark although if the guardian were on look out he would be able to spot us, provided he was in his animal form. Then we moved into position, ready to dash across the open ground to the wall of the chapel as soon as everyone's attention had been drawn away by Afton. It didn't take long, he had created a landslip to the north of the abbey, close to a tunnel entrance but far enough from the buildings that it would lure our enemy out and soon humans were pouring out of the ruined building to see what had happened.

We used the cover of the melee to make our way unless to the wall of the chapel just reaching its protection when the door crashed open and a man sped across to the abbey. Taking advantage of this we slipped in the sill open door, Inside, two girls and a man with long shaggy hair sat at a table eating but they moved quickly when they saw us. It was easy to pick out the target as the other two turned to her and she locked eyes with me.

"Nope, I don't have a gift you can nullify, sorry."

I made a grab for her as the man stepped between us and tried to prevent me. If it had been a full moon he might have stood a chance but as it was Garrett was faster and an arm shot out snapping his neck with ease and tossing him to the floor. I took hold of our target as the other struggled in the grip of the guards, one holding a hand across her mouth to stop her from calling out.

Garrett peered out of the door and signaled us that it was clear and we made for our escape route only to find several figures waiting for us, including the guardian. I thrust the human into Garrett's arms,

"Go, we'll hold them off. Get her out of here."

He didn't argue, just took off with the girl's delicate form tucked under his arm, hopefully, Afton would see what had occurred and catch up with him, while the others stood at my back ready to fight. I had grabbed the other girl, the werewolf, and she struggled in my grip but was unable to break free. The guardian hesitated to roar his anger as he saw his ace on the hole being spirited away and made to go after her so I threw the girl I held in his path and he sidestepped as she crashed to the ground at his feet.

I launched myself at him determined to give Garrett and Afton as much of a head start as I could and his shape shimmered changing as we collided and I found myself wrestling a huge grizzly bear whose snapping and foaming jaws were aimed at my throat. I managed to grab his head and pull it back, away from my throat but razor sharp claws were slashing deep furrows into my chest and belly and I was aware if I'd been human my entrails would be slipping to the ground like bloody ropes about now. He was fast, strong, and determined that we wouldn't be getting away. The girl lay unconscious in the dirt so at least she couldn't raise the alarm but the noise of our fight was bringing others running, luckily towards us and not away where Garrett and his catch had disappeared into the darkness.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Charlotte**

Bella had made excellent progress in conjuring up a bubble within her shield so Alec could allow his gift to build up enough to become useful while still safe but as yet we hadn't worked out quite how to free him to send it across to our enemies without subjecting all those inside the shield to its effects first. The small hole she punched through for Jane was inadequate and anything larger caused the shield to collapse but we were still working hard on it with the help of Jane and Alec. The most important thing we needed to remember was that it was imperative that Bella have us all protected beneath her shield before the enemy arrived although as Alec pointed out, we had no idea if Bella's shield would even protect us against the negator. It was something I think we had all assumed but who was to say that the negator wouldn't cancel out the shield? I wasn't sure even Aro had considered this but at this late stage there was little point in telling him, after all, what could he do about it? All we could do was to hope for the best.

Keeping herself occupied while The Major was away seemed to be working, it stopped her thinking about the danger he was possibly walking into but as the hours passed I could see concern and doubt creep into her eyes. She wasn't used to being without The Major, nor was she privy to how well he could take care of himself, unlike Peter and I who had front row seats for decades as he fought and destroyed every foe he encountered. She would learn, or maybe she wouldn't need to, it could be that once this was over there would be no need for him to give himself over to his dark side ever again.

I had been out with Peter and Amber, who had attached herself to us once The Major was out of her reach, to hunt leaving Bella with Alec and Jane but as we entered the main chamber of the citadel we walked straight into a confrontation between Aro, Caius, and Bella. Standing to one side was Garrett along with the guards who had accompanied The Major on his mission and held tightly by both arms was a stranger, a young woman, but there was no sign of The Major himself and I stiffened. Was this woman the wolves secret weapon? She certainly didn't look deadly but then looks could be deceiving and she was certainly human, I could hear her heart thumping wildly as she looked around eyes wide and fearful.

Peter flew to grab Bella as she raised a hand, about to deliver a vicious slap to the Volturi leader's face, and I hastened to her other side.

"Bella? Look at me, what's going on?"

At first, she ignored me, struggling to free herself from Peter's grip but once she realized this was impossible she turned to face me, a mingled look of fear and horror twisting her usually calm expression.

"They've got Jasper, he didn't get away with the others and Aro won't send out a rescue mission, he says it's the price of victory. We have to get Jasper out of there before they kill him."

I nodded my understanding and took her in my arms as Esme and Rosalie came running in having evidently heard the commotion. As we tried to calm Bella, Peter made his own feelings perfectly clear and in words, only a fool could fail to understand. Aro and Caius stood implacable until he finished his rant then Aro spoke up very calmly.

"I understand your concerns Captain, just as we understand Bella's feelings but we cannot risk our fighters on a rescue mission that may already be too late. If The Major is still alive then we can rescue him once we have defeated our enemy but not before. There will undoubtedly be an attempt on the citadel despite losing their secret weapon and we need everyone here ready to stop them from succeeding. Even you would not doubt they will still be a force to be reckoned with Captain, surely? Now, if you will excuse us we have a prisoner to interrogate."

They turned and left followed by Afton, the guards, and the girl, leaving Garrett to face us alone.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I had my orders from The Major."

She nodded freeing herself from the Cullen women and looking at him coldly determined.

"I understand Garrett. They've got what they wanted, the girl with the gift and pretty soon she'll be turned by Chelsea to work for the Volturi instead I assume, but what about Jazz? We can't just leave him to be killed, I won't."

Bella turned and marched towards the door then stopped and turned,

"Well? Who's coming with me?"

It didn't take long to gather a rescue party and I guess if the Volturi had been thinking straight and been less eager to find out what exactly the girl could do they would have seen this as an opportunity to rid themselves of the Children of the Moon before they were able to turn next full moon. There were sufficient of us to make an attempt on the enemy base feasible. Afton agreed to show us the way and Garrett joined the team along with Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Peter and to our surprise, Jane too.

"Aro will go nuts if he finds out you've gone with us."

"Let him, Carlisle, The Major deserves a chance and I won't stand by and see Bella lose him so soon. I just wish I knew where Edward and Alice Cullen were, Aro sent them off on some secret mission but surely they should be back by now. If he needs gifts he'll just have to whistle them back, won't he? Besides, Alec agreed to stay behind, just in case this is a ruse to draw us out."

Bella wasn't waiting, not even for nightfall, her mate was missing, a prisoner of the enemy, and she was determined to bring him home safely, I just hoped we were able to do that successfully, if not we might all be dead by sunset.

 **Jasper**

I had expected to die but the guardian stopped short of that, instead he disabled me, ripping both arms from their sockets helped by the shapeshifters and two other fighters, two more guardians! So, there were more of those than we had been led to believe. Were there any more surprises waiting in the shadows? Could this be a secret army of guardians sent by Johnny H to stand with the Children of the Moon? A sneaky way of attacking us with an excuse if they failed? It didn't gel with what I had heard of the guardian leader but sometimes things, and people, were not exactly as they appeared.

I thought my captors would destroy my limbs in revenge for killing his partner Lykos, but instead, he threw them into the corner, a hopeful sign, and pushed me across the open ground to the abbey ruins then down into the tunnels followed by his two colleagues. The others were ordered to be vigilant, to patrol the perimeter until dusk.

Venom was leaking from the ragged wounds in my shoulders and I could feel myself weakening. The longer this went on the less able I would be to defend myself so what was he planning to do with me?

After walking the damp underground tunnels for several minutes he stopped at a door guarded by two men who stank of wet canine, two more Children of the Moon. They snarled as they saw me and tensed but the guardian shook his head and they subsided. He pushed the door open and gestured for me to enter and as I did so he shoved me hard in the back so I stumbled hitting the floor as the door slammed shut behind me. I heard movement in the dark and rolled over to look around. To my amazement I found myself staring at Marcus Volturi, gaunt looking with black hungry eyes, so Afton had been right, they had kept Marcus a prisoner, the film had been a piece of theater, nothing more. So, just what was going on here?

"Major Whitlock! I didn't expect you for company. Tell me, what is going on? I've heard nothing for some time, have the wolves won the war they seem so determined to wage against us? Or has Aro managed to wheedle his way out of the problem?"

With some difficulty I got back to my feet and joined him where he sat on the beaten earth floor, his back against the curved wall of this tunnel recess, one arm bracing himself, the other ending at the wrist and seeping venom very slowly.

"Did they tell you why they took you? We accomplished our mission, taking the human from them, that should put a dent in their capacity to wage war against us, but it's a full moon soon."

"Sasha's gone? Guy and Lykos will be beside themselves, they were relying on her gift."

"Lykos? Is that the leader of the wolves? He won't be feeling much of anything since I killed him."

Marcus nodded, smiling,

"Well done Major, so tell me, what is Aro planning to do? I didn't think he'd sent you to rescue me, I would think this is a gift from the Gods for him, an easy way to rid himself of a nuisance he saddled himself with."

I wasn't sure if Marcus was delirious, he wasn't making much sense but then he began to talk very quietly so the guards at the door wouldn't hear and finally I understood.

"Are you sure they weren't lying to you? Would Aro really stoop so low as to kill his own sister? I mean, I knew he was ruthless but this is insane."

"Cold and calculating yes, evil yes but not insane, never insane Major. My brother in law wouldn't draw the line at murder to get what he wanted, he would rationalize the action, see the goal he wished to achieve and do it. My poor Didyme, slaughtered by her own brother, the only person besides myself that she really loved and now he will rid himself of me too."

"Why did they tell you all this? Did they want you to join them?"

"Of course, but that doesn't make what they said any less true and I think in my heart I already knew but refused to face facts or was prevented by Chelsea, not that it matters now. I refused to join them of course, I just want to die, Major, to be reunited with my beloved, I'm weary of this life."

"Are they going to let you desiccate? I see your wound is still weeping."

"Ah yes, the proof they needed that I was dead. I suppose it's too much to expect that my dear brother kept my hand as a memento? Still, what does a dead man want with a hand? As for starving me, I suppose it is easier to deal with a weak vampire, I have received little since I arrived here. I did help myself when they let their guard down moving me and fed on a wolfman, bitter tasting but it sufficed for a while. Personally I would be only too pleased to die of thirst but it's not quite that easy Major, you'd be amazed how long a vampire can exist without blood and even when our bodies shut down we aren't truly dead, just in a kind of suspended hibernation ready to awaken when we scent fresh blood. So, I think their only way to rid themselves of us will be to place us on a pyre, are you ready for that Major?"

After this, we sat in companionable silence but my mind was working furiously, I wasn't ready to die, I had a mate waiting for me in Volterra, there had to be a way out of this…...there had to be.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

 **Aro**

We had the girl, the valuable gift, in our grasp, thanks to The Major and very soon she would be working for us. Afton had placed her in an empty room up in the tower where Sulpicia and Athenadora could keep an eye on her and I had sent Chelsea and Corin up to weave their magic if indeed they could. That would depend on whether this fragile human had control over her gift or if it manifest itself continuously and uncontrolled. It would be a great coup to switch her allegiance and I would certainly prefer that outcome but if they failed then…...the only action left to us would be to eliminate her threat.

I wondered if the attack on the citadel would still take place now we had the wolves only gift or if they would slink back into their world of uncontrollable changes. Without her I didn't see how they could hope to win against us but perhaps their hatred would not let them turn tail and slink away. I turned to Felix,

"Find Bella and ask her to join us, Amber too."

He went but was back very quickly, Bella was readying a rescue mission for her mate and refused my invitation so Caius and I went to find her leaving Felix to find Amber and then join us. There was quite a party assembled, including none other than Jane which shocked me. She never acted without ensuring it was with my approval but something had changed, her allegiance had weakened as her fondness for Bella increased, this would need watching, I was in control here, me, and only me!

"I see you are ready for a foray into enemy territory, you know this is just what they want you to do?"

Bella whirled to face me, her expression cold and determined,

"While you play with your new toy my husband is being held by our greatest enemy. You don't seem keen to do anything about it so I will."

I looked from man to man weighing up just how strongly determined they were. Of course, The Major's friends wouldn't think twice, that was a given but there were others not quite so sure of themselves, Carlisle and Rosalie Cullen to name but two.

Amber hurried in with Felix and strode up to me handing over a folded piece of paper with a faint smile.

"I think this is what you were waiting for, Aro."

I unfolded it and read quickly before handing it to Caius.

"It would seem that my two spies have found what I needed. The Major will come to no harm Bella, I have something in my hand that the Children of the Moon will be only too willing to pay any price for."

She looked at me sceptically and I knew she thought I was lying, using delaying tactics to keep her here although from her expression I could tell she was hurriedly trying to examine all the angles.

It was, of course, Captain Whitlock who stepped forward to asked the questions,

"What the fuck are you talking about, Aro? What could you possibly have those mutts want?"

"There is only one thing the Children of the Moon want Captain Whitlock, I would have thought that was obvious."

He frowned and glanced back at the others who looked as mystified as he did., then Carlisle's eyes widened, as the meaning of my words sank in.

"You've found a way to stop them turning, its the only thing they ever wanted, a way to control their wolf transformations, but how?"

I sighed,

"The way I find everything I want or need my friend,, intelligence, low cunning, money, or something the source finds equally as valuable. Everyone has their price Carlisle, surely you know that?"

So, you sent Alice and Edward to find this cure?"

"I had a certain amount of information but their gifts enabled them to trace the rest and. I wouldn't go so far as to call it a cure exactly but…..well, let's just say with the right marketing it could be extremely valuable to anyone afflicted by the curse of the moon. All we need do now is to contact the enemy and invite them to parley."

"What about Jasper? He could be dead while you play your stupid game."

"No, they may be impulsive and dangerous but I doubt they will harm him until they know how we intend to act now they have him. A dead hostage is of no use at all Bella."

 **Bella**

I didn't know whether to believe Aro or not, he could just be stalling us for his own ends but when I glanced at Jane I could see she was interested in what he said and when she felt my eyes on her she glanced my way and smiled reassuringly.

"We should listen to Aro, he's right, without their gift as a weapon they are vulnerable so what better than holding our greatest warrior to ransom? Please, Bella, give him a fair hearing."

I was still in two minds when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder,

"Jane is right Bella, we should see what Aro can do."

I nodded reluctantly,

"OK, but if he doesn't get a rapid response I'm going. See what you can do Aro and make it quick."

Aro nodded but in his eyes I could see he didn't like the way I had addressed him, not that I gave a damn, we were talking about my husband's life here.

"Thank you, Bella. Give me an hour, you can come and observe if you wish."

Too right I would, I wasn't letting Aro out of my sight for an instant.

We all felt the same way it would appear as Aro was followed back to his study by a long line of quietly whispering vampires. Peter was furious, he had wanted to go despite what Aro had said but something told me to trust Aro's powers of persuasion. He couldn't have held his position as leader of our world for centuries if he hadn't been a shrewd and cunning player.

Once there we all crowded in as Aro took his seat behind the huge solid mahogany desk and Amber perched on the edge looking as if she belonged there, beside him. It occurred to me that perhaps Amber was closer to the Volturi than Jasper had realised but my thoughts were interrupted as Aro began to speak.

"Amber was in contact with Alice and Edward as they traced a certain past member of the Volturi, someone Carlisle may remember from his time here, Johann."

I turned to see a spark of comprehension appear in Carlisle's eyes.

"Johann? The conservator? I thought he was killed by a guardian."

"That is the story we broadcast and of course everyone believed it but Johann is alive and well although he chooses to live the life of a recluse. We kept tabs on him should we ever have need of his services but a century ago he just disappeared. Our only clue was a young man he changed, Kadin, one who became his companion and helper, of course Johann never gave up the acquisition of knowledge, it was as important as blood to him. Kadin did not vanish with his sire, he decided he didn't want to hide any longer and of course once we became aware of that we took steps to speak to him, knowing he might be able to lead us to Johann but he refused to say anything and then disappeared himself."

"Could you not have sent Demetri to track Johann down? Surely it would have been easy for him."

"Actually, no Carlisle. One of Johann's acquisitions while he ran the archives, long before Marcus took over, was a way of avoiding detection. I have no idea how it works but it does and quite successfully. Once I learned of this I made sure whoever took over the archives which may contain more inconvenient knowledge was loyal to the Volturi. That is why I sent Edward and Alice, two vampires known for their aversion to joining us, to find Kadin. Of course, Edward could hear the truth in his thoughts and Alice see any problems that might lay ahead."

"And it worked?"

Aro smiled at Carlisle's question,

"Of course my friend, I always get what I want….. eventually. They had some help from Amber here who used her considerable skills to help trace our fugitives and finally found Kadin in Seoul. Once I explained our problem he contacted Johann who was only too willing to help. You see he once told me that he was on the trail of plant extracts which if prepared correctly could trap a shape shifter in its present form permanently."

"You mean it can stop a human changing into a wolf every full moon?"

"Exactly, Bella, or a wolf changing back to human form when the moon set but some of the elements eluded him at the time.. I doubted he would have given up on his quest, Johann is single minded when he sets his mind to breaking a secret."

"And you have this elixir?"

"Not quite but it is under preparation as we speak and I intend to offer Lykos, the nominal leader of the Children of the Moon, an exchange, The Major for the potion. The shape shifters hate that they have no control over their bodies and fear us understandably enough. They are constantly in search of a cure so I am confident they will parley."

"And I take it you aren't going to tell them it can trap them as wolves if taken at the wrong time? How will they know they can trust you, Aro? And why should they?"

"They won't, they'll demand proof and I will gladly give them the potion for one of their number to take before the full moon on the understanding they hold off an attack until they see the result for themselves. Of course, the guinea pig, sorry, wolf, will not change and the others will see a way out of their cursed existence. It would be something we might be willing to do in order to rid ourselves of an enemy and in turn they would be free to live out their lives as humans."

"So, what's the catch? You aren't that magnanimous Aro."

The Volturi leader exchanged grins with his brother Caius,

"Let's just say the potion for the others will be slow-dissolving capsules."

"You're going to trap them in wolf form?"

"Actually, no one is quite sure what will happen if they are treated while under the influence of the full moon but it will be interesting to see don't you think Carlisle? As a doctor I'm sure you will find the experiment fascinating."

My body felt an icy chill at Aro's words although if it would save my husband I was willing to go to any lengths, including a mass slaughter of werewolves if necessary.

"You have thirty minutes left Aro, I suggest you get dialing."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes,

"Funnily enough Bella, I don't have Lykos in my contacts but a messenger has already been sent. I'm expecting to hear something very soon."

He was so convinced they would fall for this that it affected the rest of us too although I was determined to stick to my deadline. If we didn't hear anything in the next half hour I was going after the wolves myself.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

 **Guy**

We had fooled the stupid leeches just as I had predicted we would, did they really think we were so stupid as to leave our most powerful weapon within easy reach of them? True, I hadn't been convinced they would try a snatch and grab but I wasn't going to be caught out if they did. The girl they had taken back to Volterra was a simple human who had fallen in love with one of the werewolves who had been killed by a nomad and had offered herself as bait in what was to be our final battle with the vampires.

I had taken a similar plan to our esteemed leader Johnny H but he wouldn't act against the Volturi. He said it would be dangerous to disrupt the status quo, fearing for the guardians if we were defeated but I took it for cowardice and instead took the plan to Lykos and Selene who had jumped at it and now here we were on the brink of success, it was just a shame that Lykos wouldn't see our victory.

I was contemplating just what to do with our prisoners, no threat so long as they didn't feed and therefore could not heal properly. I would have killed them straight away but Selene insisted we hold onto them as possible hostages and for now I needed to keep her happy, she was after all leader of the wolves now Lykos was dead. It was rather like trying to tame a pair of savage lions, impossible but safe enough, so long as you remained the master.

My thoughts were interrupted by Andre, one of the two guardian rogues who had joined me when I split.

"There is something going on with the wolves, something which has them in a spin but I can't find out any more. Selene is missing along with the two wolves who were Lykos' constant companions."

"Where is Sasha?"

"Safe with Michael and two wolves in the tunnels."

"And our prisoners?"

"Still secure in their cell. I checked before I came here."

"Good, then we have nothing to worry about. I would guess that Selene is ensuring she is now leader of the wolves, let her, it does not concern us. Once the vampires are eliminated who cares what they do. Go back to Sasha and stay there, we must protect her at any cost until tomorrow night's full moon."

 **Selene**

I could hardly believe Lykos was dead and at the hand of a vampire when we were so close to safety, just one more day that was all, then the vampires would be dead and we would have nothing else to fear. I should have killed the murderer myself but something stopped me, alive he and Marcus were useful, dead they were no good to us. Then I heard from one of our people on watch a few miles from the abbey. She had been approached by a man with a message for us and brought it back as quickly as she could avoiding being seen by our guardian allies. When I read the message myself I understood why, if they had seen this first I would never have received it, Guy would have destroyed it immediately.

"The messenger is waiting for a reply. He says this…."

She took a tiny box which contained a single pink capsule from her pocket and handed it to me.

"Is a trial for you. He said the don't expect you to take what they have to say on trust."

I stared at the contents of the box feeling a thrill of excitement, was it possible? Could there really be a cure for Lycanthropy? It was something I had dreamed of ever since I was bitten by a werewolf and found myself going through the agony of the change every full moon. The lack of control, the savagery still frightened me when I became human again and I would sell my soul to lift the curse from my body and that of my fellow sufferers but could I trust the Volturi? I had to make that decision right now, the most important I would ever make in my life.

I decided to confide in Leo and Gemini, the only two of our kind that Lykos really trusted and asked them to go on a round of the watchers spaced around the abbey, that way we would be out of earshot of Guy and his shapeshifters. I laid out the Volturi proposition and showed them the letter and box.

"You trust this Aro Volturi?"

I sighed,

"I don't know what to believe but why would he offer us proof if he was lying?"

They were still staring at the box and I knew both were wondering if it could be true? None of us asked for or sought the curse of the moon and the slightest hope that we could be free of it ran in all of us.

"I'll take it, Selene, worst case scenario I follow Lykos in death and you still defeat the vampires, but what do we tell Guy? He wants to attack tomorrow night and we won't know the truth until the moon rises."

"I'll think of something if you are sure about this Leo."

"I am, either way I'm likely to end up dead in a couple of days anyway."

I nodded, that was a distinct possibility but we were all prepared for that eventuality and was death so bad? As we returned to the abbey I thought of a reason to postpone the attack for one more day praying that just maybe that single capsule held a miracle.

Guy wasn't happy, firstly because I had disappeared with Leo and Gemini but accepted my reason, after all, someone had to check on our sentries and he was busy with Sasha. When I told him that we needed to delay our attack by one day because I'd heard more of our kind having heard of our venture were coming to join us and should be here by the following day.

"The more of us there are the better our chances Guy, is one more day going to make much difference? You still have Sasha and two prisoners, one being the best commander the vampires have."

He didn't seem too bothered at the delay but he was pressing me to execute the two vampires we held and it took all my persuasion to hold off. They were no danger to us, far too weak to fight their way out, and just might come in handy if, although Guy refused to even contemplate it, we were to find ourselves on the losing side.

Leo gave me the signal that he had taken the capsule and all we had to do was wait till morning and see if he had been spared the curse of the moon. Guy was used to us disappearing before the moon rose so Leo went with us but found somewhere safe to hide if, only if, the capsule worked. As a vulnerable human, he would be in terrible danger among a host of werewolves who were only just holding it together enough not to fight among themselves because of Lykos training and I wasn't sure I was strong enough to keep them acting as a group for long on my own.

It was only as the sun rose on the following morning and I woke naked and covered in a mixture of blood, leaves, and earth that I remembered Leo. Jumping to my feet I pulled my clothes back on, relieved that every time I found myself back where I had concealed them and made my way back to the abbey collecting others in more or less the same state as myself along the way. We showered quickly, not wanting the to see the self-satisfied smirks on the faces of Guy and his guardians if they saw us disheveled and dirty.

As soon as I could I went looking for Leo and found him in his usual place, beside Gemini at the long table where we ate although most of us couldn't stomach anything after a night as a wolf. I grabbed some coffee from the urn in the corner and joined them staring at Leo for some clue. He looked around to make sure the guardians weren't present then his face broke into a huge grin,

"It worked. I felt like hell and thought I was going to change, got the usual pains but then they subsided and I remained human. You can imagine how great that was although I nearly got flushed out of my hiding place by a fellow wolf."

It worked! The Volturi held the miracle cure for lycanthropy now all we had to do was find a way to make the exchange without Guy finding out and probably killing us all before the moon rose again.

I scribbled a reply to the vampires and sent it with Gemini to find the messenger who would be waiting for it. We had only the remaining daylight hours to conclude the deal or we would be forced to attack and probably lose any chance we had to become human again. In the meantime, I had to act as if nothing had changed or risk death at the hands of Guy and his two companions. When this started Lykos was excited and eager to join in Guy's plan although I had never quite trusted the guardian. To him, it seemed, we were just foot soldiers, mere cannon fodder. I was sure he would climb over the dead bodies of every werewolf to reach the Volturi but then what? Did he think he could step into the shoes of his real leader Johnny H? Did he think the other guardians would forsake their true leader for the man who destroyed their greatest enemy, the vampires, and the werewolves as an added bonus? I was well aware the guardians looked down on us as cursed savages although it was no fault of our own. Fighting against our curse was almost impossible and this truce of a kind wouldn't hold much longer. I just wanted to be free of the moon's influence, live a normal life without any madness or savagery.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

 **Bella**

Well, Aro got his answer by phone from his messenger just in time to stop me from leaving but I was going to make plans for a rescue mission and be ready to leave the moment things felt wrong. The new leader of the werewolves, Selene, had agreed to Aro's terms so the potion he had supplied as a test worked. Was I worried about his plan to rid the world of werewolves? Not really, they had my husband and were killers. Whether they had a choice was immaterial, they killed for no reason except the thrill of the hunt and the savagery of the kill.

Carlisle had tried to talk to Aro about it, begging him to be true to his word and help them to become humans and stay that way but Aro wasn't willing to listen, he was more interested in the human whose name was Sasha. He had Eleazer on his way to read her gift before deciding what to do with her. So far her presence hadn't affected any of the gifts including mine but he was ready to move her from Volterra at the slightest hint she was affecting us. Where he would send her I didn't know but then I heard from Felix that Eleazer had offered to keep her safe in Denali until the battle was won.

Carlisle was pleased to see his old friend but Esme was disappointed to find he had traveled to Italy alone. He had refused to put any of his family in danger, they would be remaining in Alaska until everything was settled one way or the other. I did wonder what would happen if the wolves won this war, would the guardians still refuse to act? Or would they see this as a chance to clean up the world and hunt down any surviving vampires? Maybe Eleazer hadn't thought of that or maybe he was hiding his head in the sand.

Aro and Eleazar hadn't been gone long before the former came back to us, face black as thunder, followed by Felix and Caius.

"You fool Garrett, this isn't the girl we sought, she's useless, which means the wolves still have their gift and we are still reliant on Bella to give us an edge unless Selene is really prepared to deal with me. The Major was tricked by the guardian and a handful of stupid wolves. We must assume the worst and ready ourselves for battle immediately. And before you say anything about running off to save your mate Bella, I should tell you that the guardians are prepared to kill him the moment they smell a vampire within miles of the abbey."

There was something else, something he wasn't telling us and I wasn't prepared to accept that so I grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

"What else Aro? What are you hiding from us?"

He tried to shrug free of my grip and Felix moved to help him but was stopped by Garrett and Peter who closed rank keeping him from his master.

Aro sighed,

"It's nothing to concern you, but I learned Marcus is still alive and also a prisoner, not that it makes any difference now does it?"

"If not, why withhold the news from us?"

My mind was spinning and then a thought hit me, one so awful I could hardly believe it might be so but it explained his reluctance to tell us.

"You were going to ensure he died, weren't you? And then blame it on the wolves. Why Aro?"

The Volturi leader refused to answer me merely waving the idea away as ridiculous but I wasn't the only one who thought this a possibility although no one could think of a reason why he should do such a thing, not even Caius who shook his head dismissively,

"That's ridiculous Bella. Marcus and Aro are true brothers, Marcus was married to his sister. They were both horrified when she was killed."

"Killed? Where? By whom?"

"We know so little, someone entered the citadel when it was less secure and found Didyme alone in their suite. She was destroyed, Marcus found her body smoldering, a pile of broken pieces mainly ashes. It's why our wives are so closely guarded and our living quarters kept secure."

After hearing this I wanted to leave straight away, to try rescuing Jasper but doing so would almost certainly result in his death. All we could do was to hope that Sasha kept her word to keep him safe, Marcus too, although I doubted Aro had included him in the understanding they had.

"You need to concentrate on protecting us and allow us to kill the guardians if they choose to launch their attack even without their allies."

Caius was right but I hated the waiting when all I could do was to pray for my beloved husband. Charlotte told me that having weighed up the options Jasper would have made the same decision in my place,

"It's the only sensible move and The Major wouldn't allow emotion to blind him to that, trust me, Bella, I know him as well as anyone alive."

I hated that even more, that she should know my husband better than me, that she had been there when he had been this person I hardly knew, The Major.

It occurred to me that the human girl was of no further use to Aro, would he have her killed, and is that what she had expected? It had taken great courage to volunteer for such a task and she must have volunteered, no one could be forced to play such a part and be believable. Only when Eleazer had arrived did the truth come out yet surely Aro could have read the deceit in her mind? Then it made sense, he had been afraid to touch her lest she takes away his gift, if indeed the real Sasha was capable of doing that.

I decided to find out more about this brave woman for myself while the others split up, some hunting for the final time before nightfall in case the attack came despite the deal Aro had brokered, and the others in small groups talking or finding good places to make a stand, within the perimeter of my gift.

I had finally cracked my greatest problem after a suggestion by Rosalie,

"Try thinking of your shield as a thin membrane and create a tube from Alec's sphere to the main one. Then all you have to do is puncture the tube, Alec will do the rest."

I had been skeptical at first but it worked, the tube collapsed but by that time Alec's strange gift was already drifting towards the enemy and any that tried attacking would be caught in it before reaching us.

The girl was mercifully still alive, shut in a small room in the clock tower well away from everyone. When I walked in she stiffened but held her nerve, her chin up defiantly.

"Have you come to kill me leech? I'm prepared to join my mate so go ahead."

"Your mate is dead?"

She sneered,

"As if you didn't know, it was one of you who killed him."

"So that's why you volunteered for this suicide mission, I did wonder."

She stared at me for a long moment and I wasn't prepared for her next move, she lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit down hard the scent of her blood filling the room and I felt my mouth flood with venom. I wanted to drink her blood and though I tried to stop myself I found I had already crossed the room and taken her injured arm in my hand. As I lifted it to my mouth I heard the door bang open and found myself dragged out into the hallway snarling and spitting.

Only when I was outside in the cool fresh air did I stop fighting and drag breath after breath into my lungs and nose to dispel the lingering metallic scent.

"Well, suicide by vampire, that must be a first."

I was mortified to see Emmett standing looking warily at me with venom running down his cheek from several deep scratches I had put there and a deep bite in his left hand.

"Emmett! I am so sorry I don't know what came over me, I really am so…."

He smiled and pulled me into a bear hug,

"Just glad I could help little sis. Peter was looking for you and I had a suspicion you might want to see the girl. Looks like I was just in time, I understand why you attacked, I've done it myself a few times and every time it gets harder to control myself."

"You?"

"Sure, I've run into a couple of humans whose blood calls me too strongly to be ignored or fought. Once you've tasted human blood it's incredibly difficult to resist it, especially fresh and handed to you on a plate like that. I think that's why Jazz wanted to protect you from the thirst as much as he could. I have to tell you, Bella, I have no idea how he gave it up after so many years on human blood, he has an iron will but I guess that's what makes him the man he is. You know something, Bella? I'd heard the stories, well some although not from Jazz, he never talked about his past. Mostly it was things Peter let drop and Garrett told us a few bits and pieces, but I guess I never really believed this guy I knew, quiet, unassuming, my brother, could really be all the things I'd heard but since we got here and everything got really serious…...well, it's like he threw a switch in his brain and suddenly bam! There he was, The Major in the flesh. It must have been strange for you too."

I nodded, it had been quite a shock.

Can I ask you something?"

The question threw me, I'd been listening to Emmett's explanation for my blood lust and then his take on Jasper's transformation and I guess I just wasn't expecting it.

"Sure Em, what?"

He hesitated and I could see he was unsure whether to go ahead, then it came out in a rush.

"Do you regret getting tied up with us? I mean you went through so much shit as a human and now here you are going through even more and it's all because you decided to stay with us and become a vampire. Don't you ever think how easy it would have been if you'd stayed human? I mean I know you had that accident but I reckon you'd have come through, you're a fighter Bella, you always have been and equally as tough as any of us."

He was serious and I didn't want to give him a flippant answer so I thought about it carefully before I spoke.

"In all honesty? No, I don't regret it for a moment. My human life was pretty miserable, I mean I even had to run away I was so scared of my dad. I guess I was getting it together before the accident but meeting all of you showed me there was more to life than I had ever imagined and I was honored to join your family. They are everything I ever wished for in a family, strong, loyal, and devoted to each other. You showed me that, even when I was an outside you went to tremendous lengths and expense to find me and help me heal, so no, I'm proud to be a member of the Cullen family. As for Jasper, I think we both know he was always the same man, he just shuts the part he doesn't want to be away but he'll always be The Major and the man I fell in love with and if it comes to a fight I intend to make him proud of me because I know whatever happens those wolves will never defeat his spirit. He'll find his own way out of there when he gets fed up waiting for us to rescue him and he'll come back to me dragging Marcus along with him probably. Just like the marines, he'd never leave a man behind."

It was corny and I almost cringed but at the same time, I knew it was true if it were possible he would break free and bring Marcus Volturi along with him.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

 **Jasper**

We could sense something was wrong even though we couldn't see anything locked away in this tunnel cell. There had been two guards outside the door ever since I arrived but now it appeared there was no one. We'd heard noises outside earlier, lowered voices which were hard to make out over the sound of many feet moving along the tunnel rapidly. Was this it? Were the off to lay siege to Volterra? That meant the moon would soon be up, a full moon, and we were stuck here useless to help. My main concern was getting free, Aro and Caius may be competent rulers but it had been too long since they commanded an army which meant things were left in the hands of Peter and Garrett. I had no doubts about their abilities as leaders but both preferred to follow not give orders and strategy wasn't Peter's strongest point.

"Tell me about your mate Major."

I turned to Marcus startled to hear his voice after so long a silence.

"What about her? Everything hinged on her shield when the enemy had their gifted human, now the playing field is tilted in our favour."

"Ah yes, Sasha. In some ways she reminds me of Didyme, they were both beautiful in a hauntingly ethereal way. It's not often you see women with silvery blonde hair, most are a honey color. If I close my eyes I can still see my Didyme smiling at me, her high cheekbones and laughing eyes….."

At first, it didn't register with me but then I stopped him,

"Blonde?"

He looked at me startled,

"Who Sasha? Yes, very delicate, tiny, with shoulder length silver blonde hair, why?"

I struggled to my feet cursing and began pacing the room as I explained.

"The girl we captured had waist length dark brown hair and was as tall as me, we were duped, they knew we might try to capture their gift and they made it easy for us. Marcus, we need to get out of here, warn the others that the negator is still with the wolves."

He watched me curiously,

"Major Whitlock, it may have escaped your notice but we are imprisoned down in these tunnels and up above is an army of humans probably already transforming into werewolves as we speak and a small group of guardians. Not to mention the fact that both of us are injured and weak from thirst. Do you have a plan that covers all of these problems?"

I stopped, thinking furiously,

"Aro said something about tunnels under Volterra, he said you'd been plotting them. Did your research stretch to include this area? I mean it's only a few miles away from the town."

He joined me in the far corner,

"Actually it did but there are no tunnels stretching the whole way, however, if we could free ourselves and avoid the savage wolves there might be a way back to Volterra safe from pursuit. Most of these old religious structures erected in the thirteenth and fourteenth centuries had escape tunnels built to enable the monks to hide from marauding bands of soldiers and mercenaries. Our biggest problem is escaping from this room, both of us are weak and between us we only have one hand, a slight handicap in a fight wouldn't you say?"

I moved to the thick wooden door that trapped us in here staggering slightly as a wave of weakness swept over me and listened, there was no one in the tunnel outside the door but I could hear the faintest sounds of snarling and screams penetrating from the outside.

"There's something wrong, it sounds as if the wolves are fighting among themselves. If we are going to make our escape it must be now while they are preoccupied. Come on, hopefully, my arms are still where the guardian left them."

"And if not?"

I glanced at Marcus,

"Then we use teeth and feet, are you coming?"

He nodded smiling for the first time,

"Why not, I'm sick of these four walls and I haven't had a fight in way too long. I just hope I'm not too rusty. It would be a shame to die now I have a reason for living."

I didn't wait to ask for an explanation of this cryptic statement, so long as it meant Marcus would fight, that was good enough for me.

Lifting a booted foot I hit the door just above the place I guessed the bolt to be and with a screech of splintering wood it crashed open and we ran out expecting to find someone rushing towards us having heard the noise but it was deserted and following Marcus who seemed, like me, to have found a reserve of strength from somewhere, up the tunnel until we reached the opening. We peered around the edge of the entrance only to find the place deserted or at least empty of life. There were four dead bodies ripped apart and covered in blood, wolves, and it looked as if they had turned on each other,

"This must be what I heard."

Taking advantage of the food supply so conveniently at hand, even if it wasn't what we really craved, we soon had the bodies totally empty of blood and then I went into the chapel hoping to find my missing limbs. I was relieved to see them still where they had been thrown when I was captured. Marcus helped me hold them in place and as soon as they began to fuse we were off, still looking around warily for the rest of the wolves or whoever had killed those we had found.

"What do you think happened here, Major?"

"Bringing werewolves into close company was always a risky idea and it seems something upset them. We need to keep moving, they might already be in Volterra."

I followed Marcus who moved remarkably rapidly for a vampire who had only just tasted blood for the first time in weeks and had lost a lot of his strength along with venom from an only now slowly healing wound. I knew we both needed to hunt more if we were going to defend ourselves adequately and although every fiber of my being was screaming for me to forget my thirst and get back to my mate The Major's voice overrode everything,

"You are no use to anyone in your condition, think! Bella is safe enough in Volterra and the ground between here and there will likely be swarming with werewolves, find nourishment first."

"Come on Marcus, we need more blood before we go back."

I thought he might argue but instead, he nodded and followed me towards the nearby town which would be full of humans so long as the werewolves hadn't beaten us to it.

It was late and most of the townspeople had already retired for the night but we came across a couple making out in a car parked on the outskirts and fed from them being careful to hide the bodies in the nearby forest, the wildlife would soon find the remains and feast on them themselves further hiding the cause of death. Did I feel guilty? No, it was necessary in order to build up our strength and that would be necessary when we reached Volterra.

We hadn't gone far on our return towards the tunnels Marcus had spoken of when we ran across two more werewolves fighting madly. If they were here did it mean the attack had not yet taken place or was there something else going on?

"This is all wrong Major. The children of the moon have been controlled enough up to now so why suddenly are they attacking each other? And why in small groups? They should be in Volterra by now."

"Maybe because they lost their leader?"

"No. Guy would have kept them together, it's in his interests to do so. This is something else."

We killed the two wolves and as I watched their limp drained bodies I understood something was very wrong.

"Shouldn't they have turned back by now?"

We both stared at the wolves bodies but they remained in that form, then exchanging a puzzled glance we carried on our way hearing other fights going on in the forest around us, it sounded as if the werewolves were turning against each other which was good for the vampires but not so good for the rogue guardians and we needed to be on our guard against them too.

As we entered the tunnel I flexed my shoulders relieved to feel everything healing confident I would soon be back to full strength. As we ran I heard Marcus humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Why not Major? I am free, fed, headed home, and I have a score to settle. By the way, how loyal are you to my dear brothers?"

"Loyalty has to be earned. I work with the Volturi only because it is in my best interests right now, end of story."

"I hoped you would say that. It means I will not be forced to fight you later, that would have been a great pity."

I mused on his words as we continued to run, uphill again now, towards Volterra and the citadel. It was juast another mystery that would be unravelled in time.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

 **Guy**

The wolves had gone crazy as the moon exerted its influence on its children. Fights broke out and some of them just disappeared. We couldn't find Selene anywhere and it soon became apparent that the promised reinforcements were not coming. For some reason, Selene had lied to me, had she lost courage since Lykos' death? Or was there something deeper going on here? I sent my lieutenants to check her quarters and they came back bearing a note they had found partially burned in a dish on her table and one of her men, Leo, who had been found hiding at the far end of the tunnels.

"There are a few wolves still around but they seem to be crazy, attacking anything that moves, they've destroyed most of the rooms and the rest of them are in the wind."

I read what remained of the scorched note and cursed, it appeared Selene had made a deal with the vampires. In return for a promise of something, it was difficult to work out quite what, she and her wolves were going to withdraw from the attack leaving us to face the vampires alone. Putting the partially burned paper on the table I turned my attention to the remaining werewolf who, strangely enough, had not been turned by the full moon. He was visibly petrified and confused and it didn't take much effort to persuade him to reveal everything he knew.

"So, the Volturi offered Selene a cure for the moon curse in exchange for the prisoners? What form did this cure take exactly?"

"A….a capsule, they said it would stop us from changing at the full moon."

"But your colleagues have all changed and they appear to have gone crazy, or should I say crazier which leads me to question why you are still human?"

He swallowed nervously, his eyes darting around as if looking for an escape route but of course, there was none.

"I was the guinea pig, I volunteered to take the sample the Volturi provided and I didn't change last night when the moon rose so we knew it worked."

"Oh really? So, why didn't it work again tonight? I take it Selene agreed terms and Aro Volturi supplied enough of the cure for all the werewolves?"

He nodded almost frozen in fear now.

"And all your comrades took it once they knew it worked for you?"

He looked confused now, his eyes wide and troubled,

"Yes, but….I…..I don't know, it…...it doesn't make any sense. It did work, see, I'm still human."

I smiled sat him patronizingly, these werewolves really were stupid and so easily manipulated, I knew that for a fact because I too had manipulated them.

"Are you really so stupid that you would trust the vampires? Obviously whatever they handed over did not work the second time, unless….."

I was busy working things out in my head and then I smiled coldly.

"You said you took a capsule? So, the cure was in that particular form."

"Yes, and it worked, look at me."

"Oh, I'm sure it did, the first time just as the Volturi planned but have you ever heard of time release? I would imagine the rest of the capsules were treated so they did not reach the bloodstream until after the moon forced the change. If it does really work then I would imagine your friends are now trapped permanently in their wolf forms."

He looked even more horrified,

"You mean they won't revert to human form at dawn?"

"Well, we will see, but that would be my guess and Aro Volturi has beaten me using your stupidity."

I didn't give him a chance to speak again just thrust him hard in the chest knocking him from his feet to hit the wall and slide down until he was sitting slumped on the floor.

"That's it then?"

I glanced at Andre,

"We no longer have an army and from the way the wolves are acting, I doubt many of them will live to see daybreak. If they do then they will realize the truth, that they are now trapped in their wolf form for the rest of their miserable lives. The vampires have finally achieved what they started many centuries ago, the elimination of the children of the moon and we unwittingly helped them by bringing together all those creatures in one place, how ironic."

It was a bitter pill to swallow but I had to accept we were defeated and all we could do now was to flee before the Volturi learned that their plan had worked and came looking for us. True I still had Sasha but she wouldn't be enough on her own to guarantee success.

"Andre, go get Sasha and Michael, kill the prisoners, and then get back here as quickly as you can."

"Michael has already left the tunnels, he thought it was too dangerous for Sasha to stay there once he realized the wolves had all left and there was no word from you. They went to the truck and will be waiting for us at the rendezvous point."

"So, no one is watching the prisoners?"

"They're crippled and weak with thirst, I can manage the pair of them."

"Fool."

Andre had always overestimated his abilities and that was extremely dangerous, especially when dealing with The Major.

"No. you stay with this fool. I'll deal with the prisoners and be ready to leave as soon as I get back."

"Why don't we just kill him?"

I glared,

"Because his blood could tell me just what the Volturi really did."

I think I already knew what I would find when I reached the cell, it was empty, the door hanging from one broken and sagging hinge. Cursing I followed their trail and found where they had fed on the dead wolves. So they were now stronger and more dangerous. I didn't have the time or the manpower to take on the two of them and escape before the rest of the Volturi arrived so cursing I made my way back to Andre killing two wolves who were foolish enough to attempt an attack, moving easily between forms unlike these poor wretches now trapped in their cursed animal forms permanently.

As I opened the door I heard a cry of pain and found Andre in bear form standing over the crumpled body of the remaining ex-wolf man, holding his side from which protruded a knife. Blood ran down his flank staining the light fur red and then his form shimmered and he became human once more.

"The bastard stabbed me when I turned around. He must have had a knife secreted in his jacket pocket."

"Really? And you didn't think to search him? Fool! The prisoners have escaped and we need to leave now before the vampires come looking for us."

"Do you think they had people watching to see if their plan worked?"

"Only a fool would neglect to do so and Aro Volturi may be many things, but he is not a fool. Come on."

His wound was almost healed as we ran for the rendezvous point to find the truck surrounded by wolves all trying to find a way inside. Michael had started the engine and locked the doors but one wolf was on the front of the truck throwing itself at the windscreen trying to shatter it and get at the figures inside. Sasha's face, white with fear, was just visible in the back where she cowered.

Phasing Andre and I charged the wolves who whirled at our approach and attacked. They were strong and fast but we were both faster and stronger and not blinded by a savage rage. The fight was over quickly, the wolves a bloody tangled heap and as Michael opened the doors we jumped in.

"Go. there may be more of them close by and we need to get Sasha to safety."

It was a pity her gift didn't work on supernatural creatures in general but she was still precious to me and I wanted her out of danger as quickly as possible. I could hear her heart thudding rapidly and her breathing was far too quick, she was petrified, so I turned to smile at her reassuringly,

"Don't worry little one, we'll be out of here soon and you are safe enough with me."

She nodded, she knew that was true, and spoke in a trembling whisper,

"I thought the wolves were our allies, why are they attacking us, Guy?"

"They are fools who chose to trust the Volturi and are now paying for their stupidity."

"So, is the war at an end? Are we going home, Guy?"

"For now yes, but we will be back, the Volturi have merely earned a respite no more, my love."

She tried to smile back but it was half-hearted and I knew she was truly terrified of the vampires and the wolves, looking to me as her only protector.

"Where to?"

I turned my attention to Matthew,

"South, head for Rome. I have friends there who will help us to vanish."

"Rome? Why don't we head for Florence? Grab the first flight out of Italy."

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity,

"Because the Volturi have tentacles all over Italy, they will be watching for us to try an escape and if they find us at an airport we will die. Now drive."

We had a three and a half hour drive before us but there was something I could do to speed our departure so I took out my cell phone and called a number I knew by heart. It rang and for a moment I thought it would go to voicemail but then I heard Jack's voice,

"Guy? You OK buddy? I've been hearing disquieting things about you."

I cursed silently, just what had he heard?

"Really? No wonder my ears have been burning. Look, I need a favor."

There was an ominous silence, had he heard that I was a rogue? Had Johnny H been in touch with him? His voice, when he answered was more cautious,

"What favor?"

"Three friends and I have a need to get out of Italy unnoticed and rapidly."

I could hear the sigh of relief, he was afraid I might be asking him to hide us maybe.

"OK I can do that, how soon will you be here?"

"How long do you need?"

"A couple of hours, I'll need to contact a friend or two."

"We'll be there in three hours and Jack, keep my name out of any conversations."

"Don't try teaching your grandma to suck eggs. I know all about security, Guy. See you in three."

I just hoped he would do as he promised and not contact our esteemed leader or we could find a welcome committee waiting although I doubted even the great Johnny H had contacts as widespread in Europe. If he did then we could be driving to our doom but I couldn't worry about that right now, I was tired and I needed to think. We were marked now and the Volturi reach was great, we would have to go into hiding and plan another way to destroy the vampires. Maybe attaching ourselves to the children of the moon hadn't been such a good idea after all but I still had dear Sasha and with her, it was still possible to see an end to the Volturi and the foul leeches, I just needed to acquire a new ally.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

 **Jasper**

Our journey through the maze of tunnels was rapid, the wolves obviously knew nothing of these and as we ran I thought about what we had seen. Something had turned the wolves against each other and something had stopped the ones we killed from reverting to their human form. Did the Guardian and his wolf army have another enemy? Or had the Volturi somehow gotten to the werewolves? I seriously doubted that the attack on Volterra would take place now but that didn't mean the danger was over. The rogue guardians would disappear if they realised they were outnumbered but I was sure they wouldn't give up, especially as they still had their gifted human who would always be a threat to the vampires. I still cursed myself for my gullibility and hoped the fake had been unmasked quickly once in Volterra.

Marcus slowed and I caught him up,

"We're almost at the mouth of the tunnel which comes out about a quarter of a mile from the citadel."

"Right, listen, I need a phone."

I explained my thoughts to Marcus and he agreed if there was no sign of the enemy or any fighting when we emerged he would take me to a cave he had furnished with things as a private place to study away from the citadel.

"I have a cell phone there. Who do you plan on ringing, Major?"

"A friend, one who wouldn't get involved before but just might be willing to give me some information now."

"I take it you are referring to Darius? I thought he hated all Volturi. You should be careful Major, he could even be in league with the rogues."

"No Marcus, Darius wants Caius personally, he wouldn't chance losing him to a wolf. I take it you know the story behind their hatred of each other?"

"I was there Major but not able to save Sara. It would seem there is more than one murderer in the Volturi."

I looked at him inquiringly but he just shook his head,

"No Major, I am not going to explain that comment right now. Let's go."

The landscape was brilliantly lit by the full moon and there was no sign of anything happening at the top of the mountain where the town sat in silhouette. We listened carefully, there were the usual sounds of small creatures moving around, engaged in some hunting of their own, but not much else, no fighting, nothing.

"You go to the cave Major, I'll make my way back to the citadel and find out what is happened. It's only half a mile beyond that peak, you'll see a large rock surrounded by bushes, the cave entrance is hidden by the foliage. Good luck."

It didn't take me long to find the cave or the phone and I tapped in Darius' number hoping he wouldn't ignore the unfamiliar number.

"Speak."

"Darius, it's me. I need some information."

"I already told you I wasn't interested in helping the Volturi but on the other hand, it would appear they are destined to escape their fate once more so I'm prepared to listen. What do you need Major?"

"You already know the threat is over?"

"Just because I wasn't interested in helping doesn't mean I didn't watch what was happening. I'm guessing you want to know where the rogue guardian is right now."

"You got it."

"They're headed towards Rome."

"Rome?"

"Yeah, your friendly guardian has a pal there, one who is reluctantly giving them some aid to escape Italy. Personally, I think they are overestimating the scope of the Volturi's eyes and ears at present but what do I know? I'm surprised you didn't speak to Amber first…..or did she turn you down? I hear she was heartbroken when she learned about Bella."

I ignored the barely veiled barb, after all, it was his own fault I had been forced to call on Amber's skills.

"Can you delay their departure? Long enough for me to reach Rome."

"I could I guess but how are you going to get there? I take it you don't have access to the Volturi jet right now? Delaying them for too long will only make them suspicious and then they'll go to ground, not that I couldn't hunt them down…..if I decided it was worth my while."

"So?"

There was a short silence and then he swore,

"OK, Major. I have a contact in Florence with a helicopter, I'll get him to pick you up and fly you to Rome but you pay and he'll pick you up in the valley below the town. This is for you, don't spoil things by taking any of those black cloaked bastards with you, my friend dislikes the Volturi almost as much as I do. If he recognizes them he might just turn around and head back home."

"Thank you, Darius. I owe you."

"Too fuckin right you do and don't you forget it."

I would have time to go to Volterra but if I did so then I would be betraying Darius' trust because Aro was sure to insist on sending some of his people with me. Instead, I called Bella direct.

"Jazz? Is that really you? Marcus is back, he said you had something you needed to do. Where are you? The attack never came, Aro duped the werewolves, trapped them in their wolf form but Marcus sad they were killing each other. Are you coming back now? I…..I need you, I have to see you're OK."

"I'm fine darlin' I want you to meet me at the bottom of the mountain but I don't want you to tell anyone where you are going, not even Carlisle or Peter and especially not Aro."

She didn't waste time asking questions and I knew I would be seeing her very soon but I couldn't allow myself to feel the relief, to let go of The Major, he still had one last job to do, the guardian rebels and the human had to be destroyed or the threat to our world would still remain very real. This needed to be ended….now.

 **Bella**

We waited in tense silence as darkness fell and the moon rose, full in the sky. As time passed and nothing happened we all began to relax but then heard howls in the distance and closed ranks waiting to hear from the scouts and watchers in the countryside outside the walls of the town. The humans were all asleep safe in their beds unaware how close to a war between supernatural beings they were. Carlisle had tried to persuade Aro to have the town evacuated, there was a plan already in place for such a thing if it ever became necessary but Aro didn't seem to believe it was necessary, maybe he was sure his bargain with the werewolves would keep Volterra safe. If so he seemed to be proved true as no more sounds floated across to us and the later it got the less time they had to mount an effective attack before dawn forced the wolves back to human form. Of course, if Aro was right then those poor blighted creatures were doomed to remain in wolf form for the rest of their days and I had been told that the locals hunted wolves as a matter of course. How long could the children of the moon survive as marked predators?

When my phone rang I happened to be alone, on my way to find out what all the noise was in the courtyard below. I moved onto a small balcony where I could see a group of people all crowded around a tall gaunt looking figure talking excitedly. I almost dropped the cell phone in shock when I recognized Jasper's voice although it was colder and more expressionless than I was used to. I agreed to meet him, relieved to be back in contact after the worry of him being a prisoner, at least I could see for myself that he was safe and unharmed. He was confident the attack would not be taking place and I believed him although I was curious why I shouldn't tell anyone where I was going.

I managed to slip out of the citadel telling the two guards on duty at the front of the building that I was going to check on the outer defenses. They knew I held a high position in Aro's eyes and weren't going to question me further. After that, it was easy to make my way through the silent alleys and down the road to the base of the mountain eager to be reunited with my husband after such a horrible separation.

As I reached the bottom I saw a dark figure step out of the shadows and recognized him,

"Jazz."

I ran into his arms hugging him tightly and then caught the scent of fresh blood and venom on his clothes and stepped back to study him more closely.

"Jeez, you look like shit Major, you planning on taking the whole pack of mutts alone?"

I whirled round to see Peter standing there, a cold smile on his face,

"Now you didn't really think you could slip away without me knowing did you, Bella?"

There was no point in arguing with him, he had a sixth sense when it came to trouble and to be honest, I was slightly relieved to see him, I didn't feel entirely comfortable with this man I only partly recognized as my husband.

"Well? You gonna fill us in or should we just stand around looking stupid?"

I listened as Jasper told us the plan but I was also running my eyes over him noting the missing sleeves from his shirt and angry scars where he had obviously been badly wounded on both arms right where they joined the shoulder, had he lost both arms somehow? His eyes were a dark red yet he had been feeding recently, I had smelled the human blood on him so had most of his energies gone on healing?

"So, we're off to Rome? Great, I'll get to see the Colosseum, maybe even the Temple of Vesta."

I frowned,

"The what?"

"I've always wanted to see a place that held a crowd of virgins. I'd soon offer my services, be a great job."

"Peter, they employed eunuchs to look after the vestal virgins."

He screwed up his face and held his hands protectively over his crotch.

"Yeah well, maybe I'll give that a miss."

I laughed, it eased the tension in the air but Jasper didn't seem to appreciate the levity and tore into Peter verbally but it was water off a duck's back to his friend who had probably heard it all before.

"I asked for you Bella because if the gift is still with them I don't want to take any chances. You use that shield of yours to trap her while Peter and I take care of business."

"It might not work against her, I really can't guarantee anything as we are the ones attacking, she might be ready for me."

"So be it."

"And if Peter hadn't followed me?"

He turned those flat red eyes on me,

"Then I would have taken care of things myself. I know my enemy now. Did Marcus get back?"

I nodded, I wasn't at all sure how to get through to my husband hidden so deep inside this warrior and decided not even to try right now, there would be time later and as he said, we had business to take care of first. In the distance, we heard the sound of rotor blades and a helicopter came into view swooping down when the pilot saw us waiting.

"Bring it on."

Peter's murmured words as we clambered aboard made me smile, he was always keen for a fight, I just hoped this would be the last for a while.

The pilot merely nodded in greeting and took off again handing Jasper a set of headphones while Peter and I sat together in the rear of the machine. I hadn't been in a helicopter before and I was surprised by how noisy and uncomfortable it was. There seemed little point in trying to hold a conversation so I leaned back staring at the back of Jasper's head.

The flight didn't seem to last long and when we dropped to the ground I looked around. Our landing spot was an almost deserted road on the outskirts of the city.

"I have the address, let's go."

Jasper started jogging towards the city and Peter grabbed my hand,

"Come on, or we'll miss all the fun."

He was really enjoying this, it was like he was a different person and I understood that he was only really alive when under pressure and maybe that's what caused the change in Jasper too. It would take me a little time to get used to this side of my husband but it made no difference to the way I felt about him. He would always be the most important person in my life.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

 **Jasper**

I knew Bella was puzzled, she had expected me to react as she did, to hold her close and give her all my attention but I couldn't afford to be that man until our enemy was destroyed so I guess it was just as well that Peter had followed her. He would look after her until I knew this was over. It wasn't going to be easy to take on three guardians even without the human but at least with Peter, we stood a good chance of taking them out. I didn't care what the guardian leader thought about me pursuing three of his kind and killing them. He had washed his hands of them according to the letter he sent to the Volturi but they were now on the run. Would that make a difference to Johnny H? It didn't for me.

As we approached the hotel the sun was coming up and we hurriedly slipped through a service entrance before it revealed us to the humans on their way to work as something different. We waited in the gloomy hall until silence fell and then made our way up the back stairs to the fourth floor where intel from Darius told us our quarry were hiding out to await their transportation.

"We gonna take them in the room? Risky don't you think? They aren't going to just surrender quietly."

I turned to Peter,

"Bella can shield the room from the rest of the hotel so no one can get in. Once we're finished it really doesn't matter, we'll make sure the bodies look as if they died from an attack. Darius friend supplied me with some uncut cocaine, it'll look like a drug deal gone bad."

Peter nodded approvingly,

"I like it."

"I've never tried to shield a room before and what about the girl, Sasha?"

"If you get your shield up before we attack she'll be helpless, Bella. You don't have to do anything else, Peter and I can take care of business."

Bella opened her mouth to ask more questions then closed it again sand I knew she had been about to ask what I planned to do with the girl. As far as I was concerned she was one of the enemy and would die alongside her friends, it was the only way to ensure her gift couldn't be used to threaten us again. I also knew Aro would be royally pissed when he found out she was dead, he no doubt wanted her for the Volturi but I was not into taking prisoners, I wanted this finished so I could get back to the life Bella and I had planned. If we took Sasha back to Volterra Aro would need Bella to keep her from causing any mischief until Chelsea's gift kicked in and I didn't want to stay there any longer than absolutely necessary.

As we approached the target room they both fell silent and I glanced at Bella who was frowning in concentration. Then she turned to me and nodded, she was ready to shield room number 408 when we attacked. We could hear movement from inside and smell the human woman. There were low voices and it was soon apparent that Guy's two accomplices were getting nervous.

"I say we get the hell out of here before the vampires arrive or we'll all be dead."

"Stop worrying, Sasha will protect us from any gifted vampires and we can hold our own if it comes to a fight, The Volturi can't afford to cause a scene or raise questions so they'll hardly come en mass! We'll be going soon, Jack is arranging an exit back to the states, once there we can start recruiting again."

There was a loud snort from one of the men,

"Recruit who Guy? The wolves are dead and you know Johnny H will never agree to a war against the Volturi, there's no one else left."

"There is always someone willing to help destroy the vampires, it's just a case of finding them. Several of the anti-vampire alliances are in Europe we just need a way to communicate with them."

"Won't they be suspicious of the way the wolves died?"

"Maybe, but it had nothing to do with us. It would have been handy to have the only surviving Child of the Moon to prove the Volturi tricked them but….. oh yes, I remember, You killed him, Andre! Bad move."

There were several low snarls and I wondered if the guardians would start fighting among themselves but it soon quieted, they understood how stupid it would be to draw attention to themselves and they could only trust each other now.

Peter gestured and I nodded my head glancing at Bella to remind her to raise her shield as soon as we made entry into the room. There was a sudden noise, the whoosh of an elevator door opening and we froze but the footsteps faded as the passenger walked away from us and around the corner of the hall. Then I dropped my hand and Peter kicked the door open and we both ran in, the element of surprise our greatest advantage.

The girl sat at the window gazing out and spun round with a scream as we appeared. Two of the men were sitting on the couch, drinks from the mini bar open in front of them and a pack of playing cards dealt out into three hands on the table. The third man was nowhere to be seen, obviously in the bathroom but we launched ourselves at the two taking them down to the floor as they scrambled to get up, cry in alarm and phase. The girl sped to the bathroom door just as it opened and Guy, the leader of this little group of guardian rebels, came rushing out.

 **Bella**

It was easy to wrap the room in my shield and I followed the guys in hoping I could help. Peter and Jasper had two men on the floor and as they fell I saw them phase into huge bears but with an enormous effort Peter jerked his arm which was wrapped around one of the bear's neck's and I heard a loud crack as it broke leaving said bear to flop dead to the floor. He sprang up as the third guy already in bear form leapt on Jasper's back his claws raking deep furrows in his neck and shoulders but Jazz never even flinched, it was as if he hadn't registered the injuries.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the girl dart for the open door and stepped in front of it to prevent her from leaving. She looked terrified and I could feel a pressure, pushing my shield and trying to force it away from the room to give her an escape route. Seeing she was trapped her eyes narrowed,

"You have a gift too? Let's see which is the stronger of the two shall we?"

The pressure increased and I felt my shield waver if it fell everyone in the hotel would hear the dreadful fight going on in here and I couldn't allow that, it would be passing a sentence of death on them. Any human who saw what we did would have to die or they would certainly spread the word about strange creatures fighting in a hotel room. Concentrating harder, although it was difficult when I ached to ensure Jazz and Peter were safe, I pushed back and saw her eyes open wide in shock,

"Guess you aren't as powerful as you thought you were, eh?"

I wasn't expecting her to become physical, after all, she knew only too well what we were but she jumped at me nails scratching at my stone hard skin and booted feet kicking my legs trying to overbalance me. I'd never really fought hand to hand before and found it difficult while still holding my shield in place, My brain was unwilling to help my movements while busy holding onto the bubble isolating the room from the rest of the hotel.

I was trapped for a moment against my own shield and she continued to scratch kick and even bite although nothing she did hurt my vampire body at all and then suddenly she went limp and sagged to the floor, her eyes fixed on me with such hatred in them. We both turned as we heard a terrible cry and saw Guy, the last of the guardians still standing fall to the ground, eyes flickering unfocused, a gaping wound in his neck pumping blood to stain the light carpet crimson. Jasper had thrown him and his body hit a mirror on the wall, a shard of the glass slashing his carotid artery and now the leader of the rebels was fading away with each beat of his heart.

Sasha screamed his name and held out a hand as if she could reach and comfort him but there was nothing anyone could do, Guy was dead. The noise being over I dropped my shield and the guys set the scene for the authorities scattering the drugs around the room and ensuring there was nothing that looked out of place for a drug deal gone wrong, they even left a scattering of banknotes in the congealing blood.

"Bella, take the girl and go, we'll give the hotel some noise to investigate and we'll join you in the alley opposite."

I nodded but as I turned Sasha bounded forward and threw herself through the window. We ran over to see her lifeless body broken on the concrete sidewalk below.

"Won't need to make a noise to grab attention now Major, she's done it for us."

Jasper nodded and we made our escape the way we had entered the hotel as the sound of screams and sirens were heard above the rush hour traffic. It wasn't the way I had wanted things to end although the thought of Sasha forced to work for the very vampires she had tried to destroy had saddened me. Perhaps this was for the best after all. Now all I wanted to do was to go home with my husband, back to the life we had started but never got to enjoy although I was under no illusion, this wasn't over quite yet, we would have to return to Volterra and report but then….then I wanted nothing more to do with the Volturi although I would miss Jane who had become a good friend to me.

As we made our way back to where the helicopter waited I was relieved to see the tension leaving Jasper's face and feel his hand take mine gently.

"This is not what I wanted for you Bella, I'm sorry you were dragged into it. Sorry you had to witness me at my worst."

If I had been human I think I might have cried with relief to see my Jasper slowly emerging once more. I stroked his cheek and turned his head so we could kiss.

"You have no worst side Jazz, you just do what you have to. The major isn't some beast lurking inside you waiting his chance to break out. He's just a part of the whole, my husband and the man I love most in all the world."

We heard Peter snort with laughter but I didn't care, he meant nothing by it, it was just Peter's way and he had been a good and loyal friend to us both.

I guess I had been so relieved that I hadn't really noticed that both of my companions were injured, deep wounds where bear fangs had bitten into vampire flesh but when I did I halted abruptly and Peter nearly walked straight into me.

"Hey Bella, you need brake lights fitted if you're gonna try that maneuver too often. What's up?"

"You need to hunt, both of you. Remember the pilot is a human and I don't want you snacking on him as we fly back to Volterra."

They exchanged a glance and Jazz nodded,

"She's right but Bella, I didn't want to feed on humans once this was over."

"We both have to learn to feed on animal blood again but for now you need to feed so you can heal. I'll wait for you at the helicopter, just don't be gone too long."

It was daylight so they would need to be extra careful but then they knew that and as he kissed me again Peter grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"Enough of the mushy stuff already, Bella's right, come on, I'll race ya'"

I couldn't help smiling as the two raced off back towards the city like two kids then turned and made my way back to the helicopter to await their return knowing only too well how hard the struggle we had facing us, to fight the lure of human blood which was even stronger now I had tasted it and knew the difference between that and the blood of animals but confident that between us we could do it.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy Two**

 **Marcus**

It was entertaining to see Aro's expression when he set eyes on me and I thought, Oh yes, my friend, you never expected to see me again now did you? How convenient it would have been if the renegade guardians had killed me but now here I am and you are left wondering how I escaped and if Chelsea's influence on me has faded. Carlisle and the others crowded around calling out questions, wanting to know what had happened, where The Major was and all I knew about our enemy.

Carlisle insisted on checking the stump where my hand had been cut off at the wrist.

"You're lucky Marcus, Aro kept your hand although we feared you were dead."

I was eager to be reunited with my missing hand and waved off Aro's snapped questions as he came hurrying over.

"The Major is determined to finish this once and for all. The wolves have turned on each other, bodies litter the countryside so you may want to have them collected up before the humans make something of all the bodies. The rest can wait."

Just seeing my brother in law made me want to scream and attack but I held my anger in check. I wanted to be whole and at full strength, before I confronted him but confront him I would, and soon. I believed what the rebels had told me but some other proof would be needed if the others were to understand why I acted as I was about to.

I thought about who had been here when my darling wife died, not many of the Volturi had been with us so long and most who had been here then were loyal to Aro so unlikely to offer any information even if they knew anything. There was one person who might know something, who had been close to Didyme, but whether she would speak to me was debatable. I decided to approach her while Aro and the others were busy cleaning up all proof of something untoward having happened.

The guards at the base of the wives tower looked shocked when they saw me and I couldn't help a small joke at their expense, I felt quite light-hearted at present, maybe because I knew exactly what I was going to do and was able to do it quite freely,

"Yes, as you can see reports of my death have been wildly exaggerated."

They stepped aside and I took the stairs four at a time eager for the interview to come. When I knocked on the door at the top of the stairs Sulpicia opened it herself and although shocked at seeing me she recovered herself quickly and smiled,

"Marcus! We thought you were dead. It's so good to see you, how did you get free of the rebels?"

"With the help of The Major. Is Athenadora available, I would be grateful for a few words with her."

"Of course, come in. I was just going to join Aro but Athenadora will be as delighted to see you as I am."

I wasn't sure that was true, not once she found out what I was here for.

Athena was in her private rooms standing at the window watching the comings and goings in the courtyard below but she turned as I came in and recognizing me she came over to give me a hug, a most unusual show of affection.

"Marcus! We thought you were dead, it's wonderful to see we were wrong but how did you escape? Is The Major with you? I am so glad it didn't come to a battle although I doubt my husband would agree."

"I escaped with the help of The Major but he has some things to take care of, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

She smiled again and gestured for me to take a seat sitting beside me and taking my hand in hers. For a moment she stared into my face and then sighed.

"So, it's wonderful to have you back but I doubt you came up here just to say hello. What is it, Marcus?"

"While I was a prisoner I learned something very disturbing and I was hoping you might be able to throw some light on it, tell me if it is indeed true although I have to tell you I am already convinced."

"I see, then ask away."

"It's about Didyme and the way she died."

Athena nodded and stiffened slightly but didn't release her grip on my hand.

"I always knew this day would come although a part of me hoped it might never. What do you want to know?"

"Who killed Didyme and why."

There was a long silence and I thought for a second she was going to remain quiet but then she began to speak very softly.

"It happened when you and Caius were away on Volturi business. Aro discovered that the two of you planned on leaving and starting a new life away from Volterra. He invited Didyme to go with him for a drive, he told her he just wanted to spend some time with his sister before she left. When she told me I became suspicious but when I told her I was worried she just laughed, Didyme always saw the best in people. So, I followed them staying out of sight. He killed her, just waited until her back was turned and attacked without a word, she never saw it coming Marcus and she felt no pain, it was too quick. Then he came back and told everyone that they had been attacked and Didyme died before he could save her, that he was forced to run away as there were just too many of them and of course everyone believed him."

"Oh, he's very credible."

"Yes, he is. Of course, I have kept my distance from him ever since. He is well aware that I see his gift as mental violation so it wasn't difficult. If he knew I would have met with an accident many years ago."

"I have to act quickly Athena now I have a believable witness to his crime. Otherwise, Chelsea will be weaving her spell on me once more.

As I spoke her name Chelsea came into view from where she had hidden behind the floor-length drapes that framed the French doors leading onto the balcony. I groaned inwardly, so this had been a trap!

"No brother Marcus this is not what you think. Chelsea has no wish to entrap you. Please allow us to explain."

I had little choice so I nodded wearily, if it was a trap then it had already been tripped.

"Chelsea came to me a few days ago in great distress. Caius had been having an affair with that bitch on heat, Amber, and I told him I wouldn't be embarrassed any longer, that I was leaving him and the Volturi. He begged me to stay, promised it had been nothing but a dalliance but then he always says that and I had finally decided enough was enough. It seems my husband went to Aro and poured out his sad tale. Aro needs Caius, especially as we all thought you dead so he ordered Chelsea to work her magic on me little knowing how close she and I had become over the years. I knew then that I was trapped if I tried to leave I would no doubt meet the same fate as my poor friend."

She stopped choked by emotion for a few seconds then continued.

"I had to confide in someone so I explained my fear to Chelsea and she agreed to help me. She was racked by guilt at having kept you a prisoner for so long.

"Does anyone else know? Sulpicia?"

"No, she believes everything Aro tells her and it would have been impossible, she cannot keep anything from him. I think that's one reason I kept silent for so long, my love for her. What will you do Marcus? You know killing Aro will kill Sulpicia too."

"I know that but I cannot allow him to live, not knowing he was the one who killed Didyme and made me loyal to him, all the lies and deceit, he has to die Athena."

She nodded her head and I glanced at Chelsea who merely shrugged,

"I have no loyalty to Sulpicia and Aro has forfeited his. I can trap him just as I trapped you but I guess that's too good for the likes of him."

"Yes, it is but if you can bind him to me for now so he is powerless to act against me it will give me time to arrange a secret trial. I think he should be tried by a panel of his peers, shown up for the monster he really is and then I will execute him. Will you do that for me?"

Chelsea nodded,

"Of course, but be careful who you tell, Aro only has to brush past them to hear their thoughts."

"True, but your gift will mean there is little he can do about it and I don't intend to stretch this out but I want The Major on his jury and it will take a day to arrange things."

It was agreed and Chelsea left to work some of her magic on Aro while Athena and I worked out the details hurrying somewhat fearing Sulpicia might return at any moment.

I made sure to avoid Aro as I collected my hand which my dear brother had so carefully retained and then disappeared into the archives. It left Athena to do all the work but I knew the moment he found me he would pat me on the shoulder to discover exactly what happened when I was a captive. Down here in my domain he would never hunt me down, I knew the catacombs and tunnels far better than he did and when he sent a messenger to invite me to a celebratory feast I declined politely saying I needed some time alone after my ordeal. No doubt he would be suspicious but with Chelsea influencing him it would soon fade, at least that's what I hoped.

I expected The Major to make short work of the remaining enemy, it had been interesting to see the legend in action if only in escaping and I hoped if things went as I hoped he might agree to serve on a new ruling council along with his mate and several others I intended to approach. Once Aro was dead I would have the opportunity of building a new leadership. A more honest and open one but as strict, the laws we three had set down were for all our safety and would still be upheld as rigidly. I hoped Caius would join me along with Athena although if he chose to go his own way that would be acceptable, I doubted Athena would join him if he did so and I doubted Caius could make it on his own. Still, we would wait and see, the moat important thing to me was revenge right now and this would most certainly be a dish best served cold as the old saying went and I intended to savor every second of it.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three**

 **Bella**

As we flew back to Volterra I received a text message from Rosalie warning me Marcus would be holding a trial of his brother Aro although no one knew what the charges were to be. We could only speculate and Jasper explained Marcus cryptic words when they were imprisoned together and escaping.

"He said there was more than one murderer in the Volturi but wouldn't explain that statement. It seems he was referring to Aro."

"Well, we know Aro is a killer, he's responsible for untold numbers of murders."

"But most of those were judicial deaths and I don't think that's what Marcus meant."

He stopped then as my phone buzzed again and this time the message was from Marcus himself for Jasper.

"Well, it seems you'll be having a front row seat Jazz. Marcus wants to know when you will be back. He assumes we are together as he couldn't track me down in Volterra. He says he wants you to be on the panel of judges sitting for Aro's trial."

"Did he say whose murder?"

I shook my head in answer to Peter's question,

"No, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

The helicopter barely touched down as we alighted and was soon lost to view behind the mountains as we made our way back to Volterra still speculating about the upcoming trial. The citadel was buzzing with expectancy, everyone seemed to have their own theory as to the reason for the trial and the accused, it appeared that although rumor of a trial was spreading rapidly no one knew who the accused was. We even heard some speculation that Marcus himself might be the one to face judgment although no one could say why. Peter smiled as I commented on this to Jazz.

"Everyone has a different theory but because Aro seems to be his usual self he's not drawing any attention. It would seem Chelsea has him well and truly under her control."

"That's the thing about the Volturi, they're all as thick as fucking crap, not one of them can think for themselves, Bella."

"I don't think that's true, Jane and Alec, Felix and the others I've met are all clever and resourceful Peter. I guess it's just that no one can imagine one of the brothers being tried for a crime."

"That's because they think they're untouchable, this is gonna come as one huge fucking shock to a lot of folks and I am gonna have a front row seat."

"Just stay away from Aro and keep your mouth shut Peter until the trial."

Peter mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key then disappeared to find Charlotte and we hunted for the family among the throng that seemed to have extended to fill the entire citadel. Maybe the rumors had spread further than the town and the curious were coming to see what the truth was.

"What's your theory Major?"

We hard that question a hundred times but Jasper merely shrugged and when Jane caught up with him he excused himself leaving me to join the rest of the Cullens who had now been joined by their two missing members, Edward and Alice who were both as happy to see me as I was them and we spent some time catching up.

I thought one of them might know what the trial was about but Marcus had been conspicuous by his absence so Edward couldn't get close enough to read his mind and Aro, under Chelsea's influence, was acting as usual and Alice had no more information,

"I haven't seen a thing but maybe Marcus found out what Aro did with that potion, maybe he's going to try him for their deaths. After all, it amounts to genocide, trapping them all in wolf form, they'll be wiped out by hunters very quickly in this farming community, besides they'll be extremely dangerous to humans, unlike normal wolves who only attack if they have the numbers or come across a sick or injured human. The last thing the Volturi wants is official interest in this area."

She had a point but it still didn't ring true, I thought there had to be more to this and then we heard, the trial would begin the following morning at nine o'clock sharp in the main audience chamber so at least there would be plenty of room for the curious to find seats.

Jazz and I spent the intervening hours together, locked in our own suite after being separated for so long. He still wasn't back to his old self but as we made love he slowly began to relax and later we talked about going home. Once there we could start the long hard struggle back to feeding on animals. I think he was relieved that I still wanted this after living on human blood here in Volterra.

"I never wanted to live off humans, I don't want to be a killer and I know the longer I stay on a diet of human blood the more difficult it will be. True, I haven't actually killed anyone myself but humans died to provide me with their blood despite Aro's assurance it was donated blood. I think his definition of donated varies quite considerably from mine."

At eight thirty the following morning we joined Carlisle and the others and while those two joined the rest of the jury members we found a good vantage point to see the drama unfold. Aro was escorted in with a grave looking Sulpicia at his side and took his place at the long table behind which were chairs for the jury and Marcus who would be conducting the trial as the judge. He looked….relieved, content even and at this, a ripple of startled exclamations ran around the room as they understood it was indeed Aro Volturi who was to be tried and I was sure I wasn't the only one to wonder just what we were about to hear. I studied the jury, Jasper, Caius, Carlisle, Felix and Jane, a rather mixed bunch which was minus two members of the Volturi I had expected to see there, both Athenadora and Chelsea were missing.

As Marcus stood the murmur of voices died and was replaced by a hushed expectancy. He began to speak, outlining the charge against Aro, the murder of his own sister, Marcus wife! There was a new wave of talk that quickly died when Marcus called the first witness and the reason for the absences I had noted became apparent. Even Caius looked shocked when his wife took the stand and explained in a calm clearly audible voice how she had witnessed the murder first hand. She was followed by Chelsea who explained her part in this deed, how she had been ordered by Aro to use her influence on Marcus to keep him loyal. She also said that Corin had secretly kept him content so he didn't try to kill himself at the loss of his mate even though he expressly refused Aro's offer of her help in dealing with his loss. When called to give evidence Corin spoke softly, never looking at Aro but she backed up everything Chelsea had said.

Marcus then asked Aro if he had anything to say in his own defense and he got up smiling but then faltered and I thought Chelsea had probably withdrawn her gift and he finally understood just how much danger he was really in. Like the consummate leader he was, however, he pulled himself together to give, quite literally, the performance of his life.

"Will it make any difference to the outcome if I speak? I somehow doubt it but nevertheless, I feel I should explain my actions with regards to my dear sister. The Volturi is the most important thing in our world, we built it up, we taught our kind to stay out of sight, gave them laws that enabled us all to exist without fearing death from frightened humans. When Didyme talked you into leaving Volterra I knew I must act, your gift was still needed here. I had to know how relationships were connected if I was to build and maintain a strong leadership and the ability to control our kind. My sister was a fool, her gift was invaluable too yet she wanted to leave me, to run away with you. If not for Chelsea I would have kept her and killed you, knowing that then she would never have left me. I did what I did for all our sakes and I ensured you would not suffer, what more would you have had me do?"

Aro stared challengingly around and it struck me that he really thought his actions were justified for the greater good. Aro was a sick and twisted individual who could not be trusted. As he sat down the murmurings from around the room grew in intensity for a few minutes and Marcus seemed content to allow it as the jury leaned together talking quietly.

"It's a foregone conclusion isn't it?"

Esme nodded sighing deeply,

"I'm afraid so. I never liked Aro Volturi although I understood a species such as ours needed a strong leadership and Carlisle admired them even if he disagreed with some of their attitudes and actions."

"Do you think he'll vote for a guilty verdict? He's such a gentle person."

"Gentle yes, and compassionate, but he would never condone murder, Bella."

"And Jazz? He'll vote for Aro's death I'm sure."  
"I think they all will, even Aro's most loyal followers loved Didyme, she and Felix were close and I heard from Carlisle that he helped Marcus in his attempt to discover her murderer. If he'd known it was Aro he would never have stood loyally by his side all these years."

When Marcus called for quiet the crowded room fell silent and he addressed the jury.

"Do you need time to consider your verdict?"

There was a quick exchange of glances and Carlisle who had been chosen as their spokesman stood up.

"No, we have reached a verdict although I fear it is not unanimous."

Everyone stared at Caius who looked away,

"I see. Well, perhaps Caius would like to address us himself."

As Caius rose to speak there was a commotion at the back of the room and a tall stranger strode to the front halting directly in front of Marcus although his black eyes were fixed unwaveringly on Caius.

I heard a whisper run around the walls,

"It's Darius."

So, this was the man who had refused to help us defeat the wolves because he had a private vendetta against the Volturi. He was younger than I had imagined with a face that reminded me of Jasper's when he allowed The Major to take control, hard and determined.

"May I address the court?"

Marcus waved an arm in Caius direction,

"Of course."

Darius turned to face the room while Caius sat rigidly, a flicker of fear in his eyes,

"If the Volturi is finally cleaning house then I have an accusation that should be heard. Caius Volturi is guilty of the attempted rape and murder of my mate and I demand justice. You know what I say is true, you witnessed it yourself, Marcus."

The silence was complete, no one spoke, no one even moved as they heard the accusation echo around the room.

Marcus turned to Caius,

"Do you have anything to say in your defense against this charge?"

Caius shook his head, he was almost petrified with fear of the man who stood glaring at him with such utter hatred.

"Very well, members of the jury, as Darius said I was an eyewitness to the murder although as to the attempted assault I only have Sara's word for that but I believed her and it would not be the first time such accusations have been laid at Caius' feet."

Carlisle looked from left to right at his companions and then sighed.

"Accepting your evidence we can only find the defendant Caius Volturi guilty as charged."

Marcus smiled but there was no joy in it, only a determination to see justice done.

"Then as the judge, I sentence both defendants to death."

Caius, who had finally managed to pull himself together suddenly sprang to his feet,

"I demand a chance to defend myself….. trial by combat."

Darius smiled and pulled off the leather jacket he had been wearing tossing it to the floor. His arms were bare and well muscled and he stood like a cat ready to spring.

"Whenever you're ready Caius, I've waited too long for justice."

Caius sprang from his seat and launched himself at his accuser knocking both backwards with a loud crash on impact. They joined then separated both looking for the one slip by the other, a chance to get in close and deliver the lethal blow. I thought at first that Caius had the upper hand, that he was pushing Darius back, forcing him to retreat but then it dawned on me that the younger looking man was merely playing with his opponent and Caius came to see it too. Time after time Darius struck, taking a finger here a chunk of flesh there until Caius staggered and slipped to one knee. Then Darius moved in for the kill twisting Caius head clean off his shoulders and throwing it hissing into the fire which glowed in the huge stone hearth. I had wondered why a fire had been lit, after all none of us felt the cold, but as Caius body joined his head and missing pieces of flesh I understood this was for the disposal of the executed guilty.

"Would you like to fight your accuser too, Aro?"

The Volturi leader whose concentration remained on the dancing flames shook his head,

"And make a spectacle of myself brother? No, we both know if it came to a fight you would win and I have no wish to be ripped to pieces before this audience of howling hyena's."

Marcus tensed and Jasper leaped to his feet, his chair crashing to the stone floor, but they were both too late. Aro had been closer to the fire and sprinted to it throwing himself into the flames and screaming as they devoured him.

The court broke up after this and I went to join Jasper who was talking to Darius and introduced me to the newcomer.

"Thank you for informing me of the trial Major, I guess the slate is clean now."

"I was glad to help Darius. Maybe now we've cleansed the Volturi of the canker that stained its reputation we can begin again."

"Maybe but don't forget, power corrupts."

Darius nodded a farewell to him and then turned, took his jacket from Peter, who had retrieved it from the floor holding it out, and walked purposefully out of the room ignoring the throng who stood around staring at him.


	74. Chapter 74

**Epilogue**

 **Athenadora**

I was the only one to see Sulpicia flee from the chamber after Aro committed suicide rather than wait to be executed, and I feared for her knowing that whatever he had done Sulpicia would never stop loving him. Sometimes I wished Caius and I had the same kind of relationship but I had learned many years ago that my husband would never be faithful. I had deluded myself for a long time that we were mates but the truth had finally become too bitter to ignore, that although he loved me I was never going to be enough.

I caught up with her in their suite where she lay, a crumpled heap on the floor in the bedroom, hugging herself tightly. She looked up when I appeared and I wondered if she would attack me, blame me for his death, but she just shook her head her expression one of hurt and betrayal.

"How could you Athena? Why didn't you tell me what he'd done? Why wait until now and throw him to the wolves? I'm sure he felt regret at what he had been forced to do by circumstance but it was for our good, to keep us safe."

"Safe? For how long? He made no effort to help find and rescue Marcus. He was relieved to think Marcus was dead, a problem solved and if he ever learned I was privy to his little secret don't you think I would have been murdered too? Aro was evil Sulpicia, but I am sorry to see you in such a state. I would have saved you all this pain if I could."

She got up stiffly, straightening her gown, and looked at me her face stony,

"Well, you have what you want now, a place on the new ruling council and rid of Caius. You must be very happy Athena. It's a shame that in order to get there you had to destroy everyone who trusted you. Now get out of my sight."

I left knowing the inevitability of what would come next and knowing there was nothing I could say or do that would change it. The scream when it came wasn't loud and cut off very quickly and as I entered their suite I saw Sulpicia's outline in flames as she joined her mate and just for a second, a fleeting beat of a hummingbird's wing, I thought I saw her smile and speak his name as if in greeting. I hoped for her sake that they would be reunited in death just as I hoped there was more for me in the future than the cold bitter memory of a man who never really loved me just as I discovered I had never really loved him, after all, I saw a future before me where Sulpicia could not.

 **Marcus**

It was finally over, I had my revenge and Didyme could rest in peace knowing she had obtained justice. Whether I could continue knowing all that I did remained to be seen but I felt stronger, lighter as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders and this time it had nothing to do with Chelsea or Corin. I found myself becoming absorbed into the running of the Volturi and vowed it would be just and open as we had vowed when Aro, Caius, and myself formed it. Somehow over the centuries, we had lost our way and it had taken the shock of learning the truth and how little I meant to the man I had called brother for me to find my way again. I had good people around me and everything to play for, a new improved Volturi and a better relationship with the others who inhabited our world. I would contact Johnny H and see if we could renew our understanding and I would scour the countryside and capture as many of the trapped wolves as I could. The least we could do after Aro's treachery was to keep them safe and let them live out their remaining years far from the threat of the shotgun or snare. It wasn't enough, it would never be enough, but it was all I could feasibly do under the circumstances. It was my time now.

 **Jasper**

I had been reluctant to take on a full-time role in the Volturi leadership but eventually, Bella and I agreed to sit on the council whenever there was something important to be discussed. All I wanted was to spend time alone with my beautiful mate, something we had been denied as this last crisis had come along so quickly after our wedding. Esme and Carlisle offered us the use of Isle Esme and we spent two glorious private months there before the others joined us unable to stay away from Bella any longer. She had become an integral part of the family now and I know she loved being a part of it.

We had been surprised when Carlisle agreed to join Marcus, Jane, Athenadora, and Felix on the new ruling committee but that was nothing to the shock I felt when Carlisle told us that Darius was also considering an offer.

"But he hates the Volturi."

"Did Jasper, with good reason but now he has justice I think he feels that he can ensure nothing like that ever happens again by being a part of it. Besides, he's been alone for far too long, he needs to feel a part of something and his hatred had been for Caius and Aro for allowing Caius to act as he did. Sara and Athena had been close friends and I think he feels closer to her around Athena. I also think if he didn't have something to keep his mind active he would join Sara and the world needs people like Darius, or at least our world does."

I was concerned that vampires around the world would see the new Volturi as soft and bring danger to our species and at first, I was proved right by some of the nomads who had been on the Volturi watch list but they soon found that the change of regime did not mean the laws would be enforced with any less vigor and after a few show trials things settled down again. The biggest difference was that the accused were not executed summarily but brought back to Volterra and tried by a jury of their peers so justice was seen to be done. We all knew that somewhere down the line another enemy would decide it was time to make a bid for power, the Romanians had been silent for far too long and there were others but we would be ready for any such attack, we were not such fools as to be caught napping again.

Johnny H sent word that the change of leadership would make no difference so long as the status quo was not threatened. In other words, the guardians would continue to watch and only act if our kind threatened the tribal lands or their people. I didn't think he wanted an all out war with us because the outcome was too close to call and if we destroyed them there would be no one standing between his people and annihilation at our hands.

 **Bella**

My life had been one long struggle, first with my dad, then as a fugitive and finally as I entered Jasper's world but it had been worth it. For the first time, I felt truly free and alive, ironic as that may sound. I was safe and loved, a part of something that valued me as much as I valued it. I found my friends in Volterra every bit as loyal and loving as the Cullens and felt equally at home with either. Sometimes I wondered what might have happened if my dad hadn't been killed or if Jasper and the others hadn't been able to track me down after the accident. How would my life have turned out? Would I have been strong enough to build a new future for myself and become someone who would find a way to trust again? Would my future have held a husband and family? I knew Esme and Rosalie regretted that they would never have a family of their own, it was one of the reasons Carlisle had gathered together the individuals who formed the Cullen family but I doubted you could find a family more loyal and loving even in the human world. True Jasper and I would never have a child of our own but it was a small price to pay for eternal happiness with the man I loved more than life itself.

 **THE END.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has gone along for the ride, we'll be back soon with a new story. Love Jules xx**


End file.
